What Happened to Harry Potter?
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: Its 1991 and the sorting is nearly complete. Harry Potter walks into the castle from the forest and asks to be sorted. Harry Potter was supposed to be dead, where did he come from? Harry/Draco SLASH!
1. Book One Harry Potter Is Dead

_Betaed by the wonderful Aditivats. All other mistakes are my own!_

**Prologue-Harry Potter Is Dead  
Fall 1987  
**Albus Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive to find the fire trucks already there. Arabella Figg had alerted him to the fire at Number Four and Albus had arrived in seconds. Albus knew that his clothing was strange, but still he went to the neighbours who were standing outside watching.

"What happened?" Albus looked at the area around the house and saw none of the Dursleys.

"I saw the flames and called it. They were all home, and the fire was too hot to go in. The police said that all are dead," one lady said. Albus nodded and walked away. That was the end of Harry Potter. He heard the lady continue to talk and stopped. "...strange man was outside but the fire was really high then. I don't know if he just saw the flames or was the one who started it. I told the police."

Albus walked to the end of the street and saw Minerva McGonagall waiting for him.

"Albus?" She asked scared.

"He's dead. We will have to notify the Ministry. The Aurors will launch their investigation. A neighbor saw a man outside. I am assuming that it is a Death Eater, who set the fire."

"But how Albus?"

"I guess that the Dursley's made it so hard for him to live, that he for a little of time did not consider it home. The Death Eater must have just come to do him some harm. I will look into the matter. We both must get back, Minerva. The other teachers will wonder where we have gone off to. School starts in two weeks, and we will need to alert the rest of the teachers. We have a lot of work to do, and we will have to move fast."

"I understand." Minerva looked away from Albus and there were tears in her eyes. Albus was also fighting off tears that three humans had to die to kill Harry Potter. The Death Eaters were still trying to save their Lord and Master, Lord Voldemort. But Albus was going to do everything in his power to stop Voldemort from gaining power this time around.


	2. The Sorting

**Fall 1991  
**Harry Potter walked up the front steps to the school. He knew that by the time he arrived in the Great Hall, the sorting would be nearly over. The front doors were open and Harry just walked right in. He had been told what to do. He was to walk into the Great Hall with his head held high and proclaim who he was. He had seen pictures of his father and knew that no one would be able to say that he wasn't his son. He had his mother's eyes though.

Harry got to the doors and opened them. Harry looked to the end of the hall and saw the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall was standing away from the rest of the teacher's and was holding a list in her hand. She looked up at him. Harry was wearing a set of Hogwarts robes and had everything that he needed already in a trunk with the rest of the students things.

"And who are you?" McGonagall asked. She rolled up the list and started towards him, placing the roll in a pocket. Harry smiled at her and held out his wand for her to take.

"My name is Harry Potter, Professor. I was told that if I came here tonight, I would be allowed in the school and taught magic, like my parents."

McGonagall gasped and looked up the hall into the eyes of the man sitting at the middle of the table, Albus Dumbledore. Harry had been told a lot about him. The older man just stared at Harry for a few seconds.

"Bring him forth."

McGonagall motioned for Harry to follow her. She kept his wand in her hand. When they arrived at the front of the hall, she handed the wand to Dumbledore. He looked at the wand.

"Mr. Ollivander had sent word to me that the wand had been purchased. He did not give me the name of the student, which I had thought odd. Now I see why. Harry, you and I need to talk. First, we have to sort you," Dumbledore spoke low and just to Harry as he handed Harry his wand back. He turned to McGonagall and smiled at her. "Professor if you will."

"Come with me, Potter. Please have a..."

"Seat. Yes, I know. I have been told all of it. My father has told me what to expect. May we please get on with this?"

McGonagall nodded and held up the hat for Harry to sit down on the stool. She placed the hat on his head. It fell down slightly over his head and stopped at his ears.

"Well...a thirst for proving yourself. Where shall I put you?"

"Father wants me in Gryffindor like my mother."

"Well...who's your...I see. That is interesting. That...would want you in Gryffindor. Fine then better be Gryffindor!" The last the Sorting Hat called out to the rest of the school. Harry smiled and looked up at the teacher's table. He knew all of the faces at the table. Professor Severus Snape was the Potions teacher, Aurora Sinistra was the Astronomy, Filius Flitwick the Charms, Quirenus Quirrell the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Cuthbert Binns the History of Magic, Pomona Sprout taught Herbology, and of course McGonagall taught Transfiguration. These were the teachers that Harry would have in his first year.

The others were ones that he wouldn't have until his third year, if he chose their classes. Silvanus Kettleburn taught care of magical creatures. Bathsheba Babbling taught Ancient Runes. Septima Vector taught Arithmancy. Sibyll Trelawney taught Divination. Charity Burbage taught Muggle Studies. Flying was taught by Madam Hooch. Others were missing from the table. Rubeus Hagrid was the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds, Irma Pinch was the librarian, Poppy Pomfrey was the nurse, and Argus Filch was the caretaker of the castle. He was in the back of the room, watching Harry with a keen eye. Harry smiled at him as he stepped away from the stool. He went slowly over to the Gryffindor table and sat among the ones that his father had told him to sit with.

"Hi! May I sit with you?" Harry asked looking at the young boy his age. He had red hair, as did the other boys around him.

"Yeah, sure. I guess you can. My name is Ron Weasley."

"Yes, I know. My father has shown me pictures of your family." Harry smiled at the rest of the family in turn, naming them as he looked at them. "Percy, Fred, and George. Did I get that right?"

"Yeah," Fred and George said at the same time.

"My father wanted to make sure that I had friends. He thought that maybe you would be good ones." Harry looked at the girl sitting on the other side of Ron. "And you're Hermione Granger. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Who's your father?" Percy asked. Harry shook his head.

"I've been asked not to say. It's better that where he is at remains a secret. For my safety you know."

"Yeah, we remember the...news when you were supposedly killed. Mum cried," Percy said.

"So...your father...obviously not your...real one?' Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"He is the one who saved me from the Dursley's, my aunt and uncle's house that burned down. He was too late to save them but he saved me. They were upstairs. Which is where the fire started. I was downstairs. They made me sleep in a broom closet. The Death Eaters that set the fire didn't know that. He pulled me out of it and whisked me away. I don't know what he did to make it seem like I was really in the house. I don't know whose remains..."

"There were none. There was nothing but ash left. Magic was used to see who was in the house. There were four that were in there when the fire was set," Hermione said.

"That's how he did it then. The magic knew I was in the house they probably didn't ask if I was taken out. He is the only person who has ever shown me love so I call him father. He doesn't mind. I don't think my real mother and father would mind, either."

Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry turned to look at his plate. He knew most of the dishes on it. Even though they were in Wales and some of the dishes were strange. His father fixed food much like it at their own little home. Pumpkin juice was something that Harry loved but his father didn't let him drink much of it until just a few years back. Harry had drunk milk and juice much like he had sometimes got while living with his aunt and uncle.

"There was a picture of yours released. I guess it was your photo taken for school. You didn't look healthy..." Fred trailed off while taking a break from eating.

"They didn't feed me much. I had to sneak food and when I got caught...I went without it. Father has never used food as a punishment. I got into trouble a lot when I was first with him...I tested the boundaries. I still get into trouble sometimes." Harry turned back to his food and no one asked any questions of him. Harry looked around as he ate. He looked at the tapestries above the tables and at the teachers. Every time he looked at the table and locked eyes with Snape, Snape was staring at him as well. Harry decided not to look at him anymore.

Dinner ended quickly and when Harry stood up he looked at Dumbledore who held up a hand to him. Harry waited for the students to file around him and then went up to the teachers table.

"Come Harry, we have much to discuss. You won't mind Professors McGonagall and Snape joining us will you?"

"No, Sir. I have heard much of the teachers and am happy to have a chat with you all."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a strange look on his face. Harry just smiled at him. Dumbledore walked forward and Snape and McGonagall stepped in behind him with Harry following them. It was a quiet trek from the Hall to what Harry assumed was Dumbledore's private office and rooms. Dumbledore stood in front of a gargoyle and said a few words. Harry didn't catch them but Harry knew it had to be the password to gain entry into the rooms. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down when he reached his desk. Harry sat down in a comfy chair and McGonagall sat in another chair beside him. Snape perched himself on the corner of the desk closest to Harry.

"Harry...how?" Dumbledore asked.

"There is no doubt that he is James's. The face...that is James's face no doubt," Snape said. Harry turned to look at him.

"I have my mother's eyes...as you well know Professor," Harry stated looking Snape in the eye. Snape sneered at him.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know quite a bit about my parents lives. my father could gathered all that he could and told me. I know that my mother and the Professor were friends. She was a Muggle born and he is a half blood. She lived close enough to the Professor's house that he was able to see her perform magic."

"Who is your father?" Dumbledore asked. He looked at Snape with a raised eyebrow. Snape shook his head. Harry laughed.

"I am afraid that he has asked me that I not tell you. For my own safety. I was under your protection when I was almost killed. He feels that no one knowing is better. Of course, if you really wish I could tell you...under the unbreakable vow. Not the Fidelius Charm, I don't trust someone else to put the charm on."

"For now, I do not think that I need to press you on it. I also assume that you will not tell us where you live?"

"No. That will not be told to you. I do have a Muggle way of sending mail to me. It is called a box. I will of course provide you the address to send me my letters during the summer that tell me what books I need."

"And you are going to allow this, Headmaster?" Snape demanded looking at Albus.

"Yes. I understand the concerns of the man who has raised him. Harry is safer with fewer people knowing the intimate details of his life. Harry, Professor McGonagall will show you to your common room and will tell you the password to enter it. I assume that you have everything that you need?"

"Yes, Sir. My father knew what was needed."

"I see," Dumbledore said looking at Snape. Harry stood up and followed McGonagall out of the room. As he left he heard Snape demand that tests be done to make sure that this was the correct Harry Potter, that it wasn't an imposter. Also his things be searched to look for Polyjuice potion to make sure that it was not the way that he was able to look like Harry.


	3. Potions Class

Harry moved through the first week of classes with little problem. He loved his classes. He knew some of the things about the Wizarding World but some of them were still a mystery to him. His father hadn't told him all the secrets of the castle. He had told Harry that some things were better seen with eyes that weren't expecting. Harry had become fast friends with Ron and Hermione. He hadn't really ever had friends before. His father was scared of what children would think of him. He had though when he was younger gone to Muggle parks and played. His father had felt that some interaction with children was necessary. Especially after growing up with his cousin Dudley.

Harry looked at his watch while sitting at the breakfast table. Ron and Hermione were running late. They had double potions first off and Harry didn't want to be late. Finally, he saw them heading his way through the hall. Harry was glad there was only about fifteen minutes left before they had to leave for class. Ron sat down and quickly started shoveling food in his mouth as Harry finished his glass of milk while Hermione started eating at a slower pace.

"Double potions with Slytherins?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. He had heard the stories from the other students about Snape favoring the Slytherins, because he was head of Slytherin house.

"We don't want to be late," Hermione said. After ten minutes, they left the table. They made their way to the dungeon where the class was being held. It was colder in the dungeon but the robes kept them warm. Harry sat down at a table along with Ron. Hermione and another Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom were sitting at the table next to them. The Slytherins piled in and took their own seats. Harry watched the one called Draco Malfoy. His father had told him all about the Malfoy family.

Snape was standing at the head of the classroom. He was behind a desk and held a sheet of paper in his hand. Once the rest of the class had filed in, he started roll call. He hesitated ever so slightly when he called Harry's name and then continued on with the list. When he was done he set the list down and looked around the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He looked around the class. His gaze stopped at Harry. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death, Sir"

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"It is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant. It also goes by the name of Aconite, Sir."

"Very good, Potter. It seems that for once I have a Gryffindor that cracked a book before he came into my class. Well, why aren't the rest of you copying that down?" There was a flurry of quills and paper as the rest of the class wrote down the questions and answers. Snape set them up creating a potion. Hermione was flustered that she hadn't been the one to answer the questions so she made sure that the potion that she and Neville were making turned out right.

Ron tried to help with their potion, but he was mainly just getting the ingredients ready. Harry produced a potion that Snape said nothing about but praised Draco's. Harry knew that his was better than Draco's but he kept quiet. Snape gave a smug looking Draco and his partner Pansy Parkinson full points. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville got nearly full points. Draco didn't look at Harry smugly anymore.

"Potter!" Draco called as they left the classroom. Harry stopped as did Ron and Hermione as Draco ran up to them. He looked at Ron and Hermione and looked hesitant.

"Harry?" Ron asked. Harry motioned for them to leave. Ron didn't want to leave him alone with Draco.

"I'll be fine. I'll catch up with you later."

Hermione and Ron walked slowly out of the corridor. Harry turned back to Draco. Draco looked around the corridor and then motioned for Harry to follow him into an empty room. Harry followed him into the room with his hands crossed on his chest. His right hand was gripping his wand in the safety of his robes.

"You...you never came back. I was there the day that your...father or what ever he is came and got you. I had just arrived at the park. I saw him grab you by your shirt and carry you off. By the time that I had got to where I saw him take you around a corner you were gone. I thought that you were dead. You never contacted me and then that night you come barging into the Great Hall and I find out that Harry James that I played with was really Harry Potter."

"Draco, that was my father. He didn't hurt me. He was scared that someone could recognize me. Your father would have if he had ever seen me. I am the spitting image of my father. He thought that it was the first time I had ever gone there. When he found out that I had been there many times...he was mad at me but he did not hurt me. I had to make an oath that I would never go back and never contact the young Muggle boy that I been playing with. I didn't' tell him you were a wizard. He watched me close when he got home from work every evening. I dared not risk contacting you. I knew that I would see you here."

"You knew who I was?" Draco asked dumfounded.

"Yes, I knew. I knew from the instant I saw you that you were a Malfoy. We can meet at a later time. Right now we both need to go on our ways."

"Harry, I did miss you."

"I know Draco. You were the only friend I ever had. Let's talk later. Until later, Draco." Harry turned and walked away from Draco. He had made friends with Ron and Hermione easily enough but Draco was his best friend. It just wouldn't do to have someone see them two together at that particular point in time. Harry was in considerable danger. Many of the children in the Slytherin house had Death Eaters that were close to him. Draco could be hurt if it was known that he was close to Harry Potter.

Harry found Ron and Hermione waiting at the top of the stairs that lead out of the dungeons.

"What did he want?" Ron asked.

"He wanted me to know that his hand was out in friendship and that he would show me which students here at the school were the right kind to be associated with. Well, forget about him, I am going to go down to the grounds and visit Hagrid. Do you want to come with me? He is really a nice gentleman. Very lonely. He was the one who took me to my Aunt and Uncle's when I was a baby."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other uncertainly but nodded.

xXxXxXx

Harry watched as most teachers stared at him longer than they should and how some Slytherin students glared at him with such hatred in their eyes that he would have been dead if only looks could kill. One set of eyes watched him all the time and those belonged to Professor Severus Snape. Ron figured that Snape hated him for some reason but Harry just shrugged. It was Quirrell that Harry was worried about. His scar hurt when Quirrell stared at him for any given length of time. Harry had ways of contacting his father but he didn't know if he should just yet. He was still getting used to the place. Hogwarts was strange to Harry.

His father had raised him in a Muggle way for the most part. Harry had lived with the man who saved him for almost a year before he had even explained what Harry was. The man had never lied to him just said that Harry would be told everything when he was older. Harry knew that the man could be trusted but he still pushed all the boundaries he could. One night he slipped out of his bed and tried to sneak out of the house. He wanted to go to the sea that he could hear one good days walk from his bedroom window. Harry ran from the house the instant he got outside. What he hadn't expected was the rocks to be everywhere on the ground. Harry tripped and fell. The instant he hit the ground he felt one of his legs break.

His father came out of the house, holding a glowing stick in his hand. The stick went out and then Harry heard him mutter a few words. Harry felt instant relief in his leg and his father pulled him up.

"Harry, you and I are wizards," his father had said. Harry had looked up at the man and gaped. "Your mother and father were ones as well. I had hoped to wait a year longer to tell you all of this because it is a rather heady story but you had to go and act reckless like your father. Harry, I will never lie to you. Your parents were not killed in a car wreck. They were great wizards and having you think that is how they died, is ludicrous. They were murdered by the man who gave you that scar. A man by the name of Voldemort."

From that moment on Harry's world had fully changed. He had gone from an orphan that no one had wanted to a child who learned to love the man that had given him the world.

Halloween was fast approaching; Harry was looking forward to the party that was going to be thrown in the castle. It was only three days away. Ron was also looking forward to the party and Hermione was hoping that she could cut out of the party early and be able to do schoolwork.

During one of their second broom training classes with the Slytherins, Neville's broom acted up and bucked him off, breaking his arm. He dropped his Remembrall, and a Slytherin that Harry hadn't taken the time to remember his name took it. While Madam Hooch took Neville to the Hospital Wing, the Slytherin made comments about Neville.

"Give it back," Harry demanded.

"No. Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would have remembered how to fly." With that the Slytherin took off on his broom and flew up into the air. Harry followed him, a natural at flying. The Slytherin, when Harry had caught up to him quickly, decided to throw the Remembrall away from him to break it. Harry chased after it and caught it just as it was about to hit the wall of castle. What he did not see was that it was the wall of Professor McGonagall's office and she saw the whole thing.

Harry touched down to the ground as the rest of the Gryffindors surrounded him, cheering. It ended quickly when McGonagall walked into the yard and called Harry's name. As he followed her, he could hear the Slytherins cat calling and making jokes about him going to be kicked out of the school.

But when McGonagall didn't go back to her office and instead went to Professor Quirrell's room, Harry's curiosity was piqued. When she asked for another student and told him that she had found his new Seeker, Harry let his face break out into a huge grin.

That night Harry wished that he had a way to contact his father. He didn't trust a school owl because even they could be intercepted. He wanted to tell his father of him being the youngest player on Hogwarts school team in over a hundred years. He wanted to tell his father about the friends he was making and the things that he was learning in his classes.

He decided that since he couldn't tell his father, he was going to tell Hagrid. He made his way down to the cabin on the edge of the grounds. There he found Hagrid sitting outside the cabin like he was waiting on him with a cage set beside him.

"I received a letter from your father, 'Arry. He told me to go the town and buy you an owl. He let the decision up to you. Of course, he did not tell me who he was just that he trusted me to buy you a wonderful owl. He also said in the letter that whatever I get you. He or she would be named Hedwig. He said that it was the name of your favorite owl in a story. I was about to head up to the castle to give her to you. She will find your father and he will make sure that she would never give up her secrets. Of course, I would still not give away anything. Congrats on making the Quidditch team."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded and went back into his cabin. Harry grabbed the cage with Hedwig in it and nearly ran back up to his dormitory. There he found a package on his bed. It was from his father. He knew the packaging. Inside was owl food and treats. There was no note. _Of course, there is no _note, Harry thought. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and she flew to his shoulder. He quickly ran to his desk and started writing his father a letter.

_Father,_

_ I have received Hedwig as you can see and I love her. Hagrid chose well. Today, I made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. A Slytherin took a Remembrall from another student and threw it to break it. I chased after it and McGonagall saw me. I didn't get into trouble but I did make the team. I have made many friends here at school. As you said I would. The Weasley's are a wonderful family and all of them seem to really like me. Professor Snape is a biy wary of me and he thinks that I am some imposter that takes Polyjuice potion. _

_ Harry_


	4. Troll

Halloween night Harry was in the Great Hall eating dinner when Quirrell flew into the room screaming "Troll."

Dumbledore quickly gained control of the students and had the prefects and head boys and girls take the rest of the students back to their dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last ones to step onto the stair cases to head up and found that they got separated by one of them moving while they were on it. Harry knew another way to get to the rooms; Hermione and Ron quickly decided to follow him. They were outside a set of restrooms when the troll came out of the girls' restroom and they drew their wands.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, don't move," Snape called out. Harry could see him on the other side of the troll. He was alone and had a gash on his leg. It didn't look like it came from the Troll. It looked like a wound that a claw would make. Snape waved his wand and nothing happened. The Troll took a few steps towards the kids and Harry raised his wand. The only spell he could think of was the one that they had been learning. Wingardium Leviosa. He did the wand motion and practically yelled the words. The spell did not actually hit the troll. Just the club that he was using. The club soared up into the air and Harry was so surprised that he dropped his wand. The club fell on the troll's head and knocked it out cold. Snape hobbled to them. Seconds later, McGonagall and Dumbledore rounded the corner.

"What are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"I was about to ask the same question," Snape growled.

"We were on way to the dorms when the stairs changed on us. We were cut off. I knew another way and we went that way. The troll came out of the restroom there. Professor Snape found us and tried to help," Harry answered.

"Potter used the hover charm and the club fell on the troll's head. I told them to stay where they were hoping the troll would turn and come after me. It didn't. It advanced on the kids." Snape told the others

"Well, it was a good thing you were here, Severus," Dumbledore stated and McGonagall nodded.

"Ten points to Gryffindor each for sheer dumb luck. Next time wait on the stairs. Go on back to your rooms." McGonagall smiled at them and they skirted around the prone from of the troll and nearly ran back to their dorms. Percy was waiting on them.

"What happened? I saw the staircase change on you and was about to head back the other way to find you."

"We ran into the troll. Harry saved us," Ron said in a rush but Percy didn't seem interested and left. Ron recounted the whole adventure for the rest of the Gryffindors many times over the course of the night, while Harry and Hermione worked on their homework.

xXxXxXx

November and the first half of December flew by. Harry got more adventurous and found a three headed dog in a corridor that the students had been forbidden to go one. When he told Ron and Hermione about it, both of them were surprised

"It was guarding something. There was a trap door underneath it." Harry had told them and when Harry had told Hagrid about the three headed dog, Hagrid let slip that its name was Fluffy and it used to be his. Harry inquired about vault that he had been seen getting into just a day before it was broken into by thieves in Gringotts and Hagrid told him to leave it alone. Hermione figured that whatever had been in that vault now resided underneath of Fluffy.

Harry was to spend the Christmas holidays in the castle. His father felt safer with him at the castle. They exchanged letters weekly. When he had received his first letter, Ron found the writing odd but Hermione had recognized it quickly as being typed on a type writer. They had spent the better part of the next two hours, describing to Ron exactly what a type writer was.

Christmas day dawned with snow and a mountain of presents. Harry opened up all of his presents. There was one from Mrs. Weasley. It was a sweater, a large emerald green sweater. Hagrid's present was a flute that he had carved himself that sounded like an owl. There was a parcel that Harry didn't know who it was from. He opened it and found a note. Ron gasped at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked. Harry pulled the cloak out of the parcel and wrapped it around himself. He looked down. He couldn't see his body. Ron picked up the note and read it.

Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well a very Happy Christmas to you.

"Your father's?" Ron asked.

"James Potter. I wonder who sent it to me?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and set about opening the rest of his presents. Harry had several from his father. Most were new books. As a child he had read lots of books. Every occasion that warranted a gift meant that Harry got quite a few books. This year he got a book for each of the classes that he was taking. There was no other gifts for him. He was disappointed. Usually his father got him books as well as some small gift that was fun. This time there wasn't. Of course, this year much more money had been spent on him than normal.

"What else you get?"

"Books! One for all of my subjects this year."

"Sorry, Harry. That's rubbish."

"No, I really like them."

"You're like Hermione!"

"Now Ron, we still talk about Quidditch. We have fun."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So Harry, got a sweater of your own, huh?" Fred asked as he entered the room. Harry laughed because he was wearing a sweater that had a giant G stitched onto it. George was right behind him with a sweater that had a F on it.

"Mrs. Weasley must think you will forger your names, huh?"

"Obviously, we know we are called Gred and Forge."

Harry laughed out loud. Even though he was used to wizard presents and toys at holidays, the Christmas dinner with the students and teachers of Hogwarts was still a giant surprise to him. He had quite a few party favors that he carried back to his room that night.

Even after stuffing himself full of turkey and other goodies, Harry still had a hard time getting to sleep. He kept wondering who had sent him the cloak. He itched to try it out. He wondered what the castle was like at night. What the ghosts did, whether the teachers patrolled all night long. He knew that if he got caught, his father would know. Somehow there was a person in this castle that told his father everything. If Harry skipped a class, he knew.

Harry was tempted to go to the library but he knew that the restricted books would alert Filch to someone being out of bed. There was one book that Harry wanted to look at and the rush of looking at it and Filch not seeing him was too much. Harry made his way slowly to the library. The book itself was easy to find and Harry quickly found what he was looking for. He read what he wanted while the book screamed and alerted the adults to his presence. Harry dropped the book and waited to hear Filch. When he heard the footsteps, he went the other way. He ran out of library to find Snape in the corridor. Filch also joined them outside.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry stayed where he was. He knew that his footsteps could be heard and so could his breathing. When they started to move to where he was, Harry backed up into an open doorway. When they passed, Harry turned around to look around the room. What he found inside was a wonderful looking mirror. It was as tall as the room was. As Harry neared the mirror he could see nothing, at least not until he was standing directly in front of it. What he surprised him was big group of people. On either side of him was his mother and father. The rest he assumed was the rest of the Potter and Evans family. There was one other face that Harry knew in the mirror. Standing directly behind Harry was his dad.

Harry figured that he had been out of bed long enough and didn't want to be caught. As Harry laid down in his bed he decided that he would tell no one of the Mirror. Harry had a distrust of things like that.

xXxXxXx

The match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor with Snape as a referee went without any incident. After the game, Harry looked around for Snape wanting to see the look on his face and gloat. He found Snape heading at a run towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry followed.

Harry had lost Snape when he heard two voices in the forest. One was Snape and the other was Quirrell.

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy.

"Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I -"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."

"I-I don't know what you..."

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't –"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

When Harry left the forest, Ron and Hermione found him and spent several minutes trying to find out where he had gone. They tried to get him to go back to the common room for the party but instead he got them to go into a empty classroom and told them what he had overheard.

"The sorcerer's stone? Harry do you know what that is?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron both shook their heads in the negative. "The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. I don't know why Snape would want it though."

"So the stone is safe as long as Quirrell stand up to Snape?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "It'll be gone by next Tuesday."


	5. Confrontation

The summer vacation came quickly. Studying for finals and Quidditch practices gave Harry very little time to do anything else. Hermione tried to get Ron to study more but Harry had given it up as a lost cause. He figured that a week or two before the actual finals, Ron would buckle down and try to study more. Hagrid had hatched a dragon egg and named him Norbert. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the same Slytherin, Theodore Nott who had tried to break Neville's Remembrall got caught outside of the Common Rooms after curfew and received detentions. They were to serve the detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. Nott of course, acted scared and tried to get out of it. Neville was scared out of his mind, Hermione wasn't as scared, and Harry was on the fence. He knew what creatures were in the forest. Hagrid may not think that they were very dangerous but Harry knew better.

Hagrid led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have 'ter put it out of its misery."

"And what about whatever creature that did that?" Nott asked.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," Nott said.

"He's a coward. So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Theodore, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go.

They walked a while talking about what could be killing the animals. Harry seeing something pulled Hermione behind a tree. Hagrid notched an arrow in his crossbow and listened. There was a noise that sounded like a cloak trailing behind someone across the leaves. The sound disappeared after a few seconds. Hagrid kept quiet and motioned for them to follow the sound. What they ran across though was not what was hurting the unicorns. It was a Centaur named Ronan. Another Centaur joined them, named Bane, who gave them little information. They talked for a few minutes before Ronan left them more confused than they started.

Hermione was the one who noticed the red sparks that went up. Hagrid told them to wait where they were while he went to help the others. Harry and Hermione waited with baited breath for noise of the others return. When they did Hagrid changed the groups. Neville and Hermione went with Hagrid and Harry, Nott, and Fang went on their own. A short while later they came across a dead Unicorn. But before they could start off to look at the poor creature, a hooded thing stalked out of the edge of the woods and went to the dead Unicorn and started drinking its blood.

Nott screamed and he and Fang took off running. The creature turned to look at Harry and a searing pain shot through Harry's scar. Harry staggered backwards, hearing hooves behind him. As he fell to his knees he saw a Centaur land in front of him. The creature was gone.

"Are you all right?" Asked the centaur but Harry wasn't able to answer. His head hurt so bad that he could barely understand anything. He didn't remember much after that except that the other Centaurs that joined them seemed to be angry. Finally, when Harry was able to think straight, he saw a centaur that they had talked to earlier coming closer to him, away from the rest of the centaurs.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used -for?" The centaur asked.

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions. Who are you?"

"I am Firenze. That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what his father had told him not long after taking him in.

"Some say he died. I think not. He didn't have enough human left in him. He is out there getting stronger."

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"

Hermione's yelling cut Harry off. Firenze left Harry in Hagrid's capable hands. Harry didn't hear any of what Firenze said to Hagrid but he assumed it was where to find the body. Back there he saw proof that Voldemort was alive. His father had promised him long ago that he would protect Harry from Voldemort. Yet, here Voldemort was living outside the school Harry had been at for months.

xXxXxXx

Harry barely remembered finals. He passed them all with near perfects, even though he was expecting to have Voldemort jump out of every nook and corner to kill him. Harry passed his practical exams, he knew that he did but that didn't help. He knew that the Stone was safe as long as Dumbledore stayed in the school and he also knew that he was forgetting something but Hermione kept trying to make him believe that it was just exams. She spouted story after story about forgetting they were done with them.

Fluffy was still behind the door. Harry checked daily. Hagrid and Dumbledore were the only ones who knew how to get past Fluffy and Hagrid would never...

Harry jumped up and ran away from his friends. They followed him all the way down to Hagrid's. Hagrid told them the story of how exactly Hagrid got a hold of the Dragon egg. They didn't speak until they got back up to the school.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore. Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

What they found out though was that Dumbledore was not in the school. They determined then that they were going to go past Fluffy that night and stop Voldemort from getting the stone and decided that they would use the cloak to cover all three of them.

What they didn't count on was Neville. Neville tried to stop them because he didn't want them getting in trouble and making the house lose any more points. Hermione ended up using Petrificus Totalus on him to get by him. They made their way to the door with Fluffy behind it only getting stopped by Peeves and making him think that they were the Bloody Baron.

After opening the door they found that Voldemort had already been there. They made their way past Fluffy and the Devil's Snare, thanks to Hermione. Next was the room full of flying keys. They lost Ron at the chessboard and Hermione was gone in the room with the potions. Of course, the troll had already been taken out by Voldemort. When Harry stepped into the room it was not Voldemort standing there but Quirrell.

The battle that ensued Harry would remember for the rest of his life. Voldemort was indeed in Quirrell's body. Voldemort though could not touch him. In fact, when Harry touched Quirrell it burnt through his body and released him from Voldemort. The Stone was safe in Harry's pocket through out the whole thing.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke up in the hospital wing with Dumbledore and they had a long chat about everything. Harry found out why Quirrell couldn't touch him. It was due to his mother's love. He also found out who had sent him the cloak. Dumbledore himself.

Their escapades and Neville standing up to them won them the House Cup for that year.

Harry went to King's Cross like the rest of the students and when they all had left, a lone house elf came to him and took him home.  
**To Be Continued in Book Two**

_Beta Ends here. Rest of fic will be updated as it is done. Thanks for understanding!_


	6. Book Two Dobby the House Elf

Harry's summer was going wonderfully. His friends wrote him and he wrote them back. Until a week before his birthday. That was when he stopped getting letters back from them. His father was gone on business and Harry didn't know who to turn to to ask for advice. Until one morning Harry went to his room after breakfast and found a strange House Elf sitting on his bed. He found out his name was Dobby and that he had been sent to warn him that Hogwarts was not going to be safe in the coming weeks and that Harry Potter should not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dobby was one of the weirdest house elves he had every met. He seemed to be working for a very dark wizard. He wasn't sure though if Dobby was sent by that wizard to try and stop Harry from going to school or if Dobby was coming on his own and just feared for Harry's life.

What he found out of course was that Dobby was stopping all of the mail from his friends. The letters from his father didn't come by Owl. They just appeared on the kitchen table. Harry sent his back by Owl because while he was not being watched for magic outside of school, it was best to attract too much attention to the house.

Before Harry could make Dobby, leave, a letter from his father appeared on the kitchen table. Harry grabbed it and ripped it open to read.

_Harry, _

_I need you to go to the Weasley's. I am going to be gone longer than I though and I do not trust you to be alone. Molly is expecting you. I will not be back before you start school. You have the money for your school items and I am sure that the Headmaster will send your letter to them. Use the Floo. I am sure that you can remember how to do that. Be safe, Son._

Harry looked at Dobby. The House Elf was staring at Harry.

"Dobby, thank you for the warning but I have to go back to school. As unsafe as it would be, me here by myself while my father is away working in another country it would be worse. Go back to who ever sent you and tell them you failed. I would suggest that you get out of here and never come back. My father wouldn't like that you are here."

Dobby acted like he was going to make a comment but he instead disappeared. Harry had a feeling that it would not be the last time that Harry would see him.

It took a few hours but finally Harry was read to head to the Burrow. He dragged his school trunk behind him, which held everything he needed. Hedwig's cage was shrunk and stuck in his trunk. She was flying there on her own. He didn't know how well she would like traveling by Floo.

"The Burrow," Harry said as he stepped into the green flames. The trip was quick and uneventful. He stepped out into the living room of Ron's house. There standing was a woman. He assumed it was Molly Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry, no one else is expecting you. I figured you would want to get settled before getting mobbed. Arthur is not awake yet. You will be staying with Ron in his room. I will take care of your things later, just go sit down to breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am. I have already ate. I fix my breakfast when I wake up at five thirty. I may eat some toast."

"Aren't you just a little grown up."

"No, Ma'am. I can get into trouble if I want to. My Owl, Hedwig is on her way here. I hope it is fine that she come?"

"Yes, of course. Oh, I hear Arthur. Go sit Harry. I need to finish breakfast."

Harry sat down at the large table. Minutes later, an older man sat down beside him. He turned to Harry and then looked away. His head snapped back and he stared at Harry.

"Who are you?"

"Harry Potter, Sir."

"Good God really. Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. How did you get here? Did your father bring you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Arthur. So even the Ministry was trying to find out who was raising him. Of course, by now they would know that Ron and he were friends and would be trying to pressure Arthur into finding out.

"I arrived by Floo. Father wrote ahead and asked your wife if it was alright. I packed my bags and then came here. You can tell your bosses that if my father trusted them to protect me, he wouldn't have to hide me."

"Of course, my boy. I will pass that along to them."

"Thank you. And if Dumbledore asks you as well, you can tell him the same thing."

"I will."

"Lets talk of other things," Molly said as she set down a plate of toast on the table. Seconds later, giant thumps could be heard from all over the house. "The boys are awake."

"Who's here?"

"Just the twins, Percy, Ron, and Ginny."

"Bill and Charlie are not here?"

"Charlie's in Romania and Bill is in Egypt for Gringotts."

"I was hoping to meet them. I guess it will have to wait."

"Harry?" Ron asked as he practically jumped to the middle landing. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad's job is keeping him away a lot longer than he felt safe with leaving me alone. He trusts your family the most."

"That's great. We have the rest of the summer together. I have so much that I want to show you. We can play Quidditch!"

"Ronald, leave him alone. You have the rest of the summer...Oh!" A thump from behind scared Molly. She turned to see Errol, their family Owl, sliding down the glass of the window. He jumped back up and dropped his group of letters into the basket for them. Molly walked over and grabbed them as the rest of the family finally came down the steps. "Oh, Harry! Yours is in here as well. Dumbledore is a smart man."

Harry said nothing he just accepted his school list. He opened the letter and looked at the books listed. It was quite a haul this year. All of Gilderoy Lockhart's books were listed. He heard the twins making comments about the prices of the books and sighed. He didn't have that much money on him. He knew that the Weasley's didn't have much money, he wondered how they were going to get them all.

"We best be getting on to Diagon Alley. Everyone finish up and get dressed."

DJQ

Harry bought all of his school items but not his books with no problems. He met back up with the Weasley's outside of Flourish and Blotts. There it seemed that Gilderoy Lockhart was signing copies of one of his books. Harry was not looking forward to going into the store. There had to be reporters in there and he was going to be a magnet to them. Molly went to the line to have her book signed and to get the other books signed. Before Harry could slip to the front of the store, Lockhart saw him.

"It can't be, Harry Potter!" Lockhart grabbed him and pulled him close to have his picture taken with the Boy Who Lived. Harry felt the weight of some books being shoved into his arms and hearing something about Lockhart teaching at the school that year. Harry finally pulled himself away from Lockhart. He handed Ginny his books, muttering about buying his own.

"Well, well look what we have here, the Weasley's," drawled a voice. Harry looked around and saw Draco with someone, Harry assumed it was his father. Draco looked up at his father and then at Harry. Harry looked at Arthur.

"I have to go get the rest of my books." Harry walked away from the group and went to the back of the store. He didn't care if anyone followed him. He heard a noise and spun around. It was Draco. Harry looked around and saw that no one was around them. Harry hugged Draco. Draco laughed.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good, Draco. Missed you. Dad was away most of the summer. Doing things for work. I have just gone to the Weasley's for the last month of summer. There is so much that I need to tell you. I can't send Hedwig to you though. She is too recognizable."

"I have an Owl that I can send that no one would know. Of course, once we get to school it won't be so hard. I'll send him to you."

Harry turned away from Draco and walked away like they didn't know each other. He gathered all of his books and moved to where he was to pay for the books. Before he even reached the register the owner meet him in the middle of the store.

"We have already received word to take the cost of the books out of your account at Gringotts. Did you get any extra books?"

"No, Sir. Thank you for helping me. I do not think that my father expect all these books for this year." The owner charmed the books to shrink and Harry put them inside his robes. When Harry found Arthur, who looked scuffed up.

It was obvious that he and Lucius had been in fight. Hagrid was standing beside him talking. Molly was ushering the kids out of the store all the while chastising Arthur for fighting.


	7. King's Cross

Harry's summer flew by. He enjoyed living with the Weasley's but he missed his father and was worried about him. His father's job was very dangerous. He feared the letter that told him that his father was dead.

On the last day of summer, a great feast was cooked by Molly. She wanted to send them off with a good meal in their stomachs. Harry and Ron had tried to stay up late but their full bellies betrayed them and they fell asleep early. The next morning, it was a flurry of activity as the Ford Anglia was filled with six trunks, eight people and their various pets. He was sure that Arthur charmed the car without Molly knowing.

Several stops for thing left behind and finally they were on their way to King's Cross for the train. They arrived just in time. Molly and Arthur went through with Ginny and the others followed. Ron and Harry were the last through. They decided to go through together so that they could save time. When they were a few feet from the barrier, they picked up speed and then crashed into the wall. There was a commotion from their things and Hedwig's cage hitting the floor. An employee asked what they were doing and Harry answered that they lost control of the trolly.

Ron and Harry watched in horror as the clocked ticked down. Other showed up late. Ron knew a few of them others introduced themselves. Eleven O'clock came and went. The train was gone. Six students were left waiting. Harry, Ron, Theodore Nott, Padma and Parvati Patil, and Cedric Diggory.

"What if they can't get through?" Ron asked, worried about his parents. Harry wasn't too worried. They were adults and would be able to figure out how to get back. Cedric's father pulled out a piece of paper and started writing something down.

"I am writing to Dumbledore. I will use magic to get the letter to him and hopefully they will have an answer."

"Sounds good, Mr. Diggory. I fear what would have happened given that we wouldn't have been able to make it through. I hope that those on the other side are fine."

They waited for over an hour before something happened. Professor Severus Snape walked out of one of the restrooms and walked to them.

"I hear that we are having some problems. Parents are stuck on the other side and you are stuck on this side. Yes?" Snape asked Mr. Diggory, who nodded. "Aurors are on their way. I am here to escort the students to the school. We have six yes? Good. Mr. Diggory, I will need your help. We are to Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk from there. I will take Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Nott. You can take the others, sound good?"

"Sure. Come now we must hold hands. Grip tight and don't let go," Mr. Diggory said. Cedric grabbed his father's hand and then he grabbed Padma's. Parvati grabbed Mr. Diggory's other hand and then they were gone. Snape held out both his hands. Theodore grabbed one and Harry the other. Ron grabbed Harry's other hand.

"Do not let go," Snape said harshly. Harry had Apparated before and knew what to expect. What felt like seconds later, they appeared in Hogsmeade. Ron and Theodore threw up as soon as they let go of the hands they were holding. Cedric was fine just like Harry but the twins were also throwing up. "Since you are here much before the rest of the students, you will go to your rooms and wait. House Elves will have brought your things to your rooms by now I would think. Headmaster Dumbledore sent them to get your things. Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to speak to you along with your Head of House."

"Yes, Sir."

The students followed Snape up the long path to the school. When they arrived at the grounds, Snape left them to fend for themselves.

"Professor?" Cedric asked. Snape turned back around. "What about the passwords?"

"The house ghosts will tell you they are waiting on you. Mr. Potter, you are with me. I will take you to the Headmaster."

Harry nodded and followed Snape into the school. Harry figured that Dumbledore wanted to try and talk him into telling him who is father was. Harry and his father had been expecting that. Harry wondered if Dumbledore was going to have Snape try and Occlumency again to try and get the information out of his head.

Harry was brought back to what was happening in the outside world as the stone Gargoyle shifted so that they could make their way up the stairs to the office. Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting on either side of the desk talking in low tones. Snape cleared his throat.

"Ah, Yes. Harry, welcome, welcome. I trust everything is fine now?"

"Yes, Sir. Have you got word on what caused the failure?"

"Not as of yet but it seems to be working fine now. The Weasley's and other parents are safely home and resting."

"That's good. Why did you want to see me, Sir?"

"I have been hearing stirrings of darkness over the summer. I fear what will happen at school this year. I need to know who raised you. The Ministry and myself need to make sure that you are protected."

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you that. My father and I feel that you and the Ministry cannot protect me. He feels that secrecy will protect me the most. We went over this last year. That has not changed."

"Surely, Harry, you have to see the sense of this. You're father cannot protect you while here."

"I can protect myself against anything that would be able to get inside these walls and get me. My father has trained me well. I know charms and defensive magic."

"You shouldn't have to. We can protect you."

"No, _you_ cannot. You did not protect when I was at the Dursley's. You never once sent me there and never once checked on me. Even with others telling you that they were the worst kind of Muggles. Yes I may not have had the blood wards but I fear that if I had stayed there I wouldn't have made it seventeen anyway. I have my things to unpack and I need to get dressed for this years sorting ceremony, may I be excused?"

"Certainly, Harry," McGonagall said as she stood up. Snape opened the door for Harry and waited for Harry to just get out of the doorway before he slammed it shut. Harry waited around. "Albus that is not the way to go about things. Just find out where he goes. The trace has to be on him."

"No, the trace was lifted off of him when he was sent to the Dursley's. It was to be put back on him when he turned eleven," Dumbledore said. Snape laughed.

"You had no way of tracking the boy? Why don't we put the trace back on?" Snape asked.

"We can't. The Trace is only allowed to go on wizards that are under 17. The magic itself breaks and they can't be placed with it. The Ministry tried last year, to the spell he is seventeen. He has a ward around him that makes magic think he is seventeen. Who ever his father is, he is very powerful and knowledge about the Trace."

"What proof do we have that it is not a Death Eater keeping him around until Voldemort needs him?" McGonagall asked.

"We have none. The House Elf that took him from King's Cross was untraceable. No one knows the Elf at all. Of course, House Elves are meant to be invisible. It's a good thing from some peoples points of view that no one can tell us the name."

"Potter cannot be trusted. His father was..." Harry heard Snape say.

"Severus we have heard enough about his father from you. Now our students are arriving and we have to get ready. I expect you to treat the students better this year."

"I will treat the students how I wish. I cannot have silly antics in my class. You know that just as much as I do."

"Yes, Severus. I remember who you are talking about."

Harry knew that his time was coming short and he needed to get to his common room. He needed to get changed. Harry found his common room with ease and found he was in the same rooms as the year before with the same roommates. Ron was already halfway dressed. Ron turned around and looked at him.

"How'd it go?"

"Just wanted to try and press upon me that value of having himself and the Ministry protect me. I think that if they could have protected me then my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin would still be alive."

"Spot on, Mate. Listen, why do you think the barrier failed?"

"I don't know. I am going to write my father about it though. He will tell me his ideas on it."

"How would he know about it?"

"I will tell him of course. He is still out of the country on business for his work. I'll write the letter after the Sorting Ceremony. Hedwig can send it out tonight. She's missed Father." Harry opened his trunk and grabbed his robes out. He quickly dressed while

"Harry, why won't you even tell me and Hermione. We would never tell anybody."

"You can't promise that. Veritaserum could make you spill the beans. We can't risk it. I couldn't even spill the beans. I am under the Fidelius Charm. My father is the secret keeper."

"Wow. That's..."

"The only way to keep me safe." Harry looked at the watch on his arm. He gasped. "We better get going. We don't want to be late."

Harry and Ron arrived at the same time as the students from the train. The others who had been unable to make the train had arrived minutes before them. Harry looked for Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's in the crowd. He spotted them at the back of the group. Percy was the one to spot them. Harry couldn't hear what he said but the other three Weasley's and Hermione looked their way. Harry and Ron made their way back to the group.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"The barrier closed on us. Mom and Dad couldn't get out either. Snape came and got us. Along with the Patil's, Cedric Diggory, and some Slytherin named Nott."

"Ginny, you should head up," Percy said. Ginny nodded.

"Have you heard from Mom and Dad?" George asked. Harry and Ron shook their heads.

McGonagall opened the doors for the rest of the students to enter. They had little time to talk before McGonagall brought in the First Years and the Sorting Hat started his song.

"_I may not look to smart,_

_But I assume you that I am _

_I've plenty of brains to spare_

_But I am quite a ham_

_I give my performance_

_once a year_

_I give it on this stage_

_I give it right here._

_I look into your head_

_I tell you what I see_

_Put me on your head_

_I'll tell you where you be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_They take their fear_

_and give not a thought_

_Gryffindor's have no peer._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where friends are made,_

_Hufflepuffs have love_

_and give you more is trade_

_Then there is old Ravenclaw_

_If you value a book_

_and have wit_

_then Ravenclaws your hook_

_Lastly is Slytherin_

_These cunning folks achieve their ends_

_by any means necessary_

_Here lie your true friends. _

_So put me a top your ready head_

_I've thought about you all year long_

_I'll give you a good home, _

_Here ends my song.__"_

The whole room clapped except the First Years. Harry watched them and saw that many were looking at him. He knew that he had be the talk of the Wizarding World. He was the Boy Who Lived Again. He survived Voldemort's original attack as well as the one that had killed the last of his family. His father had not let him read the papers. Harry had been isolated from the world during first part of the summer. Starting the summer coming though, he would be allowed to get the paper delivered to himself. If he kept his grades up.

Harry looked up at Professor Snape. The man was staring at him. His father had told him over the summer that Snape had been a Death Eater. That had changed his whole outlook on the man. Another reason for the man to hate him. While it was proposed that he did serve the light. There was no way that any person joined Voldemort's rank just to spy. He had to have joined and changed sides after.

Harry heard clapping and looked around Dumbledore was sitting down. The speech was over. That was strange. He didn't give his speeches before eating. The food was one the tables and Harry started eating.


	8. Defense Against the

Harry awoke the next morning Harry woke up a little later than he would have liked. He had to rush down to the Great Hall and barely had time to eat a full breakfast. He was given his schedule and looked it over. The first class of the day was Herbology and after that there was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When they arrived at the greenhouses, she told them that they were to be in greenhouse three that day. When they entered Harry knew that they were doing. Something with Mandrakes. There were earmuffs all along the tables were the pots were. Harry knew they were Mandrakes because of the shivering of the plants in the small pots. His father had trained him to know a good deal about magical plants.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Hermione's hand was the first in the air but several including Harry raised theirs as well. "Mr. Potter."

"Mandrake is a very powerful restorer. It can be used on people who have been cursed or transfigured. It returns them to their original state."

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor." The rest of the class was a race between Harry and Hermione to see who could get Gryffindor the most points. They were joined at their repotting station by Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff.

By the end of class, everyone was tired and sweaty. Harry didn't want to go to his next class. Transfiguration was up next. It was one of the hardest classes for Harry. It took the most energy and after Herbology, he just didn't have it. It was a recap lesson. To test them after the summer off. Luckily all they had to do was turn a beetle into a button. Harry got it on his first try. Harry spent the rest of the class reading his book for the class.

The lunch bell finally rang and class was dismissed. Harry was starving. Hermione was put out that she hadn't been the best in both classes. Harry looked at his schedule and saw that Defense Against the Dark Arts was next. Ron saw Hermione's schedule was covered in little pink hearts. Well Lockhart's class was.

The class was just as bad as Harry thought it would be. It started out with a first year named Colin Creevey cornering him before class and asking for Harry's picture. Harry had to decline and spend several minutes talking him out of it. Of course, Lockhart over heard them. That conversation with the man made Harry dislike him more. Harry had read through the books for his class and found that he didn't believe most of it.

They had to take a quiz in the class that was all about Lockhart. None of the questions on the test were relevant to defending themselves against the dark arts. It went downhill from there. He brought a cage of Cornish Pixies and had them use Peskipiksi Pesternomi to try and catch them. It didn't work. Hermione tried to defend him by saying he was giving them hands on experience. They ended up using a freezing charm to try and stop them. All of the girls left the class more in love with him and the guys started to think that he was lying about all Lockhart said he had done in his books.

DJQ

Classes passed in a quick manner for Harry. Between dodging Lockhart and Creevey in the halls and trying to keep up the pretense that he and Draco were enemies gave Harry very little time for anything else. He and Draco exchanged letters on a weekly basis and no one was the wiser. His father wrote him back that he didn't know what could have caused the barrier to fail. He did give Harry the warning. It had failed for Ron and Harry, so it was a good indication that Harry was the target. His father warned him to be very careful. There were whispering of bad things that were going to happen at the school.

Ron was getting along in his classes but not nearly as well as he should have been. Hermione's grades were wonderful. She had the best marks in the whole of the second years. Harry's were perfect as well. He didn't have to try all that hard. When he tried he could remember everything that he read word for word.

Harry completed his homework as soon as he got it so he found that he had some free hours after dinner on most nights. He walked the halls reciting facts in his head. The common room on most nights was too noisy for him. Walking along the halls one night was the first time that he heard the voice.

"_Come . . . come to me. . . . Let me rip you. . . . Let me tear you. . . . Let me kill you. . . ."_

Surprised by the voice, Harry ran into a suit of armor. Snape found him just seconds after.

"Destroying property are you now, Mr. Potter?"

"No, Sir. I think that I fell asleep walking. I'll go back to my common room now."

"Why were you out in the halls so late? It's almost curfew?"

"I finished my homework that I have gotten so far. The common room was too noisy so I wanted to take a walk to clear my head."

"You finished my essay? It was two feet on the properties of Mandrake in potions. It's all done?"

"Actually Sir, I wrote nearly three feet on the subject. I hope that you don't mind."

"Hand it in tomorrow. We'll see how you did on it. Go back to your room now."

Harry quickly made his way from Snape with a quickness he usually didn't use inside the school. He made it back to his room well before the curfew and went to his bed immediately. He brought out his quill and parchment and wrote to his father about the voice. He knew that it wasn't good that he was hearing voices.

DJQ

October came and went with nearly everyone coming down with colds. Madam Pomfrey was busy giving out her Pepperup Potions. Ginny was bullied into taking some because she had been looking pale. It caused her to look like her head was on fire, the potion caused the person who drank it's ears to smoke for several hours.

Harry was wondering around the castle and found Nearly Headless Nick muttering to himself about something, Harry heard him talking about something called the Headless Hunt. Harry was just about to ask Nick about it when Mrs. Norris spotted Harry. While Harry was doing no bad. He had cleaned himself up after Quidditch practice. Filch rarely ever thought that students weren't doing bad. Harry spun around and went back where he came from. He didn't want Filch catching him.

It wasn't until several weeks later that Harry heard the voice again. He still hadn't heard back from his father. That's wasn't unusual when Hedwig wasn't even back yet. A school owl was delivering his mail when he had it.

Harry was leaving the Halloween party early. He hadn't slept well the night before and wanted to go back to the common room and finish his homework and go to bed before the rest of them made it back. Harry was not far from the Great Hall when he heard it.

". . . _rip _. . . _tear _. . . _kill _. . ."

It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard weeks ago before being caught by Snape. He stopped and listened for the voice again and he heard it.

". . . _soo hungry _. . . _for so long _. . ."

Harry cocked his head to the side to hear clearer where it was coming from.

". . . _kill _. . . _time to kill _. . ."

The voice grew fainted and Harry knew it was moving around above him. He took off after whatever was talking. He ran up the stairs. He went to the first floor. The voice came to him again, even farther above him.

". . . _I smell blood. _. . . _I SMELL BLOOD_!"

Harry's stomach lurched and he was afraid. "It's going to kill someone," he whispered to no one but himself. He ran up the next set of stairs and tried hear the voice again. There was nothing. What he did find was Draco Malfoy standing in front of a wall. There was something shiny on the wall. Foot high words were wrote on the wall. Draco was staring at them with all the blood from his face drained away. Harry read the words.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN

OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Harry followed Draco's direct gaze and saw that Mrs. Norris was hanging from a torch. Seconds late he heard voices.

"I saw him go this way. Running," Hermione said. Ron didn't answer. He saw the same that Harry was seeing. Following behind them were a great deal of students.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" a unknown voice called out from the crowd. Harry didn't see who said it. Filch was seconds behind the students and saw Mrs. Norris hanging from the torch. He immediately blamed Harry. Draco nodded at Harry.

"Malfoy was here before me. I didn't have nothing to do with it."

Filch didn't listen to reason and Dumbledore had to calm him down. Harry and Draco were taken into Lockhart's office, which was closest, and had a talk. Filch still blamed Harry. Saying that Harry somehow knew that Filch was a Squib. Snape was the one who brought Filch to bear.

"I want to know the reason that Potter left the feast early. From the look of his plate he barely ate any food."

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry sighed.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I was hoping to finish my homework and get to bed before the rest of my dorm came back."

"Sounds like a good excuse, Mr. Potter. He was rather lethargic in my class today," McGonagall said. Dumbledore nodded. Snape glared at Harry and Harry's scar ached him a little. He wondered why it was doing that all of a sudden. He hadn't had a twinge in it since he faced Voldemort and Quirrell.

"My cat has been Petrified. I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to fix her, Argus. Professor Sprout has a very nice crop of Mandrakes. When they mature, we can make a draught to restore her."

"I'll make it. Must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep..." Lockhart said. Snape turned to look at the man.

"Excuse me but I believe I am the Potions master at this school," Snape said icily. Harry stared at the man.

"Harry, Draco you may both go. Go to your rooms and get some sleep."

Harry and Draco nodded and walked out of the room. Harry turned to say something to Draco but found that Snape had followed them out of the room.

"I am going to walk both of you to your dorms. We don't need you getting Petrified as well."

"Professor, I am not in any danger. I am a Pureblood," Draco said. Snape sighed.

"Whatever did this does not know the difference. Otherwise it wouldn't have gone after a cat. I have feeling that not long from now, the whole school will be ushered from class to class by us teachers. Just another thing added to our list of duties that we have not the time for."

Harry and Draco looked at each other but did not comment. Snape took Harry's to his common room first. Surely to keep the location of the Slytherin common room a secret.

The next day Ginny was upset about the attack on Mrs. Norris and was inconsolable about it. Even though she truly didn't like the cat. Classes went on as normal except for History of Magic where Hermione asked Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets. That line of questioning didn't really pan out though. Binns told them nothing really except that the Chamber didn't exist.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around the area where the attack happened and found spiders acting strangely. They also met Myrtle for the first time. Percy caught them in the girls restroom and took points for Gryffindor. Later, they talked about who could be the Heir of Slytherin. While Ron and Hermione favored Draco, Harry knew better but he couldn't really announce that he knew it wasn't Draco. Hermione brought up the Polyjuice Potion. Harry had heard Snape mention it in class. While he was a good brewer in class he let Hermione take the reins on it. They just couldn't get their hands on the book that the recipe was in.

Hermione found a way around that. Lockhart. He would be willing to do anything for his favorite student. The book was retrieved from the the library and they set up shop in Myrtle's bathroom. With the help of Harry's store of Potions ingredients that his father had made sure he had with him, they had everything they needed for the potion. It was still going to take a month. Still they had their plan in motion and were ready to start on it.


	9. Crabbe and Goyle and Cat and Owl

That month passed quickly for Harry. He wanted to get Draco's name cleared and start looking for the real person who had opened the Chamber. The first match of the year came and went. It was his house against Draco's. Everything had been going rather well until a Bludger seemed to have it out for Harry. It followed him around and seemed to be trying to kill him. Harry could tell by the look on Harry's face that he was worried.

Finally, Harry got sight of the Bludger and went after it. He took his mind of the Bludger and it caught him in the elbow and broke it. Harry though still caught the Snitch. Lockhart had tried to fix his arm but Harry had been aware enough to yell for another Professor. Snape and Dumbledore were the first to make it to him. When Lockhart tried to mutter the spell, Dumbledore grabbed his arm.

"We best let Madam Pomfrey tend to him, Gilderoy. He was hit rather hard and their could be other injuries."

"Of course!" Lockhart said with a giant smile. Harry was thankful. He allowed Ron and Hermione to escort him to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was able to mend his bones in a pinch but she was worried about other things so she kept him overnight.

That night Dobby made an appearance in the Hospital. It was he who had sent the Bludger after him and who had closed the doorway at King's Cross Station. He kept going on and on about Harry needing to leave Hogwarts for his own good. Harry was not going to leave as long as his friends were in trouble. Dobby had been happy that Harry didn't want to leave his friends but he kept worrying about Harry's own safety.

Before Harry could get much out of him, Dobby heard something and took off. Harry waited and Dumbledore came into the room. He was carrying what appeared to be a statue. McGonagall came in after with the other end of the statue. He listened as they discussed with Madam Pomfrey what was to happen. What he over heard shook him to the core. Dumbledore was afraid.

They confirmed. The Chamber of Secrets was opened and they had no clue who had opened it. Whatever was inside there had gotten it's first human victim, Colin Creevey.

That next morning when he was released he found Ron and Hermione in the Girl's bathroom working on the potion. It was half way done. They just had to add the last of the ingredients and they would be set.

DJQ

Dueling Club took their minds off of things for a day. It had gone horrible. Now the whole of the school thought that he was the Heir of Slytherin. He had spoke Parseltongue to the snake that Draco had set on him. He knew that Snape had told Draco to do it. It was no matter.

Now the whole of the school hated Harry. They thought that he was attacking Muggleborn students and half-bloods. It didn't matter that he himself was not Pureblood. His mother was Muggleborn but the school seemed to have forgotten that. Only the Gryffindors stood by him.

Then he was caught near Justin Finch-Fletchley after he and Nearly Headless Nick were Petrified. Only Dumbledore and McGonagall believed that he hadn't really done it. Other than Ron and Hermione. They needed that potion and they needed it quick.

Harry wrote his father again and this time he had to use a school owl to deliver it to a Muggle post box and have it mailed to a post box near their house that his father regularly had the mail from it sent to where ever he was at. He was starting to get worried about Hedwig. He hadn't had word at all. He hoped she was all right.

Life as Christmas neared was strange. Fred and George thought it ridiculous that everyone thought Harry was the Heir. They asked who was next and warded him off with cloves of garlic. It made Harry feel better.

They made their plans for when they were going to impersonate Crabbe and Goyle. During the Christmas break there were going to be very few students at the school. On Christmas morning it would ready. Harry devised a nice plan to get Crabbe and Goyle's hair without harming them. He just asked Draco for them. He also told Draco what was going on. They wanted into the Slytherin common room to try and figure out who it was. Draco told Harry that he would help by keeping Crabbe and Goyle out of the room while staying inside himself. Harry had no idea who's hair Hermione was going to be using but it was up to her to use it.

After the feast they made their move.

Hermione's hair ended up being that of a cat. She was out and had to go to the hospital wing. Harry and Ron found out nothing during their escapade. Hermione spent weeks in the hospital, many thought that she was gotten by the creature from the Chamber or by the Heir himself.

Things were back to normal for a while. Classes went on and life went on. There were no further attacks and Harry hadn't heard any voices. The only thing that happened out of the ordinary was that Myrtle flooded the corridor right outside the Girl's bathroom she lived in. When they went in to investigate they found that someone had thrown something at her and that was what had upset her. Harry ended up pocketing the book and saving it to look through later.

They found it was T.M. Riddle's diary. A search found out that fifty years before he had been given a special award for services to the school. Fifty years before was when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Harry spent days trying to find out what was hidden in the diary but with no luck.

Valentine's Day came and went with Lockhart trying to cheer up the school with things that made most of the school want to hurl. Harry luckily escaped with no Valentine's being delivered to him. One bad thing did happen. One of the students who hadn't seen Harry suddenly looked up and got scared. He ran and knocked Harry's bag form his shoulder. Causing his ink to coat all of his books. The diary though was perfectly clean.

That night Harry wrote in the diary. It wrote back. What Harry found out was that the Chamber was opened and someone was killed back then. Riddle had caught the one who had done it but the creature in the Chamber was never found and killed. Harry was taken inside the diary and saw Riddle's memory first hand. Hagrid was the one who had opened the Chamber the first time.

DJQ

Nothing happened and Easter arrived. Now they had something to think about. They had to decide what classes to take the next year. Hermione took the lot and Neville was sent letters from all his family members telling him what to take. Harry decided that he would take Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. He didn't need Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, or Arithmancy. If he wanted to know the last two his father would teach him what he needed to know. Harry didn't want to add too much to his classes. Divination was an easy class. Ron decided to take the same classes that Harry did. That way they had someone to talk to if they got too boring.

Harry was looking forward to the next Quidditch match. It was against Hufflepuff. Wood was driving him nuts with practice but as least Harry didn't have to think about the fact that Hedwig still had not returned. Friday night after practice, Harry went to drop off his broom. Give it a good rest before the game the next night. Neville met him at the doors. It took a little before Harry was able to get it out of Neville.

The room had been broken into. Harry's things were scattered everywhere. The diary was gone. What was more frightening was that it had to be a Gryffindor who stole it. No one else besides the teachers could have gotten into Harry's room. Hermione agreed when they told her in the Common Room.

Before much else could be done Professor McGonagall entered the Common Room. She asked to talk to Harry alone in her office. Harry wondered what it could be about for the whole of the trip. Before Harry could ask when McGonagall shut the door a soft hoot sounded in the room. Harry turned to look at the desk. It was Hedwig. Harry took off running towards the desk. Hedwig looked fine. She had not a scratch on her. Harry turned to look at McGonagall.

"A person from a neighboring village brought her to Hogsmeade when she was better. Seems that she had a broken wing and several other things wrong with her. The farmer who found her said that she was escaping from several Ministry members when he found her."

"Ministry?" Harry whispered. He picked up Hedwig and held her close to his body.

"She didn't give them her secrets. The farmer had her for months. Curses were used on her. There was no cure but time for her. In Hogsmeade, another villager said that they had seen this owl going to and from the school. She was shown to Hagrid who told us that she was yours. Harry, I know that you can't tell me who but..."

"I sent her off a while ago to my father. I figured that he had kept her because it wasn't safe to send her back. I was starting to get worried though. Thank you Professor. I will not be sending my father any other letters. I am sure that he thought it was too unsafe for him to send me one back."

"Could he go to some place and use it to Floo talk to you. Someplace that can't be tracked back to him?"

"No. He isn't safe where he is at. I can't really talk about his job. I trust you Professor. My father fears for his own life. He is rather high profile and would become a target if it was found out that he had me. Look what happened to my aunt, uncle, and cousin. He fears what I would do to get him back."

"Believe me, Harry. I understand. Take her back to your room. I don't think that she will leave your side. Don't let her go to the Owlery. If another student complains, I will take care of them."

Harry nodded at her and took his leave of her. He was worried. He wasn't safe. He wasn't safe anywhere. It was only a matter of time before he was confronted by the Ministry. He had to learn to test his food for unknown things. He wondered who he could go to. He didn't trust Dumbledore. Snape didn't trust him. It wasn't easy enough for Draco to try and help him. Lockhart was out of the question.

DJQ

The next morning dawn with perfect Quidditch conditions. Harry was looking forward to the game. It would help get his mind off of things. Hermione was trying to get him to tell the Professors of the theft but Harry didn't want to bring up Hagrid and everything else that the diary would bring up. Harry finished his breakfast and was heading up to get his things when one of his other worries popped to the front of his mind.

"_Kill this time _. . . _let me rip _. . . _tear _. . ."

Harry exclaimed and looked at the others. They still hadn't heard the voice. Hermione though thought of something. She ran off to the library and left Harry and Ron just standing there. Neither could understand or even think of what Hermione could have thought of. Harry tried to shake it off but he couldn't.

The match ended up being canceled. McGonagall asked Harry and Ron to come back with her while the rest of the school went to their Common Rooms. Ron was mad. They couldn't think that Harry was doing it. Harry had been with him all morning. McGonagall lead them to the Hospital Wing of the school. Hermione and a Ravenclaw were laying on beds. They were petrified. There was no way that they thought that Harry could have done it this time. Hermione was one of his best friends. Hermione was holding a tiny mirror in her hand. She had been found the library.

"I will take you back. I have to make and announcement anyway."

Harry was numb the whole of the trip back. He barely listened to Ron as he chatted nervously beside them. When they go t to the Common Room Harry and Ron entered first with McGonagall following. She unrolled a piece of parchment and started reading. "All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities. I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

Everyone was scared. It had attacked a Prefect this time. There wasn't anyone that was safe.

DJQ

That next day, Harry had decided to ask Hagrid about it. He really wasn't sure that what Hagrid had had in the Dungeons was actually what had gone after the students. Hagrid liked his pets kind of scary but he wouldn't take it if they actually hurt anyone. They decided to go under the Cloak.

Hagrid met Harry and Ron at the door with a crossbow. Before they could really talk about it a knock came at the door. They dove under the cloak and waited for Hagrid to answer the door. It was Dumbledore. Behind him was someone that Harry thought would have came to see Harry personally. It was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

Just as Fudge was about to take Hagrid to Azkaban, another knock came at the door. This time it was Lucius Malfoy. Harry feared what he was there for. He was there to remove Dumbledore as the Headmaster of the school. Harry's stomach fell. Every Muggleborn was now in danger. He was probably the only thing keeping the school safe.

Before Hagrid left he said something about following spiders. The second the cabin door closed, Ron pulled of the Cloak.

"We're in trouble now. No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."

Life was not the same at the castle. There were no visitors allowed to those in the Hospital Wing. Harry looked high and low for spiders but found none left in the castle.


	10. Basilisk

One day during Herbology Harry spotted a group of spiders fleeing. They were headed straight for the Forest. Harry no intention of going into the forest. While Dumbledore had told them that is was unsafe, his father had forbid him from going inside unless a teacher was with him. He had no intention of breaking that rule.

That night a strange Owl was at his window. Harry never seem a prettier Owl before. Harry let her into the room. Just as Harry go the letter off her leg, she took off again.

_Moaning Myrtle is the key. Talk to her about her death at the hands of Slytherin's creature. Spiders are scared of it. _

That was all the letter said. Harry recognized the writing as his father's. Harry showed the letter to Ron. Ron wasn't so sure about going back into that bathroom. They didn't have long to think on it because McGonagall brought up that exams were coming and that the Mandrakes were ready. That night they would be able to help the Petrified people.

They tried to get away from the other classes by tricking Lockhart but McGonagall caught them. Harry told her that they were trying to get to the Hospital Wing and see Hermione. McGonagall softened and let them. Harry as glad that they did so see her because they found in her hand a page from and old book. It was about the Basilisk. Hermione had wrote one word on the page.

_Pipes_.

Harry hit his head in exasperation. It all made sense. He could speak Parseltongue and there for could understand it. That was why only he could hear the voice. The pipes had to be how it was getting around the castle. The last piece fell when Harry thought about what his father had told him.

"The entrance has to be in Myrtle's bathroom. We have to go there now. We should tell McGonagall though. She should be in the staffroom in ten minutes.

They never got to talk to her directly. They hid out after the announcement told them that they had to go to their dorms. Harry was glad they did. Ginny had been taken into the Chamber itself. The rest of the Professors talked Lockhart into going into the Chamber to get her. He had been boasting that he knew where it was and how to kill the monster all along.

"Ron, I want you to stay here. I'm going to tell Lockhart what I know," Harry said later that night in the Common Room. Ron nodded. He was upset that his sister had been taken.

Harry didn't find Lockhart getting ready to go into the Chamber. He was getting ready to leave and leave Ginny down there. Harry found out that Lockhart had stolen all of the stories from other Witches and Wizards and wiped their memory and took credit for what they had done.

Lockhart turned to try and wipe Harry's memory as well but found Harry ready for him. Harry disarmed him and threw his wand out a window. Harry marched him to the bathroom. They were going to get her out.

Harry talked to Myrtle and found out how she had died and where exactly she saw the eyes before she did die. It was near the sink. One of the taps had a small snake etched into it. Myrtle supplied that that particular tap had never worked. Harry used Parseltongue to tell the tap to open. It took a few tries but finally it worked. What became exposed was a large pipe that was big enough for a man to slide into. Harry sent Lockhart down first.

Lockhart tried to take Harry's wand from him the moment he hit the ground but Harry was ready for him. His father had prepped him to take on other wizards. "_Obliviate_!" Harry cast the spell at Lockhart. His father had taught him that spell because if the person attacking couldn't remember why he was attacking he wouldn't be a threat.

Lockhart reeled and looked at Harry. Harry had erased his whole memory. The man didn't remember anything. Harry convinced him to stay where he was. It wasn't safe to take Lockhart deeper into the tunnel. Harry went on and found a _very_ large snake skin from where the Basilisk had shed. Harry stopped in front of a large wall. on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Harry didn't have any trouble thinking the snakes were alive. Their eyes looked alive. He whispered the word _open_ to them and the doors opened. This was it.

Harry found a large chamber that had a giant statue of a face. Ginny was lying on the floor in front of the statue. Harry ran to her and tried to shake her awake.

"She won't wake up," a voice said. Harry looked and found a tall black haired boy leaning against one of the pillars in the room. Harry knew the boy. Tom Riddle, the boy from the diary. He was standing there looking no older than he had in the memory. Seeing him in the flesh Harry felt like he knew the boy.

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory preserved in a diary."

"We need to leave here. It's not safe. There is a Basilisk somewhere in here." Harry turned and looked around. He gripped his wand tighter.

"It won't come until it's called. I've waited a long time to talk to you in person, Harry Potter."

Harry was getting worried. Riddle was freaking him out. "How did Ginny get like this?"

"Because she opened her heart and mind to an invisible stranger. The diary. _My _diary. It's been very boring listening to an eleven year old girl. She told me everything about her life. I grew stronger as she poured her soul into me. I grew strong enough to pour some of my soul back into her."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He was scared that he knew the answer already.

"Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat. Ginny Weasley a Pureblood tried to kill all the Mudbloods. She didn't know at first what she was doing. She started distrusting me though. That was when she threw the diary away in the bathroom. Then you found me. I was so happy. I had been wanting to meet you, so much."

"Why me?"

"Ginny told me all about you," Tom' gaze went to Harry's scar. "I thought showing you about Hagrid was going to get you to trust me but it didn't. Then Ginny stole me back. I had spent years getting the knowledge together to open the chamber. It was really too easy. I would have thought that someone would be suspicious about it. I mean Hagrid was rather...dumb."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you though."

"Yes. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was at school. I left the diary so that I could lead someone else down the path."

"No one has died this time. You failed."

"That hasn't been my aim these past few months. My target has been _you_. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter. How is it that _you, _a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent, managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you _escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why would you care?" Harry asked. He didn't like the way that this was going. It wasn't good. It was a good ting though that Harry still had his wand. "Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future." Riddle threw his hand into the air and in fire the words _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ appeared in the air. Harry was scared. If the memory could do that then Ginny was nearly dead. Then Riddle waved his hand and the letters rearranged themselves. It was as Harry feared. _I am Lord Voldemort_ appeared where the name was. Harry was gripped with fear for a few seconds. He was scared for himself and for Ginny who was nearly dead.

Harry cleared his mind. Being scared was not going to help him. He had to think. Harry stood up and stepped back from Riddle. "HELP!" Harry screamed into the air. Then a sound filled the air and Harry's body. A crimson bird was flying around the room. Harry knew that it was a Phoenix but he didn't know where it came from. In it's claws was a black mass. As the bird got closer he saw that it was the Sorting Hat.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

_Dumbledore_? Harry thought. It must be his bird. Harry heard Riddle go on about something but Harry wasn't listening. Dumbledore had to have sent him the Hat and bird for a reason. He had to think of why. The Phoenix dropped the Hat in his lap before landing on his shoulder.

"I still want to know know how you lived and I was nearly killed!"

"My mother died for me. She gave her life so that I might live."

"Then it was mere luck. That's all I wanted to know. Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him. . . ." Riddle turned around and moved to the statue. He started hissing but Harry knew every word he said. "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._"

Slytherin's giant mouth started to open and it didn't stop opening. Something inside the mouth moved and Harry went as far backwards in the room as he could. The Phoenix left him to take flight in the chamber. Harry looked down at the floor of the Chamber. He felt the creature fall out of the hole and land on the floor.

"_Kill him!_" Riddle said. Harry shuddered. He wasn't going to die like this. He could live. He just had to think. He couldn't attack Riddle. He was as good a ghost. The Basilisk was going to be a hard creature to fight. The snake didn't come after his though. Harry looked cautiously at why. The Phoenix was flying around the snakes head. Distracting him.

In just a few moments the bird had poked out both eyes of the snake. Riddle was going on about killing him and smelling him. Harry didn't know what to do. He remembered the hat and shoved it on his head. He pleaded for help from the hat. He hope that the hat could tell the teachers that he was in trouble. Instead the hat just shuddered. Something hard hit his head and made him see stars. Harry pulled the hat off and tossed it aside. Something metal hit the floor. Harry saw a sword with rubies in the hilt on the floor. Harry picked up the sword in time to see the snake lunge at him. Harry dodged to the side and tried to swipe at the snake. He missed.

The Basilisk lunged at him again and this time it's aim was true. It's mouth was wide open and Harry was able to drive the sword up through the roof of it's mouth. Harry gasped as a severe pain shot through his arm starting at his elbow. One of its fangs was lodged in his arm. As the snake fell over it broke off and stayed in his arm.

The Phoenix landed beside him. He knew that he was dead. The venom of a Basilisk was poisonous. Before Harry knew it he couldn't stand and he was losing his vision. Harry felt the brush of feathers over his arm.

"You're dead, Harry Potter. Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Harry nearly cried out at that. Tears. Phoenix tears could cure him. He felt the liquid drip onto his arm and the pain left him. Riddle was muttering about watching him die. Harry tried to work out how to free Ginny as he got stronger from the tears taking care of the poison in his system. He knew it wouldn't be long until Riddle noticed he was getting better instead of worse.

It had to be connected to the diary. It was out of his reach though. A bang scared Harry and he looked around. Riddle was pointing the wand at where the Phoenix had been. It was not there anymore. Seconds later something fell into his lap. The diary The fang. Before Riddle could react Harry grabbed the fang where it had fallen and he raised it high above his head and brought it down on the diary. A scream filled the air and the book started to gush ink.

Riddle was gone. Harry sighed. Again he had faced Voldemort and again he had won. He was tired though. He needed to go to sleep. But he couldn't not until he and Ginny were safe. Harry pulled the sword from the snake, grabbed the Sorting Hat, and put his wand in his pocket. He needed to check on Ginny. Just as he stood up she moaned. Harry smiled, she was alive.

The Phoenix carried Ginny, Lockhart, and Harry to the top of the pipe. Ron was standing at the top waiting on them. Ron ran forward and hugged his sister. Ginny was in bad shape she was feeling so guilty about what she had done. There was time for any talking because the Phoenix called them out of the bathroom and lead them down the hall to McGonagall's office.

Harry didn't know what to expect on the other side. His father could be there. Drawn out by the fact that Harry had been hurt. He shoved open the door and looked at who was in the room. Molly and Arthur were there along with McGonagall and Dumbledore. The Phoenix trilled at Harry before going to land on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Ah, Fawkes, you did find them," Dumbledore said.


	11. Mr Malfoy

Molly rushed forward and hugged Ginny before moving onto Harry. She was babbling about how had saved Ginny and wanted to know how he had done it.

Harry spent almost half of an hour telling them everything, including what Lockhart had tried to do to him. No one interrupted him. Dumbledore tried on several occasions but Arthur stopped him. Harry told them about how Voldemort used the diary to enchant Ginny. The Weasley's lead Ginny out to the Hospital Wing to get herself checked out. That left Harry, Lockhart, McGonagall, and Dumbledore in the room. That didn't last for long though because Dumbledore asked McGonagall to alert the kitchens to a feast and take Lockhart to the Pomfrey as well.

When they were alone, Dumbledore gave Harry a long hard look. "You must have shown me loyalty in the Chamber. That is the only thing that could have called Fawkes to you."

"He is a wonderful bird, Professor."

"Yes, he is. Do you have any questions?"

"That sword, is that Godric Gryffindor's?"

"Yes, it is. Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled it out of the hat. Now I need to write Azkaban and have then send our game keeper back. I also need to write the Prophet, we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We go through them don't we?"

Harry stood up and walked to the door. Just as he reached for the knob it turned on it's own. The door opened and slammed against the wall. Standing there was Lucius Malfoy. He strode into the room and nearly knocked Harry over. What surprised Harry though was that behind Malfoy was Dobby.

Malfoy and Dumbledore talked for many minutes before Harry started to listen to the conversation. He was lost in his thoughts. Draco must have sent Dobby to warn Harry but surely not to hurt Harry. Draco was a friend even though they hadn't seen each other much over the past two years.

Before Harry could do anything Malfoy left the room with Dobby trailing behind him. Harry thought about for a minute or so and then ran out into the hall after him. Harry caught up with him several halls away. Malfoy spun to look at him.

"My son sends his regards. I had a lot of trouble getting Dumbledore back to the school without making it seem like I wanted him back here. Voldemort is returning Mr. Potter and we can't waste time."

"Sir?" Harry was dumbfounded. Lucius Malfoy was one of the worst Death Eaters out there.

"You will find that several previous Death Eaters have learned the error of their ways. We were one of the first to join the the ones that joined for good reasons. We saw no way out the Dark Lords grasp. Draco is who sent Dobby to warn you and when he found out what Dobby had done, wrote me and let me know what happened. I trust that you will keep my secret? I don't trust Dumbledore not to exploit me."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I understand. I am also glad that I have other adults that I can trust."

"My wife, Narcissa, would love to meet you sometime. I understand that you father is away most of the summer. Maybe you could pop by the Manor. I would be able to give you perfect seclusion there. No one would know that you were their. No even the elves, outside of Dobby."

"I would have to ask my father."

"Yes, your hidden father. There are some who think that you have raised yourself you know. That you have no guardian at all."

"I assure you that I do have one. He is fiercely protective of me."

Malfoy did nothing but nod and turned to leave. Dobby waved at Harry before following his Master out of the castle. Harry stood there for quite a few minutes for he went to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The feast that followed was the best that the school had ever seen. Hagrid returned late into the feast and practically broke Harry's back cuffing him on it to tell him what a good job he had done. All those who had been petrified were returned to normal. Exams were canceled as a school treat, much to Hermione's dismay. Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled and the rest went by in a rush of sun.

DJQ

On the train ride to King's Cross, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George found a cabin. Ginny told them all of Percy's girlfriend, the Ravenclaw that had been attacked. Fred and George promised not to make fun of them, everyone knew that they were lying.

"Harry, does your house have a telephone number? Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, other than owl you can't contact me. My father will have tightened security even more due to what has happened. Especially with Dobby finding me. I am still not sure how that happened. Still give it to me, just in case."

"Do you think that he will allow you to come to the Burrow?" George asked as Fred wrote down the number and then handed it to Harry. Harry shrugged. He wondered if his Dad would let him go to the Malfoy's. He really wanted to. He missed spending time with Draco.

"I don't know. I am sure that I will be heading you way a couple of weeks before term starts. I will make sure of that. I really had fun."

Harry looked around at his friends and found Ginny staring at him. Harry shrugged it off but the rest of the trip to the station she still stared at him. Harry wondered if she was developing a crush on him. She had to be in reaction to Harry saving her. Harry wished she wouldn't but it looked like she was.

When the train stopped Harry wondered which House Elf his father had sent to pick him up. Harry knew that no one would step forward to claim him until the rest of the people were gone. He could feel many people watching him. One of those sets of eyes was the House Elf who had been sent to collect him.

Several Slytherin's and their families were hanging around a lot longer than normal, probably trying to catch a peek. The Weasley's offered to stay but Harry asked them to kindly leave. He explained that until everyone was gone the House Elf would not come forward. Arthur looked reluctant to leave him alone but did.

It took over an hour but finally the last few straggler students left the platform. Harry looked around for the House Elf, he hoped it was Zook, his favorite one but no one came. Ten minutes later, Harry was about to leave the platform and call the Weasley's to come and get him when a man stepped out of the shadows and walked towards him. Harry dropped the handle on the chest and drew out his wand. The man didn't draw his but still Harry kept his pointed at the man. Harry had his spell ready and on his lips.

"I once healed a young little wolf for you because it got hurt and you couldn't stand to see it in pain," the man said in a whisper when he got close to Harry. Harry relaxed. It was his father. He must be concealing himself with a spell or with Polyjuice Potion.

"My name for that wolf cub was Lunar because he loved to sit outside the house at night and howl to wake me," Harry said back so that his father knew that it really was him. Harry hugged him. He had missed his father a great deal over the year. His father used a spell to shrink Harry's trunk and he put it in his pocket before he slung an arm around Harry's shoulder lead out of the platform. The second that both were solid on the other side, he Apparated them away.


	12. Book Three Sirius Black

Harry spent his summer with his Dad. It was a fun summer and his father took a few weeks off of work so that they could spend time together. Harry didn't want the summer to end. He wanted to not go back to school. Harry often wondered how things would have been if the Death Eaters hadn't attacked his home. How he would have turned out if they had raised him.

Harry woke up one morning, five weeks into the summer, to find his father gone. That wasn't all that strange given that his father had finally had to go back to work. What was strange was the note for him.

_Harry,_

_Don't go outside. Don't answer the door and don't go through the Floo unless you hear from me. I know that you were supposed to go to Draco's today but that is canceled. Lucius already knows that you will not be going to their house. Zook will prepare your food for today. DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE!_

Harry sighed. Yesterday had been his birthday and he and his father had spent the day in a local village under the guise of Polyjuice potion. He was supposed to go to Draco's today to celebrate his birthday with them. Narcissa had taken him in and treated him as a son. She mothered him in a way that his father never had. At first Harry hadn't known how to deal with it. He learned and found that he quite liked her mothering to Molly Weasley's.

Harry didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't have any schoolwork to do. Hedwig was already gone giving out his letters of thanks for his presents. It would be ages before Ron got his letter. They were in Egypt after winning a prize from the Ministry.

Then Harry remembered. Hagrid had sent him a book for his birthday. It was currently upstairs in his room with his belt holding it shut. _The Monster Book of Monsters_ seemed to have an appetite for human flesh. His father had laughed and showed Harry how to work it. You had to stroke it on the spine. Harry figured that he could start reading on that book until he got his new school books. He had gotten his letter the night before had looked over it. The book that Hagrid had sent him was one of the books needed for his classes.

Harry was deep in his book when Zook entered his room.

"Young Harry, your father wants me to pack up all of your things. It seems that something has happened at work and you will need to stay with the Weasley's again for the rest of summer. He will write to you later and explain why."

Harry nodded and handed Zook his book. Harry was scared. Zook sounded worried. Zook was never worried. When Harry had been younger and had fallen out of a tree and broke several bones in his body, Zook had carried him to his father and never once cringed.

Harry couldn't stand watching Zook pack his things so we went downstairs. He looked around the kitchen for the _Daily Prophet_ but couldn't find it. That was strange. His father always left it for him to read. Harry shrugged and moved to the TV in the small den that was off the living room. Harry turned on the TV. He caught the middle of a broadcast. "...The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."

Harry gasped and shut off the TV. That was what had his father so worried. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. Black was the one who had betrayed his parents and was the reason they were dead. Harry went up to his room and grabbed his wand from his night stand. No wonder his father didn't want him going outside. No one had ever escaped from Azkaban before. That Voldemort's strongest supporter had escape had to have him worried.

Just before it was time for lunch a letter appeared on the kitchen table. Harry picked it up and opened it immediately.

_Sirius Black escaped from prison. I am out looking for him now. My boss thinks that I will have a good chance at catching him. The Ministry has given the Weasley's a few extra things in case you 'arrive' on their porch. I have sent ahead all the money you will need for your school things and some extra. Molly is excepting you at any time. I am sorry our summer got cut so short but if I had told my boss that I wouldn't go searching for him it would have raised suspicion.. I promise you that Black will not get near you. Please be careful. Don't seek him out. I love you, Harry._

Harry crumpled the letter up and tossed it into the fire place in the kitchen. Only the House Elves would be in the house and all trace that Harry and his father lived there had to be erased. Harry went up the stairs to his bedroom. Zook had just finished packing all of his things. Zook didn't speak as they went down to the Floo. He just snapped his fingers and the fire went out. Harry grabbed a handful of powder and threw it in. Zook would send his things along behind him.

"The Burrow!" Harry said as he stepped into the green fire. Harry shook his head and looked around. Only Molly was in the kitchen. She smiled.

"Harry, I am sure that you know about our vacation. I am prepared to stay here with you. Don't worry I have cleared all of this with your father and he agrees. I have two other sons. Bill is with us on vacation but Charlie is willing to spend time here with you. If you would like."

"I don't want you all to miss your vacation." Harry looked away from her.

"Charlie is rather bored. He likes animals and things. Your father trusts him to watch you, Harry."

"Okay that sounds good."

"Okay, you and he will be here until the week before school starts. That is when we will return. We will all go to Diagon Alley and spend that week."

Harry nodded and let her continue talking. He had never met Charlie before. He knew that Charlie dealt with Dragons in Romania. Harry was curious as to why his father would trust Charlie alone with him. Molly stopped talking and set about taking care of Harry's things that had come behind him in the Floo. She fixed him lunch and then kissed Harry goodbye and left. Harry was glad that he was alone. Charlie would be there within the hour. He was out shopping for some food for them for the next few weeks.

Harry wandered around the house to get used to it again. He had never been alone in a house before. He was used to the Weasley's being in this one or House Elves in his own home. He was out in the garden when he heard a noise inside the house. Charlie had be back. Harry went into the house and there he was putting away food.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry gripped his wand in his pocket. Charlie laughed.

"Since I have no way to prove that I am me to you, we will have to do with another way." A phone ringing made Harry jump. He looked around. He had never seen a phone in the house before. Charlie moved to a wall and picked up an old looking phone in a red box.

"Charlie Weasley here. Hello, Sir. Yeah he made it. Yes, his hand is on his wand. Do you want to talk to him?" Charlie nodded and set down the phone. He backed away and let Harry move forward. Harry picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Harry, the night that I found you at your Aunt's and Uncle's you were wearing a pair of oversized shorts and a t-shirt. Your underwear were the only thing that fit. They were gray."

"You burnt those clothes the moment I got back to your house. So that I would not have to look at them ever again."

"Good. It's you. Harry ask Charlie what animal his Patronus is?" Harry looked over at Charlie and repeated the question.

"A wolf," Charlie answered simply.

"He's really Charlie, Harry. You can trust him."

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, Charlie will explain everything. I need to go. Stand back from the phone. It will go up in flames in about ten seconds."

Harry set down the receiver and stepped back. The phone did go up in flames.

"Harry?" Charlie asked. Harry turned his head to look at the man. He looked hesitant to come closer to Harry.

"Why does my father trust you?"

"I've worked with him a little in Romania. I knew him from when I was younger. He needed someone in the family that he could tell the whole truth to for your sake. I was the only one he trusted not to run to Dumbledore. My family loves you but my mother thinks the sun shines out of Dumbledore's arse. Father doesn't trust him but he won't keep secrets from mother."

"How big of a threat is Black really to me? Why is he after me?"

"Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts . . . he's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged. Father had told me everything that he knows. Harry you really mustn't go looking around the school where you don't belong."

"Father told me. If he can escape Azkaban...he can get into Hogwarts. What precautions is Dumbledore taking?"

"He upped some wards and he very reluctantly agreed to have Dementors on the grounds."

"I don't know why people keep thinking I am looking for trouble. It finds me. Why couldn't Voldemort just killed Sirius like all the others. His value ended the moment he handed over my parents."

"I don't know, Harry. I do have some other information for you. Mrs. Malfoy sent me a letter. It arrived just before you arrived. You can go to her house tomorrow to play with Draco if you would like. I would have to go with you."

"Mrs...Please Charlie you can't tell anyone. Father was mad at me for a week when he found out that I had been playing with a known wizard and hadn't told him."

"I know that you need to keep it safe and I know why. No one will find out your secrets from me."

xXxXxXx

The rest of the summer past quickly for Harry. He spent most days flying around the Burrow with Charlie on brooms. One day a week they went to the Malfoy's. It one of the best summers he had ever had. Time passed too quickly for him. He was sad when it was a week before school and they had to go to Diagon Alley.

The night the left, Harry was sitting outside the Burrow looking at the woods. He was as free as he had ever been. He had no secrets from Charlie. He spent the time looking around and almost missed the yellow eyes on the edge of the woods. Harry caught them out of the corner of his eye and whipped around to look at them. It was a large black dog. Harry blinked and it was gone. Harry knew of Grims but that wasn't what it looked like. Harry shook his head. It had to be a figment of his imagination.

"Harry, we have to go!" Charlie yelled. Harry stood up and went back into the house. Charlie was standing there with Hedwig's cage under one arm. "You ready?"

Harry nodded. They apparated to an alley just outside of the _Leaky Cauldron_. When they entered Tom showed them to their separate rooms. Now they just had to wait on the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione to arrive.


	13. Hogwarts Express

Harry dreaded getting on to the train. He wanted to arrive at Hogwarts like he had for his first year. He wanted his dad to Apparate him to the boundaries and then watch as he went into the school. He wanted to feel safe again. He knew that there was someone out there who wanted him dead. Actually it was two someones but Voldemort wasn't a strong threat. He had no body and no way of getting to Harry now. Black did.

Harry stepped through the platform. There were students everywhere and every single one had to know that Black was after him. Harry looked at some of the Slytherins and was once again thankful that Draco was his friend. Draco could be mean and this was something he would have love to throw into Harry's face time and again.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't find an empty compartment by the time they got onto the train. There was on that had only one person inside of it. The man was fast asleep. The train was usually for kids only. Harry noticed his case. It had his name: Professor R. J. Lupin. The name Lupin was familiar to him but he didn't know why.

"He had to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, wouldn't you say, 'Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and Ron sighed.

"I hope he's not a git," Ron said.

"I really hope that Hogsmeade is everything that everyone says it is," Hermione said. Harry thought for a minute and then he smacked his hand to his forehead. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out the permission slip, unsigned. He showed it to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll send it to him when we get to the school. I am sure that he will sign it. It took his forever to send word back last year though."

"Fred and George know all the secret routes out of the school. I am sure that they will help you," Ron said.

"Is that really safe, I mean Black will be looking for a way to get him."

"There's plenty of teachers and other adults around. Harry will be perfectly fine."

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish. Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because adults are around?" Hermione gave Ron a sharp look. Harry looked away from them. They were gearing up for a fight.

Hermione didn't say anything else she just fiddled with the latch on the basket that held her new cat Crookshanks. Ron started screaming about Scabbers but Hermione still let him out. Harry thought is strange how Crookshanks watched Scabbers with a keen eye not matter what. It wasn't the look of Crookshanks watching dinner. It was someone watching someone who was up to no good.

Harry just tuned the pair out for a while. When the cart came around with food, they tried to wake up Lupin. He didn't wake. Harry wondered if Lupin was really asleep. He slept too soundly. Any good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher should be more alert.

Finally, the train started to slow down. It was so dark and rainy outside that harry couldn't tell where they were. It wasn't until Hermione pointed out that they couldn't be there yet that Harry really noticed the time. Harry looked in the corridor and found that other heads were peeking out. The train stopped with a lurch and more than few bangs that told them that the luggage was coming off the racks. Before anyone could ask the lights went out. They couldn't see anything. Ginny and Neville joined them but before they could send someone to ask the driver what was going on, a voice interrupted them. It was a new one. Lupin had to have woken up.

"Quiet!" A noise sounded and a small flame appeared near Lupin. "Stay where you are."

Lupin stood up but before he could get to the door it opened on its own it seemed. There standing was a large black cloaked figure. It reached out a hand and Harry heard it take in a breath. Harry knew what it was. A Dementor. Harry drew out his wand.

'Sirius Black is not here!" He practically yelled. It didn't stop. Harry could hear yelling. He knew the voice. It was his mother's. Harry's strength was wavering.

"Expecto Patronum!" Something silver shot out of Lupin's wand. The Dementor turned and glided away. Harry slumped back into his seat. Lupin reached into his case as the lights turned back on. He grabbed a chocolate bar and broke it into pieces. He handed each one and told them to eat. None of them did until Harry did. It would help. Harry knew that.

"Are you all all right?" Lupin asked. When they all said they were, Lupin went to speak to the driver. No one spoke. Harry saw that Ginny was not doing well. She to be remembering what had happened the year before. Harry grabbed a chocolate frog out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Ginny it will help. Lupin knows what he is talking about. Father told me about it," Harry smiled as he talked to show Ginny it was all right. Ginny started eating her chocolate and then opened the frog. Lupin returned and told them they would be there in ten minutes. They didn't talk the rest of the journey.

DJQ

"Potter, Granger!" McGonagall called as they neared the castle. When they got close to her she smiled. "You aren't in trouble. Professor Lupin sent word."

Harry and Hermione followed her to her office and just as they got sat down, Madam Pomfrey entered.

"Been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a Dementor, Poppy. What does he need?"

"Chocolate."

"I've already had some. Professor Lupin gave us all some," Harry answered. Poppy still checked him out but gave him a clean bill of health. Harry was made to wait outside while McGonagall talked to Hermione. After Hermione joined him, they went to the Great Hall. They missed the Sorting. Harry tried to explain to Ron what happened but Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. It was the normal speech with a few words about the Dementors added in. Then he talked about the two new teachers. Lupin was indeed teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts while Hagrid took over for Care of Magical Creatures. That was why the book, Harry thought.

The feast came and went and all the students went to their rooms. Harry went to bed that night and slept like a rock. He woke the next morning feeling wonderful. At breakfast the morning, Harry received mail. Which was strange. It was a letter.

_This is something I think belongs to you now. The Twins will tell you what secrets it holds. Ask them in private. Also McGonagall had been sent you permission slip for Hogsmeade. I wouldn't want you trying to sneak in. _

Harry wondered what his father had signed the slip with then he looked at what had come with the letter. It was a bit of old parchment. Harry opened it up and looked at the twins, who were looking at him in shock. He saw by the look in there eye they they knew what it was.

"Harry, how about after classes you show us some of the moves that Charlie showed you?" Fred asked in a whisper to Harry. Harry nodded. Since they had Divination for their first class, they all set off early. Harry knew the way to the room, he was the only one that did out of his group. They had never had to go to the north tower before but his father had told him how to get there. What his dad didn't tell him was how to get to the room. It was way up there and had no latter or steps. Just as the last student arrived, the trap door opened and a silvery ladder appeared. Harry was the first to climb it. Harry wasn't impressed with Professor Trelawney. He listened to her but didn't really take much away with him. It was going to be an easy class so he would continue to take it. Trelawney tried to scare Harry with talk of Grims in his future but Harry didn't let it scare him.

Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures passed without any problems. The first day back was a good one. Harry was looking forward to talking to the twins after classes. Harry escaped from Ron and Hermione as soon as they got back to the tower. Harry went down to the Quidditch Pitch and waited for the twins.

"Hello, Harry," George said as he came up behind Harry. "So how did you're father get his hands on the Marauder's Map?"

"I don't know. He says that it belongs to me."

"We snagged it from Filch a few years ago. It is how we are able to do everything that we have done. I would guess that your father wants us to show you how to use it?" Fred asked. Harry nodded. Harry drew out the Map and

"Tap the map and say '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._'" George said as he tapped the map. Harry watched as ink spread out on the paper. Words formed and Harry read them.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

Harry looked at the map in greater wonder. It showed every inch of the castle. There were even little markers for the people. Harry also saw that there were other ways out of the castle. The twins explained that there was only one way to get into Hogsmeade that was safe. Harry didn't see any need to get out of the castle. Harry figured that this father wanted him to use to watch the castle. Watch for Sirius Black invading.

DJQ

Harry's classes were all normal until Thursday morning. Double potions was the first class of the day and Snape was not any nicer than he was the year before. If anything he was worse. They were creating a shrinking potion and while Harry's was perfect, Neville's wasn't. Hermione tried to salvage him and it worked but all that did was gain Snape's ire for the rest of the class. Harry was glad when the class was over. Harry was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts. First was lunch and Hermione was late because she forgot something and then her bag ripped.

They were to have a practical lesson they found out when they arrived for class. They went to the Staff Room where Snape was sitting. Before Lupin could shut the door, Snape made a comment about Neville and that he couldn't do anything unless Hermione was helping him. Lupin took that comment in stride and had Neville help him.

There was a Boggart in the closet and Lupin had asked Dumbledore to let the third years. Neville turned the Boggart into Snape with his Gran's clothes on. It was a wonderful laugh and The lesson went wonderful up until it was Harry's turn to go. Lupin jumped in front of Harry when it was his turn and the Boggart turned into a silvery orb. Harry knew what it was instantly.

Lupin finished off the Boggart and ended class. Harry stared at the professor for a few minutes before he left the Staff Room. Lupin looked at him and nodded. Harry wanted to ask him why he hadn't let Harry take a turn. He also wondered why Lupin was scared of the moon.


	14. Schoolmates

Professor Lupin became the favorite teacher of all the houses except Slytherin in no time. While the Slytherin's didn't like him because of the state of his robes, no one else cared. Harry loved the Defense classes but Potions was getting worse. Even the fact that Harry's potions were perfect didn't save him from the wrath of Snape. Divination was a class that Harry was beginning to not like. Trelawney looked at him as though he should fall over dead at any given moment. Care of Magical Creatures became very boring. Hagrid had them taking care of Flobberworms.

Even with all the problems with classes, time flew quickly until October. Quidditch was starting soon and Wood called a meeting. It was Woods' last year at Hogwarts and Wood wanted the Cup. Everyone agreed that they had the best team in the school but outside circumstances stopped them from getting the Cup. Everyone wanted the Cup badly this year, they started training three nights a week so that they could be ready for the first match. Harry came back with the twins after practice one day cold and sore but feeling really pleased and buzzed like he always did. The Common Room was loud with noise and heady with anticipation. Harry looked to the message board and saw a new message on it. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who were doing their Astronomy homework. Harry smiled and walked over to them.

"When is it?" Harry asked. There was a small crowd around the board and there was no hope of him getting close to it.

"End of October, Halloween night," Ron answered. The three sat and made plans about what they were going to do on their visit. Crookshanks arrived about halfway through with a spider hanging from his mouth. Ron told Hermione to keep him away because Scabbers was asleep in his bag. It was only a matter of seconds before Crookshanks pounced on his bag and tried to get inside of it. Harry was quick and used a Freezing Charm on Crookshanks. Ron pulled Scabbers safely from his bag and rounded on Hermione. Harry didn't hear much of the fight because he was dealing with Crookshanks. It was a strange cat. Harry promised to watch it closely for a while.

Classes the next day were strained because Ron was not talking to Hermione. It was really bad in Herbology because all three of them had to work together. Ron was angry and kept making mistakes. There next class was Transfiguration and it wasn't much better. Harry was stuck in the middle between the two. McGonagall collected the Hogsmeade forms and gave Harry a strange look.

"I already have Harry and Neville's forms so please with the rest of you bring yours to the front."

Harry wondered the rest of the day what they look was for. His father could not have signed the form with his real name because then that would mean that McGonagall would know who his father was. Harry sat pondering that the rest of the day while others talked about what they were going to do in Hogsmeade.

Halloween morning came with bright sunshine and Harry was looking forward to the visit. He was sitting and having breakfast when an Owl dropped a letter in front of him. Harry knew the writing. He quickly opened the letter.

_Harry, I know that you are looking forward to the visit to the village but I don't think its safe right now. Sirius Black has been sighted in that area. It was a good sighting and I fear for your. Please stay in the castle. Hopefully you can go on the next visit. Please show this to your head of house so that she believes you._

Harry sighed and set the letter down. He looked around the room and found the face of McGonagall and he raised the letter to her. She nodded and stood up from the table. She walked to the table and held her hand out for the paper. Harry handed it to her. She read through the paper and her eyebrow just rose higher and higher on her forehead as she read.

"I see, Mr. Potter. I will make sure that Filch knows. Thank you for telling me. Others would not have. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron was too busy stuffing his face with food to ask but he looked at Harry. Harry explained what the letter said and waited for their reactions. Hermione was glad because she was worried about Black while Ron was mad that his father was stopping him from going.

Harry decided not to go back to his Common Room instead he was going to walk around the castle and just look around, might even engage a few of the portraits in conversations. He walked around the castle for almost an hour before he came across Filch and he told Harry to get back to his Common Room. Harry didn't he climbed up to a tower thinking of seeing Hedwig. He was lost in thought when someone called out his name. Harry turned around. There was Lupin with his head out of the door.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked in a nice voice. Then he looked around. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"In Hogsmeade. My father decided that maybe I shouldn't go right now with a sighting of Black so close."

"So he told you about that?" Lupin gave the corridor a cautious look around. "Maybe we should take this inside. I have a Grindylow that I just took for next class."

"Wow, I've only seen pictures of them."

Lupin laughed and waved Harry into the office. He looked around and held up a small dusty tin. "I only have tea bags but I am sure that after having Divination that you won't mind not having tea leaves."

"Yes, well...She has predicted my death in every class I have had with her so far. It is getting tiring." Harry saw down and watched Lupin prepare the tea. When Lupin handed it to him, he starting wondering if it was a good idea to ask about that first class. "Professor, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead, Harry."

"That first class we had with the Boggart...why didn't you let me take a shot at it?"

"I had two reasons. I was unsure what it would turn into but I had two main theories. One, that it would turn into Lord Voldemort or two, that it would turn into some form of your father, dead. I didn't think that either would be good."

Harry nodded at the answers and felt they were good ones. "I was actually thinking of the Dementors, Sir. Why are you scared of the full moon, Sir?" Harry asked. Lupin nearly choked on his tea but he calmed and set it down.

"Harry, I don't think that is something that I should be discussing with students."

"You have almost missed a few days of class. Each month right around the same time. A nice three day stretch that happens every four weeks."

"Harry...please stop there."

"Can you smell my father on me?" Harry asked point blank. Lupin set his head down on his hands and took a few deep breaths. He looked up at Harry after a minute.

"Yes, I can."

"You know who he is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I remember his smell from when were in the Order together at the end of the first war. Harry, I would never betray his name to anyone. As much as I am thankful that Dumbledore has given me this job and let me go to school here many years ago. If you father does not trust Dumbledore with his name then I don't as well."

"I also have another question. When I was young I got into a photo album of my father's. It wasn't one of his I found out but one of my parents that he was keeping for me. I have it here with me at the school. My father always told me stories that he had heard of my parents but he never mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, or you. There was a picture of all of you in the book. When he finally gave it to me that picture was gone. I just remembered it."

"Where have you heard of Pettigrew?"

"Charlie Weasley told me of him. That after turning over my parents that he tried to hide and Pettigrew found him."

There was a knock at the door before Lupin could say anything. "Enter." Snape entered carrying a large goblet that was smoking. He looked between Harry and Lupin several times before he set the goblet down. "I was just showing Harry my Grindylow for next class."

"You should drink that directly. I made a cauldron full."

"I should take some tomorrow night as well. Thank you, Severus."

Before Snape left he gave both of them a very dark look. Harry wondered if Snape and Lupin didn't get along in school.

"Professor, does Professor Snape not like you?"

"Harry, that is not your concern."

"I knew from his apparent age that he went to school with my parents. I think that is why he doesn't like me. Why didn't he like my parents?"

"Your father and he did not get along during school. James could be very pompous. They diss liked each other from the very start." Lupin picked up the goblet and started drinking from it. Harry wondered if Lupin really knew anything about Snape. Lupin finished the goblet off and set it down. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"You best be off. I have work to do. See you tonight after the feast."

"See you later, Professor." Harry stood up and walked out of the room. Before he shut the door he looked at the goblet that still smoked a little. Harry went back to his common room and sat in a chair and thought about what he had learned. His suspicions were correct. Lupin was a werewolf and had been one of his father and mother's friends growing up. Lupin comment about Dumbledore helping him in school had to mean that Dumbledore was the reason that Lupin had even gone to school.

DJQ

Harry was in the Common Room finishing up an essay for Potions when Ron and Hermione returned. Ron dumped a pile of sweets in his lap.

"We got as much as we could carry."

"Thanks. How was everything?" Harry listened as they told him about the Post Office, Zonko's, Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, and Dervish and Bangs. Harry couldn't wait to see it all for himself but he was afraid of Black finding him as well. Even though is father is away from him, he still knows what is best for him. After about a half an hour, Ron stopped talking and Hermione asked him what he got done.

"I just finished my Potions essay but that is not that important. I had a nice chat with Lupin. He went to school with my parents." Harry didn't mention the werewolf part of the story. They didn't need to know that. Ron was like Harry and very surprised that Lupin drank the goblet without even testing it for poisons. They discussed it all the way down until they got to the Great Hall.

The food was delicious and was perfect, as the Hogwarts food always was. The only thing off was that Snape kept looking at Lupin all throughout out dinner. Entertainment for dinner was the school ghosts as it was every year. Formation gliding and Nearly Headless Nick recreating his own beheading were a hit.

When the feast was over, almost all of the Gryffindor's headed back to their Common Room at the same time. It was getting late and they knew they should get to bed. They had class the next morning. What they found was the end of the corridor it was packed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked. He tried to look over the heads of the other students. Percy came and pushed his way to the front of the crowd. They followed him. Harry looked at the painting that the Fat Lady used to be in. It was torn to shreds. Dumbledore arrived and Peeves told them that the Fat Lady didn't want to be seen.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Harry gasped and reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand. Black had made it into the Castle. He wasn't safe.


	15. Sirius Black Came Back to School

Every student in the school was ushered into the Great Hall. The tables were gone and sleeping bags in house colors were on the floor. Only the Prefects and Head Boys and Girls exempt from the curfew. All of the teachers were out looking for Black. The Prefects watched the doors leading into the Hall and the Head Boys and Girls were out with the Teachers looking for Black. Word was to be sent with the Ghosts if something happened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed a bag and drug it over to a corner. Percy was yelling orders to the rest of the students. He was the only Head Boy staying.

"It's lucky he chose tonight, you know," Hermione said as she climbed into her bag. Harry and Ron nodded. "The one night that we were not in the Tower."

"Must have lost track of time," Ron stated. Harry frowned. It was strange.

"He couldn't have missed it. Even taking the back roads. This late at night. All the kids everywhere. Maybe he was going to place a trap in the tower."

"You could be right," Hermione admitted. Ron nodded. Harry listened to the wild theories going on around him. Each one was getting out of hand. Harry laughed at some of them. It wasn't a good laugh it was a deranged laugh. It seems that no one had ever read _Hogwarts, A History_. Finally, Percy yelled for lights out and no more talking. Harry settled down into his sleeping bag but didn't go to sleep. He had to write his father. He had to. He wished that he could tonight but he couldn't. He was safer here with the rest of the students.

Every hour, a Professor came and checked on them. The ghosts stayed around and provided a little bit of light in the room along with the enchanted ceiling. At three, Dumbledore came into the Hall. He found Percy and started talking to him.

"Any sign of him, Professor?"

"No. Is everything fine here?" They talked for a few minutes about the Fat Lady and then Harry really listened again when they mentioned all the places searched. Then Snape came in and gave his report. Harry perked his head up so that he could actually hear.

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?"

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?"

"I Do."

"It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it. I must go down to the Dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

Harry didn't listen to the rest of it because the conversation moved onto the Dementors. Harry wondered if Snape was talking about Lupin. From the conversation that Harry had had with him he very much doubted that Lupin would help Black into the castle.

It took over an hour before Harry went back to sleep. Dumbledore didn't want to move them since over ninety percent of the students were asleep.

DJQ

The next morning the students all returned to their own Common Rooms. Gryffindors found that the Fat Lady's portrait was replaced with that of one Sir Cadogan. Harry had not met that particular portrait before and soon found that he would have been very happy never to have met him in the first place. He was a pain to everyone. He changed the password at least twice a day and one could rarely get into and out of the Common Room quickly. It was hell before classes started and after they ended.

He was being watched like a hawk he found. Every teacher in the school found reasons to follow him around in the corridors. Percy was also trailing him like a dog, probably at the urging of his mother. Then came the day when Professor McGonagall invited him to her room to have a chat. Harry was sure that she just wanted to reinforce that he was not to go anywhere on the school grounds except to go to Herbology.

"Professor, does that mean no Quidditch?"

"I'm sorry."

"But we have a game Saturday. I have to train!" Harry watched as she thought over the fact that without Harry there was little chance that they would win the Cup. Finally, she relented. She agreed to let him go to practice if there was a teacher on hand.

Harry found time to write his father a letter to his father. He explained everything that had happened. Now all he had to do was wait for an answer to come back to him.

The first game against Slytherin was rapidly approaching and the weather was against them. It was raining, windy, and there were distinct claps of thunder to be heard for days before the match.

The Friday before the game, Wood was so keen to give Harry help on his game that he was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It wasn't Lupin that was in the class though. It was Snape, again. It was going to be a long day. Snape deducted ten points from Gryffindor for being late. Harry gamely sat down and got ready for class. Snape spent a few minutes disparaging Lupin and then set about discussing Werewolves. Harry eyes Snape closely. Snape had to know what Lupin was. Why would he do it otherwise?

Snape posed many questions to the class and between Hermione and Harry they were answered. Class moved quickly and Snape set a two foot essay on werewolves. Harry knew that Lupin would change it because they were yet to discuss them at all. The three spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why Snape hated the Lupin more than the other DADA teachers they had had.

The next morning dawned with no better weather. It was still dark but he could tell the weather was bad. Harry thought for a second that the wind had woke him but it was Peeves blowing in his ear. Peeves gave no reason on why he had done it but Harry still could not get back to sleep. He decided to go and do something productive. He grabbed his broom and left the dormitory. As he opened the door he saw Crookshanks trying to get in. harry shooed him away. Harry was wondering exactly what the deal was with the cat.

Harry cleaned up his broom and waited for breakfast to be served. It was going to a tough match. Quidditch was not called off just because of a thunderstorm. At least Draco was light like him. Both would have to concentrate on staying on their brooms.

Once Harry finally went down toe breakfast is wasn't long before the rest of the team showed up. Wood was nervous enough for the whole team. In fact Wood didn't even say one word. Not even when he was supposed to give his usual pre-match speech. They dressed in their scarlet robes and waited for the time to go out onto the field.

They couldn't hear anything except the wind. If the rest of the students were cheering you couldn't prove it by the teams. The first part of the match was horrible. Harry couldn't see anyone teammate or other wise. With a crack of lightning came the whistle. Wood wanted to talk to them. They were ahead but the needed to end the match.

"I can't see!" Harry yelled so that the whole team could understand him. Hermione walked over at that point and held out her hands for his glasses.

"Impervius!" Hermione said pointing her wand at the glasses. Harry put them back on. "They'll repel water!"

"Thanks." Harry smiled at Hermione as she turned away and went back into the crowd. Wood gave them a small speech and they went back out rejuvenated. Harry keep a keen eye out for the snitch. Harry scanned the whole pitch and was about to start looking up in the sky when he saw a giant black dog in the topmost row of empty stands. Harry nearly fell of his broom. It was only Wood yelling at him that made him shake his head. The dog was gone. Harry turned and saw the Snitch. He turned and made his way towards it.

Draco had also spotted it. It was a race. Draco had the better broom but Harry was better at flying. When Harry and Draco were both just about fifty feet from the Snitch all of the noise of the storm disappeared. Harry wondered what was going on but then a wave of cold washed over him. He knew that feeling. He looked over at Draco who pointed down. Harry looked and saw over a hundred of them looking up at him. Harry heard his mother in his head again. Harry shook his head and tried to throw off the feeling. Harry focused on the Snitch. Draco was slowing down, Harry looked at him and Draco waved him on. Harry grabbed the Snitch out of the air and that was when the Dementors moved closer to him. Harry heard clearly the night that his mother died, and he passed out.

DJQ

Harry woke up hearing voices all round him. He barely focused on them. He tried to figure out where he was. Then he remembered the Quidditch match. The Dementors. Harry opened his eyes and found the rest of the team standing above him covered in mud. Ron and Hermione were there as well looking like they had showered with their clothes on.

"What happened?"

"You fell off your broom," Fred said. Harry focused on him. "It must have been over fifty feet. You kept a hold of the Snitch the whole time. Malfoy on the other hand ended up throwing up. Snape has him in the Slytherin Common Room. Probably giving him a what for."

They talked over about ten minutes before Madam Pomfrey came over and ushered the team out. Ron and Hermione sat down on the end of his bed.

"Dumbledore was very angry." Hermione looked Harry in the eyes. She gave him a weak smile. "He shot something silver at them and they left. He was so furious. He cast a spell at you and you slowed down before you hit the ground."

"He got you onto a stretcher and then brought you into here."

"Where's my broom?" Harry asked. Both Hermione and Ron turned away from him. They wouldn't look him in the eye. Harry waited for them to answer him.

"The wind blew it away," Ron finally said. He still wouldn't look Harry in the eye. "It hit the Whomping Willow."

Hermione picked up a bag and set it down in Harry's lap. Inside were about a dozen pieces of wood and twigs. "The Whomping Willow doesn't like to be hit," she said to Harry with a sad voice.

Harry didn't say anything to them and eventually they left. Harry had to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the weekend but he didn't mind much. He was heartbroken over his broom. He wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey throw out the pieces. It was one of his closest friends. His father had bought it for him.

Other things occupied his mind, he had to find a way to fight off the Dementors. All he knew that he should have told someone about the Grim that he saw at the Weasley's but he hadn't thought much off it until now. He had seen another and almost died. Harry's mood didn't improve the rest of the weekend.

DJQ

Harry was happy that he was back to classes on Monday. Of course, that also meant that he had Defense Against the Dark Arts and if Lupin was not teaching than he and Ron were going to skive off class. Lupin was there and before class even really started he was bombarded with complaints about Snape.

Lupin dismissed the homework and showed them hinkypunks. It was a wonderful lesson, much better than the one with Snape. When class ended, Lupin asked Harry to stay back.

"I heard what happened at the match. Is there any chance of fixing your broom?"

"No, the Whomping Willow did a number on it."

"It was planted the year I arrived here at school. Student used to try to get close enough to touch it. A boy nearly lost his eye and we were forbidden from going near it. Your broom would not have a chance."

"Did you hear about the Dementors?"

"I did. Professor Dumbledore has never been so angry."

"Can you teach me to fight them?"

"Hasn't your father shown you?"

"He was going to show me the spell in a few years. I don't think that he thought I would come across them so soon. He has explained all about them. I think that a lot of things are moving very fast for him."

"I see. Write to him and ask him. I wont' have time. Next term I will. Can you last that long?"

"Yes, I can. Thank you, Professor."

Harry left the classroom with a sense of joy. He was going to learn to fight them.

The next game went well, the Dementors not making their presence known. Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff. The end of term neared and the sky cleared and left the mark of winter on the grounds, frost. Everyone was getting excited about Christmas. Harry was starting to get lonely. He wouldn't see his father again this year for Christmas. Ron and Hermione stayed behind and while they gave other reasons, Harry knew it was to keep him company.

Harry used a copy of _Which Broomstick_ from the library and set about finding himself a new one to order.


	16. Explosive Anger

AN-Here it is. THE chapter. The one you have been waiting for. This is also my first chapter posted at my home with Internet. I am so happy that I don't have to go to my mom's anymore.

That Saturday was the visit to Hogsmeade and no letter had arrived saying that he couldn't go. Harry didn't let himself get psyched up though. A letter could arrive that morning but it didn't. Harry was in the line for going to Hogsmeade and out of the school before anyone could stop him. Ron, and Hermione enjoyed their day out and came back ravenous to the feast. Harry was glad that his father didn't try to stop him but he did notice that Professors McGonagall, Lupin, Flitwick, and Snape were on chaperone duty. Hagrid it seemed was already in the village. That didn't stop Harry from overhearing a conversation that he shouldn't have.

Madam Rosemerta, McGonagall, Fudge, Hagrid, and Flitwick were discussing Black. While most of what they had gone over Harry knew. The new item of interest was the fact that Black was Harry's Godfather. Hagrid talked about Black trying to get Hagrid to give him Harry. Making pleas about him being his Godfather and that he should be the one to take Harry. Then that Black had killed Pettigrew and all they could find was his little finger. Ron and Hermione overheard none of that. Harry acted normal for the trip back up to the school. Harry dropped his things in the Common Room and then told them that he wanted to get some flying in. Harry went out onto the Quidditch Pitch and used one of the school brooms to fly. He didn't care that there was no teacher with him. He wanted to be alone and think.

Harry mounted his broom and flew for almost an hour before he was so angry that he couldn't fly any more. He didn't know why his father had lied to him all these years. Yeah he had mentioned that Black was the reason that his parents were dead but then Harry found out from Lupin that they had all been friends. Harry had been a little mad about that but not too much.

This though, he couldn't forgive. Sirius Black had been his Godfather. Sirius Black had tried to take him from Hagrid the night his parents died. Sirius Black had been a Death Eater. Sirius Black had killed Peter Pettigrew and killed over a dozen Muggles in cold blood. Sirius Black who had asked the Minister of Magic for his news paper just a few weeks ago because he missed doing the crosswords. Sirius Black who had escaped and was out there right now. Sirius Black who had been inside this school not too long ago.

Finally, Harry made a decision. Harry put up the broom and went back to his Common Room. Everyone was down at dinner. That made it all so much easier. Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and put it on before he left the portrait hole. He hoped that his father was indeed home. Harry went through the corridors and stairways that lead to the dungeons.

Harry found the staff quarters that he was looking for. The door was warded but Harry bypassed the wards with ease. He opened the door and the person inside looked up.

"Peeves, I am in no mood to deal with you tonight," Professor Severus Snape said. Snape turned his face back down to the papers that he was grading. Harry just stood there. He waited. Several minutes later, when the door did not shut, Snape looked up again. "I said out. Do not make me bring the Bloody Baron into this."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Harry burst out. He pulled the cloak off of him and slammed the door shut. Snape dropped his quill and turned to look at Harry.

"Calm down. It is not safe here," Snape said standing up. He walked over to the fire and threw a handful of Floo powder on it. "Snape Villa!" Snape said as he stepped into the fire. Harry waited a minute before he did the same, following him.

Harry arrived in his house and looked around. Zook was standing in the living room with a duster in his hand and a look of shock on his face.

"Master Severus, Master Harry. Zook was not expecting you. I am sorry. We have no dinner on the table."

"It is fine, Zook, I was not aware that we would be arriving here this evening. Why don't you run to the village and get us some cold cuts and bread. Make sure to get some fruit. We will be in my study. Don't be alarmed by the yelling."

"Yes, Master Severus." Zook turned around and walked out of the living room. Harry watched his father calmly ward the house. When they were in it, the house was warded a little better than when they weren't in it. Once Snape was sure that the house was warded enough, he motioned for Harry to go ahead of him into the study, which was right off the living room.

Harry remembered coming into the study many times as a child. In the beginning it wasn't very much because he was so unsure of the man that had come and taken him away from the burning house that he had grown up in and the only one he remembered. He found that as long as he had a reason to interrupt his father, there was no anger. There was never anger unless Harry hurt himself or did something stupid. Which Harry did do a lot but it was understandable anger. Not the anger that his Aunt and Uncle used on him all the time.

"Why do you think that I lied to you, Harry," Snape asked using Harry's given name for the first time since summer. Harry never really noticed how much he missed hearing his given name come out of his father's mouth as he did now. Snape was still dressed in his black robes of his teaching position as opposed to the Muggle style from the beginning of the century as Snape usually wore when at home.

"You never told me the whole truth about Black." Harry stared at his father. Zook entered the study and set down two plates of food. He looked between his two masters before he bowed and left.

"And what exactly has your fellow classmates been telling you?" Snape asked as he sat down at a chair at the small table in the room, his plate of food in front of him. Harry sat down in a soft over-chair on the other side of the room, his plate of food beside him on a stand. It was his chair. The chair that Harry had spent hours reading in as a child. He learned about the Wizarding world from that chair. Both ate in silence for a few minutes before Harry answered him.

"It wasn't my classmates but Fudge, Madam Rosemerta, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, and Hagrid. They were talking in Hogsmeade today. Also Lupin talked about Black being my father's best friend. I knew that they had been friends in school. I saw a picture of them once. But my Godfather? He was my Godfather and a Death Eater. He wanted Hagrid to hand me over so that he could kill me for destroying his Dark Lord."

"I see that you have found out some things that I was going to tell you when you returned home. I had hoped to tell you all of that at a much later time but then he escaped and Dumbledore saw fit to bring that wer...new teacher in."

"I know he's a werewolf. I knew long before you set the homework. He knows that you are my father. On the train he smelled you on me. Then when he went to the feast he put the smells together. I have talked to him about the Dementors. He is willing to teach me the Patronus Charm."

"I see. I will have to talk to him about that. How about your little friends?"

"I don't think that anyone else in the school can guess it. You hate me too well."

"Harry, I was going to tell you all about Black, the whole messy story, when you turned seventeen. Then he escaped and I had to go to the school. Dumbledore recalled all the Order to look for him. I was not able to return to you. I had you go to the Weasley's where I knew that Charlie would look out for you. Dumbledore has been too watchful of you this year. I found no time to even talk to you. You have behaved very well in my class or I would have found a way to give you a detention so that we could talk. Dumbledore has asked me to take it easy on the students, with Black on the loose."

"I'm sorry I barged in on you. I tried to calm down by flying but that didn't help."

"Have you picked a new broom to order?"

"No. I...You bought me that one. We picked it out together and I miss it."

"Harry, you need a new broom. I expect you to have one ordered in the next two weeks."

"Yes, Father."

"I think that we should head back. After we eat of course, I will tell McGonagall that I was feeling unwell. I think you should think up something. I don't know if anyone else has noticed that you are not on the Quidditch Pitch. Though, if you want I am sure that we can spend a few days here. Tomorrow is the first day of the Holidays."

"No, I would rather not given anybody any chance to make a connection."

"I understand."

Harry watched as his father ate. While at the school his father never seemed to relax. He seemed to be on constant guard for any attack. Harry also was that way but Harry also had to guard against the Headmaster's attempted to get inside his head. That drained Harry on a good day but it would not do well to let him in. Harry's future depended on no one finding out about Severus being his father until the right time. Harry was not going to let his father down on that count.


	17. Suspicions

Harry returned to the castle to find that the rest of the Gryffindors had not made it back to the Common Room. Harry slipped up the steps and went to bed. Harry pulled the curtains around his bed but he didn't' sleep until around one. His head swam with images of a giant black dog. Harry knew that he should have told Severus about the dog but he was afraid that his father would start to be scared for him and his father had enough to deal with.

Harry woke groggy the next morning. It was the first day of the holidays and that meant that there weren't that many students around. Hermione and Ron were waiting inside the dorm room of him to wake up. Harry knew that he had to tell them something so he decided on the truth up until he went to his father's office. Ron was shocked and Hermione was dumbfounded. It changed everything to them. They didn't let him alone at any point no matter what.

Christmas morning woke with Ron waking him in the normal fashion with a yell about presents and a pillow being thrown at him. Harry got his regular set of presents from friends. Harry's father got him one book on each of his subjects and three books on Animagus. Harry knew that his father was going to really start teaching him how to be one. His father had spent his summers since before he started school teaching him the foundations on the subject.

What surprised Harry was the long thin present at the bottom of the stack. Harry knew what it was. It was a broom. Harry just wondered who had given it to him. His father was waiting for him to send in the order for a new broom. There was no one else. Harry slowly unwrapped the present and unrolled a Firebolt.

"Who sent that?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around for a card and didn't find one.

"Who would spend that much on you?"

"I don't know. It wasn't dad because he sent me a letter about getting a new one." Before Ron could say anything, Hermione entered the dorm room. She looked at the broom in Harry's hands. She dropped Crookshanks as she stared at the broom. Ron dove for Scabbers on the bed and stowed him in a pocket. The rest of Christmas day went to hell from there. Ron and Hermione started bickering about whether the broom safe. A small fight broke out between Ron and the cat and it ended with the Sneakoscope coming out of the trunk that Harry had put it in. It made so much noise that it scared Crookshanks and gave Hermione a chance to pick him up.

Lunch was not much better. When they went down to the Hall they found that only one table was in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, and Flitwick were seated as well as Filch. Three other students were there as well two first year and a fifth year. The meal went well until Trelawney joined them. She made a big fuss about there being thirteen at the table and Dumbledore calmed her down. It went well until both Ron and Harry stood up and she freaked out. Hermione stayed behind to talk to McGonagall.

Back in the Common Room Harry looked over every inch of the broom and cast several spells on it that would reveal hexes and the like that his father had taught him. Harry was going to write him later and tell him about the broom.

Harry didn't get a chance though. Hermione came in the portrait hole a little while later along with Professor McGonagall. McGonagall tried to confiscate the broom but Harry wouldn't let her take it.

"I'm sorry, Professor but you are mistaken. My father sent me a letter that stated it was from him. I found it after Hermione left. I am sorry that your time was wasted with this."

McGonagall looked at him like he was lying but she couldn't really call him on it. When she left Harry turned to Hermione.

"You can't trust me can you?" Harry demanded from her. Hermione looked at Harry with a look of shock on her face. Ron went to speak but Harry held up his hand. "You don't think that I can't detect dark spells on things?"

"You didn't on Riddle's Diary!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I know why now and believe me the spell that held part of Voldemort's soul to the diary is not on that broom. I am going to write my father about the broom and when he replies he will tell me what to do with it. Now, though since you had the gall to report the broom to McGonagall I will have to send it to him to get it checked over. Hermione, I know that you think that you had my best interests at heart but you didn't. There isn't a person in this castle that has my best interests at heart. Dumbledore and McGonagall want me kept alive so that I can defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore left me in the hands of the two most foul human beings ever. They hated magic and tried to squash it out of me. Dumbledore wanted me to love him for taking me away from them. He wanted someone that was pliable."

"Harry..." Hermione tried to butt in weakly.

"No, you will listen to me. You as well Ron. I will not be the prize of this fight. You both will stay my friends no matter what. I love each of you dearly but Hermione it doesn't matter that Crookshanks is meant to kill rats. You should respect Ron enough to keep him away from this room. Scabbers had lost nearly all of his hair and shakes all the time. He is frightened. Whatever happens to Scabbers you and Crookshanks will be blamed because that cat does have it out for Scabbers. Ron, stop trying to bait her. I am sick of it all. I am sick over everyone trying to run my life. Dumbledore has tried on a daily basis to get inside my head with Legilimency. He thinks that unless he is in control of me, that I am not being protected. He has made himself believe that he is the only hope that I have of living. I have news for him it was under his protection that I nearly died."

"How did that happen, mate?" Ron asked.

"My uncle beat me that day. I did some form of magic and it scared him. I wanted out of the house. I didn't feel safe there anymore. That broke the ward on the house. I was safe as long as I thought it was home. I didn't anymore. My luck a Death Eater saw me out that day with my Aunt. He followed me home and that night set fire to it. My father was also watching the house is seems and the moment he was alerted to the fire he arrived. He got me out but wasn't able to save anyone else."

"That was all that was protecting you?" Hermione asked with her eyes wide.

"Yes. Dumbledore was also stopping all of my mail and things. I was kept isolated from the world I should have been growing up in."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Me too, mate."

Harry nodded at them before he went up to his room to grab a few books that he had got as presents and started to read them. Hermione and Ron left him alone the rest of the night. Harry got a good ways into his first book on Animagus. It was a fascinating subject and Harry couldn't wait to learn to change into one.

xXxXxXx

The begging of term came as a relief to Harry. Ron and Hermione had both been avoiding him somewhat. Harry felt that that was a good thing. His father had wanted the broom sent to him and Harry did so, sort of. Hedwig was seen taking the broom away from the castle but in fact the broom was shrunk and left in a secure place for his father to pick up and look at.

Wood stopped Harry when he returned and wanted to know which broom he had picked. Harry assured him that he would have his new broom before the first match.

Harry was looking forward to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class because he could talk to Lupin about starting his Patronus classes. It was decided that they would have the classes in the History of Magic classroom on Thursday at eight pm.

Harry wondered how Lupin was going to do the class given that they couldn't bring an actual Dementor into the school. Harry didn't have to wonder for long because when he entered the classroom he found the answer. Standing there was Lupin with a packing case that was rattling. A Boggart. After the last Quidditch match Harry did figure that he feared them.

"This is testy given that you fear losing your father, Harry but I think after last match, I think this is our only option."

The class went rather well and Harry was casting a very nice Patronus after only a few tries. Lupin was very amazed. Harry could tell by the look on his face that Lupin was also a little bit scared of Harry.

"My father has taught me a few spells and really this spell is not that bad, if one can think of a happy enough memory."

"What did you think of?"

"At first, I was going to use the day that I found out that I would not be going back to my aunt and uncle's house but they had just died, they were mean but I didn't want them to die. I decided on the day that my father told me that he loved me. I had never heard the words before and they do have a power to them. I knew that he wasn't going to leave me. I knew that if it was in his power he would come back to me."

"I think that your father has taken very good care of you over the years. You are not weak."

"I was afraid that you would hate him. I know that he didn't have a very good time in school and most of that was due to my father."

"And Sirius. Sirius was also the reason. Sirius got bored a lot and when he did James tried to make him happy. Your father was usually the brunt of that."

"I've seen some of it. I just never knew that that was Black in the memory. My father never really focused on him in the memories."

"I can understand why. James was the object of his hatred more than Sirius." Lupin looked away for a second and then turned back. "We should do a few more nights of practice."

"Yeah, OK. I think that I need to go get some sleep."

Harry walked to the door and looked back at Lupin. "I know there is something that you are not telling me, Professor. I will find out what it is."

Lupin looked at Harry shocked. Harry just looked at him and used his Occlumency to just brush the man's mind. Lupin eyes opened wide when the sensation hit him. "I would never enter your mind without permission unless you gave off a vibe of intention. Just remember that."

Harry opened the door and walked out. He wandered the halls for a little before going back to the Common Room. He started thinking about who had sent him the broom. It could have been Black except that Black wouldn't have been able to walk into any shop in Britain and buy one. It wasn't his father because his father had flat out told him that he hadn't . It wasn't anyone in the castle. If wouldn't be good for them to get caught giving it to him.

After an hour and countless names gone through, Harry decided to go back to the Common Room and relax.


	18. Black Gets Away, Again

Harry spent weeks practicing both the Patronus spell and Quidditch. He had only a small amount of time for schoolwork much less anything else. February came with no change in the weather. It was still very cold and it wasn't letting up.

Harry's last Patronus class was fun for Harry because he did not feel the effects of the Dementor at all. Lupin celebrated by sharing a Butterbeer with Harry.

"I've been asked to give this to you," Lupin said as he pulled a little box out of his desk. Harry held out his hand and Lupin pulled something out of the box and set it in Harry's hand. Harry smiled and waited for Lupin to unshrink the broom. "We both went over it with a fine tooth comb so to speak and found nothing. Your father is looking into it more but as of now he has no clue who sent it to you.

"Thanks. I've tried to figure it out but unless it was Black I had no idea."

Harry left Lupin's office and found Ron and showed him the broom.

"Can I have a go on it tomorrow?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and they talked about the broom was the way back to the Common Room. They found Neville standing outside pleading with Cadogan to let him in.

"I've wrote them all down, I just missed placed it."

Harry told him the password and they were let into the Common Room where everyone wanted a look at the broom.

It was quite a while before everyone was done looking at the broom and Ron took it upstairs to put it away. Harry and Hermione sat and talked about classes until they heard Ron give a strangled yell.

They rushed up the stairs to find Ron holding a sheet that had blood on it. Hermione gasped and clutched to Harry before she moved forward and grabbed it from Ron.

"I've had him locked in my room in his cage. I only let him out when I am in there. I promise Ron."

Ron looked over at Harry and then at Hermione. They all three looked all over the Common Room and the dorms and found that Scabbers was not there.

Ron was inconsolable until it was time for him to have his go on the broom. Harry talked him into going and watching the final practice before the match so that he could take his turn on the broom after it was over.

It was a good practice and it was fun after the practice with Ron on the broom. Madam Hooch was the one overseeing the practice. She fell asleep not long into the practice and woke up not long into Ron flying. She got very irate and sent them back inside.

Harry sleep well that night and woke up ready the next morning for the game. When he dressed for the match in the locker rooms he made sure that his wand was on him in the pocket of the t-shirt he was going to wear. He hoped he wouldn't need it but he wanted to have it on hand just in case.

The match was an easy one. Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker had decided to follow him and not search for the Snitch herself. Harry made her work for it. He did things that made her not be able to keep up with him. It was in one of the dives that he saw the Snitch. He started racing to but Cho's gasp of surprise made Harry look over. There on the ground were three Dementors. Harry didn't think twice. He pulled out his wand and yelled "Expecto Patronum!" Harry didn't wait to watch the giant mass of silver take them down. He had a Snitch to catch. It took only seconds but Harry closed his hand around the Snitch. The whistle sounded and Harry sighed in relief. When he made it back down to the ground he found himself surrounded by classmates. He looked around to find Lupin and found him at the edge f the students.

"The Dementors didn't affect me at all this time!" Harry yelled at him. Lupin motioned for him to follow. Harry disentangled himself from the crowd and followed him. There on the edge of the field were some of the Slytherin team all lying on the ground. They were covered in black robes. Harry looked around and found Draco smirking at the edge of the field near them. Draco bowed at Harry and then left.

The party in the Gryffindor Common Room lasted all day and into the night. Hermione joined in a little at the start but she had reading to do before class on Monday. Harry himself stopped in the festivities not long before dark. He was tired and had some homework to do as well. Hermione joined him in his dorm for studying. Professor McGonagall came around one in the morning and broke up the party. The entire group of students went to bed.

Harry's dreams were vivid that night. He was following something in the woods. He had almost caught it when a scream sounded from his room. Harry awoke with a start and opened his curtains. Someone ran from the room and shut the door with a slam. Harry looked over at Ron's bed. Ron looked terrified. The curtain around the bed was in shambles.

"Black with a knife!" It went downhill from there. Harry ran out to the Common Room and found other students had been woken by Ron's screams. Percy came and tried to get them to go to bed. No one believed Ron but Harry. Harry had seen the person fleeing the room.

McGonagall arrived and she questioned Sir Cadogan about letting someone in. It seems that he had but the person had had a list of all of the passwords. McGonagall was rather mad at Neville, who was the one who had wrote down all the passwords.

No one got anymore sleep that night. They all knew that the castle was being searched. They waited for news. McGonagall came back just after dawn and told them that Black had escaped again. The whole of the school could be seen buckling down. Harry made sure that his mind was blocked. Now would not be the time to be caught thinking of his father and revealing him.

Sir Cadogan was replaced with the Fat Lady who had her own security team. A whole group of security trolls who patrolled the corridor. It just got worse for Neville though, he had to wait for someone to let him in every night because he was not allowed to be told the password. He also received a howler from his grandmother.

Ron got the better end of it though. For once he was more popular than Harry and Harry didn't mind at all. Ron's story thought got more and more out of hand. It kept changing. All of the younger females students followed Ron like a puppy dog when not in class.

Harry and Hermione made plans for the next Hogsmeade trip. Harry knew his father could be watching him. His father was always watching him now. He knew that his father wanted to stop him but he still didn't send an Owl.

Saturday morning came and went. The whole of the school prepared to head out. The first and seconds years buckled down to tackle their homework and the third year and ups prepared for Hogsmeade.

The trip itself was uneventful but on the way back, Filch stopped Harry.

"I've had reports that you are trying to sneak things into the school. Come with me, Potter," Filch said. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione as he walked away with Filch. Filch didn't say anything until they arrived at Snape's office door. Filch knocked and entered.

"Filch, why did you summon both of us here?" Snape asked pointing at himself and Lupin. Lupin's eyes widened when he spotted Harry but he refrained from looking at Snape.

"I was told that this one is trying to sneak things into the school. I want you two to make sure they are not Dark objects. Turn out our pockets, Potter!" Filch said the last things directly to Harry.

Harry frowned and hesitated for a second. He had the map on him. He always carried it on him now. He wanted to see if Black was in the castle. He checked the map in between every class and before going to bed and upon waking. Finally, Harry emptied his pockets though. There a few things from Zonko's and a bag of sweets from Honeydukes. Filch zeroed in on the parchment though. Harry watched the looks on the faces of the other two adults. Snape's did not change but Lupin's eyes grew wide. Lupin knew what it was, Harry bet his new broom on it. Which meant that it had to belong to his father or mother.

"What's this?" Filch motioned at the parchment. He looked scared to touch it. Snape thought picked it up and folded it out.

"Spare bit of parchment."

Filch grabbed the map and headed over towards the fire. "Then you won't mind if I just throw it in the fire!"

"NO!" Harry screamed. Filch smirked and handed the map back to Snape. Snape seemed to think for a few minutes and then tapped the map.

"Show yourself!" Nothing happened. "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!"

Harry watched as ink seemed to spread itself all over the paper forming a few sets of words.

"_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."_

"_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."_

"_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."_

"_Mr. Wormtail bids, Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."_

Harry stared at the paper in shock. He didn't know that it would do that. Snape didn't seemed all that surprised. He bet that he had known that it would say something like that. Lupin nearly bust out laughing by the look on his face. Harry looked at Lupin closer. Mr. Moony, that was the name of one of the people who created the map. Lupin was a werewolf. Harry wondered if they had created the map. Harry knew that it fit. There had been four of them. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

"It's clearly full of Dark magic!"

"I'd say not," Lupin said. He cleared his throat before speaking. He still looked close to laughter. "I'd say its a Zonko's product. It's probably charmed to insult whoever reads it."

"I agree. Filch, who said that Mr. Potter was bringing illegal things into the school?"

"A few of the Slytherin's."

"Potter, you may leave. Take your paper with you! Filch, I want their names."

Harry turned to leave. Lupin followed him. "Harry, I would like a word about your essay for my class. Come with me."

Harry followed Lupin through the school. Harry couldn't wait though. When he knew that they were alone, Harry turned to Lupin.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I am astounded at you, Harry. That you didn't turn this in. Especially after what happened last time a student left information just laying around. These jokers would have found it funny to lure you out of the school."

"Do you know them?" Harry asked. He watched Lupin's face close. There it was the look of fondness and anger. What was on his face every time he thought about his father and Black. That proved it.

"We've met."

"I think that Moony seems to be the older acting of the group. Mr. Padfoot seems to be the blacker of the group and Prongs seems to a joker."

Lupin's eyes grew very large and round at Harry's statement. He didn't say anything for a minute. "I will have to take the map of course."

"You will not. I was given this for my protection. I carry it will me all day long and at night it goes under my pillow. My father seemed to think that it would help protect me. Plus we both know that if Black got a hold of it that it would do him no good. He knows the passages of this school. All it would tell him is where I am. I am surrounded by teachers all day long. It would do no good." Harry turned away from Lupin and went back to his Common Room.


	19. Predictions

Classes came and went. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could no longer go visit Hagrid in the evenings. There were to many restrictions in place. Care of Magical Creatures was the only time they could talk to him. Harry missed visiting him in the evenings. Hagrid was a breath of fresh air to him. Rarely ever worried about anything.

Care of Magical Creatures ended way too quickly in Harry's opinion. Charms didn't cheer him up enough, even though they were doing Charms. Divination was the worst class they had had in a while. It started off bad and ended even worse when Hermione ended up walking out of the class. Harry wanted to follow her but he wouldn't even want to consider how his father would react.

Easter was fast approaching and the third years were feeling the strain. Harry helped Hermione as much as he could. Harry wasn't as worried as the rest of the students about exams. He knew this stuff and would pass the tests. His father made sure of that, even from afar. Quidditch took up a good bit of his time but what took up more was Woods discussions on the game. They were behind by two hundred points so Harry had to wait to catch the Snitch. The whole House was excited about the match. If they one it would be the first time since Charlie had been at school.

It was then time for the match. Harry was happy that it was finally going to be over. Things between Slytherin and Gryffindor had not been good. Several time students ended up in the hospital wing. The night before the match, Harry had trouble sleeping. He was thirsty so he went to get himself a glass of water from the jug on the windowsill.

Harry looked out and saw Crookshanks, sitting on the ground. It seemed like he was waiting for someone. Then a few seconds later, a giant shaggy black dog appeared out of the shadows. Harry looked over at Ron and wondered if he could wake him up in time but when Harry looked back out, the cat and dog were gone.

That next morning Harry wondered if he had dreamed it.

Harry barely remembered any of the match. He spent the whole time waiting for Wood to give the go ahead and watching for the Snitch to stop Draco from getting it. When the game was thirty to zero, Harry spotted the Snitch at the same time that Draco did. It wasn't time for Harry to catch it but he had to stop Draco from getting it. Then before Harry could reach it, a Bludger nearly knocked him off his broom. Harry looked around and saw one of the two Slytherin Beaters aiming himself towards him as well. Harry ducked down under him at the last second and the Beater collided with Draco. Harry looked around for the Snitch but did not find it. Harry smiled at Draco in penance. Draco smirked back.

Finally over an hour and several fouls later, Harry spotted the Snitch. Harry looked around for Draco and saw that he was already on his way to the Snitch. Harry urged his broom faster and faster, finally he was even with Draco. Harry threw himself forward and snatched the Snitch out of the air. Harry lost his grip on his broom and fell off. Harry was over fifty feet from the ground. He looked up at Draco as he fell and watched as he pulled out his wan and cast a spell. The Firebolt started streaking towards Harry. When he was twenty feet from the ground it made it to him. Harry grabbed on for dear life and started urging the broom up. When Harry was sure that he wouldn't hit he ground he made his way back down. When he landed he was enveloped in a sea of red. Gryffindors were surrounding him from every side. They had won the Cup.

xXxXxXx

The euphoria lasted nearly a week for Harry. Then is was back to the grindstone. The weather was getting beautiful at the start of June but no one could enjoy the weather. Exams were bearing down on them more than ever. Hermione was very near going insane. Harry felt for her, he really did but she had to learn her limits. Ron was still in the dark but the only way that she was making it to all her classes was a Time Turner.

Exam week started and anyone that looked at the students could tell. Almost everyone int eh third year or above could be seen practicing wands movements or muttering under their breath. Some students even cracked under the pressure. A near constant flood of students could be seen in and out of the hospital wing.

Harry did wonderful on his Transfiguration exam. He and Hermione were of the few who actually turned their teapots fully into tortoises. Charms was next after lunch. It was easy but Harry accidentally over did his Cheering Charm. Ron had to put into a room by himself for an hour before he could do that practical part of his exam.

Day one of exams was over but now the third years had to study for Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Potions. Harry was not worried about either of the classes from the early part of the day. Astronomy gave him a little worry though. He knew his stuff but it was his weakest subject.

Care of Magical Creatures was an easy exam. Hagrid brought out several creatures and they had to do was write down the name of the creature, where it originated from, and it's food of choice. Potions was a breeze for Harry. His Confusing Concoction came out perfect. His was the best in the class.

Wednesday was History of Magic. Harry wrote as much as he could as quick as he could. Time was up way to quick and Harry had to put a conclusion to his paper quickly. Lunch ended way too quickly and then they were off to Herbology. There was only two exams left and they were the ones that Harry didn't have to study for at all. Instead and and several of his classmates asked McGonagall if she would let them use her classroom for practicing some of the spells they had learned.

They spent the night until McGonagall came and shooed them out. What Harry practiced did them some good as they were able to have quick reflexes for the obstacle course that Lupin created for them. Just as they all finished the exam they met Fudge.

"Hello, Minister," Harry aid as he put away his wand.

"Hello Harry. Just doing exams? I'm here to talk to Dumbledore about the Black situation."

Fudge didn't stick around for long. They made either way up to the castle for lunch. Harry and Ron had Divination left and Hermione had Muggle Studies. Harry and Ron found out that their exam was a one on one exam.

Harry walked up into Trelawney's classroom with trepidation. The exam itself went about as well as Harry could make it. It was as he left the room that it went awry.

"_It will happen tonight._"

Harry turned around to look at Trelawney. Her voice had changed, it was deeper, raspier. Her eyes were blank and her body was rigid. Harry took a step back towards her.

"_The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight...the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight...before midnight...the servant...will set out...to rejoin...his master..._."

Harry stayed still in the room. Trelawney snapped awake a few seconds later, remembering none of the prophecy she had just spouted. That was exactly what she had done. His father had told him that she had given one other true prophecy in her life. That was why Dumbledore kept her around.

Before Trelawney could say anything Harry ran from the room. He nearly ran all the way to his Common Room. There he found an ecstatic Ron and a happy Hermione. Ron held up his hand. Sitting there was Scabbers. Harry heard something about Hagrid. He gave them a hard look and pointed to the dorm room. Both followed his quickly. Ron put Scabbers back in his cage the moment he got in the room. Then they all sat down on the beds. Harry told them in hushed tones about what he heard at the same time writing down the prophecy on parchment.

"I've got to deliver this to my father," Harry whispered. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and activated it. He gasped at what he saw. He looked around the room then back at the map. "Ron, Hermione I think you need to come with me. Ron why don't you bring Scabbers. He would do with some air."

Ron picked up Scabbers and Harry made quick work of using the map to find the best route. Both Snape and Lupin were on the borders of the school, near the Whomping Willow. Harry didn't explain anything he just had them follow him. Harry made sure to clear the map and store it in his pocket.

Both Professors were surprised to see the students arrive where they were talking. Harry didn't say anything to them, he pulled out the map, said the words and handed it to Lupin. Lupin looked at the map and his eyes widened in shock. Snape glanced at the map and pulled out his wand. He cast a quick spell and smiled.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger is you would please do up to the school and fetch the Minister. Please tell him that we have found the location of the betrayer of the Potters."

Ron and Hermione looked shocked but did as he said. When they were out of ear shot Lupin looked around. He cast a spell at the Whomping Willow and motioned for Harry and Snape to go first.

"I received a letter this evening from Sirius. He got a hold of a newspaper and saw that it is thought that he is after Harry. He said that he was after Pettigrew and if I met him here in the Shrieking Shack tonight he would give me proof. Harry, why had you not seen him before now?" Lupin asked quickly.

"I didn't looked at it much at the start of the year. Then when I did it was after Scabbers went missing. He had been hiding out at Hagrid's. His place is not on the map."

"I see," Snape nearly growled. He stopped walking and turned to look at Harry. "I am glad I gave you the map. It seems to have not only helped you but your Godfather as well."

"This means that he didn't turn my parents in?"

"It looks like not. Lupin I don't think that I should go first. He will not see me as a friend."

Lupin nodded and passed the two. He entered the Shack and cast 'Lumos' to see around. Sure enough there was a giant black dog sitting on a bed.

"Padfoot," Lupin said with a smile. Sirius changed into human form and moved to hug him. They clasped each other for several seconds. "You are safe. We have found Pettigrew. He is in a cage that will keep him and not let him change. Fudge is on his way down here now."

"Let's kill him, Moony," said with a hoarse whisper.

"NO!" Harry yelled and charged into the room.

**AN-I have told you previously that I would reveal who Harry's father to the world in Book Four-Goblet of Fire but I have changed that. GoF will see certain teachers finding out who is father is along with several key others. The Ministry will be kept in the dark, though. It will not be revealed until after the battle at the Ministry in the fifth book that the rest of the Wizarding World will find out, along with the rest of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I started thinking and planning the fifth book more and found that I couldn't have Umbridge know who Harry's father is. Other things having to do with spoilers will have to wait until those books come out.**


	20. Revelations

Harry looked at his Godfather in shock.

"I've already went to jail for murdering him. They can't send me again."

"I want to see him stand trial for what he has done. He had lived with me for nine months of the year for three years. I want to see justice. Please, let me have that," Harry pleaded. Sirius looked at him in shock.

"Who is in the hall?"

"My father."

"Who is your father?"

"Severus Snape."

"WHAT!" Sirius lunged forward to jerk the door open. Standing there was Snape.

"Sirius!" Lupin yelled. He jerked Snape backwards. Lupin made sure that he was in between Snape and Sirius. "Sirius, Severus is a wonderful father to Harry."

"A wonderful father?" Sirius asked with a sneer on his face. "Snivellus is wonderful at nothing."

"He's a load better than the Dursley's were to me. That's who Dumbledore placed me with. A Death Eater killed them when I was seven. I was miserable with them. Dumbledore placed me with them to keep me safe. Something about a blood ward. He believed that I would be safe with them. I was treated like a freak. I was made to work from age three. I had to cook and clean. I was nothing more than a house elf to them. I hated them. I hated them so much that I decided in my heart that their house was not home for me. Then that night a Death Eater burned down the house. Snape I guess had been checking on me since he found me several months earlier. I was saved by him."

"You really did that?" Sirius asked looking over at Severus. He didn't answer. Severus looked away from the two other adults in the room.

"He's done so much for me. Sure life at the castle isn't the best but I knew that going in. I knew that he was going to have to treat me sort of bad. He has to treat me like the rest of the students and the son of the man who he hated in school. We both have done well."

"You like living with him?"

"Yes."

Lupin looked at Sirius with a smile. Sirius was growing up a little bit. "I think that Hermione and Ron will be coming with Fudge. I think that it would be best if Sirius disappeared. Severus, why don't you take Pettigrew."

"Actually, I think that maybe we should have Black turn himself in. It might look better. Also that Black escaped Azkaban to get Pettigrew when he found out that he was staying at Hogwarts with Harry. That would make a wonderful story for the _Daily Prophet_. I'll keep a hold of Black and you take Pettigrew. Harry, why don't you go out first."

"What reason can we use for me being here? I won't let them know about the map."

"I will say that I was showing you the Whomping Willow for a little extra work in class and Black came out."

xXxXxXx

Harry emerged from the Whomping Willow first. Hermione, Ron, Fudge, and Dumbledore were standing there. The Whomping Willow was still waiting for them to exit. Fudge ran forward and grabbed Harry and pulled him out. Harry shrugged off his hold.

"Don't do anything. Professor Lupin is coming out with Peter Pettigrew. Professor Snape is coming out with Black."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead," Fudge said as he pulled out his wand as Lupin came out of the tree.

"Actually, he is not." Lupin showed them the cage. He opened the door of the cage and pulled out Scabbers. He cast a spell at the same time that he set him down on the ground. Scabbers form elongated and he became a human. Fudge looked down at the man crouched on the ground. It really was Pettigrew. Lupin whistled and Snape came out of the tree with Sirius.

"We have witnesses!" Fudge said. He pointed his wand at Pettigrew and cast a spell. Pettigrew was now in a set of manacles. He turned and cast the same spell at Sirius. Harry nearly shouted but Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I think that we should take this into my office." Dumbledore motioned for them to precede him into the castle. Fudge took the lead and let the others deal with the two prisoners. Harry hung back with Ron and Hermione at the rear of the group. Dumbledore looked like he wanted to talk to Harry alone so Harry made sure he wasn't alone.

It took them nearly ten minutes to get to Dumbledore's office. They were taking the deserted corridors so that no one could see them. No one spoke the whole trip up.

Pettigrew and Sirius were the only ones given seats in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore didn't sit in his seat. He stayed on the far side of the room. Harry and Lupin stayed near the doors while Ron and Hermione got as far from Pettigrew and Sirius was possible. Fudge moved around the room and sat down in Dumbledore's seat. Severus moved so that he was as close to Pettigrew and Sirius as possible and still keep an eye on everyone.

"Please explain this all to me." Fudge looked at everyone individually for a few seconds each.

"Sir, I know that I am only thirteen but I know more of the story than Professors Lupin and Snape."

"Why don't you start with who your father is?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I cannot. As I have told Headmaster Dumbledore, I believe that I am safer with no one knowing."

"And what if your father is a Death Eater. You have no clue if he is."

"Actually, Sir. I know exactly who my father is. I know his faults and where his allegiances were in the first war. I know where they stand now. He has shared everything of his life with me."

"Fine."

"I started off with year with the knowledge that Black was after me. I knew how to guard myself and how to look for signs that someone around me is not acting themselves. The year went fine for me, at first. I kept seeing a giant black dog everywhere. I didn't think much of it. I have been taking Divination. Professor Trelawney started off saying that she saw the Grim in my future. I just figured it was my over active imagination. Then Black broke into the Castle. He attacked the Fat Lady. I knew that I wasn't safe. I knew for the first time that even with the Dementors here, I was not safe. Quidditch happened and I was attacked by the Dementors. The creatures that were supposed to keep Black out. Then Black got into the castle again, this time he made it all the way into my dorm room. Instead of coming after me, he went to Ron's bed. Instead of killing Ron when he woke up, he ran away. I started thinking that Black may not be just after me. Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, had been acting strange all year. I never thought that Black was after him. Finally tonight, Professor Lupin was showing me the Whomping Willow. Suddenly out of nowhere a giant dog ran after us. Professor Lupin cast a spell and the tree stopped moving. We dashed inside and the dog followed. We ran into a small building and hid out. A little while later, we could still hear the dog but then we heard Professor Snape. He saw us run into the tree, he said when he found us. The dog then turned into Black. He explained it all to us. We heard more people talking and Ron and Hermione came into the tree. They saw Professor Snape run down and followed him. Ron had Scabbers with him. The Professors sent Ron and Hermione to get you guys. In that time we discussed things. A spell was put on the cage that Scabbers was in to that he could not change. Just minutes later, you arrived."

"That is quite a tale, Mr. Potter." Fudge looked around the room at both Snape and Lupin. He looked them in the eyes. They both nodded that that was the story as they knew it. "We have to be sure. Professor Snape, you are a skilled Legilimens are you not?"

"Yes. I am but as the Headmaster can attest, I have tried to get inside the mind of Potter on several occasions throughout the years that he has been at this school. The Headmaster has tried as well. Who ever his father is, has taught him to guard his mind very well. I do have some Veritaserum in my office that we could use on him. "

"I don't think that I could get clearance to use it on a child. No matter what, unless he was caught red handed. On the other hand, I think that you should get me some to use on these two here."

"Actually, I think that we should bring others onto this. Black was imprisoned without a trial for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. I don't think that it would look good for your too give it to someone without at least Aurors here." Fudge looked at Lupin sharply. Harry watched the play of emotions over Fudge's face. Harry knew that Fudge did not like someone was questioning what he was doing in front of others.

"I agree with Professor Lupin. This should be done by the book."

"I know that I am a prisoner here but I would like to say one thing. Harry, did you enjoy your broom?"

"You sent it to me?" Harry asked. He looked over at Sirius and he smiled.

"I watched you fly. A Firebolt was the only broom you should be riding on."

"This is all well and good but we need to get you students to bed and I think that we adults need to talk alone."

"Of course. Ron, Hermione why don't we go to bed."

"I think the students should be escorted back to their rooms," Dumbledore said. He looked over at Snape.

"Of course, Headmaster. Lupin should be here to discuss everything before he has to bunk down for the night. The moon will be coming out soon. I can be the babysitter for the time being. Lets go," Snape said with venom dripping from his voice. He ushered them out of the room. They followed Snape out of the office and along the corridors. It took little time until they were in the corridor near the Great Hall. Harry heard a scream from outside. Harry took off running and busted out of the doors onto the grounds. Standing about twenty feet from the door stood a student. She looked to be a First Year from her size. Circling her were about twenty Dementor. Harry didn't think about it, he just ran. He got to the circle of Dementors and raised his wand. The First Year freaked out. She grabbed at Harry and made him drop his wand.

Before Harry could reach down and grab it the First Year knocked him down. Harry sat on the ground scrambling around for his wand. Harry looked up at the sky and saw one Dementor hovering over him. It reached for his face and held it up turned. Harry's hand finally connected with his wand. Harry closed his eyes and brought up the memory of his father that he always used.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled. A giant mass of silver came out of Harry's wand. Harry was starting to feel weak but knowing that he was going to be safe gave him strength. Harry watched the mass of silver coalesce into a wolf. Harry smiled at the creature as it ran around. Just seconds later a doe joined the wolf in chasing off the Dementors.

"Potter, what were you thinking?" demanded Snape. He grabbed Harry but the arm and pulled him up. Hermione ran to the first year and helped her up.

"They were after her. One was very close to her. I didn't think. It tried to give me the Kiss, Sir."

"It what?" Snape looked around at the two Patronus' that were still moving around in a circle around their masters. "Why don't' we get in where it is safe. Granger, I want you to get Professor McGonagall tell her what has happened here. Weasley, take Miss Greengrass to the hospital wing. I will make sure that Potter is alright and if he needs to go to the Infirmary, I will take him."

Ron and Hermione did as they were asked. Ron helping Astoria into the castle. Harry and Severus stepped into castle and shut the doors. As soon as they shut the doors, the Patronus disappeared.

"They tried to what?"

"They tried to give me the kiss. I don't know why. It scared me. I hope that now that they have them in custody the Dementors will be gone."

"I will make sure of it. Harry go to your room. You have the map. Keep it active. I want Hermione to stay in your room tonight as well. I would feel better if she was. Just go."

Harry turned away from his father and ran to his dorm room. His father was scared of something and he wasn't going to take it lightly. As he got into the room he found Neville, Dean, and Seamus getting ready for bed.

"They've caught Black but also Peter Pettigrew. I got a letter from my father that warns me of danger. If you don't mind I would feel safer if Hermione stayed in here tonight."

"Yeah. I have some extra bedding," Neville said as he threw some over to Harry. Harry made up a bed for himself on the floor between his and Ron's beds. Then he turned to the doors. He cast a few wards on the doors. Only third year Gryffindors could get through the door. If one of the teachers wanted to get through Harry would let them through when that time came. Harry knew that if someone really wanted in they could bust the wards but Harry would know if they did.

They slept soundly that night. Better than they had since Black had broke in the first time.

_AN-I am having problems with my hand, wrist, and arm. I have a few chapters in backlog and I hope that my problems resolve themselves before I run out. Typing on a computer hurts my wrist and arm so bad right now. I will try to write as much as I can as quick as I can but I can't make any promises. I do want to warn though that if my problem does not clear up then I might have to have surgery and that would not be good. I will keep you all updated and try to get at least a chapter a week wrote so that you do not miss any of my story._


	21. Home Safely

When they awoke the next morning it was to a empty castle. Nearly all the students were taking advantage of a Hogsmeade visit. The younger students who couldn't go were outside in the sun rather than in the sweltering castle. Harry still had his map on him and he checked it regularly. Snape was in the dungeon, seemingly walking all around it. Lupin on the other hand stayed in his office. When Lupin hadn't left his office in over two hours, Harry decided that he should go see why the Professor wasn't out enjoying the sun.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked as he knocked on and opened the office door. What greeted Harry was a shock. Lupin was packing up. "Why are you leaving?"

"It seems that someone let it slip that I was a Werewolf. The Headmaster has been flooded with Owls all morning. The parents want me gone. I certainly understand. If things had gone different last night and we were out any longer I would have changed. Severus made sure that I had taken my potion but still."

"You can't go. You are the best defense teacher we have ever had."

"Harry, its his choice."

Harry turned around and saw his father standing in the room. The door was shut.

"Harry, you do understand that you will have to give statement this summer at a hearing, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. I want to make sure that Pettigrew doesn't get the kiss. He should rot in Azkaban for what he did for the rest of his life."

"You know that not letting Sirius kill him last night means that he owes you a debt."

"What? I don't want him owing me anything."

"Harry, if he ever does escape and if Voldemort rises again. You will have given Voldemort an ally that owes you a debt. It is a fundamental one and cannot be broken until he saves your life," Lupin stated. Harry nodded that he understood. He didn't have to like it but he understood.

"I think that you should head back to Ron and Hermione, son. Lupin and I need to have a talk about Sirius and what they are going to do when they get out of here."

xXxXxXx

The rest of term finished with the whole school gearing up for exams. Hermione finally came clean about her Time Turner Device. Ron was livid but he calmed down as they got onto the train to head home. Harry hadn't misses his home as much in years passed as he did this one. He couldn't wait to go to sleep in his own bed and not have to worry about anything at all.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer. Harry your father has got to let you come stay with us so that you can come."

"I will ask him. I am sure he will take me."

"That's cool. We can meet there."

"Sounds good." Harry looked out the window and at a small but puffy ball. It had wings that were flapping to keep up with the train. Harry quickly opened the window and caught it with his hand. It felt like a fluffy Snitch. It had a letter attached and Harry quickly pulled it off of the Owl. The second it was released it started zooming about the compartment. Crookshanks looked at it with a gleam in his eye and Ron quickly snatched it out of the air.

"It's from Sirius!" Harry said in delight. "

_Dear Harry_

_I hope this finds you before you get off the train. I am still being held at the Ministry but Remus and your father are making sure that things are done right this time. I am being treated well and have contacted a solicitor. He is fighting on my behalf and taking account of everything that happened thirteen years ago. You will be safe. I have named you heir if something does go wrong. Remus is looking into getting all that is yours transferred to you. Dumbledore has stopped you from getting most of it but I think that you will get it, soon. _

_Your Godfather,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. Since I am the reason that your friends Ronald no longer has a pet, Moony think s I should give him this owl. _

Ron looked at the Owl and then looked at Crookshanks.

"What do you think? Would an Owl be all right?" Ron asked the cat. Crookshanks didn't answer he just purred.

"I think it's fine with him."

The rest of the trip was talk of what they were each going to do with the summer. Hermione was going to do studying of course but she also had a trip planned with her parents. Ron's summer was going to be spent doing as little work as possible. Harry knew that he was going to have a busy summer on his hands.

Whey they pulled into the station at King's Cross, Harry was surprised to see a Muggle gentleman from the village that he lived near. Sometimes when he had been younger and his father was at work, the older man would check on Harry a few times a day.

It wasn't until Harry saw the wolf at the legs of the man that Harry knew it was his father. It was Lunar, his pseudo pet wolf. The rest of the wizards were keeping their distance from his father and Lunar. The second that Harry got off the train he took off running at his father. He jumped into his father's arms and held on. Lunar howled beside them and kept on until Harry hugged her as well.

"Ahem," a man said from beside them. Harry looked up into the face of Arthur. "Hello, Harry. And this would be your father?"

"Yes, you can call me Raven. As I understand it you can get tickets for the World Cup. I am sure that my son would love to go, but I fear if I were to take him. There are those that believe that Harry is nothing more than their tool they can use to defeat Voldemort."

"I was going to get him a ticket."

"Good. Good. You will find at your home a bag with fifty galleons in it. You have done much for my son and I. Get some really good tickets. Maybe even a private box. If you need more please just send Harry a letter. I know that you don't like accepting things but please except this as a thanks for all you have done for my son." He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. Arthur could see by the look in his eyes that this man did love Harry.

Arthur didn't answer him he just nodded. Harry knew that Arthur had been worried about whether he was actually in good hands with his father.

Ron and Hermione came up to them. Hermione looked warily at the wolf.

"This is Lunar. He is my pet of sorts."

"Wow. How did you tame him?" Ron asked as he reached his hand out for the wolf to smell. Lunar sniffed his hand and then licked it. Ron pulled his hand back quickly, thinking the wolf was licking him to taste him before biting.

"I didn't. He's never really acted like a regular wolf. His mother was killed. He limped on a very hurt front paw to near where I live and I couldn't stand to see him in pain and I convinced Dad to heal him. He has stayed around since. He guards my house at night when I am home. Father says that the rest of the time, he stays in the forest."

"That's weird."

"Dad says its because he knows that I lost my parents as well and has adopted me as a brother of sorts."

"Harry, we should be heading home. It will take us a while to get there with Lunar with us."

Harry waved goodbye to his friends and hugged them. Harry turned and walked away. Lunar followed behind and growled at those who he thought got too close. They had almost made it out of the train station when three people stopped them. Harry knew only one of them. Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror. Harry was pretty sure that the other two were Aurors as well.

"Mr. Potter, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. My two friends here are Nymphadora Tonks and John Dawlish. We are here to extend an invitation by the Minister to come and see him"

Harry felt his father touch him on the arm. It was feather light and he knew what that meant. Harry reached down and touched the small collar on Lunar's neck. It wasn't much of on but on the end of it was a Portkey. Harry reached to the end of it and touched. The second he did he felt the tug at his naval. Seconds later, Harry was in a field in the middle of France. Lunar was with him. Lunar started sniffing around. Harry knew that his father had Portkeyed somewhere else. Lunar would lead Harry to the Portkey that would take them home. Harry followed Lunar for over one hundred feet before Lunar stopped. Harry looked at the ground. It was sea shell. Harry grabbed it and held it to Lunar's fur. It took a minute but finally it was activated.

This time Harry arrived in the garden outside his house. Severus was waiting on him. Lunar bound off for the forest while Harry pulled his school things out of his pocket.

"They wanted to put the trace back on you."

"I know. They wanted to be able to tell when someone did magic around me. That way they could track me."

"I just have one piece of information. Tonks, the woman who was there. She is part of the Order. If you are truly in danger, she will do right by you. Shacklebolt, I'm not sure of. Dumbledore has approached him but we haven't really heard anything back from him. Dawlish is in Fudge's pocket. I must ask what really happened?"

"Trelawney gave a real prediction tonight. I proved it wrong."

"Proved it wrong? How?"

"She said that Voldemort's servant would break free that night and rejoin him. I knew that it couldn't be Sirius because he had already broken free. I was going to send you a message that told you of what she said but when I pulled out the map to find you, I saw that Peter Pettigrew was with us. I had never seen his name before and the only thing that had changed was that Scabbers was back. I remembered seeing that one of his digits on his paw was gone and that the only thing found of him was his finger. I knew then that it was imperative that I let you know. I had Ron bring Scabbers with him and you know the rest."

"That was good that you listened to the prophecy as best you could. Wonderful finding the truth in the words but I am unsure that you beat it. I think that there might be another Death Eater out there who has made his way back to Voldemort's side."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Each name I think of is more crazy than the last. Most are too scared to even think about going to his presence again."

"What are you going to do if he comes back?" Harry looked at his father, his face full of worry.

"I will deal with that when the time comes. You need not worry about me. Harry, it is summer and you have had a hard year. Enjoy yourself for a few days, then I want all of your homework done."

"Yes, Father."

Severus went inside the house and set about cleaning his laboratory. He never allowed the House Elves to clean inside the lab. It was too dangerous for them to do so.

Harry set about unpacking all of his things from school and looked around his room. He had missed it but he was worried. Things were moving at an accelerated pace and Harry couldn't keep up. Enemies were turning into friends but he feared that friends would turn into enemies.

That night Harry had one of the first real nightmares he had had in years. He dreamed of a manor sitting on a hill overlooking a town. The manor was in disrepair but it was still grand looking. He dreamed that he was walking up the halls of it. It was so old that the paint was peeling and in some places the roof was falling in but the room that he always opened the door of and then woke up was in near perfect condition. He was never able to make it into the room but this he knew. Whatever was in that room scared his so bad that he would wake up instantly.

The End of Book Three


	22. Book Four Summer Time Blues

Harry had dreams over the course of the summer. They were the same nearly every time that he had them. Harry wasn't really scared by them. He just figured it was something left over from living with his Aunt and Uncle. It was more of a puzzle to him than anything else. The fact that he was never able to enter the room that he was walking towards.

"Harry! Your breakfast is getting cold. You'd better come downstairs now!" Severus called from the kitchen. Harry knew that if he didn't get downstairs soon, his father would send his Patronus after him to herd him downstairs. He had had it happen quite a bit over the summer. His school work was long over. Each lesson was completed to the exacting standards of his father. Each essay was completed to O.W.L standards.

"Coming!" Harry yelled as he jumped out of his bed. He had been up for hours. Had even dressed for the day but had laid back down to think of the dream. Harry dashed out of his room and down the steps just outside his door. He had the only room the top floor. It was a small villa they lived in. Harry had been to Spinner's End a few times when Severus had to put in a appearance there when someone showed up. House Elves were living there and making it seem like he lived there. They walked a fine line in keeping Harry's life a secret. No one could suspect that Severus was the one raising Harry until the time was right. Harry didn't know when that was going to be. Severus just kept telling him that they would know when the time is right.

"It may be summer but you are not lying in bed all day long."

"I wasn't. I was thinking." Harry looked at his father and his face told Harry that he didn't believe him. Harry sighed. "I was thinking about my form."

"I see. What about it?"

"James was a Stag. You've told me his Patronus was as well. Mom's Patronus was a doe. Then there is you. Your Patronus is a doe as well but your form is that of a raven."

"That's because I became a Animagus to hide. Ravens hide very well. Deer can't hide as well. Your father became a Animagus to help keep Remus in line. Your form is of some medium sized four legged beast. You need to concentrate to finish forming all the way. That is what we are going to work on."

"How long did it take James to learn?"

"Three years but he also worked on it all the time. You've been working on it for five years but you were much younger when you started and less driven than him. You are still very powerful in taking this short of time to learn."

"Will we work on it today?"

"Yes. After breakfast. Then at lunch I have to meet with Dumbledore. He wants to talk about who he is going to hire as a Defense teacher. I think he is leaning towards Moody."

"Mad-Eye? Why?"

"He is also concerned with how things are progressing. And there is something else that is happening this year at school. I will tell you when I have confirmed it is happening."

"Draco wants me to come over. You've been putting him off all summer. I haven't seen him at all."

"Harry, I don't think Malfoy Manor is safe right now. There is too much chance of someone arriving. I've told you no."

"What if I invited him here? I could write to him and have him Floo here."

"Harry." Severus's tone was one that usually scared the students who he taught but Harry was lonely and hadn't seen anyone all summer. It was only a week until the World Cup and Harry was going to be going to it but he wanted company now.

"I trust him and so do you. We can put an Unbreakable Vow on him. Make him swear he will never tell. I need someone that I can be around and trust with everything."

Severus looked at his son. He was just turned fourteen. Only three more years until he was a man in Wizarding culture. Harry showed a maturity that most wizards didn't get until they were in their twenties. It was time to let Harry start growing and making his own choices. He had taught the boy everything that he could. Harry could defend himself and with Remus's help could cast a Patronus charm.

"You can go to Malfoy Manor and retrieve Draco. Have his father Apparate you both to the village on the other side of the forest. I will retrieve you from there. After you..." Severus did not need to finish his statement. Harry shoveled down the rest of his food. He jumped up from his seat and hugged his father before he dashed to the fireplace. Thirty seconds later, he was falling out of the fireplace in Malfoy Manor.

"Master Harry. Please stay here, I will go fetch Young Master Malfoy." Dobby rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry was in the guest waiting area. Harry knew that once Draco and Mr. Malfoy knew that he was here, they would fetch him and hide him away. It was not safe here.

Just a minute later the door opened again.

"I am sorry to bother, Mistress but I could not find either of the Master Malfoys. I dared not let him wait any longer."

"It's fine, Dobby. Harry, please come with me. I will let Lucius and Draco know that you are here." Narcissa Malfoy waved her arm for Harry to walk in front of her. "How long will you be staying?"

"Not long I am afraid. After last year and with the Ministry trying to force me to go with them. Father doesn't trust me staying here. He knows that you would protect me but he doesn't want to chance someone seeing me here."

"Understandable. Then why are you here?"

"Father is allowing me to take Draco back to the house."

"And see who he is?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I am afraid that Father will put him under and Unbreakable Vow. Father agrees that I need to form allegiances of my own and choose those who I will have stand with me."

"And what of Miss Granger and Mister Weasley?"

"We fear what Voldemort would do to Hermione to get her cooperation if they ever even thought that she knew. Same with Ron. To them he would be a Blood-traitor. There are very dark ways of breaking a Unbreakable Vow."

"And you would put Draco at this danger?" Narcissa asked with a smile on her face.

"It is his choice. He is the one who chose to befriend a young Muggle on the play ground even though he knew that it would be the wrong choice for his image that he was putting out."

"Harry, it will take Draco and his father several minutes for them to get here. I want to have a word with you." Narcissa opened a door to a room that Harry had never been inside of. Harry looked around. It was a sitting room of some sorts. "How is your Godfather going?"

"He is doing well. Remus has convinced him to get some form of counseling. He finally has his house affairs in order. The house at Grimmauld Place is finally cleaned up to his liking."

"That is good. I shall have to call upon my cousin soon."

"Cousin?" Harry asked with surprise all over his face.

"Draco has never told you? Well I am a Black. I am Narcissa Black-Malfoy. I wish now that I had had the courage when I was younger to do like Sirius did. His mother kicked him out when he was not out of school. He went to live with your grandmother and grandfather. I have something for you. When your parents were killed the Death Eaters sacked the house. This was taken as a prize and given to Lucius. I think that it is time it was given to you." Narcissa picked up a ring from a table in the middle of the room. She handed it to Harry. Harry knew what it was. It was the Potter Family ring. Worn by the patriarch of the family. Which now was him.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Lucius never comes in here. It is my personal space in the Manor. I think we should dead out now. They are probably looking for us." She opened the door and there stood Draco.

"There you are! Come on I have so much that I want to show you! We got some new books in."

"Draco, I can't stay. You can come with me though. If one of your parents agrees to Apparate us to a secure location."

"Secure location?" Lucius said coming up behind them in the hall.

"Yes. Draco is going to spend the day at Harry's house."

"Your father has allowed this?" Lucius queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir. Draco would be asked to take an Unbreakable Vow to hide both where I live and who I live with."

"Yes!" Draco said. Lucius smiled down at his son.

"Fine then. Where am I to take you?"

Harry told him the name of the town and Lucius nodded. He held out both his hands and the boys gripped one each. Harry closed his eyes and held his breath. It was only a few seconds and they were there. Lucius looked around.

"This doesn't seem very secure."

"This is just a way point. Father is going to get us from here."

"Lucius, Draco!" Severus called out from the trees. Draco turned to look at Harry while Harry stared at his father in shock. "Fine day we are having!"

"All the better for secrets!" Lucius answered back. He smiled and shook Severus's hand when he got close enough.

"Uncle?" Draco asked. He finally pulled his eyes away from Harry to look at Severus.

"I am sorry for all the cloak and dagger but Harry just could not wait to see Draco."

"Its fine. I think that Narcissa is at home having fits of laughter."

"You knew?" Harry asked Lucius. Lucius just nodded.

"I didn't think that you would recognize me. I was the old man that watched over you. That's why you never really saw him that much unless he was watching you. Your father trusted me above all else with his secret. I've long been under an Unbreakable Vow."

Harry looked at his father sharply.

"He was my ace in the hole as it were. I could trust him to protect you if I couldn't. I've always told you that when it came to your protection that I would be very strict."

"Why the ruse then?" Draco asked.

"In case someone was listening in. One never knows who or what is in a house. Even one as protected as the Manor. We have no one ever enter our house so it is safer."

"We best be going. Draco, Harry please?" Severus held out his hands. Each boy took a hand and held it. They closed their eyes and in a few seconds they were at Harry's house.

The day blurred by as Harry showed Draco around the small house and the larger grounds. The gardens were extensive. Severus grew nearly all his ingredients on his own, preferring not to buy anything that he did not have to. Later that night after dinner, Harry and Draco spent a few hours on their brooms.

When it was time for Draco to leave, Harry stayed at the house while Severus flooed him home. Now that all was revealed between the two families it would be much easier for Draco to come over to Harry's and spend the day.

It took a while for Harry to go to bed that night. He didn't want to go to sleep, afraid of his dreams but also he was too hyper to sleep. It was only a week until the World Cup and Harry couldn't wait.


	23. Information

Harry woke up the day before the World Cup and he almost flew out of bed. Ron and his father were going to be meeting him in Diagon Alley later that day and then they would head to the Burrow. Harry was already packed. He was going to be staying with them until the start of the school year. Dumbledore had Severus going out and trying to find information on Voldemort.

Harry dressed himself and went down to breakfast. Severus was sitting at the table. There was no paper of book in his hand and his own breakfast was only half eaten. There was something wrong. Severus looked up at him with a frown on his face.

"Harry, I am glad that I have taught you what I have taught you. This year at Hogwarts is going to be a trial for you. I have just gotten a letter from a old friend of mine. He wants to meet up at the game tomorrow. This will not spell any good for you or for I but I must go along with this to keep my cover."

"Who?"

"He had not given me his name but with what he has told me it is someone that should be dead."

"Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes."

"I see. You will be careful right?"

"Yes, Harry I will be. I want you to be careful tomorrow as well. I fear what could happen with all those people together."

"Take the map with you. I fear trying to get it inside the castle."

"I will. Is it still on your nightstand?"

"Yes. I will keep my wand on me at all points in time tomorrow. No one will touch it. I also have my spells and other protections down. No one will touch me."

"There will be a lot of people from the Ministry there tomorrow and I worry."

"Mr. Weasley got us a box to ourselves. We invited Neville and his grandmother to join us in the box as well."

"Good. I think we both need to eat and then start packing this place up for the school year. It shouldn't take long with magic."

It took them several hours but they finished in record time. The elves would keep the house clean but there was no trace of Severus or Harry in the house. Severus had made a small batch of Polyjuice Potion in preparation of them leaving. Harry hated taking the stuff but they couldn't take any chances.

"Masters ready to leave?" Zook asked from the doorway of the kitchen. Harry turned to look at the House Elf. He was going to miss the little guy.

"Yes. We are. I have already discussed the changes in security with the rest of the House Elves. Let me know the moment that anything happens. If one blade of grass is disrupted and you don't think it was an animal, you let me know."

"Yes, Master Severus. This house will find no one gets close to it."

Severus patted Zook on the head. Zook smiled at them both before he left the room. Harry looked around the kitchen. It was going to be the last time he would see it for over nine months. Harry had a feeling that it also could be the last time they were at their little villa for even longer than that.

"This is the year that's going to change everything isn't it?"

"Yes, I fear that it will. We won't be like we are here after this year. Harry remember above all else that I love you and will keep you safe."

"I know, Father. We should go. Mr. Weasley is expecting me anytime now in Diagon Alley."

"Go get your things and shrink them. Meet me outside of the garden."

Harry went up the steps into the upstairs. He walked slowly. Cementing the place in his mind. He wouldn't forget any of this place. No scent, sound, or sight. Dread filled Harry's stomach as he walked out of the house minutes later with his belongings in his pockets all shrunk to manageable size.

Severus said nothing as Harry looked back at the house one last time. Each year as more and more bad things happened to Harry it was harder and harder for Harry leave at the start of each school year. Severus knew that if not for himself being at the school, Harry would want to go to another school. Away from the touch of Voldemort and his followers. Severus himself could not leave. It was not safe. He knew even all those years ago that Voldemort was not dead. Defeated for a long time but not dead.

Severus had to stay in England. Therefore Harry stayed in England.

"I'm ready, Father." Harry said breaking Severus out of his pondering.

xXxXxXx

Diagon Alley was busy as it usually was during summer. Children were everywhere. Harry didn't have any fear of being recognized. They both looked like a set of Muggles from the village that was over thirty miles from their house. There hadn't been a witch or wizard in the village in over forty years.

It was hard to miss Arthur Weasley and his four sons standing near the entrance to Gringotts Bank. Each had a bright head of red hair. Ron had gotten taller over the summer and so had the twins. Charlie though was the same as ever. Charlie for some reason got a big grin over his face and ran forward. He grabbed Severus's hand and pumped it a few times before he dropped it and hugged Harry.

"Harry! So good to see you. It's been forever."

"Charlie? Why aren't you in Romania?"

"I'm here to see the World Cup and work has me stationed here for a while."

"It is as we feared?" Severus asked. Charlie nodded. Severus sighed and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Father?" Harry asked.

"It is something that does not effect you but there is something happening at the school this year."

Harry nodded. It didn't effect him and he knew that if his father could tell him he would so it was of no consequence.

"Son, how did you?" Arthur asked. Charlie turned to smile at his father. He looked around and then looked back at his father. "You're right. Not here. Is Harry ready to go?"

"Yes. He has all the money he should need and knows how to contact me if it is needed." Severus turned his son to face him and gave him a giant hug. He kissed Harry on the forehead and then stepped back. He looked behind the Weasley's and his eyes got very wide. Harry looked over and there stood Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Mr. Weasley?" Shacklebolt asked as he looked at Harry and Severus in their disguises. He drew his wand and aimed it at them. Harry smiled at them as Severus Disapparated. Harry could feel himself starting to change. The potion was wearing off. Shacklebolt's eyes grew very wide as Harry fully changed into looking like himself. "Mr. Potter. I assume that was your father?"

"Yes, Sir. I am sure that at some point you might be able to catch him if you leave now but his trail will disappear."

"Actually I am under orders to detain you if I see you. The Minister seems to think that your father will come to save you if we have you. I think that that is a war that we don't want to start right now. Arthur please take him before someone sees us."

Arthur nodded and whisked Harry away. Just at the edge of the Bank, Charlie touched Harry and they were gone. Apparated away. They appeared on the hill just at the edge of the Weasley's property. Seconds later, Arthur, Ron, Fred, and George appeared beside them.

"Hermione is already here," Ron said he stepped up beside Harry. Charlie didn't let go of Harry's arm as the rest of the Weasley's started towards the house.

"We leave early in the morning. With what Shacklebolt said...I don't think that they will go after you tomorrow but they might. Please be ready. Have your wand out and be ready to change."

"Father has been keeping in touch has he?"

"Yes, he has." Charlie looked up and saw that Arthur was waiting for them outside the house. They both started walking.

"You know who his father is then?"

"Yes, I have known for quite some time. I am out of the influence of the Ministry and of Dumbledore but yet close enough that I could help if needed. If it is needed I am allowed to tell you who he is, in an emergency."

"Harry really is safe with him? That reporter for the Daily Prophet writes that Harry is continually under the Imperious Curse and is in the clutches of a Death Eater. I know that one shouldn't trust the word of Rita Skeeter but she is the only giving us any input on the subject. I just want to make sure that he is safe."

"He is the safest child in the world."

"She really writes that?" Harry asked. He hadn't been reading the paper much that summer. There had been too much other things for him to do.

"Yes. The majority of the rest Wizarding World believes it as well. There are letters coming into the Ministry all the time demanding that you be saved from your father. I wouldn't be surprised if many of the people that we see tomorrow are worried about you in an unnatural way."

Harry nodded at Arthur and walked into the house. He was lost in thought the rest of the evening. He talked at dinner about the upcoming match but didn't listen much to what the others were saying when they weren't talking about the match.

He went to bed when told that night but he didn't get much sleep. He was wondering about the next day. He wasn't prepared for hearing that the rest of the world thought that he was a slave to a Death Eater.

xXxXxXx

The next day dawned bright and early. Even though Harry had not gotten that much sleep he was rested. The dreams hadn't come to him that night. There was no dream of a house and an old man.

Harry spent a hour sitting outside the house, before the rest of the house really woke up thinking and shoring up his mind. There was bound to many Aurors there, one the job and not. He wanted to make sure that no one got into his mind. His Occlumency skills had only gotten better with age and practice. As his magic level grew though he found that it was easier to defend his mind.

"Harry?" Arthur asked.

Harry turned around to look at him. He smiled at the older man. "I was just gathering my thoughts before we headed out."

"Dumbledore has told me that you are a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens. I am sure that that is how you are able to keep your secrets from everyone."

"Yes, Sir. My father has never tried but he figures that thorough my stubbornness I would be able to throw off the Imperious Curse."

"Lets hope that is something that you never have to figure out."

"Yes. How long until we leave?"

"Molly is getting the rest of the kids up. Percy, Charlie, and Bill are going to have a bit of a lie in. They are going to Apparate to the game later."

"Are we going by Port Key?"

"Yes. We have to go a little early. Some of the people with tickets have to go weeks ahead. Our box is in a great place. We will be able to see lots of things really well."

"I am glad." Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Twins were seated at the table. They were dressed but they didn't look quite awake. Harry sat down beside Ron and looked over at the twins. The only thing of interest that happened that morning was that Molly blew up at the twins about some jokes they invented that they were trying to smuggle out of the house to take with them. Harry laughed inside at them. They had both wrote him a letter and gave him an order form months ago. Harry hadn't ordered anything yet but he wanted to order some of the fake wands they had created. Before he knew it breakfast was over and they started on their way to the World Cup.

AN-So wrist still hurts but the good news is my doctor put me off work for a week so I have nothing other to do than write on my stories. Good news for you guys, huh?


	24. World Cup

AN-I am so sorry about not posting. Friday was my first day back at work after medical leave and after I got out of work, this story and even thinking about moving my wrist was the least things on my mind.

The hill where the Portkey was waiting on them wasn't too far away but it did wake the rest of group up. Ron and the twins were debating by the time they got to the top of the hill.

"Here they are!" Amos Diggory called. He pocketed his watch and held up an old boot. "Wonderful to see you all. Harry, Ron, Arthur."

"You know my son and Harry?"

"Yes, last year, we were one of the ones that were not able to make it into Platform 9 and ¾."

"I see. Well we are a minute off. Are we waiting for any others?"

"The Lovegoods have been there for weeks and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets. No others in the area are there?"

The nine wizards crowded around the boot and touched whatever they could to it. Arthur counted down the seconds until the Portkey activated. Harry knew the sensation of it activating. It felt like about a minute of travel and they arrived. Harry watched as Arthur got their campsite down. It was not that far of a walk but they had to pass many people on their way. Some looked at his but didn't recognize him. Most knew exactly who he was and he could tell that by the looks of pity on their faces. Harry knew that a mob was going to be outside of their tents in a just a while. Long enough for them to rally themselves and enough people around.

"Mr. Weasley, can we hurry? I don't like the looks of the crowd."

"Yes, I think that would be a good thing. I'll just get the tents set up with magic and we will be set. Why don't you girls go and find water. Harry stick close to me."

Harry did stay close. He helped Arthur when he could. He knew that strictly speaking magic wasn't supposed to be use but Harry knew that he was using it to save time and to get Harry in the tent as quick as possible. There were other displays of magic all around and theirs was the most tame.

It only took about ten minutes to get the two separate tents up. Harry was pretty sure they were wizard tents. Otherwise the Weasley males and Harry would not fit inside. Harry had heard about the tents and read about them but he had never been inside one.

Harry was not disappointed about what it looked like. It may have had a strange odor of cats but it was still wonderful. Next was getting things ready for dinner. Harry showed Arthur how to get the fire ready for them to cook on. The rest of the family came just as lunch was ready.

Harry watched many of the wizards and witches pass the tent. Most he knew by sight. He never let on that he knew who they were. After the attempted kidnapping at the start of the summer his father wanted him to be able to recognize Ministry officials. The ones he really knew were the Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Those faces he memorized for this reason alone. They were the ones who had a hold of the Prophecy that sent Voldemort after him. Harry hadn't heard all of the Prophecy, just what his father had over heard.

Harry heard the group of Wizards long before they were in sight. Harry recognized Ludo Bagman instantly. The man was a lot older looking than the picture Harry had seen of him from his Quidditch days. Harry didn't listen much as the adults talked and gambled. Harry was watching the crowds around the tent. He saw lots of looks coming their way.

Harry was correct in thinking it wouldn't take long. About five minutes after Bagman left they all heard a giant uproar.

"He's over here!" Harry heard at least one person cry out. Harry pulled out his wand quickly and hid it in his sleeve. Arthur looked unsure of what it was that was going on. Harry knew. The rest of the Wizarding world was going to try to butt in on his life.

"Ah, Harry, I was wondering if you would like to come and talk to me?" Fudge asked as he neared the camp. Arthur stood up and smiled at the Minister.

"Actually, Minister I am quite happy where I am."

"Then how about we all go inside Arthur's tent to talk away from the eyes of the rest of the Wizarding World."

"Sure," Harry said as he opened the flap of the tent to let them pass. Fudge, Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Dawlish entered first with the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry entering last. Harry made sure that he was near the door. He wasn't going to be taken against his will. He watched as wards were placed on the tent. Harry was sure that no one would be able to hear what was being said inside.

"Harry, why do you blindly follow your father?" Fudge asked. Harry laughed. Fudge looked at him shocked. "What did I say that was so funny?"

"I blindly follow no one, Minister. I have seen all of my father laid bare for me. I have seen the last of his memories this past summer. I have watched in a Pensieve all his life. I have seen him take Veritaserum. I don't care what you think you are being told and by whom you are being told by. There is no better person to raise me."

"Harry, you must understand that I only care for your well being. You have to see that unless I can verify that you are safe, I cannot allow you to go home," Fudge said.

Harry knew who was bending the Minister's ear. It was Dumbledore. The man was still trying to make Harry into a little puppet.

"What you need to understand Minister is that I am a child. I have been with my father for seven years. Don't you think that in that time a mistake would have been made if my father was a Death Eater. That he would have killed me before now after I have defeated Voldemort several times over the past three years. I have stopped him from coming back twice now. I don't think I would have if I was under the Imperious Curse, do you?"

"Well Harry those claims have to be checked." Fudge was looking nervous.

Harry looked at Fudge and smiled. He locked his eyes with Fudge and concentrated. _"You don't want to mess with me, Fudge. I can snap your mind in an instant."_

"I see. I think that I am done here. Potter, you will hear from me again. And soon." Fudge swept out of the room with a quickness that no one had seen in quite a while. Arthur looked over at Harry. Charlie slung his arm around Harry and pulled him off to the side. The rest of the kids left the tent and let Charlie and Arthur talk to Harry alone.

"Harry?" Arthur asked.

"I may have done something that he didn't like." Harry looked at Arthur and then hung his head. "He had to know that I wasn't someone that he could control. He had to know that it would be hard to control me. That was the only way. I think that I don't have to worry the rest of the World Cup about his Aurors trying to take me."

"Did you do what I think you did?" Charlie asked. Harry nodded as Charlie sighed. "I have to write to your father you know."

"I know. I had to do it. He can yell at me all he likes. Out here I have to do what I can to save myself. He's no where near me."

"What did you do?"

"I may have used Legilimency on him."

"HARRY!" Arthur yelled. Arthur started mumbling about Azkaban and others things like that Harry stopped listening to him.

"_You have much to answer for young pup. I think we need to meet and talk."_

"_You weren't here."_

"_There is other news. I will at your tent in ten minutes. Arthur, Charlie, Hermione, and Ron should be there as well. I think it is time they saw me for who I am."_

"_Yes, Father." _Harry looked over at Charlie and Arthur. "Charlie, Ron and Hermione need to come in here. There is some news that my father tells me we need to know."

"Your father?" Arthur asked. Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He was waiting for Ron and Hermione to come into the tent. Just two minutes later they entered. Harry used his wand and cast a few charms against the tent.

"I have to get promises from all three of you. That you will hear me and my father out and not say anything until we are done explaining."

"Of course," Arthur said. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione and they both nodded.

"When I was first taken I rebelled against the man who had taken me. My aunt had shown me a picture of him when he was younger and told me that if I saw him I was to run away from him. That was the only thing that my Aunt ever cared about when it came to me. Then I found out why. He was a wizard. The exact same one that introduced my mother to magic. She was afraid that he would take me and teach me magic. That's when my father started showing me his memories. Right before I started Hogwarts he showed me everything, except about Sirius Black. That was the only thing he never showed me. This man is everything to me. He is my father in everything but blood."

"Harry, are we going to meet him as he really is?"

"Yes, of course." Harry said as the noise from outside started to get louder.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" One of the twins asked.

"I have come to talk to your father about you two and how you are really doing in school," Severus answered from outside. The tent opened and Severus stepped inside.

"Professor Snape, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Arthur asked as he stepped forward to shake Severus's hand.

"Actually the twins have not been that bad. I come on another matter all together."

"No," Hermione said. Every one turned to look at her. Severus smiled.

"You are the brightest witch of your age, Miss Granger. You have guessed right."

"What?" Ron asked. He looked between Hermione and Severus."

"I am Harry's guardian."

"No. You can't be. He...but..."

"I grew up with Lily. Even though she hated what I had become she still trusted that I would protect her son. She came to me right before she went into hiding and told me that if she and James were to die that I was to find the child and protect him from my then Master. It took me seven years to find him. I would never have thought that Dumbledore would have stuck him with magic hating Muggles. I arrived just days before the attack on the house. I found Harry outside weeding a garden. His aunt yelled at him to finish up so that he could start Dudley's lunch. I stayed and watched for two days. Then I saw a Death Eater arrive on the street. The wards were nice and everything but a Muggle teenager was the one who started the fire. The Death Eater had convinced him to rob the house and set it on fire. The second the fire started the wards fell. I felt them crash to the ground. The Death Eater did not see me enter the house nor did he see me leave with Harry. The fire was started in the second little bedroom. I am assuming the Death Eater did not try to locate the actual location of Harry. He assumed he was in the room with Dudley. Harry was actually on the first floor in a small cupboard not far from the front door. I dropped Harry off at my house and came back. I set the magic spell to tell all that there was four in the house when the fire was started. If the magic said that then no one would look for Harry."

"How did you take care of him during the school year?" Arthur asked.

"Easy. I created a Floo network to my house from Hogwarts. Each teacher has access to their houses. From there I went to the house that I was raising Harry in. It was simple and I had access to someone that no one would expect. Lily willed her House Elves to me when she went into hiding. I think that she knew that I would change sides when the choice came down to it."

"Change sides?" Hermione asked. Severus looked at her with a fond smile. He held out his arm and raised his sleeve. There on his arm, faded, but still there was the Dark Mark.


	25. Death Eater March

Hermione gasped while Arthur just nodded and Ron just stared in horror. Ron looked quickly from Harry to Severus.

"You're a Death Eater?"

"Yes, I am the Death Eater that passed the knowledge of the Prophecy to the Dark Lord. I also pleaded with him to save Lily. The woman that I loved from death. He showed me his true self that night. He cared nothing for any one himself. We his loyal followers were nothing but a means to an end for him. I went to Dumbledore that night and pleaded with him. I gave him all my knowledge. He saved me from the Ministry and I promised to be his double agent when the Dark Lord came back."

"So Dumbledore knew that he wasn't gone?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded. "How did you keep Harry hidden?"

"The moment that the ward fell due to fire and they never found him, the Ministry broke Harry's trace. All children are given his trace when they are born. It of course only can tell that magic is done not who does it. The Ministry only really keeps track of the Muggle borns in that regard, they expect the parents of half and full bloods to keep the kids under control. Harry's was gone in seconds. I gave it a week to be sure and then started training him. I had him casting some small spells using another wand I had. I didn't want to take him wand shopping."

"Why are you telling us this?" Arthur asked.

"There is something going on this year and I don't like it."

"How did the meeting go?"

"Strangely. I did not meet the person who sent me the letter. Instead, there was a letter waiting for me and several other Death Eaters. There is something that is supposed to go on here at the World Cup at the close of the match. I cannot protect Harry. I have told Dumbledore and he wants me to participate in whatever happens to try and found out who is doing this. Arthur, you will be the sole protection of Harry during and after the match. He can protect himself but he does stupid things when there are others that could be hurt. That's the Gryffindor in him."

"And my mother," Harry said. He walked over to his father and hugged him. Severus leaned close.

"I don't believe that Barty Crouch Jr. is dead. I think that he is the one doing all this but I do not want to alarm anyone this year. I have the map and will watch you at school this year. Be safe. I should not see you again until the feast."

Harry stepped back and nodded. He knew what that meant. Barty Crouch Jr. had been one of the biggest supporters of Voldemort back in the day. For him to have escaped Azkaban and everyone think that he died in Azkaban was bad. If he was the one leading things then he had to be in contact with Voldemort. That was not good. Voldemort on his own was good but with a loyal follower like Crouch, Voldemort was able to get into contact with other loyal followers and he would be back to what he wants to do in no time.

Severus left the tent at a quick pace. He was muttering under his breath about the twins and the Weasley family in general.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Arthur yelled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the tent quickly and started to walk around the field. They ran into several classmates. Dusk arrived not quickly enough for all the kids. Finally they made their way to the stadium. Harry looked up at it in awe. It was huge.

It took a while but they finally got to their box. They had a small box but at least they were by themselves. The game was enjoyable and they all had a ton of fun. The ending was quite the shocker. It would leave people talking for years. It was hard to get to sleep that nigh with the noise outside the tents with the Irish celebrating.

Then it happened. Harry woke from a dead sleep and listened. What had been yells of joy were now screams of terror. Harry quickly sat up and saw that Arthur was rousing the rest of the kids. Harry looked around. Shoes were being put on without tying them. Everyone had a wand in their hand. Harry left his in his sleeve, were it was safe and quickly accessible. He patted it to make sure it was there and then stood up. His shoes were slipped on and he moved to the mouth of the tent. He peeked out. There were people running everywhere. No one knew where to go. Harry wondered what exactly was going on.

He saw a peek on one person. Where a face should have been was a mask. Death Eaters. Harry knew that his father was one of them as was Draco's. He looked back and saw that finally everyone was ready. Harry waited and let Arthur take the lead.

"Ths is worse than I thought it was going to be. Harry, I need your word that you will stay with Charlie and Bill. Percy and I should go help get the Muggles to safety and the children. Charlie, Bill, protect them. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand while George grabbed Ginny's as they left the girls tent.

They made it halfway to the woods when a group of adults split them. George, Bill, Ron, and Ginny were separated from the rest. Harry kept a hold of Hermione's hand while Charlie and Fred looked for the others.

"Bill is with them, they will be safe. We can't let anyone see Hermione!" Harry whispered loudly. Charlie and Fred nodded and they took off again. They had taken three steps into the clearing when Harry saw a light in the woods ahead. Harry drew his wand and looked around. There was no one about. He let go of Hermione's hand and took a few steps when Draco stepped into sight from no where. Draco looked at them and drew his wand. Hermione drew hers as well. Harry held out his hand to stop her.

"Don't."

"This way. Severus created this place. He figured you would be heading this way." 

"Severus?" Fred asked. "As in Snape. What does he have to do with this?"

Harry looked at Fred. He knew. Harry didn't know how he knew but he did.

"What is going on?"

"Hermione, we don't have time. Please just trust me. I have nothing but Harry's best interest in mind. We have to get inside." Draco pointed to a tree and then walked towards it. Halfway there he disappeared. Harry followed and the rest after a beat did as well. Hermione looked around when she got inside. It was a small hut. There was barely enough room for all of them. "Your father created this for us. He thought that the rest of the Weasley's would be with you." 

We got separated. I hope they are safe." Harry turned to look at Fred and cocked an eyebrow.

"We figured out a way to copy the map. We did that at the end of the year with yours. We saw you in his office and then later outside the castle with Miss Greengrass. We put two and two together."

"I see. How long will this place stay hidden?"

"As long as the Dark Mark is in the sky."

"Dark Mark?" Hermione said. She looked at Harry. "I didn't see it."

"I did. That's who is doing this. Father said that there was a group of them meeting tonight to plan something. I don't think he thought this would be it though. This will scare everyone more than anything else. They thought they were safe here of all places." Harry heard noises outside and shushed the group. He walked over the exit and looked out. There was a crashing going about just outside of sight in the woods. It took a few minutes but finally the cause of the noise showed themselves. It was a Ministry official. Bill was with them. Harry looked back at Draco and smiled.

"It was good to see you but I think we are safe. Bill is out there. He probably saw where we entered the woods and is looking for us. Draco stay hidden and I will contact you as soon as we get back to the Burrow." Harry stepped up and hugged Draco. They said goodbye and the group left the tent.

"We are over here," Charlie called out. Bill turned towards them and when he saw they were all there he smiled and ran to them.

"We feared the worst. When father found us and found that Harry and Hermione were missing, he got worried. The Death Eaters fled not long after we got split up. None of them were caught. Minister Fudge is very upset." Bill looked at the man with him. His name was Smith, Harry remembered that but not his first name. He was very low level and was probably put to work simply because he was there.

Harry barely listened as the rest of them talked on their way back to the campground. There was still chaos all around but now there was no fear. Now it was just worry. It was so thick that Harry could taste it. Harry wasn't going to be on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow this was going to be. No doubt Dumbledore would see it on an attempt on Harry and want him to come to him to save him.

Bill escorted them all back to the tent. Charlie and he talked the whole way back. Harry knew that they had to be talking about the Dark Mark and who cast it.

It took a while for them all to get to sleep that night and it seemed like not much time passed before they were woke up to go back to the Burrow. It took no time at all because the adults packed everything up with magic. It seemed that no one cared about keeping magic a secret. Every adult was just trying to get out of there quickly. Life had changed for everyone there. They had thought they were safe. They thought he and his followers were no longer a threat. That was no longer the case.

The Portkeys out were packed and Arthur wanted to get Harry out of there quickly. The adults Apparated the kids out quickly in a small section of the woods where no one could see.

Molly fused over all of them when they got back. Arthur had to go into work and so he left promptly.

Harry found Hedwig with a letter for him after he got his things settled in Ron's room. Harry took the letter, gave her a treat and let he do what she wanted. Harry knew the scrawl on the letter and ripped it open.

_Harry,_

_How are you doing? Moony has kept me in good spirits while this whole trial business is going on. Pettigrew is still sticking to his old story but after giving him Veritaserum and looking at his memories it seems that I am finally getting people to believe that I am innocent. It shouldn't be too long before I am finally a free man. My solicitor is thinking that I will get a large restitution from the Ministry for their treatment of me. Seems that no one is liking how I was put away with no trial. _

_I've been talking to Moony about some things and it seems that I have to accept that your father is doing a good job raising you. Moony thinks that I might need some help to come to grips with my years spent in Azkaban and dealing with it all. I think it might be a good idea._

_When I do get released I hope that you can come stay with me for a few days. If it is not before you go to school maybe at your winter holiday. Moony is living in my old house and cleaning it up. He says that it will be ready for me to move into. _

_Your father stopped by to see me and made me take a Unbreakable Oath to keep my tongue about his identity. Don't worry no one knows who he was so your secret is safe with me. _

_Looking forward to see you,_

_Your loving Godfather,_

_Sirius Black_

Harry reread the letter and smiled. His father and himself had talked long about going to see him at the Christmas break.

It wasn't long before the morning news arrived. Harry took one look at the paper and nearly ripped it up. He knew who was behind it but he didn't know how she still got away with it.


	26. Rumors Abound

Harry looked again at the paper before handing it to Molly.

_**HARRY POTTER ATTACKED AT WORLD CUP**_

_The world watched as the World Cup came to a close and no one was expecting the Death Eaters to show up at such a public place to try and take the Boy-Who-Lived. The attack happened early in the morning and security was caught off guard. Word has spread that Potter rebuffed the Ministry's help in protecting him. Potter was heard telling people that he could take care of himself and didn't need help at all. Right after the attack started some admit to seeing Potter take of running into the woods screaming and didn't come until he had an escort of over ten Aurors. Ministry officials chose not to comment and Potter himself has not been seen since late last night. _

Harry didn't need to read anymore of the story. Molly took the paper and read it herself. She sighed and moved passed the front page and went to the society pages.

Everyday for the rest of the week rumors abound about what happened at the World Cup. Harry's name was drug into it all the time. The stories she posted got worse and worse. The only good point was that about half way through the week she got word of a missing Ministry employee and she started on it.

Worried about taking of the kids to Diagon Alley, Molly did the school shopping for all the kids on her own. She came back with dress robes for them all. Harry's were normal looking except they were green like his eyes. Ron's were another things, they had lace. Harry took one look at them and tried not to laugh. He promised Ron that he would help him make them look better.

The morning arrived when they were supposed to go back to school. Harry wasn't looking forward to the year. He knew that bad things were going to happen. His scar was hurting near constant and earlier that morning it had spiked. Harry arrived in the kitchen of the Burrow in time to hear that someone had tried to attack Mad-Eye Moody. That couldn't be good. Harry knew what his new job was to be and if someone attacked him the day he was supposed to start his job, they were trying to stop him.

Harry jotted off a quick note to his father and snuck Hedwig out of the house without anyone seeing. Harry then made his presence known as Arthur was rushing out the door. Molly just made a comment about something happening at work.

Harry just wanted to get to school so that he could look at the map. He was glad that he had his father take the map with him. There was bound to be some sort of fallout about what happened at the World Cup. The goodbyes at the train were odd because Charlie made mention that he might seem them and Bill said he would love to be a Hogwarts that year and that he might take some time off to watch. What he wanted to watch Harry had no clue but if he was seeing Charlie then that meant Dragons and that was never good.

There was talk aboard the train. There were those that knew what was going on and wasn't saying and those that tried to make people think they knew. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville grabbed a compartment as soon as they found one empty. They didn't allow Ginny to enter it. Harry told them all about what he had been dreaming of.

"Harry, you should have talked to Sn...your father about that." Hermione gave him a long hard stare that was full of disapproval.

"I know but he has been so worried."

"You've meet his father?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, listen Neville, you have to promise and swear a Wizard's Oath that you won't tell if I tell you." Harry looked at Neville his face full of confidence that Neville would keep the secret. There was just one other secret that Harry as going to tell them and this was the perfect time to do it. Neville was about to speak when a scratching was heard at their door. Harry opened it and there at the ground was a white ferret. Harry reached down. "Must have gotten out of its cage. Think we should keep it until his owner comes after him?"

"I think that would be best. It might get stepped on." Hermione reached out and petted the little guy, who had settled down in Harry's lap.

Harry set out charming the compartment and spelling the other three so that they could not reveal anything discussed between them.

"First off, Neville, I think I should start at the beginning." Harry spent and hour describing his life with the Dursley's and his life up until the fire. He told them of his mother finding out that she was magical and the friend she made that she stayed friends with even during school.

"They stayed friends until her friend followed his families path that had been laid out before him. He took up with others who liked the Dark Arts and who followed Lord Voldemort for reasons that were valid then but are not anymore. Most didn't know what they were getting in for."

"He's a Death Eater?" Neville asked. Harry nodded then he laughed.

"Rita Skeeter was right. He used to be and still acts like a Death Eater. He is Dumbledore's spy into the ranks of the Death Eaters. He came to right just before my mother was killed. He tried to plead for Voldemort to save her but when he didn't, Voldemort lost my father forever."

"Wow," all three said as the same time.

"So, I just want you to know, that if anything does happen to me and I am in danger and no one can help, you do have permission to run and find my father."

"Find him?" Neville asked. He looked at the others in the little room. "That would mean he's at...he's a teacher?"

"Yes, Severus Snape."

Neville just stared at Harry in shock. The teacher that seemed to hate Harry and treated him worse than he treated the rest of the Gryffindor's. Neville was shocked.

"Harry, at the world cup...Malfoy and you seemed to be...friendly." Hermione seemed reticent to ask the question but Harry knew it was coming.

"He was the first wizard other than my father that I met. I knew who he was because my father had been teaching me some of the higher wizard families and what they looked like so that I could protect myself. He has also taught me the face of all Aurors and Unspeakables and the like at the Ministry. The more I know the more I can protect myself."

"How did you meet him?" Neville asked.

"At a Muggle play park. Father didn't know that I went there to play while he was doing other things. A house we stayed at sometimes was near there. It seems that Lucius thought that Draco needed to meet Muggles. I kept him secret from my father but somehow he found out and I was never allowed to go back. That day first year when Draco wanted to talk to me, he just wanted to see if we were still friends. I've kept in contact with him somewhat over the years. Its not safe to meet with him in the school at all."

"How can you...be friends with him?" Ron asked with a slight look of disgust on face.

"Because all you have seen is his persona that he has to give off here in school. He has to act the part of high class Pureblood who hates all others. He is not that way. He hates that he has to act that way but until it is safe for him to switch sides he has to act that way."

"Wow, he's good." Neville stated with a smile.

"Yes, and he would like to meet you and get to know you. He is hoping that he can be friends with you all."

"How?"

"Here on the train it is safe. I can do a lot of magic and no one will think on it. They will think it is just Seventh Years. On that note, I think it is safe for some to reveal themselves."

"Harry?" Ron asked looking at Harry like he was nuts. But his gaze was drawn away from Harry when the Ferret jumped off Harry's lap and started changing shape. When the changing stopped there on the floor of the train was Draco Malfoy.

Neville and Ron started babbling nonsense while Hermione just looked at Draco in shock.

"He's an Animagus."

"Is he registered?" Hermione asked. Harry and Draco shook his head no.

"You will get into trouble."

"No, he won't. When this war is over he will register but right now it is in his best interests. If Voldemort takes control of the Ministry at any point, nothing will be safe. The less they knew the better."

Hermione still looked at him with a glare. Harry knew that she still believed that adults knew what they were doing and had all children's best interests at heart but he knew different and do did Draco. Hermione would learn. She hadn't seen what the Ministry and its officials were like but she would. Everyone would learn that just trusting that their government is doing the best for them is not the way to go. You have to make sure.

Ron was just staring at Draco like he didn't believe a word that was being said. Harry sighed and shook his head. They were almost to the school and Harry still had to give them the Unbreakable Vow that they would keep themselves. After that they would talk some more.

xXxXxXx

The trio stepped into the Great Hall and looked around. There was a charge in the air as the students whispered about the bits they had heard about what was happening in the school that year. Harry had heard bits and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. There was only a few things that would involve international wizards and of those only one thing that would make the older Wizards who were out of school jealous: Triwizard Tournament. Harry knew that if his father hadn't told him about it then it wouldn't concern him and Harry wasn't worried about that, what he was really worried about was that meant the headmaster of Durmstrang was going to be there. Igor Karkaroff, Death Eater who escaped imprisonment by ratting out his friends.

All of the First Years that entered the hall were soaked. Harry barely paid any attention to the sorting. Moody was not sitting with the rest of the teachers. There was an empty spot and Harry noticed that Severus was looking at the spot in disdain. It held well with the rumor that he was mad that he was never picked for the position. It was all part of the ruse that he had put forward years ago. Harry knew that the spot was cursed. He also knew who had cursed it. No one thought it odd that Severus, an ex-Death Eater would try for the spot. It took their eyes off other things that he did.

The sorting and the Sorting Hats song barely registered on Harry's mind. He was more interested in thinking on other things. Harry had to be on guard if Durmstrang students were going to be at the school. They were schooled heavily in the Dark Arts and they used it. Harry had to make sure that his mind was safe and his items safer.


	27. Stares

Moody decided not to arrive with the students on the train. He arrived on his own about half way through dinner The disturbance had to have made him more paranoid, therefore Harry expected him to arrive on his own but by the looks of him he walked the whole way.

Harry knew the students would be talking of it for days. He had made an entrance all right. The tables were buzzing. Harry knew why most of them were talking. They were wondering Dumbledore had hired him of all people. He was considered crazy, even by polite society. Harry had a feeling he knew why. Dumbledore wanted to watch Harry and protect him. Harry had proven that he didn't need and it was frustrating the old man. Dumbledore was not used to being not needed. All the man's plans had been ruined.

The only real big piece of news that Dumbledore gave in his speech was that starting this years all students belongings were to be searched before entering the school. There was a little bit of upset at this until Dumbledore glared at the students. He spouted that it was an added measure after the attack at the World Cup. What came after that was even bigger news. There was to be no Quidditch Cup that year due to something else that was going to be taking place: The Triwizard Tournament. That started a whole new buzz that didn't die down until the last student had left the feast.

Several hours that night were spent talking about what that meant for the school. The Muggle-borns of Gryffindor were clued in on what the Triwizard Tournament was all about. Of course the older students used it to scare the younger ones but it wasn't that bad, considering the younger ones couldn't enter. Only students who were seventeen and over could enter. That was why his father had not told him. He was not eligible.

Harry left the discussions early that night and went to bed. He was glad that next morning that he did because he spent half the night in that same nightmare he had had over the course of the summer, except this time he finished it. He woke up very early the next morning and could not get back to sleep. He decided to write a letter to his father before the dream left him. He had seen Barty Crouch Jr. in the dream. He was in a house with Voldemort, or at least it sounded like Voldemort. They were discussing plans and they mentioned Bertha Jorkins. His father was right he was not dead and he had seen him. It wouldn't stand up in court but his father would believe him.

Harry finished his letter and went to breakfast early. He wanted his map and the only way to get it was to go to Potions and Harry didn't know when he had it. Harry also wanted to see his schedule because he wanted to see when he had Ancient Runes. He didn't want to take Divination anymore and Runes was the only class that he would be able to take a test for and see if he could test into it. He had to take two electives until his sixth year by orders of his father. Then he could just do his classes that he scored well in. Harry didn't know what he wanted to be so he had time to choose that later.

Students started filling in slowly. Harry was the only Gryffindor for over an hour. Ravenclaws were the first to arrive followed by the Slytherins. Gryffindors were the last House to get its full members at the table. Harry expected no less. McGonagall arrived with their schedules when most of the students had arrived.

Harry looked at his schedule and smiled. It looked good. He had Monday afternoons free and on Tuesday he only had one afternoon class, Potions. He had to wait until the next day to see his father and get the map. Harry knew that he was being paranoid. This father would never let something happen to him at the school if he could help it. He just felt unsafe without the map. Hermione and Ron were later than most f the students. Harry figured that Hermione was late because she had been trying to get Ron up.

"Harry," Hermione said as a way of greeting as she sat down beside Ron on the other side of the table. Many of the younger students were sitting away from Harry and he didn't mind. What was starting to bother him though was the way that many of the other Houses were looking at him. Harry knew that if had to do with all the things that Rita Skeeter had posted about him but it still made him very mad that they were believing her. He did understand that part of the reason that they believed what they were saying was because Harry was not talking for himself but it wasn't time for that. They had no reason to trust him yet. He also didn't put it past Dumbledore to sabotage whatever plans Harry had just to win Harry over to his side.

Dumbledore's side, Voldemort's side, and now there was a third side starting, Harry's side.

xXxXxXx

Harry's first day of classes went quick. It helped that he only had two classes. He was of course given homework in Herbology. There was still much discussion of how to enter the Triwizard without having to actually be of age. Harry knew several ways but he did not want to enter. His father would kill him. Harry laughed at some of the ideas that students in the courtyard were coming up with. He was not the only one without classes in the afternoon it seemed. Hermione had Arithmancy and Ron had Divination that afternoon.

"Potter!" Severus yelled from across the courtyard. Harry looked up over at him and winced. He looked mad. Every student in the courtyard stopped to look back and forth between the student and teacher. Harry quickly packed his backpack up and rushed over to where he stood.

"The Headmaster would like a few words with you."

Severus didn't wait for an answer. He spun on his heal and stalked away. Harry had to run for a few seconds to catch up with the mans quick departure. Harry wasn't sure what to expect when he got to the Headmaster"s office but he spent the five minute travel time readying his mind. Dumbledore had to be getting desperate. Sirius was out again and able to influence Harry. Harry was still not living where Dumbledore wanted him. The attack at the World Cup showed that Voldemort's followers were getting dangerous again and felt safe enough to act out.

Arriving at the stone gargoyle startled Harry out of his thought. Harry cleared his mind of everything. He pictured the lake outside the school. Harry started to walk forward when Severus placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck. Anyone that would have seen it wouldn't have taken it for anything other than it was, a hand stop Harry from moving forward. Harry felt a charge go through him and knew it had to be a spell of some kind.

"Harry welcome!" Dumbledore said with a lot of happiness in his voice. Harry looked over at him and saw that Fudge was there was well. Harry sighed internally.

"Headmaster, if you will, I have things to attend to."

"Actually, Severus, I think that you should stay." Dumbledore pointed at the chairs that were in front of his desk. Severus waited until Harry was sitting down before he too sat down in the chair beside Harry. Fudge set down a small vial that looked empty but Harry knew what it was. Veritaserum, the truth potion. There were very few counteractions to it but Harry knew of one that was quick and seemingly invisible, the spell that his father had created and had just cast on Harry. There were of course some who were naturally immune to it but Harry's father had never tested it out on Harry. He wanted Harry to be truthful if people asked.

"Do you know what this is?" Fudge asked Harry.

Harry didn't give a verbal answer he just nodded. He couldn't figure out what was so important that they had to give him Veritaserum. What was so scary about not knowing who he lived...they thought that he would be turned. They had scared themselves into thinking that Harry would go to Voldemort that was the only thing that made sense.

"Harry, I have obtained the right to give this to you. The Ministry has decided that you cannot understand the threats that you are under and feel that your father is not protecting you as he should. We have to step in and do it."

"I understand what you are saying but what you don't understand is that you are more a threat than Voldemort to me. As of this year I have spent the same amount of time with my father as I had with my Aunt and Uncle. I was seven when they were killed while someone tried to kill me. Yet here I am the closest I came to be attacked by Death Eaters was at the World Cup. That was all your fault, whether they were after me or not."

Fudge picked up the vial and held it out to Harry. Harry took the vial and opened it. He swallowed the contents in one big gulp. Dumbledore held out a cup of tea to Harry but he didn't take the cup. Instead he just sat there and waited for the potion to take its time to affect him. He could feel it in his body but he didn't feel any different. There was nothing in his mind to tell him what to do.

"Harry, how old are you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked over at the Headmaster but felt no compulsion to answer. He decided to play along. He saw Severus sit up when it looked like Harry was being forced to answer.

"Fourteen."

"Who are your parents?"

"Lily Evans Potter and James Potter."

Fudge looked at Dumbledore when Harry answered the question. It was not what they were expecting.

"Where did you go when the Death Eaters attacked at the World Cup?" Fudge asked. Harry looked over at him.

"I went into the woods with some of the Weasley's."

"Why?"

"To be safe. The camp was not safe so we fled from there. Mr. Weasley told us to."

Fudge smiled at Harry's answer and looked at Dumbledore. Both had giant smiles on their faces. They thought it was working.

"Who raised you?"

"Petunia Evans Dursley and Vernon Dursley."

"Who raised you after that?"

"Regulus Black."

This was not the answer that they were expecting. Harry tried not to smile.

"Obviously the boy has been lied to," Severus said. He stood up and moved to stare into Harry's eyes. His face was filling Harry's vision. Severus winked at Harry and gave a small quick smile before he turned around to face Dumbledore and Fudge. "Regulus Black has been dead for years."

"Yes, it seems that Harry has been lied to. Severus take Harry to his dorm and have a House Elf watch him until the effects wear off."

"Of course, would you like the new House Elf to watch him?" Severus asked as he grabbed Harry's arm and quickly jerked him up.

"Yes, that will work. Harry will like that."

Harry heard the Headmaster and Minister start to talk about who could have him. Whether there was a chance that Regulus as still alive.

"New House Elf?" Harry asked. Severus smiled as they cleared the first hallway.

"Dobby. The Headmaster is under the idea that he was freed from his master at the end of your second year and has been looking for paid work since then."

Harry smiled and nodded. They didn't speak again until they reached Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady let them in without a password and they went straight upstairs. The Common Room was empty but who knew how long it would be.

"That was quick thinking, Harry. Regulus Black. That will send them in the wrong direction for a very long time."

"Yes, I thought that it would. I didn't feel any compulsion to give them an answer. I don't know if it is your spell or the natural thing you talked about."

"Your mother had it, you could very well have it." Severus didn't say anything else he just closed the door to the dorm and left. Seconds later, Dobby appeared at Harry's side. He fetched Harry anything he wanted from the kitchens and even tried to help him with his Herbology homework.


	28. First Week's Excitement

When Neville, Ron, and Hermione came back after classes Harry had them come into the dorm and talk with him. He told them what had happened. Leaving out that his father had put a spell on him. Hermione had of course, found out from the Twins, that Severus had taken Harry away for a chat with the Headmaster.

They spent their time until dinner discussing how desperate the Ministry must be to actually approve the use of Veritaserum on a underage Wizard. Hermione wanted to look it up and see if they were allowed without the permission of the parent but Harry reminded her that this was the Ministry trying to find out who his father was.

"Who is Regulus Black?" Neville asked.

"He is my godfather Sirius's brother. He was a Death Eater and defied Voldemort and was killed for it. I basically sent them on hunt that will turn up nothing. I do have something that I am going to do though. Hermione, I need your help finding someone. Her name is Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw."

"I know her. Why do you want to find her?"

"Her father owns the Quibbler. I may need to have access to a news source that isn't in the Ministry hands. I hope that I will not need it but with Rita Skeeter out there I may."

"Are you sure, mate?" Ron asked. He looked a little shocked.

"Yes, I am sure. I read the paper a lot. So does my father. While there is a bunch of stuff in there that is not true, there is more that is and flies under the radar of the rest of society. There is more truth published in that paper than there is in the _Daily Prophet_ lately."

"I'll let her know that you want to talk to her tonight at dinner. I am sure that she won't mind getting in contact with her father for you."

"Thanks. Why don't we head down and see about getting sat down for dinner."

Harry stood up and the rest followed him. As they started down the steps from the boys dorm the twins were coming up. They looked at Harry and smiled. They grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him back up inside. The others looked like they were going to follow but they stopped when Harry waved them on.

"We need to have a talk." George pushed Harry down onto a bed. They sat on the bed opposite. "We have detention already. It's an odd one though. We don't have to serve until Sunday. That is another story though. We have been watching the map. We saw what happened earlier today. What did Fudge want?"

"Just tried to use Veritaserum to make me give him answers."

"That's what we thought. We want to ask a favor of you. We know that a War is coming and we want to help. Of course, you know about the mail order Joke Shop. We want to create a few potions and things that are practical. Do you have a book that has the ingredients for Veritaserum? If so, we would like you to copy the potion down and bring it to us."

"Yes, I will look. I have a small library that I bring to school with me."

"How did you get it past the Aurors this year who were checking everything?"

"It stays on my person. It looks like a bag of Bertie Bott's."

"Smart thinking. Just give it to us when you can."

"Snape give you detention?" Harry asked. They nodded in unison. Harry started to wonder what they had done to make Severus give them a detention. Harry was sure that they had done something but they tended not to get caught.

Dinner went quickly for Harry. He really wanted to get looking at his books to see if he had the potion list that the Twins wanted. No one knew about the stash of books that he had. The students spent the evening talking about Moody in one way or another. Moody had a good knowledge of the Dark Arts, he had to be. He was the one who had caught most of the Death Eaters that were either now dead or in Azkaban. There was another name going around. Snape's name.

Snape had become the worst he had ever been to the students. Everyone guessed the reason. Another year where a new teacher had come in and taken the job that he wanted. Moody also seemed to have a great dislike for Snape as well. Harry knew part of the reason why, Snape was a Death Eater that had gotten away. There was no greater crime to Moody. His father had told him that years ago when he told Harry all about the first war with Voldemort.

xXxXxXx

Tuesday's morning classes went quickly History of Magic was just as bad as every other year. No one really learned anything in the class. Luckily most of them actually used their books to learn what they needed. Care of Magical Creatures was fun. Hagrid was getting better with creating lessons that were closed to what one would expect from a teacher. Of course, the class that Harry was looking forward to was happening after lunch.

Harry was the second to enter the dungeon classroom. Draco was sitting in his regular seat in the classroom. Harry sat in the middle of the class like he always did. Draco turned back once to smile at Harry. Harry didn't know what to expect in the class. This was the year of changes. Everyone was growing up. They were fourteen. Halfway through their schooling and three years from being adults.

The class filled while Harry was looking at his book for the year. The potions they were going to be brewing this year were complex but not nearly as complex as the ones that he had brewed on his own over the summer. He planned to partner with Neville this year. Hermione and Ron could partner. Harry knew that they liked each other. Harry wasn't sure who he himself liked. He had talked to his father much over the summer about his friends.

His father of course, had only ever loved one person in the world and he was the sole reason that she left him. His father believed that someone else should teach him of love. He pushed Harry to reach out to Remus or Sirius and ask them for help. Harry was not ready to bring someone into his life that he couldn't tell the truth to and he knew that any girlfriend would want to know everything and he wasn't ready to give that to those that he he didn't know very well. Trust came with time and unless he could tell them things, they would never trust him and he in turn would never trust them.

"Put away your books and things. I have a field trip planned for today. Those of you who have afternoon classes will be excused from them and will make up the work later. All years will be taking this trip. Sixth and Seventh years took it yesterday at this time. Today will be Fourth and Fifth years from all Houses. Then the First, Second, and Third years will be going the rest of the week. I am taking my class now and the rest of the students will follow. We are going on our own due to some safety concerns over the safety of Mr. Potter."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"We are going to two places. First off is St. Mungo's to the Closed Ward then to Azkaban. The Ministry is forcing this on us. The current Minister thinks that showing you the effects of the Dark Arts wills stop you from dabbling in them. There will be no words spoken at Azkaban. No words at all."

Harry pocketed his wand and made sure no one saw him do it. He was sure that wands would not be allowed but he wasn't going anywhere without it. Severus leaned over and picked up several pieces of paper. He handed each one to a person at the front of the class. There were spots for ten fingers on the pages and each had a name. Harry saw that his sheet had his name and the rest were Slytherins. Slytherins that he didn't really know. Harry looked at his father in shock. It was a trap. Severus was looking at him with a look that Harry had never seen before. The students all moved around so that they were standing beside the sheet that had their names.

"Harry!" the Twins screamed from the back of the class. Harry turned to look at them at the same time that all the students disappeared. Before Harry could react Severus stepped into the classroom and pointed his wand at the man who was acting as him. Harry backed up quickly. He didn't know who that person was but he was scared that he had got into the school and was able to act as a teacher.

"Where are the rest of the students?" Severus asked. He looked around.

"According to the Imposter we were going to St. Mungo's. My sheet said that I was going with a group of Slytherins."

"Who are you?" Severus asked of the man standing at the front of the class. Right before their eyes the mans features changed. Standing there in front of them was the Death Eater Avery. Harry stopped his movement right when he got level with the Twins who were behind Severus.

"I die for my cause!" Avery said. He looked at Severus. "You have to remember who your true Master is, Snape. The Dark Lord fears that you do not have his best interests at heart. You will cower or you will die."

"The Dark Lord knows where my true allegiances lie, Avery. I know that he did not send you here." Severus pushed the kids out of the door. He pulled the door shut and

"We are worried about you, Snape. You have the boy here and he still lives."

"The Dark Lord wants to kill him himself. He said so thirteen years ago, and it won't have changed, I am sure. We also have need of him. The rest of the things are not put together though." Severus made a move towards Avery but never made it to him before Avery touched a ring on his finger and Portkeyed out of the room. Severus cursed and opened the door to allow the Twins and Harry back in. It didn't take long before Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up with wands drawn.

Harry was rushed to the common room of Gryffindor Tower where he was to stay under the watchful eye of the Twins. He was sure that the students were in St. Mungo's, all of them. His part of the Portkeyed paper was still left behind on his table. They had wanted him and him alone.

Dumbledore didn't not want to speak to him that night. The rest of the students from the class had their memories modified. They remembered nothing of the class other than a lecture on safety procedures and the potions they were going to be brewing that year. Harry found in his backpack that was given to him later the Marauder's Map. It was slipped inside his Potions book. Harry gripped it tightly and moved to the bathroom. He spread it out on the floor and tapped it with his wand. Hogwarts spread out before him. He knew that his father had to have used it and it was either him or the Twins who noticed the imposter. It was the second day of the school year and already he had been attacked by Death Eaters. This was not boding well for the rest of the year.


	29. Defense Against the Unforgivables

Harry woke early on Wednesday morning. His dreams had stopped since he dreamed about Crouch Jr.. He was sure that because he finally made it to that part his mind had now stopped fixating on the dream since he had found out what the dreams had been trying to tell him. His father surmised that he had a link to Voldemort and that was why he had been trained in Occlumency from such a young age. Still things leaked through. Harry went to breakfast like normal with Ron. Ron and Hermione were still acting kind of weird to each other. Harry was going to have fun watching them move around each other and see how long it took for them to admit that they liked each other.

Harry looked around the table to the other Fourth Year Gryffindors. Some were already paired up but many were looking at others with longing. Even Hermione was looking at Ron in strange ways. It wouldn't be long for them. Harry was looking forward to his afternoon class. It was Double Ancient Runes. His first class of the subject. He couldn't wait for it. It had to better than Divination.

The morning passed so slowly. Harry was thankful that he didn't have History of Magic or he was sure that he would have fallen asleep. The rest of Wednesday passed quickly. Harry loved Ancient Runes and knew that it would at least keep him interested. He and Hermione talked about it the whole time at dinner with Ron staring at Harry with what was close to hatred. Hermione started asking Ron about how he enjoyed his afternoon free and asked what he had done to pass the time. Ron slowly calmed down over the evening. Harry didn't really notice the change in him.

Harry slept well that night going over words and such in Ancient Runes in his head to fall asleep to. He hadn't really had a lot of dreams over the weeks. His mental shields were at the peak of their power and Harry knew that nothing could get passed them.

xXxXxXx

Transfiguration that next morning was a good double period. They covered a lot of things from the year before and even Neville kept the progress that he had attained the year before. Harry decided that maybe to push Ron and Hermione together quicker that he should partner with Neville in all the classes that year. He didn't share the reasons with the other two but they didn't mind at all.

Harry was thankful when lunch time rolled around. He needed to eat quickly. He had to make sure that his mental shields were at their fullest. He trusted that Moody was not an imposter. He had spent the night before making sure of everyone in the school. The castle held no imposters. Everyone was who they should be.

Finally it was almost time for class. Harry packed up his things and headed for the classroom with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Harry sat with Neville. Moody could be harsh and Harry wanted to help his friend as much as possible. Finally, they could hear him coming down the hall. Moody looked like he always did. A little on the scary side. Harry heard Neville gulp and Harry patted him on the arm.

They were told to put away their books. That was good. Lessons were always fun when they were told to put away their books. Roll call was done and Moody just looked at them for about a minute before he smiled.

"This class is going to be the only one that will serve in keeping you alive if you ever find yourself attacked. It is my job to make sure that you can keep yourself alive, at least long enough to have help arrive and help you. You have the knowledge that you need in dealing with dark creatures. I am here for this year only to help you deal with curses. I am here on a special favor to Dumbledore. He feels that I am the only one who can save your lives.

"I am only supposed to teach you the countercurses and stop there. The Ministry thinks that you are not able to handle anything more. Dumbledore thinks different. He wants you to see what the illegal Dark curses look like. I think that the sooner someone knows what they can find out in that world the better."

Moody looked out into the crowd of students again before he settled on Harry.

"What are the curses that are heavily punished by Wizarding Law?"

Ron raised his hand and waited. Moody looked at him and nodded. "Imperious Curse."

"Yes, that is one that your father would know, Weasley." Moody stood up from his desk pulled a jar our of his desk. Inside were three spiders. Ron shoved back from his front seat desk. He hated spiders. He reached into the jar and pulled out a spider. "Imperio."

The spider started doing funny acts and the whole of the class started laughing, all except Harry and Moody. Harry knew what was really happening to the spider. There was a small glass basin of water on Moody's desk. Harry figured why it was there. Moody set the spider down on the desk and released the spell on it. He quickly cast a nonverbal spell and the spider grew to three times the size it was. He once again put the Imperious Curse on it and the spider quickly crawled over the basin and up its side. It calmly put itself into the water and they had to watch as it drowned and never tried to save itself. The class was quiet.

"Total control. When He-Who-Must-Not -Be-Named was in control years back there were many witches and wizards who were under this spell. It was hard to sort who was doing things on their own and who wasn't. Constant vigilance will save you from this spell. Does anyone else know another illegal curse?"

Harry knew them but he wanted the others to give a chance. Hermione's hand shot in the air and to Harry's surprise Neville raised his hand. Moody looked at Neville and nodded his head for him to go on.

"The Cruciatus Curse."

"Longbottom is it?" Moody asked but didn't ask anything else after Neville nodded. Harry knew why Moody didn't ask. Neville's parents were not around due to the Cruciatus Curse. Moody had to know it.

"The Cruciatus Curse." Moody pulled another spider out of the jar and set it down on the desk before he cast another non-verbal spell. The spider grew to the size of a baseball. "Crucio." The spider's legs bent back under the rest of the body and it started to shake. Harry reached over and gripped Neville's shaking hand. Moody looked at Neville and released the spell.

"You don't need any torture devices when you know this spell. The pain is unbearable and there is no defense against it, again except CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody put the spider in the jar and took out the third one. Harry knew what was coming. The spell that he was famous for. "And what is the third?"

Hermione raised her hand, shakily in the air. Moody looked at her and she spoke in a small voice. "Avada Kedavra." Those words made the room tense and Harry could see the tension.

"The last and the worst. Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse." Moody set the spider down the desk and it acted as if it knew what was coming. "Avada Kedavra!" All the spider's body parts stopped when the jet of green hit it. It was dead. "There is no block for this curse. You can run and dodge it but if it hits you, you are dead. There is only one person who has survived it. He is sitting in front of me. There is not just the spell for this curse to work. There are other aspects to it. All of you could cast it on me right now but I probably wouldn't get much more than a nosebleed. I am an not here to teach it to you. You have to know about it. these three curses are called the Unforgivables. Using them on a human will get you a life sentence in Azkaban. Now its time for notes."

"The rest of the double lesson was spent writing about the Unforgivables and other extremely dark things. When the bell rang the students rushed out taking all about how the spells were. Harry could hear the awe int their voices. They weren't old enough. Harry stayed back and walked out with Neville. Harry didn't touch him but reassured him that there was someone there for him.

"You know?" Neville's voice was but a whisper and the question was vague but Harry knew what he meant.

"My father felt that I should know all that happened in the war with Him. I think that it was good."

Their discussion was interrupted my the sound of Moody's leg thumping on the steps. He spoke softly and nicer than they had heard him speak before and he wanted Neville to come back with him. Harry nodded and told him that they would talk later.

"I've got some books that might interest you."

They went to dinner and they talked the whole time about what happened in the class. Harry didn't share why Neville acted like he did with the rest of them. It was his story to tell and if he didn't want them knowing then they shouldn't. Neville appeared halfway through dinner. He was smiling and holding a book in his hands. He told them how all that Moody wanted to do was give him this book and discuss plants. Professor Sprout had told Moody all about Neville's love of plants. Neville and Hermione then launched into a discussion of the plants in the books.

They all stayed in the Great Hall to do homework together that evening. They all completed theirs and Harry even helped Ron with his Divination homework. Harry couldn't help laugh at how bad Ron predicted it to be. Hedwig flew into the room with a letter for Harry. It was odd because the last that he knew she was sitting in the Owlery upstairs just waiting for him to send out a letter. She dropped the letter in front of Harry and flew off. Harry looked at those around the table and then back at the letter. He didn't know the writing at all. Harry pulled out a wand and checked the letter with a few spells. He then opened it.

_Harry,_

_This is Remus Lupin. I wanted to send you a quick letter. Sirius has been released and given a full pardon. He will be getting seventeen thousand galleons from the Ministry as well as all his Black House holding returned to him. With all their businesses given back as well. Sirius wanted me to ask you to please write a letter telling us of your first Hogsmeade visit date. As Sirius is now the head of House Black again, he will want to name you heir I would suppose. You need not worry about anything. His solicitor will be handling everything. All that will be needed is a drop of your blood. If you want to become his heir that is. _

_Remus J. Lupin_

_P.S. I was just finishing this letter outside the court room when this Owl turned up and when I went to attach your letter to another Owl she pecked at me until I got the message. She was there to take the letter. You have a very smart owl and should feel proud. Now that I know her, I will be awaiting your reply from her._

Harry looked at the letter in surprise. Sirius wanted to name him his heir? That was a surprise. He figured that Sirius would try to settle down with a family now that his name was cleared. Harry grabbed parchment from his backpack and copied the letter over using a spell. He folded it up and gave it to Hedwig. There was no name on the letter and before Harry could say anything she flew away. Harry then set about replying to the letter. He would be happy to meet with them at the first Hogsmeade visit. Harry finished the letter and left his friends so that he could go up to the Owlery. There Hedwig was waiting on him. Harry saw that she was finishing off a treat that his father favored for his own owls. The letter had been delivered. Harry attached the new letter and sent her out.

Heir of House Black and Heir of House Potter. Harry was collecting quite a few titles. He also knew that when the day was right his father was turning over his Prince holdings to him. Prince, Black, and Potter Harry would have fun with that in the future.


	30. Triwizard Tournament

At breakfast one morning, Harry noticed that a Second Year was staring at him. It was the normal staring that he was used to. She was looking at him like she was trying to figure out what made him tick, like she was trying to see the him underneath it all. Harry knew that she was a Greengrass, he just couldn't remember her name. She was a Ravenclaw but that wasn't that odd. Her family were usually Slytherins according to what his father told him but sometimes Slytherin family's had children that were in Ravenclaw. They were almost never in any of the other houses. Harry continued to stare back at her and her gaze never left his. Finally, it triggered in his mind. Astoria was her name. She was the one that he had saved the year before. It wasn't until other Ravenclaws sat down that she tore her gaze away from Harry's. Harry made a mental note to look out for her. There was something there.

Neville, Ron, and Hermione arrived at breakfast not long after. Classes were discussed and at the top was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were going strong on everything in that class. Dark item after Dark item were discussed. Dark Arts were revealed for what they were. Harry had a feeling he knew where the classes were going. It wouldn't be long before Moody showed them what the Imperious Curse felt like. He had hinted at it for a while. Harry couldn't wait. He wanted to see what it would do to him.

Harry got his wish that day because Moody did indeed want to show them what the spell was like. Grumblings were brought up about that being illegal and Moody told them that Dumbledore wanted them to know and if they really didn't want to find out then they could leave. Everyone stayed of course.

Moody's eye settled on Harry, as he knew that it would. Harry had survived one, of course he would be the test subject for the other.

"Potter, to the front. I want to see if it works on you."

Harry nodded and put his wand in his pocket. He wasn't going up there unarmed. He had been caught off guard once already this year and he wasn't going it again. Harry moved into the space that had been cleared and waited.

"_Imperio_!" Moody waved his wand at Harry and Harry felt a wonderful sensation all over his body. It lasted for a few seconds before the voice started. _Jump onto the desk...jump onto the desk._ Harry felt no compulsion to even attempt it. He just turned his head to look at Moody. Moody was looking at his odd before he smiled. "Potter fought it off. They will have a hard time getting at you won't they. Speaks for the upbringing that you have had."

"I don't understand, Sir." Harry said playing dumb on the meaning.

"If you have been under the Imperious all these years, you would have jumped onto the desk just like I wanted. I never thought anything of the articles being published in the paper myself but that proved it. Your father, whoever he is, has raised you right. To think on your own and form your own opinion. Go have a seat. The rest of you are next. Of course, I don't expect the same results but please try to fight it off. You know never know when that will be needed."

Harry went back to his seat and wondered for a second if Moody had even truly cast it. Harry watched as classmate after class mate had it cast on them and seeing their faces and hearing Ron talk about it made Harry believe that he had cast it and Harry had really just fought it off. Harry wondered for a second if the Cruciatus Curse would work on him as well. He shook his head and thought better. He didn't want to know.

Moody saved Neville for last. Harry knew why, to save him the most embarrassment. Seeing all the other kids fail at even throwing it off a little. Neville was coming out of his shell a little more this year. Harry watched with amazement when Neville paused for nearly a whole minute before doing a few leaps across the room. the leaps lacked grace but only because Harry could see in Neville's eyes that he was fighting it even still. Moody was so happy that Neville had fought so hard that he didn't give either him or Harry homework that night. The rest of the class was to write about what it felt like under the curse and to give a few pointers on what they could do to fight it off next time.

Harry had his Transfiguration homework done already so it was a free night for him. This was rare considering that their amount of homework given this year had doubled. Teachers were preparing them for their O.W.L.s next year. Harry found the work easy. He knew that came from his mother and not his father. It also was from the years of living with his father. Work came first and fun came later.

All of their teachers were making it very clear that this was the type of workload they should expect from now on from all the teachers. Snape was equally giving them a huge amount. Stress was showing on all the students in carrying degrees. Hermione was trying hard to help Ron and it was succeeding some but he was still a lost cause when it came to some subjects. Harry found that just himself just backing away some from them, they were getting on their own without much help from him. Harry wasn't lonely. They still hung out a lot. There was just more Ron and Hermione time for them and they hadn't even noticed it.

A notice at the entrance hall stopped them from getting into class one day. Ron read it aloud to them and other students who were at the back of the mob trying to read it. The other schools would be arriving on Friday the 30th of October. Classes were going to be ending early so that the teachers could prepare. All the Gryffindors were happy because that meant that they got out of Potions early that day.

Harry had some reservations about the arrival of Durmstrang. Karkaroff could be his downfall. Karkaroff had never truly given up his Death Eater ways. He was just too spineless to go to jail for Voldemort. He followed those in power just like Pettigrew did. Harry's father was keeping tabs on that certain Death Eater and how his trial was going. Now that Sirius's trial was done Peter's would go much quicker. Aurors of course had talked to Ron over the summer and the rest of Weasley's about how long they had had Scabbers and how he had acted the moment that Sirius had escaped out of prison.

Friday arrived quickly for all the students. Most of who had never even met a wizard from another country much less a student from another school. That refreshed the fervor about the students who would be adding their names to the list of who will try to represent the school. The talk started again about whom or what was doing the judging and ways to bypass the restrictions. The twins were of course devising something. They had gotten into so much trouble with Snape that they now had detentions every Sunday night for two hours and always came back smelled so foul, that no one asked questions of what they had had to do.

Harry on the other hand a few guesses about what was really going on and wondered why Snape was even bothering with the Twins. Harry had vowed to sneak into the dungeon in a week or two and find out exactly what they were doing down. Harry still had his cloak in with all his other items of clothing. He had brought it with him because Dumbledore would have asked questions if it hadn't been after he had sent it to Harry that first year.

The students were all there waiting on the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. Both were ostentatious schools that would make their arrivals a spectacle. The castle looked at its best and each House had been berated by each's head to act on their best behavior. Harry was looked at the most during the speech with Neville not far behind. Neville didn't turn away like he normally would have. Peeking out was the boy that he should have been with the raising of his parents not his grandmother and other relatives. Support was all that Neville needed and the Gryffindors were giving it to him.

Beauxbatons arrived in their flying horse drawn carriage with their headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime after waiting in the cold for a while. Harry didn't know much at all about the other schools except where they were located. Which Harry was sure that most did not even know. His father thought it best to at least know of the other schools where he could have gone if he had wished it. Beauxbatons was located in Southern France and its location was very secret to those who were not French. Durmstrang was located in the sea near Norway. His father said that it should be in the Barents Sea somewhere, near Azkaban.

Harry figured that they would arrive by ship given their location and he was correct when the mast appeared out of the lake. Harry wondered how many students Karkaroff had brought with him. Harry figured that he knew the name of one. Given the information given about Viktor Krum at the World Cup, he had to be in his last year of school. That placed him at Durmstrang since he played for Bulgaria.

The foreign students were ushered into the castle with hurriedness. The French students were cold while the ones from Durmstrang barely felt the cold. Harry watched each with an eye. The girls from both schools looked him up and down seeing if they passed his muster while the boys just glared at him. Harry knew that he was considered cute to most girls. He was filling out and growing very tall. He was almost as tall as Ron. Harry shuddered at what he would have looked like if he had stayed with his Aunt and Uncle. Small and skinny probably.

Dumbledore stared his speech to the entire group of students. The Beauxbatons had sat with the Ravenclaws and the Durmstarngs sat with the Slytherins. Krum sat beside Malfoy and they started to talk. When the speech was over the food appeared. Harry saw several new dishes that had never been served before. He knew that it had to be for his guests. Part of the way through dinner a girl from Beauxbatons asked them for their bouillabaisse. Harry looked at her while Ron went purple.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you part Veela?" Harry asked recognizing the traits in her face from when he had studied them with his father.

"Aren't you a clever boy? My name is Fleur Delacour. You must know your stuff." She said with a heavy French accent. Harry shrugged and saw out of the corner of his eye that he was getting many stares from the other guys. Harry handed the bowl over to her with a smile and she left the table. Other girls from Beauxbatons looked at him with a smile. Harry had wondered if his fame about being dead and then not dead would travel beyond the borders of western Europe.

Harry looked up at the table and saw that there were still two empty seats. Harry wondered who was going to be sitting there when Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch the Great Hall from the staff entrance at the side.


	31. Hoodwinked

Harry watched both men with a great interest. The Tournament was spelled out in its entirety for all the students present. The Age Line was going to be a problem for the twins but he was sure that they would come up with something. Then the severity of the Tournament was pressed upon them all. Harry knew that most would not understand it. They would only see the glory of being picked and not the fallout after they were chosen. The speech finished on a more somber note than it began but the students were still eager.

While leaving the Great Hall, Harry noticed that Karkaroff was staring at him. Krum was also staring but in a way that only showed he had an interest in Harry. Harry nodded at Krum and noticed that Draco was near him as well. Harry strode across the Hall to meet up with him.

"Viktor Krum, welcome to Hogwarts." Harry held out his hand in greeting.

"Harry Potter, thank you." Krum looked him up and down. He smiled at him.

"How are you enjoying the warm weather so far?"

"It is much warmer than home, I do have to say that. I have to beg off. We are an hour behind you and I am not the greatest at the moment."

"Head of Slytherin is also our potions master. You might want to ask him for something to make you feel better."

"I think that I can care for myself. I find those who I supped with to be a rather strange group."

"Maybe tomorrow, I you can sup with my House. You can see how we enjoy ourselves."

Krum nodded and smiled before bowing and leaving. Karkaroff quickly met back up with him and belittled a few of the others that he brought with him. Harry wondered if that was done so that only Krum would be a true candidate for the Tournament. Madame Maxine seemed to have brought many true candidates. The Cup would have a hard time choosing out of them. Harry watched those leave the Great Hall and wondered whom of the few Sixth Years and of the many Seventh Years who would put forth their names. There were few in the school that Harry would even believe to be competent enough to survive. Given the talk that had been going on at the Hufflepuff table, Cedric Diggory was going to be putting his name forth for them.

Harry had no clue who was going to put their name forward for Gryffindor. He wasn't even sure if Ravenclaw would put forth someone. Harry figured that many of the Slytherins were going to put their name in.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke the next morning. He was full of dread and didn't know why. Harry pulled the map out from under his pillow.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said as he tapped it. The layout of the castle started to spread before him. He checked all the teachers' rooms and saw that they were indeed who they should be. Bagman and Crouch were who they should be. There were no other names that stuck out. Harry knew the names of the First Years from the Sorting so he could check that as well. Harry knew that he would be checking the map every morning as a precaution.

Harry wondered if there were a bunch of people camped around the Goblet. Harry knew that many of the younger students were going to watch as each person put their name in. They didn't want to miss any of the action. Harry though had other thoughts. He had a little bit of homework to do and he wanted to look at some of the Wizarding Laws in the library. Harry figured that Hermione was up to spending the day in the library with him. Harry was going to let Ron fly on his broom for the day if he wanted. Harry didn't figure that Ron would turn him down.

Harry looked over. Seamus, Neville, Ron, and Dean were all still asleep. Harry looked at his watch. It was just a little after six. He had a while before any of them were going to get up. Harry grabbed his backpack that also had his bag of books in it. He quickly got dressed and went down to the common room. Hermione was sitting and looking through a book of hers. It was a book for Muggle-borns. It was all about Wizarding Society and its differences from Muggle Society. Harry looked at the page she was on and saw that it was all about House Elves.

"Wanna go to the library?" Harry asked.

Hermione jumped a little and dropped her book. She turned to glare at him.

"You could have made some noise."

"I wasn't exactly quiet. It's not my fault you weren't listening."

"What are you going to the library for?"

"Wanna look some things up on Wizarding Laws and Regulations. I thought you might help me."

"What exactly are we looking up?"

"Just some things." Harry looked around the room and then back at her. Walls had ears. She knew that and she nodded. She tucked her book into her bag and stood up. Harry held out his arm and she tucked herself into his side. They walked to the library exactly like that. The only "people" that they ran into were ghosts and few Durmstrang students. Of course, no one gave them a second glance. There was no one in the library. Madame Pinch was shelving books from the day before.

"Madame, where are the law books?"

Pinch looked at him with a glare. Harry knew that she hated students bugging her but this was her job.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Since neither of us was really brought up in the Wizarding World, we really don't know much that others would know from just existing in this world. I wanted to look at laws."

"This way." Pinch stepped away from her desk and quickly showed them the direction that the books were held. Harry smiled after she left.

"I really hope that when our children go here a better librarian is found."

"How can she work here in a library and not want to help others. Still let's get this book here." Hermione pointed at a book that said on the side, _Wizarding Laws and Their Changes Through the Ages_. Harry nodded at her and she pulled it down. Harry grabbed the title he was looking for. _Orphans and Their Magical Rights_ was the title and Harry knew what to look for in it. They took their books back to the closest table and sat down with them. Harry looked and found the section that he was looking for. Dumbledore had broken the law when it came to placing Harry when he had been one year old.

Harry should have been given to a magical family first and then only as a last resort given to Muggles, no matter the blood relation. Of course the will of parents would have given the choice of who he was supposed to have been given to. If everyone in the will was unable or unwilling to take him then other families would be asked first. Dumbledore broke the law by giving him to others before going through the law. Much like he had looked the other way when Sirius had been thrown in jail. Harry was thinking more and more that Dumbledore wanted Harry to be so thankful for the Wizarding world saving him from his Aunt and Uncle that he would have given his life for them at the first chance. His father had stopped that cold in its tracks. Harry and his father were not even sure if the prophecy was still in effect. Harry had stopped him once.

Harry looked up at Hermione and wondered if she would think the same thing? Hermione smiled at him and Harry noticed that he was being watched again. Astoria was standing in a book stack about twenty feet away. She would read a page and then look up at him. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was after seven. Hermione seemed engrossed in the book she was reading and he touched her hand.

"Breakfast?" Harry asked.

Hermione showed Harry the page that she was reading. It was about the Animagus and the rules about them. Harry was that he had until he was twenty one to register with the Ministry. Harry smiled as she closed the book. They left them where they were and then told Pince that they would back and then they left.

xXxXxXx

Harry and Hermione did spend the day looking up whatever law they wanted to in the Library while Ron flew around. Come dinner Ron was exhausted and Harry and Hermione were mentally tired. Harry found out a good many things. Hermione spent the day looking at House Elves and the laws around them. She found out that the House Elves were actually treated better by most Wizards than most animals. She found out that they had been a dying race when found by a Wizard and they have only spread since then. Hermione's dreams of freeing them went out the window at that point.

The Great Hall was full of noise. By the time that the three made it, almost every other person in the castle was there, including all the ghosts. Harry wasn't surprised. They endured another speech while the Goblet finished its decision. Finally it was ready. The Goblet spit out the first name.

"The Champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." The room erupted in a giant round of applause. Viktor made his way to the waiting room, to await the other two champions. The Goblet spit out another sheet of paper. "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." The rest of those from Beauxbatons were very disappointed. A good healthy applause came from all the students. The Goblet spit out its last name. "The Champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory." A round of applause that was ten times greater than Viktor's erupted from the students. Dumbledore started to speak about giving their support to the Champions when he suddenly stopped speaking. Everyone's eyes were on the Goblet. It was spitting out another name. Dumbledore caught the paper and looked at it and then at the Gryffindor table. "The Champion for The Magical Academy of America is Harry Potter."

Harry looked around his table at the others at it. Fred and George still bore beards from their attempt. Harry stood up from the table and made his way to the front of the Great Hall. Complete silence ushered him to the front of the hall. Someone had put his name in the cup under another school's name. He found Snape and locked eyes with him.

_I didn't do it!_ Harry practically screamed through Legilimency. Snape nodded and barely moved his head towards the door. Harry trudged his way. The silence was over and the room was starting to roar. Everyone wanted to know how he had put his name in the Goblet. Harry didn't want to look his classmates in the eye.

The three other Champions turned to look at him as he entered. Cedric looked at Harry with shock on his face.

"You have the worst luck don't you?" Cedric asked. Harry nodded. Cedric waved him over to stand with them.

"I didn't put my name in. It said that I was from the Magical Academy of America."

"Harry, the ghosts watched the cup all night long. The Bloody Baron just told us about you being chosen. He doesn't understand who could have done it," Cedric put his arm around Harry and gave him a half hug.

"Only strong magics could have done it," Fleur said with her heavy accent. Viktor nodded.

"Someone wants you dead, Harry. We know this. We need to make a pact here. None of us are going to die. Yes, we have to win but we will do it with honor. Agreed?"

"The moment his name came out, this stopped being a friendly game. Someone is trying to manipulate this," Fleur agreed.

"We fight with honor," Viktor agreed.

The four Champions turned to face the adults who were entering the room, fighting. Harry felt a little better. He still didn't know how he was going to make it through this alive but at least the others were not going to forsake him.

AN: I have been given a shot to hopefully help with my wrist so time will tell. I will let you know next week. If it doesn't help then I will have to have surgery. I am trying to write as much as I can, without hurting myself, so I hope that you will not have a big dry spell as far as this story goes. Even if it means that my poor husband has to transcribe my stories.


	32. Worthy Opponents

"He has to compete. His name came out of the cup. It is a binding magical agreement." Crouch looked back at the rest of the people following him. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Bagman, Karkaroff, and Maxime were all looking upset.

"He is to blame. Potter always does things that he is not supposed to."

"Thank you, Severus. I am sure that we agree that he did not put his name in. the Goblet itself tells us that it thinks there are four schools participating. That is a good bit of magic. Even a Seventh Year would find it very hard to cast that magic. The schools ghosts were watching the Goblet carefully. Potter it seems did not even go near it. Many students paused near it and many of the teachers spent time watching the students around it."

"What are you thinking, Albus?" Karkaroff asked.

"Someone magicked the Goblet from a short distance and then forced a student to put the name in. Someone wants Harry to be in this."

"We can't stop it. There is too much tied into this." Bagman looked around the room at the adults.

"Potter has agreed to compete with us." Viktor looked at Karkaroff and nodded. Fleur looked at her Headmistress and nodded as well. Cedric didn't do anything but stare at Dumbledore.

"This is something that only one person can win," Crouch said looking at the children like they were idiots.

"We understand but surely we must still act with decorum and compassion. Potter is young yes but I am sure that with a little help from us he can compete just as well. We will all compete and know what we are facing or we will all step down." Fleur looked at her fellows after giving her speech. They each nodded.

"I think that can be arranged." Dumbledore looked at Karkaroff and Maxime before looking at the two from the Ministry.

"Yes. Fine. The First Task is dragons. You have to get past a dragon. That is all that we are telling you."

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"I still think that Potter should be questioned," Karkaroff demanded.

"Potter has a very strong mind," Snape said. He looked at the former Death Eater. "It would a great deal of Veritaserum to get him to spill his secrets and we are not allowed to use that on students without Ministry approval. The Minister I am sure will not grant that for use on him for this."

"He must be questioned!" Karkaroff yelled.

"He is a child. I am sure that he will be injured in the First Task and unable to participate in the rest." Maxime simpered a little and then she motioned for Fleur. They left the room. Karkaroff and Viktor followed.

"Potter, Diggory, please there are a few things," McGonagall said as she waved them both towards her and Diggory. "We have your consent, Diggory bur Potter you are underage. I will give you a form you can send to your father. I have his old signature on file with your permission to go to Hogsmeade. I am sure though that it will all be in order. Diggory, please help him."

"I will, Ma'am. Don't worry. Whoever put his name in expecting something to happen will be disappointed."

"Yes, that does seem to be the thing. Harry, who is after you now?"

"Any Death Eater that is still out there. Professor, I need to write to my father as soon as possible. He will be outraged and will want this looked into."

"It will be, Potter. I promise. Now, off you go. To bed. The feast is over and I am sure that your roommates will want to have a chat with you."

Cedric put his arm around Harry and they both walked off. Harry tried to think back and see if he could remember his father's face just as his name came out of the cup. Of course, his father couldn't really react but subtle movements of his eyes would tell Harry how he truly felt.

"How will your father react?"

"I am sure that he will be mad that this has happened but he should trust that I can take care of myself and stop if it gets to be too much."

"My mother thinks that the _Daily Prophet_ is a bunch of idiots. I've heard about that class with Moody. You didn't even act as though the Imperious affected you at all. I am still not sure how they can write that and still sell their product."

"I'm going to write a letter to someone else seeing if they are up to writing my side of things. I've yet to decide what to tell them about my life."

"I am sure that once news of this gets out then they will jump at the chance."

"How come all of you have taken to this so well?" Harry stopped walking and looked Cedric hard in the face. Cedric sighed and folded his arms to look back at Harry.

"The Bloody Baron told us once I had walked in the room that he felt something was up. He disappeared for a few seconds and came back in. He said that your face was genuinely shocked at your name coming out. He might be the Slytherin ghost and he may hate some students, he told us that he would never put his worst enemies name in the Goblet. He feels the tensions and thinks that maybe it is time that this school bans together."

"Wow, I wonder how the Headmaster is going to like this."

"How has he liked your so called 'rebellion' from him?" Cedric pulled Harry along to start walking again. Harry laughed.

"He hasn't."

"Just think, what will Professors McGonagall and Snape do when they no longer have so many detentions for Slytherin and Gryffindor going at it. Well at least fighting that is."

Harry laughed so hard at Cedric's statement that they had to stop walking. When he recovered he found they were at the entrance to the Common Room. Harry bid Cedric a good night and he braced himself to enter the Common Room. He was met with yells of joy from most of the younger students and many of his friends. There were two though that were missing. Harry stood on his tip toes to look over the crowd. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the back of the room.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. She jerked her head slightly in Ron's direction and Harry focused on him. Ron looked livid. He had to believe that Harry did put his name in the Goblet. Harry felt his heart ache that Ron didn't believe him. Harry had thought that Ron would stand beside him in everything.

"What happened Harry?" Neville asked from his place at the back of the small throng of students.

"The Headmaster thinks that someone put my name in the Goblet to get me killed."

"What about the others?"

"They figure the same thing. Fleur put her foot down and demanded that since the Tournament was basically sabotaged by someone, that we should know what the First Task is. I don't know what we have to do but we have to face dragons."

"Dragons?" Hermione asked from her spot by Ron. "Are they crazy? Adults can barely handle them but less students. Especially a fourteen-year-old!" Hermione stood up from her seat and the crowd let her pass to where she was beside Harry.

"Yes, well it is supposed to be safe to a degree. I don't know when but I am to understand that we will all get togther and discuss the best ways to do this. I've been thinking a little on it and while I can only take my wand with me, I am sure that whatever I can do with that wand will be allowed."

"Sounds..."

"...fail," the Twins said from somewhere behind Harry.

"So I was thinking that I might just have to fly with my broom. First though, I need to learn the Summoning Charm."

"I have a small book on it," Hermione said. Ron huffed from his side of the room, stood up, and stomped to the dorm rooms. Harry sighed and shook his head. "He'll come around. I am sure of it."

"I know. I'm just really tired. This has been stressful. Tomorrow is Sunday. I think I'm gonna sleep in."

Harry waved by to all the other Gryffindors and went up to his dorm room. Ron was laying on his bed with the curtains pulled shut. Harry sat down on his bed and pulled his own curtains shut. He cast a spell that made it so that no one could open them from the outside and a silencing charm. Harry looked at his pillow and found a letter sitting there. Harry picked it up and recognized the paper is was wrote on. His father's favorite. Harry tore open the letter and a small key fell out. Harry looked at it for a few seconds before he read the letter.

_Use the cloak and come to meet me in an hour. I will be waiting for you in my store room in the dungeon. We have much to talk about._

Harry nodded before he touched his wand tip to the letter. The letter caught fire and Harry dropped it to the bed. It burnt the letter but left no mark on the bed spread. Harry laid down and thought about who could have put his name in the cup. There was only one new teacher in the school so suspicions fell on him first but there were many children in the school whose parents were Death Eaters. There was plenty enough suspicion to go around but not enough clues to even help narrow the list down. Harry knew that many would look at the Slytherins first but Harry knew of several Ravenclaws who had one parent or both that had been Voldemort's followers.

Listening intently he heard the rest of his dorm mates come up over the next hour. Dean and Seamus even tried talking to Ron but no word was heard back from him. They gave up and went to bed themselves. Harry heard Neville looking though a book and he couldn't wait any longer. Harry went out of his bed from the side that faced away from the others. He slowly opened his trunk up and pulled out the cloak. He figured that he might want to start carrying it on his person from that point on. Just in case. Harry slipped it around his shoulders and crept out of the room.

When Harry got to the Common Room, he for a few seconds thought that no one was there. Harry walked over to the portrait hole and almost opened it when he heard a noise behind him. Harry turned around quickly but carefully. Fred and George were standing at the back of the room. Harry stopped and looked at them. They were looking at a book. They were very silent while looking at it. Harry crept over to see what they were looking at. Harry saw that it was a very old book of Potions ingredients.

"This is the book we need for making our products," Fred said with a smile.

"Yeah, it will work perfectly." George looked around. "He is either very quiet or for some reason he hasn't left yet."

"Harry will go. I don't know why he wouldn't."

"I'm just very quiet," Harry whispered. Fred jumped slightly and George slammed the book shut.

Fred looked around the room before he settled his eyes pretty close to where Harry was. "We ran everyone off and we are going to wait for you to come back. Just in case."

"Okay."

"I'll open the door." George stood up and went to the portrait hole. He opened the door, waited for Harry to step through then stuck his head out into the hall. He looked around and spotted Mrs. Norris. George made a scatting noise and then shut the door. Harry watched it and then headed down to meet his father.

_AN-I am looking for a beta to look over my Harry Potter fics. If you want to do it please PM me here on this site or do it on my website. I am very lax about it. Since I don't have too much put back, I would have you start with those and if work on the older stuff at a later time._


	33. Meeting with Severus

**AN-I am so sorry. I posted the chapter thirty one on all my other sites and I even puslished it here but for some reason it didn't take and I never noticed. I just posted the other chapter and here is this weeks chapter.**

Harry made his way through the school slowly. He didn't want to make any more noise than what he had to make. It took him ten minutes to make it to the storeroom. Harry looked around the hall before he put the key in the lock. Harry quickly entered the room and found that another door was open at the back. Harry kept his cloak on and walked down that narrow corridor. It took Harry directly to Severus's bedroom.

Severus was sitting on the bed looking at a letter in his hand. Harry didn't want to scare him; he was intently reading the letter with just his wand for light.

"I heard the door open Harry. Take the cloak off. You and I have a lot to talk about."

Harry pulled off the robe and set it on a chair before he went over the bed and sat down. He looked at the letter and recognized Sirius's handwriting. What happened that would have Sirius writing his father?

"Seems that Fudge approached Sirius about twelve hours ago about trying to get custody of you. Fudge spent several hours trying to make it seem that Sirius was the only one who could save you."

"Why are we meeting here?" Harry asked looking around the room. Harry had never actually been in this particular room.

"It is the only room that is safe from Moody. Harry, Moody's eye can see through just about anything. I have this room spelled so that he can't see in. He also cannot look into the other teacher's bedrooms. That was added this year. We are allowed our privacy but the students' rooms are not protected. He can't hear you but he can read lips, somewhat. Be careful what you say at all points. I know that you have been looking at the map."

"No one is an imposter. I check it every morning. I also check the students and I see no names that I don't recognize." Harry straightened up and smiled at his father. Harry stood up and started wandering around the room. There were many pictures of Severus over the years. Harry didn't see on picture of himself but he didn't expect that either. It wasn't safe at the school. Severus knew that. Harry knew it as well. Harry found a picture of Severus standing in front of a Christmas tree. Harry saw what he was holding. It was a book. It wasn't just any book. It was the book that Harry had bought him in Muggle London the last Christmas before Harry had started school. Harry knew that it was as close as it would get as far as Harry being on the wall. Harry watched the photo as Severus opened the present again and again with the giant smile on his face.

"What do you think?"

"Sirius will have to reveal that he knows who raised me. That will put him on Fudge's radar. I am glad that this has happened after his trial is over. It wouldn't have been good otherwise. Sirius is happy with you raising me. Otherwise he would have had no problem telling everyone. He is very content to right his life right now."

"That's what he told the Fudge. Let me read it to you:

_I told the Minister that I was not in any place to raise a child no matter the age until I dealt mentally with what happened to me in Azkaban. Fudge gave me the name of a man that worked with the Wizards who do work in the prison. I have contacted him and he will see me on November 4__th__. Fudge tried to tell me that anyone could be better than who had me. I asked him how he knew who had you. He stated that anyone that would not be open about having Harry had to know that Harry would be taken away from him. I told him that no who had Harry was scared of the giant sign that would be painted on both of them if anyone knew who his father was. I told him that I was happy with who currently had Harry. I said that Fudge was an idiot if he thought that I wouldn't have checked out who had Lily and James's son for myself. Fudge then demanded that I tell him who had Harry. I told him that even if I wanted to I could not because I gave my oath. Fudge said that he would see about compelling me to tell him. I laughed. I gave the Unbreakable Oath, I said with a laugh. There was no way that I could tell anyone until I was told that I could. He got real upset at that. That also could have been because Remus came in at that point. _

_I have heard rumors of what is going at the school this year. Thank Merlin that that the younger students won't participate in it. Harry is safe. _

_My case against the Ministry is going good. My solicitor feels that I have a good case against them. While my trial releasing me went well, there is still the fact that I was put away with no trial. My solicitor wants to drag them through the courts right now. I think it will serve well. The Ministry might not be able to bother you and Harry as much. _

_With Friendship,_

_Sirius Black_

_The House of Black_

"Why is the closing so formal?" Harry asked with a frown. His godfather has never been so formal with him.

"Because while he respects that I am taking good care of you, we still do not get along. We are not friends and probably never will be. We have already agreed to act civil for your sake but I doubt we will ever go any farther than that."

"Why would Remus entering the room make Fudge upset?"

"He and several of his staff are trying to destroy the half-bloods as they call them. Anyone with magical creature blood in them. Werewolves, Veelas, and many other creatures. Remus is finding it very hard to get a job because of the Ministry. He was in France before he came back here to teach. France doesn't have the same stance as England. They had a great population of Veelas and their families. Many werewolf families seek refuge there now."

"Why?"

"Who knows. With the invention of the Wolfsbane Potion, there is no fear of a werewolf during the three days of the full moon. Veelas and many other who have some creature blood in them pose no threat at all. Harry its hatred on a scale that would boggle your mind. I know that you know about World War II."

"Yes."

"Think about our world like that. If the Dark Lord and others like him continue, that is what is going to happen to our world. We will be consumed in a fight against innocent because they are different from us. Your generation is the only hope we have. I fear that if our world doesn't change in some way we will destroy ourselves or magic will leave us forever. Our society is on the brink of turning into a large group of people who hate anything that is not them. We have existed in peace with Muggles for many hundreds of years but here and now we hate them. Muggles have their downfalls but they are not on a whole evil. They are not more totally evil than we are."

"That's how he got so many followers isn't it? He told them that the Muggles would destroy them one day."

"And that the Muggles were going to take their magic just like the Muggle-borns have been doing. What he doesn't understand is that magic doesn't just appear in someone, it has to be in their core. Muggle-borns have a magic person somewhere in their family. Many Muggle-borns are the product of a Squib giving up on this world and going to live with the Muggles. Then a generation or two a Witch or Wizard pops out."

"Really?"

"Yes, many Muggle-borns are actually the product of a Wizard having a one one night stand with a Muggle woman. Its not as uncommon as one would think. Especially give some of the potions and spells one could use."

"Are you talking coercion?"

"In only about two percent of the time. In Lily's case it was actually that her mother was in love with another man but he disappeared after they had sex once. In an effort to save her dignity your grandmother married another man very quickly. He did love her and your adopted grandfather loved your mother very much. He always knew that shew wasn't his but didn't treat her any different than Petunia."

"Did Petunia know this?"

"She found out not long after your mother graduated from Hogwarts. That was when Lily found out as well. By then her adopted father was already dead and her mother couldn't carry it around any longer. She confessed this to her daughters and James. Vernon was not around at this point. Lily traced him down but found that her birth father had been killed by Voldemort a year before, along with all of his family. They weren't much of a family just him and his parents. Lily petitioned for their things but was never awarded them. The Ministry wasn't going to give them over when she wasn't named in a will even if magic revealed that she was in fact his son. She didn't even get a picture of him."

"So no family there for me as well, huh?" Harry laughed at look at the small fire that was in the hearth.

"Harry, your grandfather left your grandmother because when his father found out about him having an affair with a Muggle, he threatened to kill your grandmother and her whole family. He was never to have any contact with her anymore. He died not knowing that he a child. When your grandmother carried your mother, a little of the magic bled over. It wasn't enough to make Petunia a Witch but it was enough that she could see our world and feel the pull of it. Her perfect little world was destroyed when she found out that her mother had not been faithful in her eyes."

"What are my chances in this Tournament?" Harry asked changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. It didn't affect him that much but it was still something that bugged him.

"It depends. Do you think the others are sincere in their push to make this a joint effort?"

Harry described the conversation that Harry had had with Cedric. Severus looked thoughtful for a good ten minutes before he stood up. He grabbed Harry's cloak and threw it over him. Severus walked out of the bedroom and into his study. Harry heard him mutter something and then in about a minute the Bloody Baron entered the study.

"Master Snape?" the Baron queried with a small smile on his face.

"I had a interesting talk with one of the students tonight."

"Does this have to do with my statement that the school should band together?"

"Yes, it does. Explain yourself."

"The Grey Lady, Fat Friar, Sir Nicholas, and I feel that with this little Tournament happening and with young Potter's name coming out of it, things are turning for the worse in the outside world. Albus has stated on several occasions that he feels that the school sorts its students too soon. Potter is going to be facing the Dark Lord alone in several years."

"Yes, he is."

"The Sorting Hat tells me that he could have been in Slytherin. Potter chose to go to the house that his mother was in instead of the house that his adopted father was in." The Baron looked at Severus with a sharp look.

"The Hat shared this with you?"

"Only so that I would look after the boy and his friend."

"His friend?"

"The Malfoy Heir. Seems that Malfoy is rather attached to Potter. You did know that this past year Malfoy's betrothal to the youngest Greengrass was put aside. You have no need to fear anything, Master Snape. I have not spoken a word of Potter's origins to anyone and will not. The Hat is the same way. While we do have an oath to the lord of this castle, we were put here for the children and must see to their needs above any others."


	34. Fallout

"You might as well come out, Harry," Severus said sighed as he looked over where Harry sat on the bed.

"Mr. Potter," the Baron said with a smile and a small bow.

"Bloody Baron." Harry greeted back with a bow.

"Mr. Diggory is very earnest in his want to help Harry. As are the others. If someone put Harry's name in the Goblet to kill him, they want it to not happen. If they put his name in because they want him to win, helping each other and making this a fully fair Tournament will be a shot to whoever did put his name in."

"What do the rest of the students say?"

"They agreed. Miss Delacour was very insistent about making Potter a part of the it in the fullest way. I have been keeping an eye on Karkaroff, at your request. He hasn't done anything yet that would set off an alarm. I will continue to watch him." The Baron said nothing else he just floated away through the wall. Severus turned to look at Harry and gave a small shake of his head.

"What are you going to do about the First Task?"

"I was thinking that my broom and a nice stock of spells should do it. Charlie slipped up a little, he let it be known that he would be at the castle this year. That meant dragons. I've been wondering about why they would need dragons and obviously the Tournament came to mind. I've been thinking of it a little over the past two months."

"You are still too observant for your own good. Go to your room. Don't want anyone getting suspicious. Be careful. No matter what the map says, there is someone here who has it out for you."

Harry hugged his father before he threw his cloak back on and left the way that he came. He pulled his map out before he left the storeroom and looked at it. Moody was patrolling somewhere on the third floor. Harry quickly left the storeroom and moved at quick as he dared to his own room. Fred and George were waiting on him at the door; George had their map in hand. Nothing was said as Harry entered and threw off his cloak. The twins trudged off to their dorm while Harry went to his. The mystery of what they got up to on Sundays was going to have to wait.

Life was going to be different from now on. Harry had a lot to do. He was lucky that he had a good grasp on his schoolwork or he would really have a problem. Harry knew that was also part of why the Tournament were supposed to be seventeen and over. They would be well on their way to passing their N.E.W.T.s. While their classes were more demanding, there were less of them for the students in their final year of school.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke up Sunday morning and for a few seconds couldn't remember why he had slept so bad the night before. When Harry looked over at the bed that Ron was in and found Ron glaring at him, Harry remembered. His name had come out of the Goblet the night before. Ron finally looked away and got up without saying a word to him. There were going to be others who were upset as well all over the Castle. Harry knew that it was coming.

Breakfast was a strained ordeal. Many of the older Gryffindors were upset at Harry. The younger ones were in awe and Harry's own class was in support of him. No one believed him though, well almost no one. There were a few that believed that he hadn't put his name in. There were very few of those though. Harry didn't know what Dumbledore really thought though. Harry didn't know what to expect from the rest of his classmates. Would they be mean and hateful or would they just ignore him.

Finished with his lunch, Harry stood up only to run into someone. Harry turned around and found Cedric behind him.

"Meeting in Professor McGonagall's office between the four of us. She let us use it. Viktor and Fleur are already heading there now."

Harry nodded and looked around the room. There were so many that were glaring. Cedric seemed to notice and squeezed Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and followed the older boy out of the Great Hall. The trip was strange because they saw no one on their way to the room. Every student was in the Hall eating their breakfast.

"Have you seen the _Prophet_?" Cedric queried and when Harry shook his head 'no'. Cedric sighed. When they entered the office, Fleur handed Cedric the paper and he handed it to Harry. It was an article by Rita Skeeter. There was actually very little truth to the article like normal like all her other stories.

_**Harry Potter Enters the Triwizard Tournament**_

_Harry Potter, a boy of fourteen, enters the Triwizard Tournament. While there is little information being released at this point in time, this Reporter has found out that indeed, Harry Potter will be participating in the Tournament. This has far reaching effects because it was decreed that no one under the age of seventeen would participate this time around. Why would a child of fourteen put his name in the Goblet?_

_Rumors have already started that Potter's father forced him to put his name in, for reasons unknown. The Ministry should start a full investigation into the life of young Mr. Potter because it is obvious that his life is unstable and that his father has it out for him._

_For more on this story and the Triwizard Tournament please go to page fourteen._

Harry threw the paper down in disgust. Fleur and Viktor just looked at Harry.

"Harry, we all understand that what she writes can't be true. I have watched you since you arrived at the school. There is no way that a Death Eater is your father. We won't demand anything of you. Your secrets are yours to keep. We would like to train with you though. I've told Fleur and Viktor what I have seen of you and what I think you can do but I have never had a class with you for obvious reasons."

"You will find that I have been trained for war, Cedric. I will tell you about my life in some ways. I was trained for war from the moment that my father laid his hands on me but not for the reasons that most would think. Dumbledore was going to leave me with my Aunt and Uncle in the Muggle World with no knowledge of my true parentage. I was raised to believe my father was a drunk. I was supposed to come to my first year of school so thankful to get away from them that I would idolize Dumbledore and do what he asked, which would have ended with me giving my life against Voldemort.

"My life would be very different from others. I would have known nothing of this world and would have probably learned very little of it, all to keep me loyal to Dumbledore. My father changed that when he saved me from my Aunt and Uncle's burning house. That fight with Voldemort will still happen but I will have a better chance of living. I walk a fine line right now between staying under the radar as much as possible and keeping myself alive from the threats around me."

"You are not a child," Fleur stated with a hard tone.

"No and that is something that I think I will change in people's thinking this year. I have faced Voldemort in two forms over the past three years and have won against him both times."

"Why do you keep your father a secret?" Viktor asked with a small smile.

"My Aunt and Uncle were supposed to be safe. My mother died for me and that gave me a special power as it were. Voldemort can't even touch me without it killing him. There were wards set up all around the house, all by Dumbledore. Do you know what killed them? A Death Eater found out about my family and found them. He convinced a Muggle to rob the house and set it on fire. He didn't use magic just convinced him. There was so protection against that. If it were revealed who raised me and where they lived I would live in constant fear that I would be attacked or him and he used against me. My mind is a steel trap as he says. I was raised in Occlumency and Legilimency. I was raised the way that I am with one goal in mind: living at the end of this."

"There was a rumor last year that you produced a corporeal Patronus. Is that true?"

"Yes."

The Four Champions spent the hours between breakfast and lunch getting to know each other and what their specialties were. Harry wondered what they would be like when it all came down to it. Would they stick by their words now when it was between Harry and them and the Tournament and all the glory. Harry knew one thing about most wizards. They fought with their minds and their wands. Muggles fought with their bodies and most Wizards looked down on it but Harry had been taught by his father to fight will all that he had. Viktor looked like he could fight very well with his fists as did Cedric, of course they were Quidditch players as well but Fleur looked like she could be over powered very easy.

"It's lunch, I don't want someone to come looking for us," Cedric said with a look at the sky outside the window. They made their way as a group back down to the Great Hall and found that the Ravenclaw table had a space for four right inside set up for them.

"You will find a refuge for everything at our table," Luna Lovegood said as she moved towards her own seat. Harry looked and found that Astoria was sitting beside Luna in the the middle of the table. Harry wondered what the Ravenclaws setting them a place at the table meant. Harry looked at the other tables and found that most were glaring at him. Harry looked at Cedric and he just shrugged.

"What happened?" Fleur asked the boy beside her.

The boy stuttered at her and then told them. "Several of the others students think that Potter should be thrown out of the school for what he has done. Many of the Hufflepuffs actually are at the head of it. They think that Potter has done something to you so that you will accept him as a teammate in all of this. We of course step aside to logic. As powerful as Potter may be, there was no way that he put a spell on your three as well as the Headmaster and Headmistress from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons plus Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall and Snape, with Crouch and Bagman there as well. Potter also seemed genuinely scared when his name came out."

"You are very smart," Fleur said. She smiled and touched his arm. She started talking to him and ignoring the others.

"Things are getting out of control fast, Harry."

"Yeah, they are Cedric. What do you want to do, Viktor?"

"There is little to do except so them all at the First Task, what we are all facing. They think you want the fame but if you wanted that then you could have done so much to gain it in other ways. You are the Boy-Who-Lived. You could be doing books tours and many things like that. You have not a big heart, just a too large heart."


	35. Waiting

Harry wondered if anything else was going to go wrong. Everyone was making it his or her's business to make sure that Harry was late for every class. Monday's Herbology was the worst because it was with Hufflepuffs. Harry started feeling like he was back in the Muggle school he had been in so long ago. Everyone there had hated him as well. The other Champions were his only solace. They spent every evening training on various things. Their showed him some of the magic that they knew and Harry walked them through some of the fighting styles that he had learned from a family friend from Japan of his fathers.

They had fought him at first but when he told that it could mean life or death for them they gave in. It took only one session and they told him that it helped clear their minds as well. The time of the First Task was fast approaching. Harry wasn't scared. His father would not let him die, no matter what.

One day during Potions, someone came for him. Severus kept up the ruse and tried to act like it was the last thing that he wanted to do, letting Harry out of his class. In the end, Harry took his things and went with the First Year that had been sent after him. Harry knew it had to do with the Tournament but he didn't know why he was being pulled out of class. Surely whatever it was could be done outside of class. Colin, the First Year that pulled him out of class said it was for pictures.

Harry wanted nothing to do with the pictures that were going to be put in the _Daily Prophet_. He hated that newspaper with a passion. They were not any better than a Muggle gossip rag. His father explained that the reason it had become that way was because they found that it sold better. They were telling people the news that sold the best not the news that was true. Harry knew that with pictures that had to be a reporter there as well.

Rita Skeeter was the most notable person in the room when Harry entered it. Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur were standing in a corner talking. Harry tried to make his way quickly over to them but was stopped by Bagman and Skeeter.

"Hello, Harry. Welcome. Don't worry this is just the wand weighing part. Where we check to make sure your wand is functioning at top peak. Then we will be doing a photo shot. Let the world see the Champions."

"My name is Rita Skeeter." She held out her hand waiting for Harry to shake it but he didn't put his hand forth. She dropped hers and continued. "I will be doing an article to go with the photos. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time. I want to talk to him one on one, Ludo." 

Before answering Harry looked over at the others. They just nodded and smiled. Harry nodded as well and Rita grabbed his hand to pull him along. They ended up in a broom closet and she seemed to love it. The interview went just as Harry expected. She talked over him and used something that she called a Quick Quotes Quill. It wrote down everything that she and he said. Harry peeked at it and saw that it didn't write just what he said. It embellished it a lot. In that moment Harry decided that he really did need to push for a interview in _The Quibbler_. It was going to be the only safety he had from the masses and the paper that published the trash that this woman wrote. Harry stood up after a ridiculous question about his parents and stormed out of the closet. He went over to stand with the rest of the Champions.

The weighing of the wands was simple and held no interest to any of the Champions. Ollivander spend the most time on Harry's wand. Harry remembered well going into his shop four years ago. When he was finally done with Harry's wand, Dumbledore released them to go to dinner as it was about to start.

Tuesday was the day that the First Task was to start. What had Harry more worried was that Skeeter was going to be publishing that article in the morning's paper and there wasn't any class to deflect the fallout of her lies. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table again. That same Ravenclaw boy sat down beside Fleur. Luna sat down beside Harry.

"My father wants to know if you want to publish an article in the paper. A friend of his from the _Prophet_ sent him a copy of the article she just sent in. He was thinking that after the First Task was over. He sent me a list of questions to ask you. I would just have to write your truthful responses and let it go from there."

"I've been meaning to get you to send a letter to him. I think that a interview like that would be ok. I would want to read the interview before it was published."

"Of course, I will write to my father tonight. There will be more questions added to the list depending on how you do in the First Task."

"You mean whether I die or not right?"

"No, I mean how you do. Where you place. I don't see you dying. That would make whoever put your name in's day." Luna smiled as she stood up to go sit by Astoria again. Harry and the other boy Champions ate in silence. Fleur spent the whole time talking to the Ravenclaw.

xXxXxXx

The weekend passed quickly. The Champions hid from the other students by training with each other in McGonagall's classroom. The article that had come out painted none of the Champions right. It had interviews with each of the kids but only Harry had even talked with her. Harry was thinking of seeing if Mr. Lovegood would mind doing a giant interview of all of them. It would help sell the article as a whole.

That night Harry decided to get some along time. Harry was standing at the edge of the unused Quidditch Pitch when he heard someone come up behind him. He or she was making enough noise to be heard but not enough to disturb him. Harry turned to see a Astoria.

"You looked so alone."

"I feel alone."

"You don't have to be. I've seen that your friends don't spend as much time with you as they did."

"Ron still thinks that I put my name in the Cup without telling him. Hermione is just starting a relationship with him so she is trying to bridge peace. I still talk to her when Ron is not around."

"It's a two days to the First Task. Surely, he sees now how it is affecting you."

"He's hurt and once again pushed to the side. He will one day grow up and he will come back and see what friends really are."

"You see the best in him don't you?"

"I try to."

"Friends, Harry Potter?" Astoria held out her hand and Harry grabbed it. He smiled as he shook her hand.

"Friends, Astoria Greengrass." Harry held her hand for a few seconds and released it. He needed a friend right now. Someone new to get to know. She's a Ravenclaw so she should be smart enough to understand why he wasn't allowed to speak of certain things. Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor were becoming friends but this was different. They became friends because of something that was affecting all their lives. That friendship could just stop at any point. This one though. Harry felt that it would last years and be very significant through his whole life. "Weren't you betrothed to Malfoy?"

"Yes, it was set aside for reasons unknown to anyone but them. Ever since I can remember I have had to spend three weeks out of my summer at the Malfoy Manor. The past few years we would spend those weeks walking all over the Manor grounds."

"I've always wondered about what their place looked like." Harry smiled at her and motioned for her to sit. They sat down so that they could look at each other and talk. Harry felt a strong connection to her. He didn't know what it was but it was nice. He hadn't felt a draw this strong to anyone since the first time that he had met and talked to Draco.

"They haves miles of land around their house. All of it is kept up by magic and House Elves. They have hundreds of exotic birds, various kinds of peacocks are among them. There is even small forest that they have created paths in. I love spending those three weeks there. Mother and Father miss me since I spend so much time here at school now but I love it. Draco is so different than he is here at school. He doesn't have to act at all there. He can be himself."

"That I would have to see to believe." Harry lied with ease now. It had become a second nature to him. He couldn't wait for the day when he didn't have to lie about anything anymore, his friends, his life, or his father. Astoria gave him a look that made him think for a second that she knew his secrets. But there was no way of that. "Are you sure you don't know why it was set aside. It sure sounds like you and Draco get along very well."

"Mister Malfoy showed up at my house one day at the beginning of summer and talked to my parents. When they were done my parents had a nice bit of money, to use as dowry for me when I get serious with someone, and a promise that whoever I set my eyes upon if it was in his power he would make sure that I had him. It was very strange. The next day I got an owl from Draco. He told me that he was sorry and that he really did like me as a friend and that if I wanted I could still come out for the three weeks that I usually spend. He didn't go into any more details either there or when I arrived at the Manor a month later."

"Tell me about him. I don't have much contact with Slytherin's it's not smiled upon here at school."

"Yes, I know. Draco is great. His godfather is Professor Snape did you know that? He's great with potions and the animals on the Manor property seem to really like him. When he smiles, his whole face lights up. He laughs so easy away from school. He acts so different away from school. He is so free. He has to keep appearances at school. His family is great as well. Mrs. Malfoy loves him dearly. At the Manor the world revolves around him. He isn't as stuck up there. He doesn't act like all life is at his beck and call."

"Maybe when the times comes, he and I could be friends."

"Maybe. He is a loyal friend. Well, Harry Potter it is time for you to go to bed. You need to make sure that you get enough sleep. You have a big task in front of you." Astoria turned and walked away from him. Harry watched her walk for a while before he followed as well.

His walk through the castle was unmolested as most of the students were already in their Common Rooms for the night. There were a few students out in the halls but they said nothing to him, just stared. Harry didn't mind it. His mind was flying. He was confident that he would live through the First Task but he was worried that in saving his life from a dragon he would expose everything about himself.


	36. First Task

_AN-Sorry about not posting last night. I am in the area of hte Northeast with some very high flooding and was helping friends and family take precautions. I hope you all enjoy what I did with the First Task and with how Harry handles Ron_.

Sleeping became a problem over the next two days. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or not but in the morning he could never remember what he dreamed about the night before. He woke up Tuesday morning feeling the effects of not sleeping well at all. Harry had his plan fully drawn out. He was going to summon his Firebolt and use it. He knew that he could out fly most things. While the dragon would have mass, he had his speed. Harry didn't know what the others were planning. They did know more about some things but Harry knew that simple was always better. They were keeping their strategies a secret from each other. That way things were fair. Maxime and Karkaroff wanted their two children to cheat and do whatever no matter what to win.

Harry was slightly looking forward to competing later. This would prove that he can take care of himself, and that whoever his father was it didn't matter. The urge to leave was becoming stronger and Harry hoped that coming out of this task would stamp out the urge.

Classes went quickly for Harry. He was able to focus on most of the things that the teachers were talking about. He knew that the entire school was watching to see how he was. Waiting for him to crack under the pressure. He knew that he wouldn't though. He was tougher than most gave him credit for and those who were waiting for him to crack really didn't know him that well.

Finally the time came. McGonagall came for him and gave him a nice speech. They had to endure a speech from Bagman and then they pulled small replicas of the dragons out of a bag. Fleur chose first and got the Welsh Green, Viktor chose the Chinese Fireball, Cedric the Swedish Short-Snout, and finally, Harry chose the Hungarian Horntail. Harry looked at his new friends and saw that they were worried. He could tell that it was worry for him and not for themselves. Cedric was going first and just after he left the tent Bagman tried to corner Harry and see if he needed anything. Harry brushed him off. He went over to a corner and sat down. He knew that after his bad nights of sleep his mind was not as protected as he should be.

Harry got lost in his own world in his mind. A world that was perfect and full of love. Where children didn't grow up without parents. Harry was only brought from his thoughts when he heard the crown cheer for the sixth time signaling that Krum had at least grabbed the egg like he was supposed to. Harry stood up and went to the opening. It was now his turn.

Harry stood in the arena that had been constructed. He was armed only with his wand and his mind. The Hungarian Horntail just stared at him from her nest. Harry raised his wand and summoned his broom. It didn't take long to arrive and Harry was off. Harry hovered far above the ground. He watched her movement as she sat with the eggs. Harry could see the egg from where he was and thought about how to get it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to summon it but he had another thought. Harry found a nice spot at the far edge of the field. He reached it and waited. When the Horntail's eyes fully focused on him , he drew his wand and summoned one of the real eggs. It quickly flew towards him, and so did the Horntail. Harry set the egg down safely and then flew off towards his golden egg. Harry went as fast as he could.

He made it to the egg and when he got about ten feet way, the tamers rushed in and started to settle the dragon down. Harry had gotten his egg and done it without getting a scratch on him. Harry immediately found his father in the stands and focused on him. His father nodded and let a small smile cross his face. Harry looked back to see Bagman and others coming towards him. He knew that they had to have gotten his score ready. Harry felt someone run into him from behind and turned to find Hermione trying to feel up his whole body.

"Hermione?" Harry asked uncomfortable.

"I wanted to make sure that you aren't hurt. Harry you are the only one that didn't get hurt in some way!"

Harry wasn't paying attention to her though. Standing behind her was Ron. His face was red. Harry knew that Ron had to understand now what was at stake.

"We will talk later. We have a lot to discuss. You are not forgiven yet."

Ron didn't say anything; he just nodded and stayed back. Harry had gotten full marks from all the judges except Karkaroff who had given him a two. Harry knew the reason why. It tied him with Krum based on what Hermione spouted from beside him. Harry just wanted to go to sleep. He was so tired. His match with the dragon hadn't taken long but it was tiring and he hadn't gotten sleep, it was catching up to him.

Harry let his classmates carry him forward into the castle. They had to stop and let Bagman take Harry back into the tent. Bagman gave them a long speech about the Second Task and what they could expect. It wasn't till February. Harry had a long time to prepare for the next one. Harry quickly made his escape when he saw Rita Skeeter. He remembered that he needed to meet up with Luna in the coming days so that his article would be published soon.

xXxXxXx

Harry found his paper and quill and wrote to his father the second that he was left alone. It was now real. He had chosen the Hungarian Horntail. There really was someone out there after him. Harry sat down at his small desk he had set up and opened up the map and set about a quill to write down the name of every person in the castle. It was going to be a master list of who he has crossed off. Certain names magically went to the top of the list. Those who had family of any kind that were either Death Eaters or supporters of Voldemort in the last war.

Several names, Harry crossed off himself. People that in no way could be the person doing this. His close friends were the first off the list along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and his father. The rest of the teachers stayed on the list with Moody being at the top. Sometimes being that crazy made someone crack. He could be thinking that Harry was another Dark Lord in the making.

He knew that they were planning a party for him downstairs. He wanted to give him time to get it all ready. He needed the time to get himself ready. It could very well be an older student from his own house doing it. Harry wasn't too worried. They wouldn't go anything until the next task.

"NO RAVENCLAWS ALLOWED!" Harry heard someone from in the Common Room yell. Harry set aside his paper and said the words to hide the map from the view of others and walked downstairs. Luna and Astoria were standing in the painting opening looking in. Luna had stack of papers with her and Astoria was looking for him.

"It's my party and I say they are invited." Harry called from the steps. The whole of the Gryffindors turned to him. Astoria and Luna entered and the Fat Lady shut her painting. Harry smiled and went to meet them. Harry grabbed Astoria in a hug and swung her around. She giggled as she was set down. Harry didn't see Ginny Weasley staring at both of them with a glare in her eyes. She left the room and went to her bed for the night.

The party lasted for a long time with Harry answering questions of Luna's in between talking with others. The egg was sitting on the other side of the room on a table all by itself. Astoria stayed by Harry's side the entire time. When the curfew time hit, Astoria and Luna left. Over half of the interview was done and they made plans to do the rest the next day after classes.

The rest of the party lasted until one in the morning and Harry went to bed and slept so well. He woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Ron as sitting up in his bed, fully dressed and ready to start classes. Harry looked over at him and smiled.

"I was stupid."

"You were hurt. I understood that but you need to understand that being my friend means that you might me pushed into the spotlight in the coming years. I know that with all your brothers coming before you, that you feel that you don't get to shine but that time is coming. I need you, Ron. I don't need you getting jealous of me about stupid things. You know that I would never have put my name in that cup. I try to keep a low profile. With Skeeter making my life hard by publishing those stories about my father all over, I now have the Ministry trying to decide who should be raising me. They never cared when I had Muggles who were abusing me. Now when I am the happiest I have ever been in my life they want to step in. Dumbledore has also decided that only he can protect me. They are even trying to get Sirius to raise me. I wonder what they would think about him and Remus in a relationship. Thinking that their Golden Boy would be living with a Werewolf."

"I know. Hermione has already read me the riot act. It was stupid. I don't know why I was like that. I guess that I was just so hurt for a few seconds that you didn't put my name in as well that I didn't think. I just got madder and madder. Then Hermione wouldn't stop talking to you. You also didn't freak out. I could tell you were scared but if someone had put my name in the cup, I would have freaked out. I would have screamed and ranted and raved. You didn't do any of that. I know that you can't show anyone that but even here in this tower."

"I couldn't freak out. Then the person who put my name in there would know that they had got to me. I couldn't act scared. Ron, they want me dead. Not maimed not out of commission. Dead, as in never coming back. I couldn't let them see how much it scared me. No one can know exactly what I know. There are spells that I know and how I use them that would very easy point to my father. I've had to try very hard to keep my mental shields up at all times. One little peak into my memories and Dumbledore would know who my father is. Dumbledore really truly believes that if I stay where I am now that I will die and not be his sacrifice for Voldemort."

"He really cares, it seems."

"Yes, he does but he needs to back off. He is the one that left me at my Aunt and Uncle's with no protection. I could have died in that fire, Ron. I would have easily done it. My father seriously thought about not letting me go to school my first year. If I hadn't I could have grown up and gotten powerful and no one would have known. Then I wouldn't have any attachment to anybody but him. He was thinking more of my social and mental development than the needs of the world. Dumbledore doesn't. I have a mind of my own and there will come a day when I will show the world exactly what I am capable of. You are forgiven this time, Ron but the next time you won't be. I will drop you as a friend for good."

Ron nodded and smiled. "So you and Astoria Greengrass?"


	37. Published

_AN-I am so sorry for not posting this but today is the first day in two weeks that I have been able to actually access my story. I was unable to access any of my Harry Potter fics at all. Give me a little and I will have this weeks chapter uploaded as well. I emailed Support about the problem three times and never heard anything back. I just checked each day to see if I could actually access my fics and today I could. I hope this is was worth the wait._

Harry went to class like normal. Nothing much changes except now no one glared at him, they just stared. He could tell that some were upset and he was pretty sure he knew why, his beating of the Dragon was so simple. Harry used what he knew, his broom for flying and his mind for finding the easiest way to do something. The others got hurt and Harry hadn't had a thing happen to him. He was the youngest; he should have been practically killed. Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric didn't have any problems with how it all went down and Harry knew that they never would. Harry wondered if on the next task he should mess up on purpose if it seemed that he was going to come out on top like that again.

Even during the worst of late November and early December weather the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang stayed in their respective homes away from home. Harry was sure that they were offered rooms in the castle but decided that even a little of home was better than nothing at all.

Harry's classes didn't change much and neither did his homework, other than it kept getting larger and more complex. On the side he wondered about the egg. He opened it at all hours of the day and even on the nights of a full moon and still it was the loud noise that hurt his whole body to hear. Over the Christmas holiday he vowed to look up things on eggs in the library. He wondered if the clue lay in what type of egg it was.

Finally around the beginning of December his article in _The Quibbler_ finally came out. Harry knew that it change everything. Harry received a copy of it first thing the morning that it came out. It wasn't a giant front page worthy story. It has a small byline on the bottom but Harry knew why, people wouldn't notice and would have starting reading the whole thing before noticing it. Harry turned to page sixteen and starting reading.

_**The Real Harry Potter!**_

_Harry James Potter, 14, sat down with my own daughter to answer some questions after the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. He was tired but answered questions that she put forth to him quickly. Luna has been at school with him for three years and tells me that he is one of the nicest students there. He knows everyone by name and treats everyone equal. Harry answered several questions that burn on everyone's minds. _

"_I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle until they were killed. I was treated worse than a slave there. I cooked and cleaned from the age of three. Hearing that my father was a drunk and jobless. I was told on a daily basis that parents were worthless and died in a car accident. _

_After my father rescued me from their house while it was burning, he told me the truth of who I was. I learned that I was not a freak as I had been called day to day. I learned from him how to be strong and to stand up to those who prey upon those who are weaker than they. I have studied magic so that I can protect myself. There are those who feel that I cannot chose my life. They are the ones who left me with those who would have seen me turn into someone like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I would have been cruel and hated anyone that was not like me. _

_I could have become so much worse than him. I would have been an unknown. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have found me with them and destroyed who I was. Who knows what would have happened then. Everyone believes that he is gone but I don't think that he is. How could have a one-year-old destroyed the worst Dark Wizard in a very long time, he couldn't have. _

_My father loves me and has taught me right from wrong. Whose right and wrong you will have to find out when I become a man. I have learned everything from him and I love him dearly. I know that there are those who think that my father cannot protect me but I say this. If he could not protect me, don't you think that you would have found me by now and so wouldn't those who put my name in the Goblet._

_I did not put my name in for the Tournament. I have tried to stay out of the public eye and I keep getting brought back into it. My name was put into the Goblet with foul things in mind. The person who did it either wants me harmed or dead. There were tests that could have been done to see if I had done it or not. Others in the school tried and could not get past it why am I any different? If it had been Ronald Weasley or Neville Longbottom whose name had come up, there would have been an investigation. I wasn't given the chance of not participating. I have to fight with other students who have two to three years of education above me. Luckily, they have taken me under their wing. They are trying to keep me alive when the whole world seems to want me dead or under their control. _

_Harry Potter may be a child but he has a lot on his mind it seems. I for one think that it seems that those who seek to control Harry and take him from his father need to stay away and let Harry grow up on his own. I know that searches have been made for young Potter and if you can't find him don't you think that maybe he really is safe where he is?_

Harry smiled and closed the article. He looked around and saw that many were reading over the few _Quibbler's_ that people actually got at the school. Then he saw that there were more than normal. Harry scanned the room quickly and found that Luna had a giant stack of them at the other end of the Ravenclaw table and was selling them. Harry laughed and then noticed that those who had already read the article were staring at him. That was also when he noticed that Dumbledore was staring at him hard from the front of the Great Hall.

The doors of the Great Hall banging open made everyone jump, even Harry. Almost at the same time everyone turned to see who had entered. Harry gulped when he saw that it was Fudge. In his hand was the _Quibbler._ Harry didn't see him reading it to someone must have told him about the article. Dumbledore stood up and when he got to Harry he stopped. Harry stood up and started walking with him.

When they arrived at the outside of Dumbledore's office, Harry saw that all four Heads of House were standing outside waiting. Harry looked down and didn't look up at all. He just followed the adults into the office.

"_Don't act like that. You will not get in any kind of trouble for anything you do._" Harry heard in his head. Harry then stood up proud and looked Fudge in the eye as he and Dumbledore settled themselves on the other side of the desk. Harry sat down and McGonagall sat beside him. Flitwick and Sprout stood on Harry's side of the desk and Severus went to stand on the other side. They all faced Harry.

"What was the purpose of this interview?" Fudge asked.

"To show my side of what Rita Skeeter has been writing. Since no one else was going to stop her, I decided that I should. Since she was publishing things without any basis I figured that people would want to hear from me what is really going on in my life. I figured that even if I sat down with someone from the _Daily Prophet_ my article would never get published. I knew that Luna Lovegood's father owned _The Quibbler_ and I was sure that he would publish the article for me. I contacted him a while back about it and with my name being submitted for the Triwizard Tournament, I knew that her stories would get more outlandish."

"You feel that you have the right to correct you elders?"

Harry laughed and that just made Fudge huff out an angry breath of air. "No, Sir. I think that I have the right to correct anyone who is telling lies about my life. How does she know any of that? If she thinks that someone is feeding her the truth about my life you need to see who that is because I will take a Wizard's Oath that I am telling the truth about my life and not her."

"I think that maybe we should try the Veritaserum again. Force this child to tell us where his father is."

"Veritaserum?" Flitwick asked. He looked over at Harry and saw that Harry was staring at him hard.

"You have the right to use it on a child?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, the Wizengamot gave me the right to use it on Mr. Potter so that the truth of his life would come forward."

"That is preposterous! Albus, you would let this man use it on Mr. Potter. He is but a child."

"It seems that his life is something that needs revealed. I trust that this goes no further than this room. The last time he admitted that his father was Regulus Black. We have searched all over but all records of him ended with his death at Voldemort's hand. Either has been lied to or Mr. Black is very good at hiding himself."

"Surely there are other means of asking him to give up the information."

"Minerva, this boy has not given us a bit of information about where he lives or who he lives with that wasn't taken with the Veritaserum."

"What about his Godfather? Sirius Black."

"Mr. Black refuses to sue for custody of Mr. Potter this past year. I approached him myself and told him that he would have the full backing of the Ministry but he threw it in my face."

"Yes, well Sirius feels I am safe in the hands of his brother doesn't he. Plus, with all the laws you are putting out there about half breeds and the such, he wouldn't want to be seen supporting you in any way. He was hand-fasted to a werewolf just after my parents married all those years ago. They knew that they would never be able to get married in the traditional way so they did it as best they could." At Fudge's blank look Harry sighed. "I am talking of Remus Lupin. I am sure that when you had people looking into Sirius's life you found that Remus was very in it."

"Of course, but no one knew that they were involved. How do you know all of this?"

"Sirius told me himself and so did Regulus."

"Harry, I am sorry but I cannot let this continue." Harry turned back to Flitwick. "Minister, Albus, I spent much time with Lily while she was here at Hogwarts. That was when I found out that she was adopted. He father was a full blooded Wizard of the Smithington lineage. I don't what whatever one here knows about that certain family but they passed on a nice trait. They were immune to the Veritaserum potion. It is a very dominant trait and would have been passed to her and then to Harry as well. I thought about whether I should tell you but I feel that you should know. It is probably why he is able to resist you as well Albus with your Legilimency. People with the Smithington blood tend to have very hard to get into minds."

"Thank you, Filius." Dumbledore looked over at Harry but Harry wasn't looking at him. Harry was looking at Fudge.

"You lied?" Fudge asked.

Harry laughed at him and looked around the room. Everyone was focused on him. His father's eyes were closed in thought but his head was turned towards Harry. "You never asked if it was working. I just answered your questions."

"I could go to the Ministry and get approval for me to compel you to answer me."

"You don't honestly think that you can keep me here do you? I could leave whenever I wanted. You would never find me. My father only wants me here do that I can get to know my peers. I am sure that the majority of the Wizarding World, especially those from other countries that would love to know what lengths you would go to invade the privacy of your citizens. You are not concerned with anyone else's lives. You left other children with Death Eaters and don't think about the life they will have."

"You are the Chosen One!" Fudge practically yelled.

Harry cocked his head to the side to look at the Minister.

"You meant that prophecy that sits in the Department with Voldemort's name on it and mine added afterward? I got a nice letter about that from my family solicitor a few years ago about that. I was given the full copy of it from the mouth of Trelawney. My mother had it copied over so that if something did happen to them, I would know everything that I needed."

"Then you know why you surviving is of such great importance."

"No, I don't. I defeated him then. We were both alive now we are not. The next time he gets a human body it will be someone else's job to take him down. I am a child. Whatever magic there was in me at that time is gone. If he entered this room right now, I think that I would die at his hands this time and there is no coming back for me." Harry looked over at Flitwick. "I don't blame you nor am I mad at you. I didn't know my mother's father's surname. Thank you for giving that to me. I know that the family was eradicated during the war."

"You are welcome."

"Harry," Dumbledore started. Harry turned back to look at him with a hard glare. "I think that your father is misleading you about this Prophecy."

"He never told me nothing of it. I went to my family's solicitor's office on my own. He took me there but he was not at the meeting. I am only going by what he told me and what I think. It does not speak of great battles lasting for years. He marked me as his equal when he chose me over Neville and then he died. Now I have classes that I need to be going to. Minister if you want to speak to me again, you need to go through my solicitor. He will expecting your letter. I am sure that the Headmaster can give you his name."

Harry stood up and left the office with his back held high. His secrets were fast coming out and he didn't know how to stop them.


	38. The Gloves Are Off

After what happened in the Headmaster's office Harry didn't trust that incoming and outgoing mail would be safe. He wasn't sure how he was going to get any mail from his solicitor without Dumbledore reading them. The next day he got his answer when he was given back his homework from Severus and inside was a small letter from his solicitor telling him that his father had updated him and he knew the procedure of what was to be expected.

When Harry made it back to his room before dinner, he found that his room had been ransacked. Everyone's things had been messed with and Seamus, Neville, and Ron were furious, Dean wasn't back to the rooms yet.

"Were they after your things?" Neville asked with a whisper. Harry nodded his answer back. Luckily the map, cloak, and magicked bag were with him and were not found. He didn't want to have that conversation with the Headmaster. While Dumbledore did know about the Cloak, it would better if he thought Harry hadn't brought it with him.

"Yeah, I really think that they wanted to know all my secrets and thought they would find them here. He must think that I am dumb. I think that I should start doing things with the gloves off."

"What?"

"Sorry it's a Muggle saying. I won't let him run me over and I will keep my eyes open. He's an enemy on my list and will be treated as such. There is so much he could have done to protect me," whispered Harry to Neville and Ron. He was mad. He was supposed to be safe here. Harry looked around and saw that Seamus was not paying attention to them. Harry moved his wand and muttered a cleaning spell. Everything in the room went back to where it was supposed to be. Seamus looked at him and gave him a grin and giant thumbs up. Harry grabbed Neville and Ron and pulled them out of the rooms. Harry kept his bag on him. He wasn't going to ever not have it on him in one way or another.

"I need your help. I need you two to come with me. First, though we need to get Hermione. She'll enjoy this a lot."

Neither of the other two boys said a thing. They just followed Harry as they searched for Hermione. They found her on her way to the library. Harry didn't say much just motioned with his hand that she needed to follow. They made their way up to the seventh floor. No words were spoke until Harry stopped in front of a tapestry of a man trying to teach Trolls to ballet dance. Ron was staring at the tapestry and almost didn't hear Hermione exclaim. Ron turned and there on the opposite wall was a door that hadn't been there the moment before.

Smiling, Harry walked over to the door and opened it. He ushered the other three in quickly and then looked around before entering and shutting the door himself.

The room as magnificent. There was a long table in then center with over twenty places with chairs it. There was only plates placed on four of the spots though.

"Severus told me about this room. It's called the Room of Requirement. The House Elves call it the Come and Go Room. It contains within it everything that any one could ever want. We are safe here unless someone really wanted in. Lets say that we are in here and Dumbledore knows it and uses magic to get in. He would have to break down the walls. The Room would never just let him in."

"What do you mean whatever we could ever want?"

"Lets say we wanted to train in here, all we would have to do in think on it before entering the there would be dummies to fight on, books about training and the like. Today, I wanted a place we could all talk without anyone hearing us. As well as eat dinner in. I am not sure where the food comes from but I am sure it is from the kitchens."

Hermione wandered over to the book shelves that were lining the room. There were so many books there that she had never heard of. Then she spotted some on a shelf.

"Harry, these are from the Restricted Section!"

"Yes, I have found that this set up pulls books that relevant to our talking from anywhere in the castle. There is a Potter Family history book in here as well as one for every one of my line and Severus's family lines. I am sure that everyone who is in the room's family's books are in here. I know that this room will become whatever is needed. When I was young and Severus would bring me with him during the summer this would become daycare like place for kids. There were so many toys and learning things in here. I learn a good bit about Wizards from this room. I spent a lot of my first few summers with him here. Dumbledore never knew."

"What about your map?"

"Nope, doesn't show up on it at all. And there is no way back into the castle from this room other than that door. You can leave through the fireplace but cannot return via it into this room. I've left via this room in a pinch if my father couldn't come and get me safely for some reason. Any one can enter if they know the reasons that the other people are in here unless getting away from them is the reason. Why don't we sit down to eat?"

Neville and Hermione were the first to sit down. Harry chose to sit beside Neville so that Ron could sit beside Hermione. They has just started eating when another two plates appeared on the table. Harry stood up and drew his wand just to be safe. When Severus and Draco entered, Harry sighed a breath of relief. He quickly came around the table and hugged his father.

"Remus Lupin sent me a very nice gift the other day. He felt that I might need it with you as my ward." Severus drew a old piece of parchment out of his robe pocket. Harry laughed. "I guess that it is Pettigrew's copy. As Sirius and Remus only need one they also went one along for Draco to have. They are of course keeping one because it does work outside the halls of the castle. They are watching you as much as they can it seems. The letter came to the house and Rook brought it to me along with my other mail from Spinner's End."

Harry turned to his friends to introduce them to his father and saw that Neville was looking a little peaked. Harry moved over and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Buck up, Neville, father is not as bad as he seems. He is Slytherin and must act like he despises all Gryffindors."

"Neville, I know that sometimes I do scare and belittle you in Potions but think back on it. Have I ever been truly mean? Most of how I act in Potions is for a reason. Potions is the most dangerous class int the school. With one wrong amount or one wrong ingredient you could kill everyone in the room. I have wards that are on the room so that the rest of the school is not in danger but I cannot do that every class for your classmates. I assure you, once it is common knowledge that I am Harry's father you will see a change in some things."

"I know, Sir." Neville reached his hand out and shook Severus's hand with a firm grip. Severus looked at Harry and smirked. Harry knew why. Neville was becoming someone who would be a force to be reckoned with.

"So what are we doing?" Draco asked looking around the room.

"Having a pleasant dinner with unpleasant conversation."

"What?"

"I have some things that I need to tell these three without the chance of anyone over hearing. I thought this the best place. The room has already set up plates for you two, so please stay. It would be good for you to hear what I have to say as well."

"I heard that someone broke into your dorm, Ron, Harry, Neville. Was anything taken?" Severus asked after he sat down at the chair beside Harry. Draco sat beside Hermione much to Ron's dismay.

"Don't worry Ronald. I have no eyes for Hermione. I don't swing that way."

"You don't swing that way?" Hermione asked with her voice full of question. She wanted to make sure she was understanding him.

"Yes. That is why my betrothal to Miss Greengrass was set aside but we remain good friends. Father decided that it would be best if it was set aside now while she can still catch the eyes of someone else inside Hogwarts. He also will not force me into a marriage that I will not be happy in. My mother and father were not in love when they married, luckily they did fall in love but neither wish that type of marriage for me."

"Wow," Ron said. He didn't say anything else just that. Harry decided to not go anywhere near that topic with a ten foot pole.

"I wanted to talk to Ron, Hermione, and Neville about some things. I know that you guys think that he is a good guy but he really isn't. He does some things that others would deem evil, trying to get a good outcome from things. He knew that Pettigrew was the secret keeper and let Sirius rot in jail. He seeks to remove me from where I am safe just so that he can control me. He didn't follow my parents will. He put me with those who would have seen me become a slave to them just because I had magic and they didn't like it."

"Harry, we have..."

"Hermione, Neville doesn't know all of this. If he is to join our little group he needs to know everything."

"My Gran has been reading between the lines on a lot of what has been published. She sees the truth in it all. She quite understands and has made me understand that if the good guys can't find you neither can the bad and in her book that is good enough. She also had explained to me that if a Death Eater truly had you then you wouldn't be like this."

"Well..." Severus rubbed a hand over his forearm. He looked at the kids in front of him. They were going to be the ones who stood beside Harry during everything. Ron and Hermione knew but Draco and Neville didn't. Neville had to accept him as well and it was better brought out here and now instead of later when it wouldn't be as easy to forgive. "You have to understand that not all Death Eaters are the same. Some joined the Dark Lord for fame and fortune. Others because they truly thought they had no other choice. Then there were the ones who were just sick and twisted. The last group are the ones who back then believed that the Dark Lord's aims were noble and would be handled the same way. We found out that it wasn't so. My father was a Muggle who was very close to Harry's relatives in how they acted especially towards Magic users. I thought all Muggles were like that. I took the mark because of that and that all my friends were doing it. At least al the friends that I had left."

"You..." Draco stopped and just stared.

Severus raised his sleeve and showed them both the mark. Harry noticed that it was a lot darker than it normally was. Severus saw him looking. "Yes, its getting darker. We were correct. The Dark Lord is getting stronger and I don't know how to stop him."


	39. Other Views

_AN-Thank you everyone for sticking around. My wrist and life are doing a lot better. I am posting this today and then in a little under two weeks I will publish a new chapter. I will try to keep the schedule of posting every other Friday until I see if I can go back to my every Friday schedule. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Draco looked back and forth between his Godfather and his best friend. He didn't understand most of what was going on but he knew that it had to do with Harry's safety and he would do anything to keep Harry safe. Draco knew that Harry didn't look at him like he looked at Harry. Draco saw what was forming between Astoria and Harry. Astoria had talked to him about it on several occasions. Just to make sure that he was fine with it. She thought that he still held affection for her in that way and he didn't. He could only see himself happy with one person and that was Harry.

He wanted to be in Harry's life and he didn't care how. As the best friends or the one that Harry loved. Draco was brought from his musing at Harry's laugh.

"You should have seen his face when I told him that Sirius and Remus were lovers and had been for many years. Fudge nearly choked. That a Pure Blood like Sirius would take up with a werewolf. I am sure that in the next few years, we will see the laws cracking down on the half-breeds as they call them. Luckily though, Sirius has enough money to keep Remus in is Wolf's Bane potion and neither of them will ever have to work a day in their lives. There is a Black Family estate in France, somewhere, that if things get too bad here in England, they can go live there in peace."

"So you could go live with them if it all came down to it?" Hermione asked with a frown looking at Severus.

"We wouldn't have to the Potter family has estates in many countries and Harry is the Heir and would have access to them. Our main residence is not in England either."

"You said that the gloves were off, Harry. What did you mean?" Neville wanted to change the subject because he was wondering about Harry current mindset after finding their rooms broke into.

"I won't support Dumbledore in anything at all. He has decided that my happiness does not matter to him. He's going to do something that the Governors don't like and then he will be gone. I have a feeling that Fudge is going to keep sticking his head in the sand and it's going to come back and bite him in the ass. I don't think that he is going to last as Minister for very long. I am still not sure how he got elected in the first place."

"He had a lot of friends," Severus said as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice. He checked the time and saw that they needed to be hurrying up. "Why don't you table the discussions? It's time to eat. Leave the room one by one and give it a minute or two between people. Go separate ways. I need to leave, as I have to do the patrol for the rest of the night. Farewell and goodnight."

Severus stood up from the table and left the room. Harry was growing up so quick mentally. He was going to be a force to be reckoned with when he became a full adult. The Wizarding World didn't know what it had set itself up for.

He wondered if Harry would ever run for Minister of Magic or would he be happy and content to live his life as an Auror. Auror was the only job that Harry ever talked about getting. It all came down to whom Harry decided to spend his life with. That was going to be the deciding factor on what his child did for a living. His child...Severus had never thought much about having kids when he was younger.

Children had been out of his thoughts. His childhood was bad enough; he didn't want to take the chance to ruin another child's life. Then he had to find Lily's child. Harry's life before had been much like Severus's had been except the female in his life actually loved him. It made it worth it. Harry's life had gotten so much better with Severus in his life. It made Severus sometimes rethink his life. Maybe he should find someone to settle down with and have a life and children. Harry was almost grown and Severus was still young enough to have kids. The ache was there sometimes when he was alone in his room at the house. With the way the war was going, he truly believed that Harry was going to come out on top.

Harry wasn't going to stick around at first though. It would be a few years before he became part of society. The Wizarding World was slowly turning him away from itself. Harry was becoming fed up. They hated him and had never even met the real him they believed whatever was said about him, no matter what.

Harry had two that were going to be fighting over his heart in the years to come, Draco and Astoria. Severus didn't know who was going to win at first but he was pretty sure that Draco would win in the long run. Every time Severus pictured Harry and Astoria together for the long run, all he saw was darkness and that didn't bode well for her. There was very little happiness to be had in her life.

Severus shook his head to clear it of the dark thoughts he was having. He needed to keep his head clear while he was on patrol of the castle. Snape pulled his copy of the Marauder's Map out of his cloak. He tapped it and said the words. Except for the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, everyone was where he or she should be. Harry and Draco were just entering their common rooms. They were safe for the night. He found that Hermione, Ron, and Neville were already in the dorm rooms. Harry must have made all of them go before him.

Harry never had a chance of growing up to be like his birth father, Severus could see that plain as day and mourned a little for the bastard he probably would have been to the orphan if his Aunt and Uncle had never died and he hadn't taken the boy in. Harry would have never known a moment of peace in his life, Severus hating him while at school, along with probably all of the Slytherins and his family hating him at home. Movement on the map caught his eye. Mad Eye Moody was stalking around the dungeon, near Snape's stores of potions ingredients. Moody would be long gone by the time that Severus made it to the dungeon so he decided to stay where he was and check the stores the next morning. He knew that it would be easy to see what was taken. Severus watched his stores like a hawk and since Harry had access to his own stores if need be, Severus was the only one who ever took any stores.

Moody was someone that needed watched it seemed to Severus and he was going to do just that.

xXxXxXx

"How is the pup doing?" Sirius asked Remus, as they got ready for bed. The map was laid out on the desk in their bedroom as it always stayed always open and active. He smiled when he thought that Severus now had a way to keep track of Harry at all times. He would have to remember to ask Severus who he had given the other map to.

"He disappeared for a while on the seventh floor but he was with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Severus so I believe it was a meeting of sorts. Severus left first." Remus looked away from the map with a frown. "Mad Eye just broke into Severus's store of ingredients and stole some things. Severus was doing patrol and stopped at the time when he was doing it so I would say that he knows."

"I think its time to get that parchment up and running and give Severus the other part," Sirius said sitting down on the bed. They had been pondering whether to give it to Harry or Severus but Severus it seemed would be the better choice.

"Why don't you give Harry that mirror that you and James used in detention?" Remus asked with a frown as he watched Severus just go about his patrol duties without looking into what Moody had done. "Severus isn't going after Moody."

"Probably wants to watch him. He has been acting strange, especially according to the pup."

A knock on the front door of the house startled both of them. It was late and only unwanted people came this late at night. Remus ducked over to a wall and used a spell to open a door. It would lead him out into the Muggle streets of London where he would slip away unnoticed if Sirius didn't send his Patronus after him. He would end up at Grimmauld Place if Sirius's Patronus never reached him.

Sirius answered the front door and found Shacklebolt, several other Aurors, and Fudge standing there.

"We are here to detain the werewolf Remus Lupin and question him on the whereabouts of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Please step aside and you will not be harmed," Shacklebolt said with a small smile on his face.

"You are welcome to search, there are rooms in this house that you will do well to have caution upon entering. They hold secrets of the Black Family history and will not allow you to enter alone. Please send word and I will accompany you."

"Mr. Black, may we talk?" Fudge asked.

Sirius was pretty sure he knew what this was about. Fudge was going to make it all go away if Sirius took Harry in.

"You seem to be a smart man, Mr. Black."

"I can be when I want to be."

"Yes, well. I am sure that you have seen all the news about our young Harry. Obviously he is in a very unstable home. Lashing out like he did. I am sure that if he were to have a home like yours, that he would be better served by it."

"And what do I have to do, bow to you and Dumbledore in all things? Let you sacrifice him because you are scared?"

"I think that you have been reading too much into things. The Ministry of Magic has nothing but the best in mind for young Harry. He needs to be protected. He is unwilling and unable to see that whoever his father is, that man is putting him in danger. I know that he has been able to blind all of you but you need to see. This man will get him killed."

"This man that you don't even know, has given up his life for my godson. This man could have let Harry burn in that house when he was seven. His life would have been better without Harry in it Fudge. He hides his whole life from the world so that no one knows that he has Harry. His Aunt and Uncle starved Harry. Harry is doing so well, he is fed everyday when he his home and look at how he has turned out. You need to take a hard look at yourself, Minister and do it quick. You keep up with what you are doing and you will find yourself out of office so quick, you won't know what to do."

"I see there is no reasoning with you. Go about helping the Aurors search your house."

Sirius walked away from Fudge. It wasn't safe for him or Remus in England anymore. They had to get out. Remus would have gone to Grimmauld Place the first chance he got. Even there wouldn't be safe for much longer. France was where they would go. It would serve them best. Sirius had the ear of the Minister of Magic for there. He would make it safe for Harry and Severus there if it came to it.


	40. Harry's Inner Circle Forms

The Yule Ball fast approached and with it new and interesting things. Winky was found to be part of the kitchen staff, of sorts. Dobby was settling into the school in his new job with zeal. Harry often wondered how it escaped Dumbledore's notice that Dobby was not a free elf. He had to be too focused on other things and letting others slip through his fingers.

Harry thought long and hard about whether to take Astoria to the ball as his partner. McGonagall had already cornered him after class to brief him on what was to be expected of him at the Ball. His father had given him simple dance lessons over the time that he had lived with him. Mainly they had been for later in life, Severus had said but he was glad now that he had been given them.

Ron had already asked Hermione and Neville and Ginny were going. The whole of the school was pairing off and it made Harry smile at some of the pairings. There were still those who didn't have partners. They made it seem worse than fighting a Horntail. Draco and several other male Slytherin's were the talk of the school. They were going with another male was the rumor. Harry wasn't sure about it and he didn't have a way to contact the young Malfoy. It was still unsafe for them to be seen on friendly terms. Harry wasn't sure if it was more unsafe for him or for Draco.

Hermione busted into the common room one night late. She was gasping for breath so hard that it took nearly five minutes for her to actually get enough air in her lungs to speak.

"Fleur is taking Roger Davies to the Ball. Cedric is taking someone named Cho Chang and Viktor is taking…Malfoy to the ball."

Ron who had been taking a sip of a cup of Pumpkin Juice spit it all over Harry. Harry just looked up at her in shock. Everyone in the Common Room turned to look at her.

"Whom did you hear this from?"

"Malfoy and Viktor themselves. They were in the library talking. Cedric and Fleur were with them. I was surprised you weren't with them."

"I decided to miss tonight to help Ron with Potions homework. But I think that I will go join them. I told them I would."

Harry packed up his things and went to the library. They were still sitting around the table but now Astoria was with them. Harry felt the ward around the table as he stepped towards. It was Draco's magic. Harry could tell. They let Hermione hear that. They let her hear all of that and tell everyone else. They wanted the rumors started better than the other rumors that could have started.

"So it will be all over the school my morning." Harry sat down beside Cedric and across from Viktor. Draco was on the other side of Viktor.

"That's why we let the whole place hear. I wanted no more invitations." Fleur flipped her hair behind her head as she spoke.

Harry looked out into the library. No one was looking at the table. Which was odd considering who was sitting at it.

"We also had Draco set up the wards around the table. Don't worry they actually can't see us as we are now. I asked the Headmaster if he felt it was all right if we used the Come and Go room to meet and practice from now on and he said yes. I got permission for all of us, Ron, Hermione, Roger, Cho, Neville, Luna Lovegood, and the twins to join as we see fit. I told him that since Viktor and Draco were dating I couldn't not include him and had to promise I would not let you two kill each other. Any others and we have to ask him before they are allowed in the room." Cedric looked at Harry with a smile. He pulled a package out of his school bag and handed it to Harry. It was addressed to Cedric but he knew the handwriting it was Sirius's. "Father sent both it and a letter. They were afraid that your mail was being watched so they sent it to me to give to you. I don't know what is in it but father's letter told me that you could open it in trusted company."

Harry opened the package and saw a mirror inside. He cocked his head to the side and looked at it. "Why would Sirius send me a mirror?" Just as Harry said his name the mirror shimmered and Remus's face appeared. Remus gasped.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes. What is this?"

"A two way mirror. Your father and Sirius used them to talk to each other while they were in separate detentions. Sirius is not here right now. Your father, Sirius, and I have a way of talking without letters and now we have a way to do it with you. Harry, we will not be in England for a while. The Minister is pushing Sirius into taking you and he is using me against him. We think that life will be better for all in France. The Minster there has already found me a job if I want it. Sirius would rather be my…sugar daddy as he called it."

"I better go. I think that we will have to take up Headmaster up on his use of the Come and Go Room."

Remus nodded and touched his mirror and the connection turned off.

"Cedric, you trust Cho with secrets? Fleur, what about you?" Both nodded their answers. "Then bring them both to the rooms. Gather everyone who is allowed to use the rooms. I am going to trust all of your with a secret that is so secret once you know you could become a target by Dumbledore and the Minister. Those who don't want to know can back out now and I won't be angry."

"You need friends right? One you can trust?" Fleur asked.

Harry nodded at her while looking at everyone at the table.

"Draco, would you mind…" Viktor trailed off. He knew that

"Draco can join us, Viktor. We have known each other for many years. I will go get Ron, Hermione, and Neville."

Inside the Room of Requirement was a large table with room for fourteen people to sit at it. Harry was the first to arrive. Hermione was staying in the hall to usher anyone who was supposed to enter into the room and scare off those who didn't need to know.

Harry knew that he was risking a lot but things were happening and he needed friends. The fact that some of these friends were older was a bonus. He would have friends out there in the world helping him in the years to come. His father would be distraught at the rate that people were finding out his darkest secrets but he would understand, eventually.

It took over a half an hour but finally everyone was in the room. Harry had made sure that no one else could enter the room and then he turned to look at his friends, old and new.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I know that some of you know most of what I am about to say but to some it will be a surprise. I know that you will all have questions but please save them for the end of my little speech."

"What is he doing here?" Astoria said pointing at Draco. Draco looked taken aback at her tone but he saw by the look on her face it was surprise not disgust.

"Viktor trusts him and other things will come to light during this meeting." Harry walked around the table to stand at the head of it. He looked down the table and saw that Draco was at the other end. Harry smiled a looked at the six chairs on either side of him. "Remember who you are sitting beside. That is the question that we will ask each other to make sure that we are talking to the real person and not a fake."

"Is this all really that necessary, Harry?" Fred asked with a small smile.

"Yes, it is. Voldemort is becoming more powerful. My father decided a long time ago, when he found me in my Aunt and Uncle's burning house that I would never be used like a tool in the war against Voldemort. I know that to some of you Albus Dumbledore is a good man and I think that he is, he is just a trifle off on his understanding of some things. If my Aunt and Uncle had never been killed, I would have been raised ignorant of my Wizarding heritage. I would have been raised in a household that hated magic in all its forms. Many would think that I would turn into another Voldemort because of that but all it made me do was be thankful that magic saved me from that. I would have come to Hogwarts so happy and thankful that when the time came for me to sacrifice myself, I would have.

"Instead I know more than Dumbledore probably wants me to. I know that most of you don't know much about Voldemort but here it is. Voldemort for all his pure blood supremacy and hatred of Muggle-borns is a half-blood. His mother was a pure blood from the Gaunt line and his father a Muggle which whom she lived near and feel in love with. His father thought did not love his mother and she made him fall in love with her using magic. After a while she truly felt that he loved her and she undid her magic. He left her and the unborn child. Tom Marvolo Riddle was born in a Muggle orphanage and his mother died shortly after. He never knew who his father was until many years later and one of his first acts was to kill his Muggle side of the family."

The looks on everyone's faces were of pure shock. Harry knew that there were very few who knew the true origin of Voldemort's lineage.

"He hates the Muggle part of him and sought to get rid of it forever as well as find a way to live forever. That is why he does much of what he does. I could have easily gone that route. Raised to fear magic and to find out that it was family that was keeping the truth from me, my Muggle family. Those who are like that are to be pitied not killed. They need to be taught and understood.

"Dumbledore feels that unless he is protecting me, that I am not safe. More has happened to me inside of this castle than the seven years that I have lived with my father. He can protect me. It was Dumbledore's magic and protection that make it possible for the Death Eater to make the Muggle burn down my Aunt and Uncle's house.

"My father has prepared me for the eventuality that I will be facing against Voldemort on my own. He knows that I will have friends that will help me get to where I will be fighting Voldemort but he also knows that I would never force any of my friends to fight with me. You are all here with me because either I already trust you or someone I trust trusts you. If you cannot or will not stand with me in the fight against Voldemort, you are free to go but I will have to erase your memory from the past little bit."

No one stood up or even acted like they were going to head out. Harry took time to smile at each of them before he dropped the bomb on them.

"My father was and is still considered by some a Death Eater." The gasps from the few not in the know were loud and Harry held up a hand to forestall any questions. "He turned tide before the end of the last war. Voldemort doesn't understand love and what it truly means. My father loved my birth mother and had since they were ten years old. When Voldemort turned his sights on me and my family, my father pleaded for my mother's life and when he found out that Voldemort did not deem his love enough of a reason to spare one of his most trusted ally's love, my father turned on him. Voldemort in his eyes was a liar and not worth anything. His methods were not valiant and he was little better than the Muggles he so hated.

"My father has given me free access to his mind, something that Voldemort never had. My father truly loves me and I trust him the most in this world. I am not asking you to trust him but to trust that I know what I am doing. The Minister of Magic and Dumbledore have tried to black mail my Godfather, Sirius Black buy using his loved Remus Lupin and his werewolf problem against him. He threatened to lock Lupin away unless Sirius sued for custody of me. My Godfather and Lupin are now heading to France, where Lupin will be safe. They have never proven to my father or I that they have my best interests at heart and they will not know who my father is until a time come that we decide to let them know.

"My father is Severus Snape."

Harry looked around the table and saw the shock. He knew that the group in front of him would become an extended family and they were stick together for years to come.


	41. Ball Time, Yule Tides

Christmas morning came up on Harry quickly. His inner group had met one other time to pick Harry's brain on his childhood and what it was like to be raised by Severus Snape. Harry knew that most of the Hogwarts students had never seen a nice side to him. It mystified all of them and the two from other schools just wanted to know how they had kept the secret for so long, given that Snape was right there under Dumbledore's eyes. There had even been a few spells that were discussed and they promised to meet again to help the two younger students with spells.

Harry's free nights when he wasn't doing homework, he spent going over the golden egg. It was a mystery to him and he didn't know how to understand what ever the eggs message was in all that high pitched screaming. He knew that he would crack it and he still had around two months to do it but he wanted to make a great headway into it over the Christmas holidays.

Harry had his normal amount of presents for Christmas. He saw that Mrs. Weasley had sent his two packages, probably a sweater and some homemade treat. There was a present from Sirius and another from Remus. There was a small package that Harry didn't recognize the writing of until he picked it up it was from Dobby. Harry smiled and opened it up. Inside was a pair of socks. Harry could tell that Dobby had made them himself. Harry look at the one that had Snitches on it and other that had broomsticks. Harry pulled off the socks he currently wore and put them on. Later he would put on the sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made for him.

He got a book from Hermione that was about Quidditch teams from Ireland and England. Ron got him some Dungbombs. Sirius's was a penknife that could undo any lock or knot. Hagrid's was a giant amount of candy, all of which were ones that Harry liked. Then there were the presents from his father. The first was a small bag of gillyweed. Harry wondered what that was for. His potion kit was still pretty full of it. He promised to look up the uses of it the first chance that he got. There was a book on defensive spells that was what looked to be a sixth year book. Another book about Animagus forms. The last book was a surprise. It was hand written and bore the name of Arimethia Slytherin. There was no title on the book just the name of the author. Harry could feel the magic on the book. It was protected by magic to keep it in good shape. Harry double-checked the wrapping paper to make sure that his father had in fact sent it and it even bore a small picture of the Potter family crest on the seal. It was a special book that Severus wanted to make sure that Harry knew was safe.

The title page of the book only had one word wrote upon it. Horcruxes. Harry knew the word. His father had mentioned it once to a house elf when Harry was nine. Harry hadn't thought much of it then and was intrigued now. Harry flipped to a random page and found that it was written in Latin, Wizarding Latin at that. When Harry was flipping thought the book, a small piece of paper fell out. Written in block letters were the words "I am to never leave your reach!" Harry stood up and slipped the book in the pocket of his pants. It was a small book and fit there nicely. He knew that it had to be important and should never be let out of his sight.

The morning was spent in the common room and lunch was wonderful. Due to the Yule Ball, almost all of the Fourth Years and up stayed for the Christmas vacation. After lunch the boys started a snowball fight and the girls watched until they all to leave to get ready for the ball. Harry and Ron called it quits earlier than the other guys so that they could work on Ron's robe and make it manlier.

Ron pulled his robe out and looked at it in disgust. Harry motioned and Ron laid it out on the bed. Harry muttered a few words and the lace started coming off the robes. Harry did it slowly and made sure that it was perfect. Next a few spells to mend the robes up some and another to turn the robes a more deeper purple. Ron looked at the robes in wonder.

"Wonderful job, mate. I like it. Now it's time for us to get dressed."

Dressing his best was Harry's job. He had to look his best of the school, McGonagall had told him just after he had asked Astoria to the ball. Harry wasn't really looking forward to the Ball. He hated it when the public eye was on him for long periods of time and that was what this was. A chance for those to stare at him. Ron escorted a very beautiful Hermione to the ball. Harry met Astoria at the entrance to the Great Hall. She was beautiful. Harry held out his hand and she took it. Fleur and Roger came down next. Fleur was stunning and every male's eye turned to her. Cedric and Cho came down next. Harry looked over at them but his gaze was drawn to the next couple that came down the stairs. Viktor and Draco came down. Astoria gripped his hand tighter when Professor McGonagall started on her way over to the Champions.

The night was wonderful. Harry got over all the eyes on him very quickly. Astoria was a great dancer and kept Harry smiling the whole evening. Harry wanted to give her his full attention but his gaze was drawn to Draco time and time again. Astoria either didn't notice or didn't care that she only had about ninety percent of Harry's attention. The Weird Sisters were the entertainment and they were great.

There was only one thing that disrupted the whole evening. Harry noticed that Mr. Crouch was not there. Percy was there in his place. It seemed that Crouch was taking a little vacation. Percy was an insufferable ass about the whole thing and Harry was beginning to not like the Weasley at all. Which surprised him, he never thought he would think that.

The evening flew by quickly and Harry was sad to see it end but it was a relief to not be in the public eye anymore for the night. He didn't like the way that Dumbledore and Percy both stared at him throughout the night. Lying on his bed that night, listening to Ron's snores and the breathing from the other boys in the room, he pondered his future.

xXxXxXx

On Boxing Day, Harry woke up early. He was the only one it seemed in the whole school who did. Still though he wanted quiet time for his egg and a place where no one would bother him. Harry dressed while he thought about where he wanted to go and then it came to him. Myrtle's bathroom, it was quiet and no one ever went there. Harry loaded up his school bag with everything that he thought he would need and then left the common room before anyone else got up.

Once in the room, Harry looked for Myrtle. She was not there at current. He spread out his things. He looked around and set the Golden Egg on the edge of the sink so that he could look up at it. It was odd the sink was full of water. He had several books but the one that was really making him want to read was the one on Horcruxes. It was the perfect place to read it. No one would bother him here and want to know what he was reading. Harry sat and opened his book.

_Horcruxes are a nasty bit of magic. To use them is to knowingly admit that one is crazy. To create on you have to harm to ones soul of a foulest measure that it actually splits. That piece of soul is then housed in a living or non living object. _

_Living objects of course are the worst place to house your soul. Your soul's life is shortened to the life of the object you have put it in. The only upside is that there are very few things that can kill a living object that has a Horcrux inside it. The easiest and best is the Killing Curse. There are many other methods. Nearly any heavily imbued Goblin weapon. Basilisk venom. There could be many others but as Horcruxes are not that plentiful, they have not been found yet. Objects that have been made into Horcruxes can be gotten rid of with the same means except the Killing Curse, as they are not alive._

_Creating a Horcrux gives the person a measure of immortality. As long as one is able to create another, when one dies the bit of soul inside the Horcrux can be used to create a new body. The creating a new body is simple and uses little except blood, bone, and flesh. _

Harry closed the book and set it aside. He now knew why his father had given him the book. This had to be how Voldemort was still alive. He had to be killing other people to make sure that he never died. Voldemort was obsessive though. There had to be more than one at a time. Just in case. A scratching at the door pulled Harry's thoughts away from the book and he looked up. Harry was loath to get up. He didn't want anyone to know that there was someone in there. It could be Mrs. Norris for all Harry knew. He reached into his bag and pulled out the map. Just a few seconds later, Hogwarts was scrawling in front of him. It took Harry just a few seconds to find where he was on the map. Harry found his name and then there was Draco outside the door.

"Must be in Ferret form."

Harry stood and opened the door and sure enough a beautiful white ferret ran inside. Harry shut the door as Draco was shifting back to human form.

"Took you long enough, Potter!" Draco said as he moved to embrace Harry.

"I had to check to make sure it wasn't Mrs. Norris." Harry waved at the map to prove his point.

"She's waiting outside Gryffindor Tower. I would say that you need to watch for her from now on." Draco looked around the room and frowned. "What are you doing in here?"

"This is where Myrtle stays and all the girls stay out of here. I figured it was a good place to get some alone time. Father and you could find me but no one else."

"I could leave." Draco shifted towards the door.

"No, its fine. I am just trying to figure out the egg."

"Yes, I heard it once when Viktor opened his up." Draco looked towards Harry and smiled slightly when Harry made a slight face of disgust. "What's wrong, Potter?"

"Quit calling me Potter in here."

"I am just trying to get a rise out of you."

"It's working." Harry stepped closer to Draco. "This is a horrible idea."

"It's taken you long enough to catch on."

"I doubt your father will want you to not produce an heir."

"I have several little cousins I can groom to take on the Malfoy line or we could have a surrogate."

"This is still a horrible idea."

Draco didn't reply this time. Instead he pulled Harry closer and kissed him. Harry's hands sputtered for a second and then one settled on Draco's waist and the other on the side of Draco's face. Draco kept the kiss light and simple. Giving Harry time to adjust and Harry plunged in and deepened it. Harry started pushing Draco backwards until Draco hit a hard surface. It didn't stop the kiss. But what did was the thunk of the egg falling. Harry jerked his face away from Draco's and reached around to grabbed the egg but it wasn't falling to the floor. It fell into the sink. Harry looked on the other side of Draco and there the egg sat open in the water.


	42. Matters of the Heart

"It's not screaming." Draco said as he turned his whole body to look into the sink. He was right. It wasn't screaming. They could hear a song coming from it. A thought came to him. "Harry, its Mermish. Above ground it doesn't sound right but underwater it does. You need to get underwater to hear it right."

"I can't speak Mermish."

"I am sure that it is actually in English under the water. I know how to get into the Prefect's bath. It the fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. When you leave here today, you can go there and try it out."

"I should go now. Who knows what its going to give me to do." Harry started to gather his things. Draco put his hand on Harry's to stop him. "I am not running. I just have to protect myself. Given what is going on, I have to know all that can."

"I know that you do. I will watch my map. If you want me or want to talk to me, come here. I will do the same. This can be our room. Our secret place."

"This is why you put aside your marriage to Astoria. You have..."

"Only seen you in my future."

"Your father knows this and he still doesn't care."

"Malfoy's tend to love for life. Once we find that love, there is not much that can stop it. That is why my father has never truly gone over to the Dark Lord. Her love for him and the love they had for me."

xXxXxXx

The other Champions were found in the Room of Requirement, practicing spells. Their eggs were sitting on a table in the corner of the room. Harry smiled. It seemed he was the first to figure it out. Harry watched them for a few moments before he let them know that he was there. It wasn't until Viktor looked at him that Harry thought about what had happened between him and Draco in the bathroom.

"So why did you take young Malfoy to the Ball?" Cedric asked.

"I was not taking any of the people from my school. I was also not going to take any young girl from Hogwarts. I am famous and I know what some girls will go to just to have a man from power on their arm. Draco found that he really wasn't interested in anyone who was unattached. It seemed like a good fix."

"Then his heart is still set on Harry?" Fleur asked.

Cedric looked back and forth between the two. He had no clue what they were talking about. Fleur looked at him and laughed.

"I could tell that young Draco was in love with Harry from the moment that Harry's name was pulled out of the cup. No one else noticed because they don't look at him at when he looks at Harry. Young Harry was so jealous when he saw you taking him to the ball, Viktor."

"What about Astoria?"

"I think that Harry likes her as a friend but Draco holds his heart, he just hasn't accepted it yet."

Harry turned away from them and left the room. They had given him plenty to think of. He was sure that he never really looked at Draco any more than he looked at anyone else. He didn't know where they were getting it that he loved Draco. Harry wandered around the castle thinking for hours.

When he thought of the future he did see Draco in it but that role was never defined. Draco was just always there. He turned his mind to the night of the Ball. Astoria hadn't been upset when Harry spent much time watching Draco. Instead she was resigned. Like she knew that she would lose him someday and she was happy with whatever time she was given with him.

He thought about what he would feel if he had to leave, go to France or wherever to keep himself safe. He would miss Ron, Hermione, and all the other friends that he had gained in the past four years but it was Draco that broke his heart. Harry stopped walking and looked around, to make sure no one was there. His life revolved around Draco. He wasn't happy during summer when he didn't see Draco. Every morning he made sure that Draco ate and was looking good.

"Young Master, what are you doing wandering the halls like you are?" The Bloody Baron asked from behind Harry.

Harry whirled around to look at the ghost. "Just thinking."

The Bloody Baron just stared at Harry for a few seconds before he nodded and turned away. Harry found it odd but he had other things on his mind. He needed to talk to his father. Harry pulled out his map and started looking for his father. Severus was walking outside at the boundary of the Forbidden Forest. Harry looked to make sure no one was around him. There wasn't anyone on that part of the castle other than his father.

He was almost to the doors of the castle when he was stopped by Ron and Hermione. They had been a little worried that they hadn't be able to find him and that no one knew where he was. Harry assured them that he was fine.

"It's almost lunch. Why don't we go and talk in the Great Hall?" Hermione motioned towards the large room. Harry nodded.

It wasn't worth trying to get out of going with them. He knew that he would have to. Otherwise he would have to explain to them what he wanted to do. There was too big of a chance that others would over hear them. It also gave him a chance to tell the other three about the egg and water.

xXxXxXx

Draco looked at his map and saw that Harry was found by Ron and Hermione. He felt himself relax. He was worried about Harry wandering around the castle by himself. It wasn't safe. Snape had spent the better part of the year trying to find out who had orchestrated this whole thing. He was no closer than he had been at the start of the year.

Draco found his Godfather walking at the edge of the grounds. Draco quickly made his way to the exit that the Slytherin Common Room had to the outside. Since the Slytherin rooms were in the basement, it was wise to have another escape route.

When he got into the tunnel, Draco changed into his Animagus form. Draco wondered for a second if Harry changed into his much at all. Draco was easy to hid and he didn't know Harry's form at all. It was a secret that Harry shared only with his father.

Draco laughed a little when he watched as Snape drew his wand and pointed it at him.

"What are you doing out here? One of my little snakes must have left the tunnel open." Snape picked up Draco, not realizing when he had in his hands. Draco was astonished. That meant Harry had never told him. It wasn't really that surprising, really. Harry valued privacy. "I think that I will take you to my room and let you stay there until someone comes and asks if I have seen you."

Draco sat calmly in Snape's arms as he was carried into the castle and down into the Professor's private rooms. Snape set him down on a table and turned around to get a small cage on the other wall when Draco jumped down and changed. When Snape turned around, there was Draco.

"Draco, you gave me a fright. What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded as he set down the cage.

"I had to talk to you in private. There is actually more than one thing I need to talk to you about."

"Let's sit and be civilized about this. How about some tea?"

Draco nodded and Snape set about making the tea himself. When it was steeping, Draco took a huge whiff. It was Snape and Harry's favorite tea. It was of an oriental origin and Draco had never had it anywhere but around Harry.

"Why the cloak and dagger?"

"I was stopped by the headmaster after I left Harry a few hours ago. The Headmaster did not know that I had just been with Harry but Harry was the topic of the conversation. It seems that he resents that am friends with Viktor and pushing my presence on Harry while he is going through this trial."

"What did he want you to do?"

"Stay away from them all. I told him that I could not. Viktor liked having me around. I also told the Headmaster that Harry and I were tolerating each other. We didn't speak to each other when we all meet up to train."

"And he said?"

"Nothing. I don't think he thought that I would speak back to him like that. I wasn't going to push it though."

"What were you and Harry doing?"

Draco looked at his Godfather with a slight look of guilt. He wasn't sure how Snape would react to Harry and him as couple. If they ever became one.

"So this time has finally come. Harry is figuring out his heart."

"What?"

"I know my son very well. He doesn't recognize love all the time, due to his upbringing. I am sure that if you and he had grown up together, he would have loved you like a brother. Instead you are the one he sees in his future. That day after I caught you and he in the park, he spent the whole night crying. I had taken him away from his Draco. That was the exact words that he used. HIS Draco. I knew then that you and he were going to be a pair. Your father set aside your betrothal for that same reason. Harry is the only one for you in your life. When he did that, he came to me. He knew that I loved my son but he would not stand for me to take Harry away from you. He made me swear an oath that if it was Harry's wish, I would never separate you two."

"He did that?" Draco was shocked. He looked down at his shoes. He knew that his father knew that he loved Harry and that was why his arraigned marriage was set aside but to go to those lengths.

"I am sure that your mother would have been there was well but she has the role to play, that she hates me because I used to be a Death Eater. Its the roles we play to keep you and Harry safe. As to the Headmaster, keep doing what you are doing. Don't talk to Harry in public places. You two watch each other but that is understandable. Your mother and father and Harry's were enemies. As to you and Harry, don't get caught. That would ruin so many things. Soon you will be able to be public. Be public with your friends. I see that Harry is drawing a circle of friends around him quite nicely."

"We all seem to get along. Harry trusting me so complicity has made all of them trust me. I think they know why the Malfoy's are keeping the appearance that we are."

"How is he coming with the egg?"

Draco blushed and Snape laughed. "We knocked it into water. We heard it not scream and that is when we figured it out."

"And how did you come to knock it in water?"

"We were kissing."

"Harry has never entertained an idea of a significant other. He feels that with all that is coming, it would be unfair to ask that person to give up him for the protection of the world. He also feels that having one would split his focus. This summer I will be giving him that talk that your mother and father have given you for years. Do not make me regret not giving it to him before now. I expect you to not let him get in over his head."


	43. Second Task

With them figuring out they were going into the lake to get something, each champion split off on their own to figure out that meant they were going to use to actually survive the water. Harry had no clue what his friends were choosing but Harry was at a loss. He had thought of the Bubble-Head charm. Harry hated the charm though. He could never get used to the quality of air inside of it and still he couldn't produce one that lasted a long time. He didn't want to have to cast it again once under the water. He was sure that it would be dangerous to try.

Turning his head into an aquatic animal was completely out of the question. He didn't know what he was going to do but it took him all of January and most of February to even admit he needed help to Ron and Hermione.

One night, not being able to sleep, Harry went walking around the castle under his cloak. He knew that it wasn't safe but he had to. He saw two things that night that sent his mind reeling. First was the fact Moody never seemed to sleep. He walked the halls all night long. Also Moody's eye could not see him under his cloak. Harry wondered why because it seemed that it could see through everything else.

The second thing was when he was in the dungeon and found his father's storeroom wide open. Harry peeked inside and saw that things had been taken. Severus came out just seconds later and found it open and looked inside. He quickly put the items back to order and counted it all. Harry knew that his father had just restocked his stores cause he was also sent some new things for his potions kit. He knew what his father liked to keep on hand and how much. It was only a few things that were gone and those items were used for Polyjuice Potion.

Severus started looking around and Harry pulled out his map. Whoever had done it was no longer in the halls. There were only five people out of place other than himself. Moody, Filch, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Severus. Harry stopped in his tracks. Moody. Could he be the one doing all of this? Harry stopped following his father and instead went back to the storeroom. Harry went inside his father's room though the passage and waited inside his father's bedroom.

It took over an hour for his father to come back. Harry stayed under the cloak until he was sure his father was alone. When he took off his cloak his father raised his wand and almost had the spell out of his mouth before he stopped.

"Harry, I could have killed you."

"I'm sorry. I had to be sure you were alone."

"What are you doing out? You could have got caught. You..."

"Moody is the one that is trying to kill me."

There was a long pause. Severus didn't answer. Instead he went over to a cabinet that only opened to his magical signature. He pulled out two glasses. In one he poured a full glass of what Harry was sure was Whiskey. In the other he poured a tiny amount of brandy. That was what his father gave him sometimes when it was going to be a hard conversation. Severus walked back out into the main area of the room and waited for Harry. When they were both settled, Severus looked at Harry.

"How do you figure that?"

"Look we know that someone in this castle is trying to kill me. If it were someone under the Imperious, after this long there would be a crack somewhere in his or her personality. If it were someone using Polyjuice, they would have made a mistake, unless it was an unknown coming in. That is Moody. There was that attack at his house the day before school started. I was there when you found your stores. Moody had been all around the castle tonight. I followed him for some of it. Think about it, he only ever drinks from his flask, which is a documented fact. Dumbledore has been so occupied with the foreign students and trying to reign me in. He is the only one who really knows Moody."

"You have valid points but do you really think that Dumbledore wouldn't have checked him out?"

"Moody is known to be the most paranoid of anyone in the world. Would you really think that anyone could get the jump on him?"

"Except a dead person," Severus whispered. Harry's eyes widened.

"No, you don't think. It fits but right now we have no way to be sure."

"No, we don't. I will look into this. Be safe and don't be alone with him. Tell your friends that you don't trust him. Don't tell anyone the reason. We have to be careful. You couldn't sleep?"

Harry shook his head. He looked at the glass in his hand. He drank the tiny amount of brandy. He made a face as it went down. He knew it would help calm him but he still hated the taste of it. He looked as his father downed his whiskey. As they stood up, Harry wasn't sure what he was to do now. He took the few steps to his father and hugged him tight. Severus hugged Harry just as tight.

"We'll figure this out and stop whatever it is. Don't fear Harry."

xXxXxXx

Sleep was fitful for Harry up until the start of the Second Task. Harry woke that morning with a fear tight in his chest.

He was at a loss for what he was going to do. He had no way to get into the water and down to the depths to save whatever it was that had been taken. Harry pulled out his potions book one last time to look through it. There was nothing better to do. Harry looked at each potion in it. It was one of the advanced books his father had given him. That's when he remembered the gift he had gotten from his father at Christmas. Gillyweed. It wasn't listed at all for any of the potions in this book. Harry never remembered it for any of his potions.

After dressing, Harry raced to the library just as Madam Pince opened it.

"Potter, shouldn't you be getting ready for the Task?"

"I have to look something up. I won't be long."

Harry went to the plants section. He found a book and looked up gillyweed. There it was. It was going to give him gills and let him breathe under water. Harry quickly made his way to the lake. He was one of the first of the Champions to arrive, only Fleur was there.

Harry cleared his mind while Bagman introduced the Task and set the crowd up. Harry had one hour to retrieve whatever had been taken from him. At the whistle, Harry stripped off his clothes, shoved the gillyweed in his mouth. He quickly waded into the water and set off. He was under the water in just a few seconds. He figured he needed to go towards the middle of the lake. Using his wand to cast a spell to orient himself. Harry started swimming while he chewed. Pain started searing his throat and what felt like a blanket was shoved over his mouth and nose. He gulped the water. He could breathe through his gills. He felt his feet change and become flippers. The water was not so cold anymore.

Casting Lumos, Harry started swimming in earnest. He thought he saw shapes and figures but when he got close, there was nothing that shouldn't be here. After only a few minutes, a group of grindylows attacked him. Harry used Relashio on them. They scattered quickly. Passing Myrtle he knew he was going in the right direction. She smiled and waved at him.

Through a dense patch of seaweed, he could see the city. He could hear the Merpeople singing the song from the egg. He could see four people tied to the tail of a giant stone merperson. He could make out Astoria, Draco, Cho, and someone who he was sure was related to Fleur. Harry cast a tempus charm. The hour was over half gone. Swimming over, Harry was sure that Astoria was his intended target but he couldn't leave the others either. He didn't trust those in charge to not take their safety as priority.

Using a severing charm, Harry released Astoria. He looked around. No one else was coming. A noise frightened him. He spun around and there was Cedric. He had used the bubblehead charm. Harry smiled as he left with Cho. Harry was going to wait around. Viktor arrived next; he had transfigured himself into a shark, badly. When Viktor was making no effect with his teeth and Harry was afraid of him hurting Draco. He used his wand to free the ropes. Viktor nodded and to him and pointed at the other girl. He made a slashing motion with his hand. Fleur was not going to make it. Harry nodded and freed her. The Merpeople tried to stop him but he brandished his wand. He waited until the last possible minute that he could arrive inside that hour and then he left. He arrived at the surface with Astoria and Fleur's person with just a minute to spare. He looked around and saw that Madame Pomfrey was treating Fleur.

Everyone who had been in the water was being ushered over to where Madame Pomfrey was. Harry was wrapped in a thick blanket. After a minute, Fleur besieged Harry. She was giving him kisses and hugging him.

"You saved my sister. Oh, thank you, Harry. It was the grindylows. They surprised me. I was hurt and couldn't go on. Thank you, Harry."

"It was nothing, Fleur. You would have done the same."

It was time for points. Since no one had been late, Harry was sure that Fleur would have the lowest points, and she did twenty-five. Viktor was next since his transformation into a shark was not complete, he got forty. Cedric's points were tallied next. He got a score of forty-seven points due to injuries he received fighting off the grindylows. Harry looked at himself and saw that he also had some cuts and was the last to return, even though he did have the moral fiber to take another with him and not leave her down there. He got forty-five points. That gave him and Cedric a total of 85 points apiece. They were tied for first place.

"You have a beetle in your hair, Draco." Viktor said, breaking the silence of those in the medical area. Harry turned and looked at the beetle. He had been seeing one like it all over the place. Harry looked at it hard. It had odd markings for a wild beetle. It almost looked like it had glasses on its back piece. Harry reached out and caught it with his hands as it tried to fly away. He kept his hands closed and looked around.

Hermione and Ron were rushing over to the group of people. She seemed happy.

"Harry, everyone! I am so happy you are all safe. I was upset and Cho and Astoria were missing from the crowd."

"Hermione, can you summon a jar with a lid? I just caught a really interesting beetle. I am going to keep it a while to study it."

Before Hermione could summon it their talks were interrupted with Bagman giving the information about the third task. It was going to take place on June the 24th at dusk. Before they could start talking again, Madame Pomfrey started ushering them all into the castle. It was a while before they could talk. Finally, she left the infirmary and left them to talk.

"Hermione, the jar?"

Hermione summoned the jar and Harry set about making it livable and then he placed the beetle inside of it. Harry was going to watch the beetle for several days. Harry set the jar beside him as he turned to the other champions and his friends.

"That was interesting. What would they have done if the grindylows had attacked on our way back up with our hostage? I mean they attack in groups. It would be hard to defend oneself in water with another person that you had to hold onto," Cedric stated.

"It was dangerous. As I came up I saw some grindylows on the edge of the lighted area. I am sure that if there were more of them they would have attacked. It would have come down to being able to cast and holding onto my hostage."

"I can see why they have not done this tournament for many years. It is barbaric," Fleur spat.

"Saturday, everyone meet in the hiding place. We can talk freely there." Harry lay back on his bed and tried to sleep. He was tired.


	44. Revealed and Imprisoned

That night when Harry finally got to go to his room and stay for the night, he set his beetle on the nightstand. He lay down in his bed and looked at it for a while. It acted strange. It didn't fly around the jar. Just stayed on the leaf or the stick that he had placed in the jar. It was also almost always facing him. It didn't eat any of the items Harry placed in the jar. Instead it just sat there. Before going to sleep that night just on the off chance something was to happen, Harry placed an unbreakable charm on the glass. The markings under the antennae were familiar but he didn't know where he had seen them before.

He dreamed that night but couldn't remember what of the next morning. He could only remember gravestones. He brushed the dream aside and instead focused on a little of his schoolwork. He hadn't had classes yesterday but he did have a little studying he had to do for a quiz that afternoon. He was almost done reading when the rest of the boys of his dorm finally started waking. Harry packed his school bag and then went down to the common room.

Thinking about the day before and the fact that Percy had had to fill in for Crouch, made Harry wonder. He took out his writing materials and penned a letter to the young man. He asked if Percy had actually spoken to Crouch in person since Christmas.

Just before heading out to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry remembered his pet. He raced up the stairs and checked on the beetle. It was fine and still sitting on the stick in the jar. Harry patted the jar and added a little bit more of the food items Hermione said that it would eat. Some of the other food in the jar was gone. Harry was happy that it was eating.

At breakfast, Hermione poured all over _The Daily Prophet_ and barely ate. Harry thought that it was strange. Hermione always ate, no matter what, even if she needed to study for a test.

"Hermione?"

"There is nothing about the Second Task in here from Rite Skeeter. She has covered this thing so much and loves to write about you. This is strange."

"Who knows maybe she was fired after all that she wrote about us all," Fleur stated as she sat down. The Champions and their friends all sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table now.

Looking over at the Slytherin table, Harry found Draco staring back at him. Soon they would be able to be friends and more in public. Harry could feel it in his bones. Everything was going to blow up in his and his father's face. Draco was the first to look away.

"We have much to prepare for. With this Task I think that we should all train much harder. They are only going to give us a month to prepare for the last Task. Given how the last two have gone, I think that we need to be able to protect ourselves a lot better than we have." Cedric looked around the table. He caught Viktor's, Fleur's, and Harry's eyes before he looked at the others at the table. "We will need a lot of help with this. There are enough of us that we could be a nice class of sorts into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I think that we all need to work on our taking on more than one enemy at a time."

"That is something that I could use a lot of work on," Harry said. Fleur laughed.

"You're father did not train you on that?"

"He figured that if I was fighting more than one person, I would get out of there as soon as possible."

Fleur leaned over the table and whispered in Harry's ear. "I have heard rumors form my home country about Animagus forms and your family. Are they true?"

"You will have to stay friends with me and find out," Harry said aloud to the table.

Fleur laughed and sat back down. She leaned over to Roger and started speaking to him.

"Draco wanted me to stop and see him before he finished breakfast." Viktor made sure to look Harry in the eye and show that it wasn't a romantic visit but instead a friendly one. Harry was also sure that Draco would be invited to the training. "Pick a day and tell me. I am always free. We should have a Quidditch game sometime. Or at least we should fly, Harry. You too Cedric. Draco is a fair seeker."

"As are Harry and I," Cedric stated with an amused voice. Viktor laughed and waved before walking away from the table.

"Men and your sports," Fleur stated with a sigh but she smiled. Harry was sure she would love to watch them all play.

The week went by quickly and Saturday was upon them before they all knew it. Hermione had been keeping an eye on the paper and still there was no article from Rita Skeeter. Harry was starting to get worried. Either she had been removed from the equation or she was working on something big. Harry really hoped that she hadn't found something big.

Harry arrived late to his own meeting. Everyone else was there and Cedric and Hermione were in a heated discussion.

"She has been quiet for too long and she had access to too much information before she disappeared. There is no way that she is just staying away from it all."

"I say we don't worry about her and just get on with all of our lives."

"Actually, I think that Hermione is sort of right." Harry sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. He brought up the picture in his mind of the beetle sitting on the stand in his dorm. "She has had access to a little too much information lately but we also don't need to worry about her now. I have her under control."

"What?" Cedric and Hermione said at the same time.

"That beetle, Hermione. I kept it. It's marking were familiar and I was going to look into it and haven't gotten the chance. Those markings match those horrible glasses that she wears. When I leave here in a little bit I will be taking her to the Headmaster. I doubt that he will be too thrilled. She could get access to who knows what in her Animagus form. The Minister will probably jump on this."

"You are sure?" Viktor asked.

"Oh, yes. Our Minister likes his privacy and I doubt he will like that she could get most places in that form."

xXxXxXx

Harry picked up the jar and smiled at the beetle inside of it. He slipped it into his bag and then left his dorm room. The common room was full since it was only two hours away from curfew and most of the lower year students were scared of Filch. It didn't take long for Harry to get to the Headmaster's offices entrance.

"I need to speak with the Headmaster. My name is Harry Potter."

Harry didn't have to wait long. The gargoyle cleared the entrance in less than two minutes and Harry started on his way up to the offices. Dumbledore was not alone inside the office. McGonagall and Snape were there.

"Headmaster, I am sorry to bother you but I have something of importance to discuss with you. Tuesday at the close of the Second Task I pulled a beetle out of Draco's hair. I thought it was really cool looking and so I kept it. That night just to be safe I put an Unbreakable Charm on the glass. It wasn't until tonight that certain things were brought to my attention. Rita Skeeter has not wrote a single article since that day and the markings on this beetle are the same as her glasses."

"She's an Animagus?" McGonagall asked.

"Then she is unregistered. I have looked her up. She has had access to some information that is unsettling. I think that I had better call Minster Fudge here before we go any further."

Fudge arrived half and hour later and was surprised to see McGonagall and Snape there as well.

"Your teachers can go."

"I think, Minster that I would like them here for me. Other wise I can go to _The Daily Prophet _or someone else with this."

"Fine, what is so important to the security of this country?"

"A reporter being an unregistered Animagus and possessing a form that would allow her to go almost anywhere without being noticed."

"Who?"

"Rita Skeeter, Sir." Harry pulled the jar out of his bag and set it down. Dumbledore lifted his wand and muttered a spell under his desk. The jar disappeared and before the beetle could fly away a spell hit it. The beetle transformed into Rite Skeeter before their eyes. Harry watched as Fudge's face ram the gamut of emotions. His wand was drawn before Rita was able to right herself.

"You are in violation of the law."

"This boy here kidnapped me."

Fudge looked at Harry who was staring out the window. Fudge clearing his throat made Harry turned back to him. "Yes, Minister?"

"What about her accusation about you kidnapping her?"

"Actually, I took a beetle that I wanted to keep to study. The moment I figured out that she was an Animagus, I immediately came here to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"He put a spell on my jar."

"Yes, I live in a dorm with four other guys, Things get broke. I put an Unbreakable Charm on her jar. I didn't know it was going to keep her in it."

"Miss Skeeter, you will have to come with me. You are facing serious charges. You know full well that everybody has to register when they become an Animagus. Those who hold positions such as you hold are fully required by law. You lied when you go your job at _The Daily Prophet_. That right there will gain you more jail time. Do not expect to see the outside of Azkaban for a long time."

"Minister, if you will not be needing me. It is after curfew and I don't want to be caught out much later."

"Come, Potter. I will take you to your common room. Wouldn't want Mr. Filch to catch you."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape, thank you for staying as well." Harry bowed at Snape.

Snape only glared at Harry but stood up and moved to walk out with them. Harry really didn't think much about anything he just followed the two Professors through the halls of the school. Whey they arrived in the Dungeon outside Snape's rooms. Harry looked up.

"I need to have a word with you both. Severus's rooms are more fit for this conversation." Minerva strode into the room like she owned it and waited for the two males to follow her. Harry didn't look at Snape just followed her into the room. The Potions Master followed and shut the door. Harry didn't hear any spells cast but knew that Snape would have cast charms so that no one would hear them. "You boys have some explaining to do."

"What?" Harry and Severus asked at the same time.

"I know your secret. The Headmaster asked me the other night to do my rounds in the castle in my cat form. It's very easy since at night some of the student's pets escape. I found very little except that when your head House Elf left, Severus I noticed something. His smell. You always reek of potions to my cat form but the Elf smelled exactly like Potter did the first time that he came to school. Especially the smell of that exotic potions ingredient that you grow at your house. It grows only there and in India."

"I don't know what you mean, Minerva."

"I think that you do. Your secret is safe with me. This boy is the best that Albus and I secretly hoped for. I never agreed sticking the child with his relatives. I am sorry that they had to die but I am so happy that Harry got away from them."

Harry looked at both McGonagall and his father. He was gaining allies and his enemies were finding it hard to get at him. He knew that it wouldn't last.

XXxXxXx

It was in the next morning's paper that Rita Skeeter was in Azkaban awaiting trial for several charges. If the Wizengamot found her guilty she could face up to fifteen years in prison.

_AN-Currently this entire fic is being Beta'd by Aditivats. She has done Book One and is working on Book Two. I will not delay publishing the book but will instead just replace each part as she finishes them. _


	45. Madness

Harry's life calmed down until he decided one day to visit Dobby in the kitchens with Ron and Hermione. What Harry found when he got to the basement shook him to his core. There was an Elf sitting on a stool beside the fireplace. Harry immediately went over to her. She was drunk and based on the bottles around her, he knew why.

"Hello, what is your name?" Harry touched her leg gently. She was too thin.

"Winky, Master Wizard, Sir." She hiccuped as she talked and with her accent it was hard to understand her on some words.

"Why are you here?"

"My Master needs me and he let me go."

"Who is your Master?"

"Mr. Bartemius Crouch, SR, Sir."

"Why did he let you go?"

"I was a bad Elf, Sir."

"What did you do?"

"I was a bad Elf."

"Winky, did you know that Mr. Crouch has stopped coming here to the castle for the event?"

"He had stopped coming? What is wrong with him?"

"All we know is that he is ill."

"Master needs his Winky!"

"Winky, your Master needs help. We can only give him that help if you tell us what is going on."

"I will never betray my Master."

"Winky, you need help. What if I promise that you will be taken care of and that you won't have to speak at all of your master?"

"You would do that for me?" Winky asked. Harry nodded at her. She looked over at Dobby.

"Harry Potter will take good care of you."

"I would like that." Winky stood up on unsteady feet and hiccuped. Harry smiled at her.

"You need to come with us to the Room of Requirement."

"Dobby can take you there quickly. He stepped forward and held out his hands to Harry and Ron. Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and Harry picked up Winky. They appeared outside of the Room of Requirement and the doors opened quickly for them and they all rushed inside. Harry set down Winky on a chair that was there. It was soft and there was a small change of clothes perfect for Winky on a stand beside the chair.

"Winky, do you think that you could put these on?" Harry asked. Winky nodded and everyone turned away while she changed. She cleared her throat when she was done. Harry turned back. She was dressed in a nice dress. "You look nice. Winky I am going to call my personal House Elf here. Will that be all right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Zook!" Harry called out. Hermione gasped a little at the House Elf that appeared. He was dressed in a small black suit. It was beautiful. He was clean and looked so wonderful in his outfit.

"You are beautiful!" Winky said giggling. Zook bowed and blushed. Harry laughed.

"Zook, this is Winky. She is currently without a Master and has consented to go with you home and to stay there. You are to care for her and treat her with the utmost respect. Never ask about her former Master."

"Why do you do this, Harry Potter?" Winky asked.

"All creatures should be happy and healthy. You are not damaged, you are just different. I promise you, Winky that at my house you will be loved and cared for until you feel that you can do your work again."

"You are a wonderful Wizard, Harry Potter." Winky put her hand into Zook's and they both disappeared.

Harry sighed and sat down.

"Harry, she would have got better if you had just left her..." Hermione started. She stopped when Harry glared at her.

"Hermione, House Elves, yes there are some that are treated unkind but they are not slaves. If a House Elf really wishes to get away from their Master or Mistress, their magic will free them. Those House Elves find themselves usually at house of someone who was once kind to them. Zook's family has served the Potter family for a very long time."

"What about Dobby?" Hermione asked. She gave Harry a haughty smile.

"He was never abused. You ought to see the rest of the Malfoy's House Elves. They look much like Zook does. It was a part that the Malfoy's had to play and they played it so that Dobby could come to Hogwarts to watch over me. He has not been fully relinquished. You would know, his Magic would be affected and he wouldn't be much better than Winky. That story was put out there by Lucius Malfoy himself."

"You truly believe that?" Hermione asked.

Harry could tell that she was wavering. Harry knew that she saw it as slavery but he didn't see it as such.

"Yes, I have seen what a House Elf looks like if they can't find a new place to live and work. It's not pretty. They have to do things, Hermione. They were that way when the Wizards found them. They started out as basic caregivers for children. That is how magical children lived without being taken out by rival families. House Elves could take the child out of any situation. They are the best defense for magical children. It was also how Squib children were protected a long time ago. There was a point where they weren't dismissed as they are now."

"That sounds like they started out as being treated well."

"Most House Elves know when to run just like children of abusive parents do. They don't care much about anything except working. If you want to help the House Elves, try to pass laws that state that they have to all be treated fairly and that those who are hit while working will be taken away and no compensation given. And if the offenses get any worse, then they will be thrown in jail. That is how you can help the House Elves. Talk to them instead of trying to tell them what they want."

"I can try that."

"Ron would have killed you if you have gotten us thrown out of the kitchens."

"Yes, I know."

Harry looked around the room. It was again different. It was all decked out for secret meetings. There was even a tray of food and that was where Ron was. Harry stood up and walked over to him and started eating himself.

"I fear that it will not be too much longer before all my secrets are put out there. I know that as long as I hid, my life is truly not my own but at least I don't have to defend my choices and who my parent is to anyone. I can handle what I have now, I am not sure that I can handle adding more stress to my life. I still have the third task and it is an unknown."

"Harry, we support you in all of your endeavors, you know that." Hermione touched him on the shoulder.

"I know but there is something that you may no support me in. Who I have chosen to go with."

"Mate, Astoria is great. She cares for you. What more can we ask?" Ron smiled at himself and then put a pastry in his mouth.

"He is not talking about Astoria. They are just friends. Even if she wants more. Is it Ginny?"

Ron spit the pastry out of his mouth as Hermione said Ginny's name. Ron looked at both of them as Harry cleaned up the mess.

"No."

"Then who is she? She's not a Slytherin is she?" Ron's face was starting to get red with the strain of thinking of who he had seen Harry with. Harry just looked down at his hands. He had to tell them. If they didn't support him in this then he was going to have to find new friends. Ron would take some time but he was sure that he would come around.

"It's not a she is it, Harry?"

Instead of verbally answering, Harry just shook his head.

"I have suspected that for a while now. You've never really looked at anyone and even when you took Astoria to the Ball you only had eyes for one person that night. I watched your reaction to me telling you who was taking him to the Ball. I've been waiting for you to see it."

Harry's eyes snapped quickly to hers. Hermione could see the need for his boyfriend to be accepted by him.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Ron you are so thick," Hermione laughed. She moved closer to her own boyfriend. "Harry is your best friend right?" Ron nodded. "You want him to be happy?" Ron say anything just cocked his eyebrow telling her to get on with it. "Ron, I am sure that Harry would have no problem wiping your memory if you decide you can't accept his boyfriend."

"Ron, its Draco."

"Malfoy?" Ron looked between Harry and Hermione thinking that it was a joke but then he truly looked in Harry's eyes. The need in those green eyes. Ron smiled. "I am sure that I can act civil around him."

"We aren't going to start snogging in the halls like you two do. We have to stay secret. More secrets we both have to keep."

"Still just like all the rest, its safe with us."

The friends spent most of the day just talking in the Room of Requirement. House Elves served then their meals and snacks.

When finally, Harry and Ron entered their dorm room, there was a black owl sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry had only ever seen the bird once in his life. On one of his brief visits to Malfoy Manor, it was Narcissa's personal owl. It had to be important. She would not have sent it otherwise.

"Birds been here for hours, Harry." Neville held up a hand. "I tried to get him to put the letter down and I got bit for it."

"Thanks, Neville. Where are Seamus and Dean?"

"Out on the grounds."

"Shut and put up privacy charms." Harry stepped forward to the bird while Neville and Ron did has he asked. He unrolled the letter and started to read. He got half way through and then stopped to start reading from the beginning out loud.

_Harry,_

_I am sure that you recognize Apollo. My husband and I thought that he would not be recognized if he was caught. I am writing you because I fear the danger you are in. My husband is writing your father to let him know. Given that Crouch did not show up again for the Second Task, Aurors and Unspeakables were sent to his house. Upon arrival, they found the patriarch of the Nott family fleeing and Crouch was found quite mad in his house. He had been taken to Saint Mungo's where they are unsure that he can be cured. He is suffering from living for months under the Imperious Charm. One of the Aurors is a good friend and told me all of this including the fact that he believes that his son is alive. I know that you and your father has thought this as well. Fudge is sending someone to Azkaban to find out but we don't know what will come of that. Be on your guard. If it is Barty Crouch that is after you, you are truly in danger. _

_Much Love,_

_Your Mother_

Harry looked up at Ron and Neville. This was not good. If Fudge goes and finds out that Crouch Junior is not in the grave what will he do? Harry knew that he wouldn't tell anyone. That would be bad for his image with the Wizarding World. Harry had to protect himself and now he had more proof of who was after him. He just didn't know where he was.

There was a good thing in all of that. She knew about him and Draco and had accepted it.


	46. Who's After Me?

Arriving in Potions class that week for the first time, Harry knew that his father was not getting any sleep. Severus was mean and grumpy for the first time ever. The only good thing was that the Slytherins were getting on his nerves just as much. His first act was to pair every Slytherin with a Gryffindor. Draco was paired with Harry and the banter ensued between them. They still managed create the perfect potion in the allotted time which was well before class was over.

"You may both leave. I don't want to deal with you." Severus didn't even look at them when they set down their vials. They both rushed to their table and cleaned up their cauldron and packed their backpacks. Draco pulled out his map and then nodded at Harry. They were going to meet in bathroom. Potions was Harry last class and he was sure it was the same for Draco. They had both escaped with no homework in Potions and the only thing Harry had to do was write and six inch essay on some war for Binns.

Harry arrived at the bathroom first. He left the door propped open enough for Draco in his ferret form to come in. About a minute later, Draco did come in. He changed back to human form and before Harry could say anything, he kissed him. The force of the kiss nearly knocked Harry onto the ground but he finally got his legs fully under him and cupped Draco's face. It was several minutes before Draco pulled away from the kissing.

"Mother sent me a letter as well. You have truly thought that Crouch was out there?"

"Yes, Father believes it as well. He is who is behind the attack at the World Cup. He is after me."

"How can you be sure?"

"We weren't until that letter. It was just how things were done with the Death Eaters. They never saw who was giving them the orders. Only a supposed dead person would hide who they are."

"We need to make a list of who it can be. It could be anyone in Hogsmeade. It would be so easy to Imperious a student and then have them do it. There are some memory charms that once the Imperious wears off the person can't remember what they did. It was what made it so hard for the Ministry. They would have no memory of doing it or getting Imperioed. There is no one one the map that shouldn't be."

"Unless somehow Pettigrew has let them know how to bypass the enchantments on the map and it is confused."

"You think that is possible?" 

"I have come to learn that when magic is involved anything is possible. It still doesn't help us though. It could be anyone then. I thought that Barty Crouch was quite mad?"

"He was but who knows how stable he could act for periods."

"I am really scared, Draco. I don't know who to trust. There are so many people that it could be. Summer term is starting and I still have no clue what the next task is going to be. I have a crazy man after me and I don't know why. He wanted to just kill me he could have at any time. I am sure that he fears going back to Azkaban if he kills me. Once I am dead it is only a matter of time until Voldemort is brought back. He wants me for something and I am terrified of what that could be." 

"Don't dwell on it. You have to just not dwell on it. They win if you are scared. You can't let them win, Harry. I don't know what I would do if they won. I don't know what I would do with myself if you weren't in my life."

"Draco, you...we are..."

"Young? I know. It is a Malfoy trait. We love early and for the rest of our lives. Father loved Mother from the moment that he saw her. I have loved you for quite a long time."

"You never..."

"Harry, I didn't know who you were at first. When I went home crying because I was sure that I was never going to see you again, my heart was broke. My father almost started searching for you then but I told him not to about a week later. I was sure, my magic was sure, that I would find you again. Father trusted me and waited. When I came home for Christmas in our first year and told him that my love was in the same year as I but a different house, he was happy. He never pressed me for anything about you."

Harry didn't say anything he just settled down and leaned against where Draco was sitting, leaning against the stall of the bathroom. Harry pulled out his Potions book and started reading it. Draco, taking the cue, pulled out a book. It was going to be a quiet afternoon of them reading until time for dinner.

Draco felt Harry's head get very heavy after about an hour and looked down. Harry's eyes were closed and the Potions book was laying open on the floor. Draco cast a small wandless spell and Harry's glasses slid off his face and set themselves on his backpack. Draco smiled and moved so that he could touch Harry's head. Harry didn't react at all. Draco picked his book back up and started reading again. He as going to give Harry an hour and then they would have to go to dinner. Draco missed being able to touch Harry when he wanted like they had been able to as children. He knew in his heart that the time was coming. The world was slowing going to hell and soon it wouldn't matter that Draco and the rest of the Malfoy's stay on the bad side. They would soon be safe to come out to the world as the lightsiders that they were.

xXxXxXx

May came quick with the normal weather for the season. As the end of my approached, Harry was getting anxious about finding out about the Third Task. Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were as well. Finally the day arrived where McGonagall asked him to say behind in Transfiguration. He was to go to the Quidditch Pitch at nine that night. Harry sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Professor. I will be there, on time. I have waited for this. Are the other Champions finding out right now, or do you wish me to pass along the message."

"Thanks, Potter but they are finding out or have already. Just get there on time."

Harry nodded at his Professor and walked away with his backpack. Harry stopped by one of the windows and looked out. It was coming. Slowly the end of the year was getting there. He loved school but he wanted away from. His grades were still the best. For their year Harry, Hermione, and Draco were bouncing back and forth at being the top. It had become a small competition between them. All in fun but still a competition.

Someone on the grounds caught his eye. Harry strained his eyes. It was a body. Harry ran back inside and grabbed McGonagall. They both raced through the castle to get to the grounds. Harry knew the body as he slowed down. It was Crouch, SR. McGonagall gasped.

"He must have escaped from St. Mungo's. Potter, go get the headmaster."

"No need Minerva. I am here as is Severus. Harry, Minerva, how did you get here so quick?"

"I saw the body from the window up there, Headmaster. I retrieved Professor McGonagall and we came here at once. Is he dead?"

Severus crouched down to the ground and touched Crouch's neck.

"No, he is just passed out. Albus, Minerva you go and clear the way. Potter will help me get him to the infirmary."

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore said. Minerva and he turned at once and made their way into the castle.

"Will he live?"

"If Albus, Poppy, and I have anything to say about it, yes. Harry help me support him."

Not using his wand, Severus cast a spell and Crouch raised up. Harry cast the same spell and moved to the front. They were a strange sight going through the castle. Harry in front with a body floating behind him and Severus walking at the rear. They barely looked at the students that they passed. They should have been they would have seen the look of pure shock and anger that was on Moody's face as they passed him. In that instant, they would have known who Barty Crouch had been hiding as.

When they arrived at the Infirmary, they found that Fudge was there are well. He must have been sent for the instant that Dumbledore got into the Infirmary. Harry and Severus set Crouch down as gently as they could on the bed that Poppy indicated.

"He escaped some time last night from the ward he was on. We have now clue how but he did. No one saw him leave. We were searching all over London for him. He must have Apparated."

"Potter, go to my class room and fetch me the bottle labeled like this." Severus grabbed a sheet of paper and sketched a logo on it. There were five X' but two were on top, one was in the middle, and two were on the bottom. "Go now!"

Harry ran out of the room. He knew what was in that bottle. It was a healing potion but also contained Veritaserum in it. His father carried some of it where ever he went just in case. People would take a healing potion from a Potions teachers if it smelled, tasted and looked like one. Most wouldn't suspect that it had something else in it.

"It's my super strength healing potion. Since I have had my rooms broke into a lot lately, I've taken to marking some of my more potent potions with symbols. Just in case."

Harry didn't hear the rest because he was out of the room. He wasn't stopped on the way to the Potions classroom but on the way back, Filch tried to stop him. Harry winced at the man's voice. He was going to be in trouble and Dumbledore had to step in for him. He has a reason for running in the halls and he wasn't going to stop. He arrived back in the Infirmary out of breath but the vial was held safe in his robes. When he was sure he wouldn't drop it, he pulled it out of his robes and handed it to Severus.

"Thank you, Potter." Severus didn't look at him, instead he motioned for Poppy. "Tip his head back. All the potions that St. Mungo's gave him have left his system. He's not out of danger yet."

They all stood there for hours as Severus and Poppy cared for him. Harry didn't notice when dinner passed and so did the hour of nine. No one did. At eight Crouch had regained enough consciousness for him to talk.

"He escaped from my house, Albus. I didn't know what to do. Then that man came. Nott, and I wasn't allowed out. What have I done?"

"What do you mean?" Albus asked as he leaned close. Crouch had been given another does of the potion just a half hour before.

"I got my son out of Azkaban and he escaped from my home. I betrayed everything. They kept me under close watch. I had to write those notes to Wesley and I wasn't allowed anything to myself. Finally, someone noticed and I was freed but I still...My son is out there in the world killing and I let him." Crouch looked at Albus one last time before he closed his eyes and took a last breath.


	47. What's In It?

AN-This chapter is dedicated to Lauren, my best friend. You passed before you could read how I am going to end this. In life you were my muse and so you shall stay even after you have joined Ani in Heaven.

It was after Crouch died that they noticed that they had all missed the unveiling of the Third Task. McGonagall rushed him to the Quidditch Pitch to find that there was no one there. On their way back to the castle they ran across Bagman.

"We postponed it to tomorrow night. With all the action going on. We felt it would be better. I've just come from Dumbledore. Sad day, isn't it?"

"Potter, I think it best if you go on to the Common Room. Remember to go to the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow at nine."

McGonagall waved him off and Harry knew that she wanted to talk about something that she didn't want him hearing. Harry walked off a ways, out of their sight and then he doubled back a little, putting on his cloak. He crept up slowly and quietly. Harry could hear them talking perfectly.

"So he started just babbling?" Bagman asked.

"Poppy thinks that he just started talking, due to the stress on his body and the breaking of his mind from the Imperious Curses he had been subjected to."

"Could he have been the one to put Potter's hand in the Goblet all those months ago?"

"We don't know and we will never be able to ask him. He died with a lot of questions about him unanswered."

"Did he really break is son out?"

"We are working on that assumption. When they arrived to dig up the body to examine it, it was burnt. Fiendfyre. So even if he hadn't pulled his son out, someone wants us to think that. Fudge doesn't think much of it. Just a guard who hated Crouch and wanted to desecrate his body and that Crouch SR is just going crazy. If the Aurors hadn't seen Nott leaving I am sure that he would have found an excuse for how Crouch had the Imperious put on him so many times and the way he had been acting."

"There are some strange things going on. I must be off. I was getting ready to head to the Hogshead when I saw you two going to the Pitch."

The sound of foot prints made Harry step off the path so that no one would run into him. He waited until he was sure that McGonagall had passed before he stepped back out and made his own way to the castle under the cloak.

He arrived in the Common Room and found Ron and Hermione talking to Dobby.

"Master Harry, I has your dinner. Would you like it now?" Dobby waited for a nod from Harry before he popped away and appeared back in just a few seconds. He had a tray in his hands that was covered with a metal lid. Harry sat down and then set the tray down. Harry lifted off the lid and handed it to Dobby who left after taking it.

"What happened? We've all heard rumors that Crouch is dead."

"He is. I found him on the grounds. He died within hours. There was nothing that could be done for him. His mind and magic were messed up." Harry gave Hermione a look that told her that he would talk more later. Everyone in the Common Room was listening to the conversation. Harry quickly ate the food that had been kept for him. He was sure that the House Elves had kept several dinners for those that had been in the Infirmary with Crouch.

"Tomorrow night we find out about the Third Task. It was supposed to be tonight but given what happened, Bagman postponed it. Whatever it is, we are meeting at the Quidditch Pitch at nine tomorrow night."

"Should be interesting. The Pitch has been block for some time. No one has been able to enter and it had a repelling charm on it," Fred said coming up behind the small group. George was on the other side of the room talking to some of the First Years.

"You would know," Harry said laughing.

"We have to know what is happening at the castle. Its in our best interests and yours," Fred said with a wink before departing. Harry laughed and looked at his empty plate. He was stuffed and it was very late. There were not that many kids left in the Common Room.

"I think that I want to go to bed. You coming, Ron?" Harry stood up as he asked his question. Ron didn't answer just stood up and gave Hermione a good night kiss. Hermione smiled when he did. Harry thought that she was so beautiful when she smiled. She was the sister he never had and was glad that she was in his life. His father had chosen his friends well for him.

He remembered how Severus had spent weeks looking at all the children that were going into Hogwarts with him. His father was sure that he was going to be sorted into Gryffindor and had wanted it for him. So that he could be in the same house as his father and mother. Ron had been the only one that he was sure was going to be in Gryffindor other than Neville. Hermione could have gone into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but Severus was adamant that Harry be friends with her no matter the outcome.

It had been a trial for Harry to act like the rest of the students. He wasn't used to people. He had never been around many and there were more students in Hogwarts than Harry was used to. Still he made sure that he had fun but kept his grades up. When his final scores for the year had come in, Severus had been so proud. Harry could tell that by the look on his face from the table at the head of the Great Hall.

This years grades were no different. Harry was sure that his grades would be wonderful and he had chosen to sit his exams even though he didn't have to. He wanted to show the world that he could handle it all. He got the occasional letter telling him that he should be off trying to find the next dark wizard to fight, not knowing that Voldemort was rising again. So many of the Wizarding World thought that he should have to fix their world instead of them doing it themselves.

Sleep was hard to catch that night. He was spent the first part of the night wondering about what the death of Crouch and what it meant. This was just a sign that it was getting worse in the world.

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling refreshed. It wasn't the best sleep he had the whole the year but it was pretty good. He couldn't wait for that night to come. He wanted the reveal over with. He wanted this year to be over with. He wanted to be home, safe and away from those he couldn't trust.

Crouch could have been the easy fall person except that it was too easy. It fit too well. Especially since Crouch was dead no one could prove that he hadn't done everything. He was the prefect fall guy for everything and the world would think that he was just crazy.

Harry had his own thoughts about who it could be. He had looked at all the people that he knew of in Hogsmeade but none fit. There was really only one person that it could be. Moody but he didn't know if Crouch was acting as Moody or there was another Death Eater after him. Harry wanted to keep an eye on him as the rest of the year progressed.

Harry's day went in a haze of looking over his shoulder in a way he had never done before. That night he was ready for getting the reveal over with. He wanted to get to bed. He was tired. He wanted sleep. He wondered how Moody survived looking over his shoulder all the time, it was exhausting.

Walking to the Quidditch Pitch later that night he heard the others talking about what they thought it was. They had all meet in the Great Hall and went down together. He was sure that Dumbledore and the other Headmasters were already down their waiting. When the Pitch itself came into view, Harry and Cedric stopped in their tracks. It was covered in what looked liked walls.

"Hedges!" Harry cried out. It was hedges running all over the whole field. They twisted and crossed all over and created a maze. Bagman was standing in the middle of a group of them. The Headmasters were standing beside him.

"What do you think? Growing nicely?" Bagman asked. He was so chipper that he missed the looks of hatred that Cedric, Harry, and Viktor shared before looking back at him. The description of what they had to do didn't take long. It amused them all but it didn't hold their interest for long. Now they had a goal and their minds were racing into what they had to do to live through the last task.

"You will enter in order of the points that you have. Cedric and Harry enter first, followed by Krum and then Miss Delacour. There is no time limit and its every man for himself. Lets head back into the castle. It's a bit chilly outside."

Bagman walked up with the students and left the Headmasters to walk and talk amongst themselves. Harry tuned the chatter out as he walked. It was a maze filled with creatures and who knows what else. There wasn't much that could be done except learn all the hexes and spells that he could. He had to be at his best for going into the maze.

Bagman finally left them as they neared the castle. He moved closer to the adults. Harry and the others held back a little more so that no one could over hear them. It wasn't long before they were safe.

"We must train more and harder. I know the kinds of things that Hagrid keeps and they are not the kinds of creatures you find in a pet shop. We will have to be on our toes."

"It is a maze, its meant to confuse and trick us. Half of the battle will be on our minds. We have to not let it get to us and go crazy." Fleur stopped when they reached the castle doors. She turned to the three guys behind her. "We are friends first are we not?"

"Twice a week meetings of our group to train?" Cedric asked.

"I think that sounds good. I will make a list of what Hagrid has been training and keeping over the years. Just as a reference." Harry smiled at the group before he entered the castle. He went straight up to the Common Room. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. He told them everything. Ron looked scared while Hermione was pensive. Harry just stared at her for a while and then went to bed.

His mind was in overdrive but soon exhaustion took over and he feel to sleep. He dreamed for the first time in a long time. He was flying through the air. He wasn't on anything, not a broom not an animal, he was just flying. Finally, he arrived where he was heading. It was that old house from other dreams he had at the beginning of the summer and before the start of school. There was a snake and another man. Harry knew the man is was Nott. He was on the floor writhing in pain. Harry could not see what but the snake was watching the man on the floor but would look at a chair in the room. '

"He is dead, My Lord. He died from exposure and the weakening of his mind and body. No one knows. No one believes him! Please My Lord."

"I will not be feeding you to Nagini this night. Do not fail me again. _Crucio_!"

Harry woke up gasping. The scar on his head was killing him. Harry dug around into his bag that he kept on his bed side. Inside was the dreamless sleep potion. His father had given him a small store so that if he needed it he could sleep before the Tasks. He hadn't needed it so far but tonight he did. Harry drank a small amount and laid back down. Harry closed his eyes and dreamed of nothing.


	48. Calm Before the Storm

Waking the next morning, Harry didn't even remember the dream. He woke up feeling great. He didn't remember taking the potion or why he had to. It was a wonderful day of classes. He even read the Daily Prophet and didn't get upset. He noticed in an article that Bertha Jorkins was still missing in Albania. He truly wondered how someone could be lost for so long and not be found, unless they were dead.

Harry was wandering the halls after his last class. There weren't many other students in the hall. He knew that his classes ended early. Hermione was in Arithmancy and Ron was in Divination. It was Harry's free time.

"Harry, might I have a word?" Dumbledore called from behind him. Harry turned to see that he was near the Headmaster's office. Harry had no reason to say no and his mental defenses were at their best from the good nights sleep he had gotten.

"Sure, Headmaster." Harry followed him into the office to find that Fudge and Moody were there as well. Harry immediately touched a small stone that he carried in his pocket and said a little spell, then he pulled his hand out. Moody was looking at him but Harry didn't act any different.

"We were talking again about the night that Crouch was found. Some new information has come to our ears. It seems that Madame Maxime has been implicated in the death."

"Why?"

"Because of what she is."

"What is she? Other than a honored diplomat from another country."

"She is a...half giant." The last was whispered so low that Harry almost didn't hear and he really wished he hadn't.

"Really? That's good for her. Don't you think that if she wasn't perfect for the job then she never would have been given the job of Headmistress of the school? I am shocked by you, Minister, thinking that you know more about a wonderful lady who you have known for less than a year while she has been at the school for over a decade. Just because you are prejudice doesn't mean the whole world is. Just think those twelve students she brought with her, their parents had to agree and they allowed them to come. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"You had better watch that attitude, Son."

"I said nothing disrespectful, Minister, to a man who has an open mind. You think that you have the right to suspect her just because she is different than you. Isn't that what Lord Voldemort did? Muggles were worth the air they breathed in his mind so they had the right to die."

Fudge didn't answer, he just stared at Harry with rage in his eyes. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked at him.

"We are going down to the ground to look once again. Harry, if you will stay here. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, Headmaster." Harry sat down in a chair and pulled a book out of his bag. Fawkes flew over and perched on his shoulder. Harry waited long enough that Moody would be far enough away and then he put his book up. He stood up and looked around the room. A glow from a cabinet caught his eye and he walked over to it. He opened the door and smiled, it was a Pensieve. Harry noticed there was a memory floating on the top and he looked around before popping his head into it.

He appeared in one of the court rooms that had been used to convict Death Eaters at the close of the last war. Harry looked around and saw that Karkaroff was the one in the chair with everyone looking at him. Harry wasn't listening to what he said instead he was looking at all the faces in the room. There was one face that Harry was sure he should have recognized but he couldn't. After a few minutes the room shifted again and this time Bagman was int eh chair. Harry remembered his father telling him about that. Again he paid no attention to what was being said. Instead he was looking at the faces. Again that face was there. Harry moved closer to the man but before he got there the court changed again.

This time that face was not in the crowd but instead chained to a chair in the middle of the court. Harry looked around the court and found Augusta Longbottom in the crowd. She was crying. Harry looked again at the four in front of him. It was the Lestranges and Barty Crouch. This was just after Frank and Alice Longbottom had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse and lost their minds. Harry's stomach revolted and he left the memories. He appeared back in Dumbledore's office with Fawkes still sitting on the chair that Harry had been sitting in. Harry shut the door back to where it was and sat down to read his book again.

Hearing the door open, Harry sighed in relief. He had finished just in time. Dumbledore entered alone and he looked at Harry before setting a few wards on the room.

"Just in case. Now, Harry what I wanted to talk to you about is your scar. Has it been hurting you any over the school year?"

"No, Professor and even if it had been, I would not tell you."

"Harry, I have your best interests at heart, you have to see that."

"No, I don't have to see that. I don't have to see what I don't believe. I have been hidden for many years and the only time anything untoward has happened to me, it has been here in this school. You can cry that you only want to help me as much as you want but I don't have to believe it."

"Your father has done you a disservice. You are distrustful when you shouldn't be."

"No, actually my father didn't do that. Living with the Dursley's did that to me. Now Professor, classes are over and I need to meet with the other Champions so that we can train for the maze in a month. I am sure that you don't want me to miss training do you?"

"Are you going to the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes."

"Be wary of Young Master Malfoy."

"I will take that under advisement but I will not tell Viktor that he cannot bring one of his few friends to the meetings and trainings."

"Meetings?"

"Why yes. Do you think that we are just casting spells at each other. We all discuss what we think might happen at the task and plan. We will all enter with mostly the same spells at our disposal. There is actually something that I want to talk to you about. The outer hedges, how are they protected?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can spells go through the outer edges?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So that if one of you gets into trouble, we can help you quickly."

"What about if someone wanted to influence the outcome? How are you going to stop them? I am sure that the staff will be walking the outer edge. What if they wanted Hogwarts to win?"

"My staff..."

"What about Ministry officials?"

"I will discuss your misgivings with the other Headmasters and we will talk to Bagman."

xXxXxXx

Harry arrived in the Room of Requirement last. The others were already in the room and talking about some things.

"What took you so long? We thought you would have been the first to arrive." Cedric smiled at him so Harry would know that he wasn't mad.

"I was talking with Dumbledore. I learned something that I think we should all four stand up for. The staff and other ministry officials are going to be walking the perimeter of the maze and the outer hedges won't be resistant to magic. Any one of them could do anything to us and we would never know cause we can't see them."

"Someone like that Moody?" Viktor asked.

"Don't like him?" Fred asked with a shudder.

"No, I don't trust him."

"Neither do I. We are the ones going into he maze and fighting for our lives. We should have as much protection as we think that we need. I am sure that if we stand united that it will be done. Having a few access points or making the maze let the adults move through it will make me feel safer."

"You are so grown up," Fleur said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed and smiled back at her. "I will talk to Madame Maxime."

"I have a list of spells that you should know to fend off the creatures that we have seen Hagrid with. I have another list of spells that I just think that you all should know."

"Been busy, Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him and gave him a hard stare. Draco sat up straight.

"She's always like this, Mate. Lists and charts for everything. You should see some of the ones she has done for what we need to learn for the exams."

"And I know that you have been slacking off in Potions, Ronald."

Everyone in the room laughed as Ron ducked his head down. Harry finally sat down beside Viktor and Cedric at the side of the table that the Champions sat at.

"You make him happy, Harry. You ever don't and I will find you and kill you." Viktor spoke barely above a whisper but Harry heard him none the less. Harry nodded his understanding and Viktor smiled before looking back at Hermione who was talking about the spells.

There was one spell that Harry wasn't ever going to teach anybody that he knew. It was a horrible spell that he had been taught as a last resort.

xXxXxXx

June flew by quickly. Meetings were held with the group over three times a week but given that the rest of them still had to do exams, many were not there every time. Harry studied for his exams because he still wanted to take them but he was going to take them early. Everyone else would be taking them up to the Third Task.

There were many nights that it was just the Champions practicing their spells and hexes. The Room never failed to provide for them. There were practice dummies that they could use their spells on. They reappeared after just a few seconds, back to how they had been before they got hit with the spells. The night before the Third Task, Harry stayed late in the room to practice his spell. When the practice dummy didn't look like itself anymore, Harry finally left. When he got to his bedroom that night he didn't have any trouble sleeping. He was so tired that he slept with no dreams.

The next morning, he was stopped by McGonagall who told him that the room off the hall was where he needed to be to meet his family. Harry was surprised, there was no way that his father was in that room. It was too dangerous. The sight that greeted him raised his spirits. Mrs. Weasley and Bill were standing in front of the fireplace. Harry raced over to hug them.

"He thought we would be safer," Bill whispered in his ear as he hugged him. Harry took them for a tour of the castle and talked with them around the castle until lunch, where they sat at the Gryffindor table and were joined by the rest of the Weasley family. It was the best day that Harry had in a while.

Again after lunch, they walked around the castle and talked up until the feast before the Third Task. Harry ate enough to mostly fill his stomach, he didn't want to be stuffed going into the maze.

Finally, everyone made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the task. Everyone was given the rules and Cedric and Harry entered the Maze. When they reached a fork they separated and heard the whistle meaning that Krum had entered. Now it was on. This was it. Whatever move was going to be made by the traitor would happen that night. Harry was ready.

AN-There are three more chapters for this Book after this one.


	49. Whisked Away

Harry heard the whistle for the third time, everyone was in the maze now. It was anyone's game. Harry used the Point Me spell to get his bearings. He needed to go northwest to get to the cup. Harry set off north for a while. As he went through he came across a few creatures that he just avoided by backtracking. It would lose him some time but so would fighting the creatures. There first one that he came across that he didn't want to try to bypass was what he thought was a Dementor, in the end it was a Boggart and it was gotten rid of easy.

Next was a golden mist. He entered it cautious and when his world was flipped, he quickly grabbed his glasses and held them in his hand and took a shaky step forward. The moment his foot touched the grass, his world was put back to right and he put his glasses back on. For ever ten minutes he ran into nothing at all except dead ends. He had to do the direction spell again found he was on the right track.

Hagrid's Blast End Skrewt was huge! Harry had to wait until it was close enough that he could hit the underside of the beast before he quickly ran past it. The Impedimenta spell would not last long. Harry kept running until he ran into something that he had only ever seen and heard of in textbooks: a sphinx. It took Harry only several minutes to solve her riddle and then he was past her.

When he hit the end of that part of the maze he had two choices so he used the spell again and went to the right. He was running and ran into Cedric who was running from a spider. Together they turned and started firing spells at it. Their combined strength toppled the spider quickly. They turned and could see the cup. It was there just twenty feet in front of them. On the other side of the cup coming out of the other entrance to the clearing with the cup was Viktor and Fleur.

All four of them started laughing as they stepped to surround the cup. Each was starting at the other. "We take it together. We each went our own way inside and reached the Goblet at the same time. We have earned this and we should split the rewards." Harry look at his friends and saw that they each wore a smile. Harry reached out his hand and they did the same. As they all touched it at the same time, they felt it. It was a tug somewhere behind their navels.

They landed in a heap. None of them had been ready for the Portkey. Upon righting themselves they all pulled out their wands. They were in a graveyard many miles away from the castle. That's when they heard the sound of someone walking. As one they looked and saw someone walking carrying something in his or her arms. The person turned to stare and Harry's scar exploded in pain. That was all that it took. Viktor and Fleur stepped in front of Harry and held their wands at the ready.

"Voldemort!" Harry gasped through gritted teeth.

"Kill the spares!" a voice whispered from somewhere. That was all that it took. Viktor and Fleur dove one way while Cedric took Harry another. they all ended up behind gravestones.

"You cannot hide forever. Come out Potter and meet your death."

Harry cleared his mind and shoved the pain away. He had been taught how to do that.

"You're mind is open to me. I can read your every thought."

"You wish you could, Voldemort. I know that you cannot."

Sudden sound from all around them had the four teens on their guard. But there were too quick. Harry felt someone grab him from behind and then he was being drug around the headstone. Harry looked back and saw that it was Death Eaters. There were four of them in total plus the one who had been there at the start. Before Harry could even attempt to fight he was tied to a headstone. Magical ropes bound him to it, tightly. Harry looked at the names face it was Nott. Harry had an idea who the others were. Lucius Malfoy, MacNair, Crabbe, and Goyle. The rest were either dead, in Azkaban, or like Karkaroff, too scared to face him. Harry didn't think about the one who wasn't there.

"HARRY!" Cedric screamed.

Harry looked over and saw that the other three were being held by the Death Eaters. Harry wasn't sure what his next move should be. Nott was pushing a giant cauldron closer to where Harry was and there was Nagini, Voldemort's snake, twinning around Harry's feet. Nott prepared the cauldron to his liking and then cleared the robes away from his bundle that had been laying on the ground. Harry kept a scream of horror from escaping. He would have nightmares about what Voldemort currently looked like. Nott slipped Voldemort into the cauldron and Harry knew that wishing about him drowning wasn't worth the effort.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

A crackling noise at Harry's feet alerted Harry to whose grave he was over. A fine dust came forth from the grave and went into the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." Nott raised a shining dagger to his own arm and cut his own hand off and dropped it into the cauldron. Harry stared into Nott's eyes as he came towards Harry with a new dagger. He sliced Harry's arm with it and used a vial to catch the blood. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

The blood was dripped into the cauldron and the liquid inside turned white. Harry watched and waited. It wasn't long before a mist filled view and a man stood up inside of it. Lord Voldemort had risen again. Another Death Eater walked towards them and robed Voldemort before he stepped out of the cauldron.

Nott stood his ground, wrapping his arm slightly so as to stop the bleeding. He waited patiently. After Voldemort checked out his new body, he turned to Nott and held out a hand. Nott gave Voldemort his bloodied arm and sighed in relief when Voldemort drew his wand out of a pocket and muttered a spell. Replacing the hand that had been sacrificed to him with a silver, mobile, hand.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said lazily. He turned to face Harry for the first time since regaining his body. He walked closer and touched Harry's cheek. It did not burn him. Using Harry's blood had given Voldemort a pass on his mother's protection. Harry didn't like that one bit. Harry started thinking about escape plans while Voldemort described the last thirteen years of his life to them. Harry didn't care about it. He needed to get out of there and with Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur. There wasn't one as things went at that moment. Something Voldemort said though did catch Harry's eye near the end. He had a faithful servant at Hogwarts. That couldn't be right. No one was there that shouldn't be. Unless they knew of the map and had some how bypassed it. Wormtail. Wormtail had to have told them how to get passed the map. Then who was the traitor at the school.

"Crucio!"

Harry felt pain beyond what he had ever felt in his life. Harry endured it without calling out then it was gone. Voldemort gave some kind of small speech then "Release him and give him his wand. I want his friends to watch him die before they die themselves."

Nott did as was asked of him and for a small second, Harry thought about running but he wouldn't leave his friends.

"Let us duel, Harry."

Nott handed Harry his wand and Harry nodded at Voldemort. He didn't know what he could do but he would do his best to save his friends. He was sure that he would not leave the graveyard alive. He moved away from the gravestone slightly. He could see the cup and it was so close to where his friends were. It wouldn't take much for them to grab it and go.

Harry and Voldemort bowed to each other. Voldemort acting like it was a normal duel and not one to the death. When they righted Harry threw a body bind hex at Voldemort who in turn cast the Cruciatus curse at him. Both miss their targets. Back and forth it went. Voldemort toying with Harry before he died and Harry lulling him and the Death Eaters into a false sense of security. He could tell that the Death Eaters were dropping their guard.

Harry closed his eyes for one second for he cast what he knew was surely to be his last spell. It was a one that his father taught him. It was for enemies. He wasn't going to say the words, just use what little wandless and wordless magic he knew. The robe and flesh on Voldemort's chest flayed open. Voldemort winced in pain and looked down. Harry reacted before he could.

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort cried out, "Avada Kedavra!" Green light jetted out of Voldemort's wand and Harry didn't move. His red light was flying to Voldemort and they met in mid air, stopping. His wand started to shake and it seized his arm. He couldn't let go. Then a beam of bright gold light connected both of the wands. Both of them started raising in the air. Harry was astonished. They floated over away from the graves and over to a patch of open grass, closer to the cup. The Death Eaters dropped their charges and ran to their master. Harry's friends did as well but they stayed on the closer end to the cup and opposite the Death Eaters.

Then more light came from their wands. They were encased in a giant web of golden light.

"Do nothing. Do nothing unless I command you."

A song filled the air. It didn't take Harry long to recognize it. Phoenix song. It told him to not break the connection. Harry knew that and he wasn't going to. Not until he could be sure that his friends were going to get away. His wand started shuddering more and more and Harry saw that beads of light were moving towards him. Harry started concentrating on sending them back to Voldemort and after several minutes of concentration, they were inches from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Just a little more and they connected. Voldemort's wand started to scream in pain it seemed. A ghostly hand flew out of the tip of Voldemort's wand. Nott's hand. Next came a dense cloud of smoke that made up an old man. A witch was next, Harry didn't know who she was. Then another witch and Harry knew who she was, his mother. Then his father. Harry nearly dropped his wand at them appearing. They told him what to do, wait for the signal and then release the wands. they would last for a little after that and stop Voldemort from going after him.

"Your father is raising you fine," James said. He smiled. Lily gripped James's hand a look at Harry with all her love.

"He would have been a fine man without Voldemort," Lily said.

"You have any more trouble and you bring this out and show it. We give our approval for the way that he is raising you. We couldn't have done better ourselves. We both grew up. I just had to die to do it."

Harry looked over at his friends and then the cup. They nodded. They would wait for him and then summon the cup. James nodded and Harry yelled. His friends ran closer to him as he broke the connection of the wands. He took off running, knocking over a Death Eater and zigzagging all over the graveyard to make it to his friends in time.

"Stand aside. I will kill him."

Harry dove at his friends. Cedric was turned with his face away from Harry and the second that Harry fell into them, Cedric summoned the cup and they all four grabbed it out of the air at the same time.


	50. Traitor

They all landed in a lump again. This time though they knew that they were safe. The horrors of the graveyard were behind them. They were at Hogwarts. When they stood up they didn't let go of each other. Cedric was on one side of Harry with Fleur on the other. Viktor was on the other side of her. They were shielding Harry.

"They are safe!" Dumbledore yelled and they finally heard the noise. They looked around. Dumbledore and many others were around them. Their faces blurred until Harry found the one that he wanted. Severus Snape stood there on the side. He rubbed at his arm and Harry knew why. The mark had to be full and dark on his arm. He knew.

"He's back. Voldemort is back."

"What's going on? What happened?" Fudge demanded. Harry though looked around. There was a traitor here. Before he could say anything though, Viktor spoke up.

"There is a traitor here. We were taken to a graveyard where we saw one of the darkest rituals I have ever heard of being preformed and the dark wizard that you call Voldemort was given a body again."

Screams filled the air.

"The boy is in shock," Fudge yelled. Harry felt Dumbledore tug at him but he resisted. He wasn't letting go of Cedric and Fleur. "Get these people out of here."

Teachers cleared the area and Harry looked at them. There was only one who it could be. The one who had been so focused on Harry all year. The one he suspected all along. Harry looked at Viktor and Viktor nodded. Harry dropped Fleur's arm and raised his wand. "Stupefy!"

Moody dropped on the ground where he was, not expecting the spell at all.

"See here, Potter. Just because you just had something happen to you in the maze doesn't mean that you can just go around stunning your professors." Fudge raised his own wand as he spoke.

"I think that you will find that this person is not Alastor Moody. I think that you will find that he is Barty Crouch Junior. Who is believed to be dead."

The teachers reacted but none faster than Severus. He rolled Moody over and pulled the flask from his hip and opened it up. He took a whiff and recoiled. "Polyjuice."

"Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.

Dumbledore shrugged.

"I think that we should take this inside."

"Voldemort is back and his Death Eaters joined him. MacNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Nott." Cedric stared at Fudge, daring him to say anything about what he just said.

"He's back? Dumbledore that just cannot be. I will not stay here a second longer. I am leaving." Fudge turned around and stalked off.

Severus used his wand to conjure ropes to bind Moody/Crouch. Dumbledore motioned for them to go in front of him.

"We shall go to the Defense rooms and see if we can't figure this out." It was an odd troop that was moving through the halls of Hogwarts. There wasn't another person to see them though.

xXxXxXx

What felt like hours later, Harry was able to lie down to sleep. Veritaserum was used on Crouch to get the truth out of him. Finally after he had given all of his information, Dumbledore handed him over to Fudge, who was getting ready to leave. Confronted with the fact that one of the Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban with the aide of his family, Fudge had a Dementor give him the kiss. Dumbledore had been outraged. There was the proof that Voldemort was out there and it was gone because Fudge was too scared to face the truth.

The real Moody was freed from his prison and being treated in the Hospital Wing. A place that Harry had only just escaped. Other than the cut on his arm, there wasn't anything wrong with him other than a giant headache. He was on the edge of sleep when two ideas came to him. The first was that he had known that ritual, at least had heard of it. The second thought was so foul that he ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. The others in his dorm were so out of it that they never heard. Just like they didn't hear him grab his bag and run out of the room and the entire tower. There was only one person who watched him flee. Seconds after Harry left, Dobby disapparated himself.

Harry didn't put on his cloak or even try to hide himself. He ran to the dungeon and from there he went to his father's room, through the front door. The door knew his magical signature and opened when he touched it. There his father sat in front of the fire with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Harry had only ever really seen his father drink in memories. He had told Harry once that with Harry in his life he had no reason to drink. It pulled Harry up short but he was still mad.

"It was a theory but given your dreams lately and the hurting of your scar. I couldn't be sure though. There was no way that I would even want to tell you and then it not be the truth. The harm that could have done. If you hadn't put it together, I would have told you when you got home for the summer. It was part of the reason that I gave you that book. I prayed and hoped these months that it wasn't true. That that monsters soul was not in your body. You are a living Horcrux for Voldemort. Although one that I don't think he knows he created. Otherwise he never would have tried to kill you."

"I won't survive the war will I? I have to die to save the world from him." Harry ran to his father and slammed into his body. He let all his emotions out. Severus couldn't stand it anymore. He had to confront the older wizard but he didn't want to leave Harry alone. Seconds later, Dobby appeared in the room with a dressed Draco. Dobby nodded at Severus and then left again. Severus carried Harry into his bedroom and laid him down. Draco laid down with him.

"Draco, please stay with him. Don't let him out of your sight and don't let him leave this room. The Bloody Baron will not let anyone into the rooms but you must keep him here."

Draco nodded as he pulled Harry closer to protect him from the world for a little while. Severus stopped and grabbed a vial that Harry had given him while he had been in the infirmary.

xXxXxXx

"You had no right to keep this from Harry!" Severus said as he stormed into Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk writing a letter with Minerva standing beside him. They both looked up at him in bewilderment. Dumbledore stood up.

"Harry?" Minerva asked. Severus knew why. He had only ever called him Potter to their ears. Minerva played it well.

"You have tried to keep all of his life secret from him."

"What is your angle in all this Severus?" Dumbledore queried.

Severus looked at him and laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh. Instead it was bordering on crazy and made Minerva gasp in shock at the sound of it.

"You really have no clue do you? The great Albus Dumbledore didn't know that Harry had been at Hogwarts every single year since his family died. That I have not been living at Spinner's End since Harry supposedly died. I am the one that took Harry in and each year I would bring Harry with me sometimes. He stayed in my rooms or in the Come and Go Room."

"Severus, you took him in?" Minerva asked quietly. She rounded the desk and sat down. Severus took a seat close to her and waited for Dumbledore to say anything.

"Why did you even care?" Dumbledore asked. "You hated them. Lily for leaving you and James for just being. You softened on Lily after she died but never on James. He was the reason she was dead."

"Because I found that hate did nothing for me anymore when Lily died. You used that hate to try and control me but I had already got rid of it. The only thing was that I still needed you. I made my plans to secretly help Harry as he grew up in your hands. I just never knew that I would have to take him in. He was living in a cupboard, Albus. Minerva told me about how she told you that they were the worst sort of Muggles but you didn't care. I saw how Petunia treated Lily as a child. Whatever love she had for him was buried deep in her soul. Her husband was foul to Harry. You wouldn't hear any of it though. That is why I kept my own council. I watched Harry from afar after I found him. It wasn't hard to find him. I knew how to find Petunia so I just had to track her down. Harry was seven one of the first times I ever really got a good look at him. He was so skinny and small. Much smaller than he should have been. He was cooking in the kitchen. Petunia was standing over him making sure that he cooked the food right. When went to school that week, I watched him when I could. He was being chased by that whale of a cousin and his little goonies. He didn't cast magic that day. I did. I put him on the roof of the school to save him."

"You defied my orders?" Dumbledore asked, clearly mad.

"Yes. I did. If I hadn't he would be dead, so nothing you can do will change that."

"I could have the courts take Harry from you."

"Have fun with that. First you will have to let it be known that I have Harry. At the moment only a few teachers here and a few others know. I am still able to function as your spy to Voldemort even now. I will follow you as far as Harry is protected. I serve you because you saved me but I will stop if Harry's life is put at risk. He is my child now. Lily agrees."

"What?" Dumbledore asked. Severus smiled and held out a vial.

"Contained in this is a copy of a memory of Harry's from tonight. While he fought with Voldemort their wands connected as you know, but what you don't know is that while did Lily and James's ghosts came out and spoke to Harry. Both told him that they were proud of him and Lily said that he was doing well with me. James commented that I was a wonderful father to his son. I am keeping this copy safe just in case someone tries to fight me for custody later on."

"Surely, Severus you see that you cannot protect him like I can."

"I see no such thing. Albus, you couldn't protect him when he was a young child. I have kept him safe these last years through cunning that you don't have and friends that you don't trust. Harry will live with no one but myself. If you try to take him from me I am sure that he will disappear and never return until this world is in flames. He might protect the rest of the world then but he will make sure that this world knows who caused everything. Do you really and truly want that, Dumbledore? The skeleton's in your closets will come out do you want them to come out this early?"

"Severus, you don't understand."

"My son is in my rooms, lying on my bed and crying. He put the pieces together tonight and figured out that he is a bloody living Horcrux for that monster."

Minerva gasped aloud and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I have suspected that since the night he survived. Then when he arrived and all that he can do. Parselmouth, the nightmares. I knew it."

"You mean that he is going to die? No matter what?" Minerva asked.

"No, I think that I have found a way to make sure that he survives."

"He has to give his life to save others. He will have to face the Dark Lord and not fight when he kills him. His love for his friends and the giving of his life for that reason will save him" Dumbledore hopes.

Severus turned around and stormed out of the rooms. He was going to help keep his son calm. He made sure that he had a dose of Dreamless Sleep Draught on him before he entered his rooms. Harry needed sleep. He would be slightly better after it.

_AN: There is one more chapter after this one and then its on to Book Five._


	51. We Are at War!

"But the map!" Hermione stated as she sat up farther on the couch in the Room of Requirement. The whole group was there, including Severus. Discussing what had happened the night before. He had recounted his story once before for Dumbledore while they were all in the Infirmary. Now he was telling it all.

"He knew. Somehow Crouch knew about it. I think that Pettigrew told him a way around it." Harry looked over at Severus before looking down at his hands.

"I lied to Headmaster Dumbledore last night. There is one part that I left out."

"What was it?"

"I used Sectumsempra on him. He didn't like it, that was when he decided we had dueled long enough and he was going to kill me."

"That's what that is called?" Viktor asked.

"The way his skin and robes just flayed open. It was horrible." Fleur turned pale as she spoke the words. Harry nodded.

"I've never used it on a living person. I never want to again."

"It is a horrible spell but it is better than the Killing Curse. I am not sorry that I taught it to you, because it probably saved your life, Harry and the lives of your friends."

"I know but still."

The room lapsed into silence. It was whole new world for them. The Dark Lord was back and in a body.

"We will make sure that our countries know about this. We will not let it die down," Fleur stated with force. She stood up from her chair and hugged Harry. "You two will not be alone in this. We are with you."

"Once he finished with Great Britain and its allies, he will try and take on the world. He will find that we will not roll over and die."

Harry smiled at his friends. This was whom he would have to rely on to survive over the next few years. There were a few that were not there, the adults but he knew that he could trust them.

xXxXxXx

The next few days rushed by for them all. With the death of Barty Crouch at the hands of a Dementor, there was no proof other than the word of the Champions. Fudge was not taking that as any proof. Luckily, there had been no deaths of any of the Champions. Harry shuddered when he thought of what might have happened then. Fleur and Viktor had already left the country but vowed to keep in touch and make sure that their Government believed them. Their prize winnings were split and each got two hundred and fifty galleons. Harry knew what he was going to do with his. The world would need laughter for the next few years and what better way to bring it than to give it to Fred and George for their joke shop.

Fudge had tried to pass off Harry as a ravening nut based on the things that Rita Skeeter had published, even though she was in jail. Cedric Diggory's parents were having none of Fudge trying to destroy their son's good name. It was turning into a battle that Fudge was not going to be prepared for.

Harry and his friends spent time discussing what he could do to prove to the world that Voldemort was back. In the end, they decided to hang back. It would be enough in the end that there was someone out there who was looking to stop Voldemort. Dumbledore was at least going to be keeping at watch out for everything that could be him.

It was a somber ride home for Harry and his friends. He hadn't been able to meet or see Draco much after the Third Task. It was safer that way for now. Harry knew that he would see him over the summer. Severus was going to be doing a lot for Dumbledore. He was going back to Voldemort as a spy. Harry worried about his but not that he would die; just that he knew it was going to take a lot out of him. Harry knew that this day would come, and he was mentally prepared for it, but his heart wasn't.

Arriving at King's Cross, Harry looked out at the crowds. He could see the Weasleys and Malfoys but no one else familiar. He stayed in his cabin, making the others leave before him. Only Neville had stayed but that was because his grandmother hated the crowds and was always late. They played a game of Exploding Snap while they waited. Finally, it was mostly empty and they left the train. Harry had already shrunk his trunk and it was in his pocket. Neville's was waiting for him with his grandmother when they stepped off. Harry started to really look for someone to pick him up when he noticed the Aurors standing at the exit. Past them was Fudge.

"Ah, Harry just who I wanted to see. I wanted to talk to you about the unfortunate incident at the Third Task. I wanted to let you know that if you spoke out against Dumbledore, I would support you one hundred percent. You don't need to be bullied by him."

"Bullied by him? Minister, I think you forget that I am the one who stated that Voldemort was back. Dumbledore fed me nothing. I watched him being reborn of my own blood. You can hide all you want but the truth will come out. You fear losing your job more than you fear what is actually going on. If you really wanted to protect and serve the Wizarding World, you would listen to those around you and not your fear. We are at war, Minister Fudge and whether you recognize it or not, it is happening. You can join us or you are against us. You could be remembered as a great man. I fear you will be remembered as a coward."

"Watch your tone, Potter. I will have your respect."

"Respect has to be earned. With all that you have tried to do to me over the past four years, you haven't earned it." Harry saw Winky out of the corner of his eye. She was standing at the edge of the exit into the Muggle World. She looked well. She was slowly walking towards him. When she did reach him and touch his hand he spoke again, "I wish you to have a good day, Minster. I fear it will be one of the last you have."

With that, Winky took Harry away from there. They appeared in the middle of a Muggle area. It was near where his mother had been raised. They must be heading for Spinner's End. When Winky Apparated them again and did it no less than seven more times, Harry knew that his father was being serious with his protection. He was going to be with someone every second of the summer. There would be no more being home alone with the elves. He would be with his father, at Malfoy Manor, or at the Burrow. It wasn't a bad thing, just something he would have to get used to.

"Master Harry, I wanted to tell you. I have accepted the position in the Potter household. Zook and I seek your permission to bond and have children," Winky said when they finally stopped at the edge of the house protections. Zook and Severus were waiting on them. Harry smiled at Zook.

"Of course, you can bond at your will. I am happy for your both and hope you have many children to enjoy in your years." Harry leaned down to hug them both before they went back inside to continue with their duties.

"You know they will breed worse than the Weasley's right?"

"I know. There is something I want to do. My vacation home in America, I want to sell it. I know there has been a staff of four elves at the house but I want to put three of them at my other three houses and that little elf, the newest born one, Zula. I want to give her to the Weasley's. With everything that is coming, they will need her."

"I will have the papers drawn up. As for Zula you will have to take up with her and Molly. Did you want to talk?" Severus started walking the grounds. Harry easily caught up with him and looked around. It had changed in the nine month he had been gone. Still it was home.

"Not about you going to spy for Dumbledore. You have told me every year that it would be possible for you to have to do it. What are we going to do about the war?"

"This is going to be a four sided war for a while, Harry. Voldemort will be hiding from the world on one side. Fudge will be hiding from the truth on another. Dumbledore will be trying to bring you onto his side, his ways, and his protection on the third side. Then there will be you and yours fighting the true fight against it all."

"That is going to be a very tiring war for me. I know that Fudge and Dumbledore are going to be going after me to bring me to their side and Voldemort is going to want to kill me. I am going to have be more on guard aren't I?"

"Yes, you will. We have learned that the map is not going to be infallible. You might have to be more active with your Legilimency. I don't know who the new teacher is going to be but all you will have to worry about is the students. I will take care of the teachers. I will make sure that Dumbledore is extra careful as well. He is going to have to prove that you are safe in his walls and then I will start to trust him. He knows that I have you. He won't tell anybody. We are still a small group. I just have the feeling though that this next year is going to be the test year."

"I feel it to. Everything is coming together."

"Have you heard any word on how Viktor and Fleur are doing?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you know how their claims are going over?"

"Karkaroff running has made those in Bulgaria and Durmstrang believe that Viktor is telling the truth. Preparations are being made. Madame Maxime is doing well in supporting Fleur and her claims. France will be ready. Sirius and Remus are helping. The French Minster of Magic is bending over backwards to do what they want. They are preparing France for war. Once they give all their knowledge about Voldemort to France, they will be coming home. Albus wants to use Grimmauld Place as a hiding place for the Order of the Phoenix."

"He is starting it up all the way now?"

"Yes, and this summer I will be helping a lot."

"I figured that I would be spending probably about a month in Malfoy Manor and then the rest at the Burrow."

"Malfoy Manor is no longer safe for you. Lucius has his part to play and he wants his son far away from it. Draco will be staying here with you for the next month. Narcissa will be as well. Once that month is up, you will be going to Grimmauld Place. The Burrow will not be safe either. I have a smaller item you can use to store your items in. I have already placed the undetectable expansion charm on it. It's a wallet. There is an area that has the charm but the rest can carry real things that go in a wallet. Including Muggle ID for you. On the off chance something goes wrong. The area with the charm on it can only be opened by you."

"I'll transfer the items later. Can I just enjoy one day at home with nothing to worry about. I was going to take Zook and look in the woods for potion ingredients like I used to."

"You can. The whole month you will have to just be a kid, Harry. I won't make demands of you, except your homework. Three hours an evening. I want it done before you go to Grimmauld Place."

"Yes, Sir!" Harry saluted his father before starting to laugh so hard that he had to double over. Severus pulled him up into a hug. They clung to each other for several minutes before Severus released him.

"I love you, Harry. Not matter what happens over the next year, never doubt that."

"I love you too, and I will never doubt you, ever, Father."  
_The End of Book Four_  
_To Be Continued in Book Five, To Be Posted January 6th, 2012 _


	52. Attack

It happened in Diagon Alley. He was shopping with the Weasley's for his potions school items when he felt it. He shouldn't have been surprised and wasn't. He was the number one man that the Ministry had on their watch that wasn't actually being considered to be thrown in jail. At least not yet he wasn't. Ever since he had first arrived at the Burrow, he had been followed by Ministry officials. He had never seen them set foot on the property but he knew that they were there. They were hoping to catch him in the act of trying to talk with his father. They had other means of doing so and were never caught. Not even by the Weasleys.

Dementors showing up in Diagon Alley should have been expected. He was standing beside Arthur when they first appeared. He pulled his wand out but didn't cast a spell. He let the grown-ups handle the spells. Moments after the last Dementor was drove away, a letter arrived by owl for him.

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this morning. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. Under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on August 12th.

Hoping you are well,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
improper use of magic office  
Ministry of Magic

Harry stared at the letter in his hand and then looked at Arthur. He handed the letter to him to let him read it.

"I have done no magic. I had it out in case but I preformed none. I am willing to give you my wand for inspection but I will not let them destroy it. I need to contact my solicitor as soon as I can. He is across town. Should we head there now?"

"Yes." Arthur took Harry's wand from him and put it in a secure pocket in his robe. He motioned for Harry to lead the way. He shot off a Patronus to tell Molly what was happening and then they set off. Once outside of Diagon Alley, Harry hailed a cab and they set off. It was a twenty minute ride across town with the early morning traffic. The cab driver was leery about letting them where he did. It was in front of a closed down Muggle solicitor's office.

"Where we need to go is behind the office. Thanks. Keep the change." Harry handed over a few bills and they exited the cab. Harry waited until the cabbie was long gone and they stepped inside the office. Harry was greeted at the door by a secretary.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Bromley will be with you in three minutes. He is fire calling someone in Japan."

"That is fine. This is a surprise visit. I am willing to wait, Sherry." Harry motioned for Arthur to sit in one of the chairs while Harry moved to a side of the room. He picked up a piece of paper and a pen and scratched something on the paper before handing it to Sherry.

"Thank you." Sherry took the paper and attached it to the foot of a waiting owl before it took off.

"My father has been notified that I arrived here?"

"Yes. He regrets he cannot come in person but stands by whatever you and Mr. Weasley decide to do."

"Good." Harry was walking back to the sitting area when a door opened on the other side of the office, behind where Sherry was sitting. "Mr. Bromley. May I introduce Arthur Weasley, from the Ministry of Magic."

"Yes. Hello. Would you like to step into my office?" He stepped aside and waved into his office. Harry changed his course and Arthur stood up to follow. The second that Bromley sat down, Harry handed him the letter he had received. Bromley stared at it hard. "I see and your wand?"

"In Arthur's possession. It has been since I received the letter."

"Tell me what happened."

Harry spent a half an hour describing the events that led up to and past the attacking of the Dementors. He only stopped when he got to the part about arriving at the office.

"So you casted no spells?"

"No. I casted none. I merely brought it out so that I could protect myself if a Dementor got past the adults. There were many at the scene but not a lot could cast a strong enough Patronus to fight them off."

"Your Patronus is that of a wolf, yes?"

"Yes, it is."

"I will send some out to start taking witness statements. I am sure that people can comment that they did not see a wolf. As to your wand, please leave it with Arthur and go straight to the Ministry so that they can inspect the wand and see the last spell cast. What was it?"

"A shrinking charm on my trunk for school."

"Good. I will be in contact." Bromley stood and walked them out of the office and then started to order his people about. Harry nodded and motioned for Arthur to follow. The short trip from the office to that of the Ministry was done in silence. Arthur took Harry in through the visitors' entrance and asked to see the head Auror. Rufus Scrimgeour met them in the atrium and then led them to his office.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need you to inspect this wand. Find out the last spell cast and to take my statement on the attack that happened this morning in Diagon Alley."

"Yes, I was made aware that someone was being sent out to snap Mr. Potter's wand. If you don't mind. I will inspect it and then keep it here in my office for the time being until your court hearing. If that is fine with you? I will keep it as evidence and then they will not be able to snap it. We are in contact with Azkaban. It was from there that the Dementors came from."

"Thank you, Auror Scrimgeour. I will be glad to leave my wand with you. I am sure that you will want to conduct the interview alone with Mr. Weasley, is there any way that I could Floo to the Burrow?"

"Yes, I will have someone escort you to the Floo. It will be safer for you then."

Harry was escorted to the Floo by Nymphadora Tonks. Harry tried to engage her in conversation but it was all for naught. He sighed as he stepped into the Floo. Fudge was there in the background, staring at him.

"Harry! We were so worried!" Molly yelled as Harry stepped out of the Floo at the Burrow. Ron, Hermione, Molly, the Twins, and Ginny were all standing there looking at him. "What happened? Arthur sent the Patronus but didn't give much details."

"We were attacked by four Dementors near Ollivanders..." Harry told the rest of the story while standing just in the living room, while the others crowded around, not letting him sit down and rest. He was used to that by now. The Weasley's loved excitement as long as it didn't' directly involve them.

"Where's Arthur?"

"He stayed at the Ministry to give an interview on what he saw. I decided to come back here."

"What your father must think, getting you into trouble."

"I am sure it would have found me where ever I was at. At least I had other adults around to protect me."

"Yes. Come you must be hungry. You missed lunch. I saved you plenty." Molly ushered him into the kitchen. A few minutes after he sat down and started to eat, Charlie came in. He had a letter in his hand.

"Dumbledore sent a letter. He wants Harry back at school. It seems that he feels that Harry will be safer there until his court date." Charlie set the letter down on the table and then sat down beside Harry.

"He wants me close because he thinks that he can control Father." Harry sighed as he glanced at the letter.

"Yes, I think so as well. I have copied the letter over and sent it to your father. I have the original with me. Now is the time where Fudge and Dumbledore will start to pull you farther and farther to each side."

"They won't get me. Bridges have been burned and they won't be fixed. They don't truly take me seriously yet but they will." Harry finished his lunch and looked out one of the kitchen windows. It was a perfect summer day outside and Harry wanted to go outside. It wasn't safe though. He knew that. He probably wouldn't be allowed outside until his father said it was safe.

Harry didn't react to anything said to him and slowly, everyone but Charlie disappeared from the kitchen. Charlie just sat beside him while Harry looked out the window, watching everything and taking in nothing.

Several hours later, an owl arrived with a letter for Harry. He didn't really move just pulled the letter off the owl's foot and handed it to Charlie. Charlie opened it and read it aloud to Harry.

Dear Mr. Potter,  
Further to our letter of approximately seven hours ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on 12th August, at which time an official decision will be taken. Your wand will be returned to you in the morning. Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries.  
With best wishes,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
improper use of magic office  
Ministry of Magic

"Seems Dumbledore is trying to not have your wand destroyed. He is fighting Fudge on your behalf."

"Only because he thinks that I will think he actually cares about me that he can protect me. I will write him a letter thanking him for his interference."

"Just be careful," Charlie said as stood up and left the kitchen. Harry could do with a few minutes alone to think. The house was safe for him.

xXxXxXx

Severus looked up at the house that sat on the hill. He knew it from Harry's memories and had decided it was the best place to start his search. Dumbledore wanted to send Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the Horcrux search but Severus wanted to destroy them before they even became an issue.

First was the Gaunt house. Severus was unsure what it would hold anything but he had to look. When he opened the door to the house, he could feel it. It was in everything in the building, every nail, board, and item in the house. Severus let his magic take him to the item.

He found it on the floor. Almost like it had been forgotten but he knew it hadn't. It was there on purpose. His quest was starting off good. One of the four had been found. It wasn't destroyed yet but those means lied at the castle. Severus picked up the ring using a stick and placed it in a bag he had made for this purpose. It was the size of a tennis ball and had a concealed enlargement charm on it. It had plenty of others spells on it as well.

Months of research paid off. He was pretty sure he knew where the locket was. That cave needed more thought before trying to get inside of it. He was sure he knew what the Ravenclaw item was but he didn't know where it was. Hufflepuff's Cup was in the Lestrange Vault at Gringotts and that was going to take a lot of planning to get into.


	53. Reinforcements

_AN-I am sorry that this is so late but I have been so sick that I could barely get out of bed. Even now I am fighting it so that I can publish this._

The next morning, Arthur had finally come back late in the night. He had brought Harry's wand with him. Harry was the first awake other than him.

"What are your plans?"

"I think that I should keep those to myself for the time being. I don't want to put you in a position, Arthur. I have to make sure we are all safe. With Father away on errands for Dumbledore, I have to make those decisions."

"You are still a child. You shouldn't have to but I understand that you need to. I am here and so is Molly if you need us."

"I am glad you decided to shop for the essentials for school before the rush. If we hadn't the Dementors would have found me here. That wouldn't have been good. The Ministry could have made up whatever story they wanted."

"Yes. Molly is just waiting for the letters to get the rest of the items. I know that we are proud and that we don't have much money but with Ron growing like he is, Severus giving us the room and board for you is a help."

"He knows how much I eat. Rook our main House Elf used to shop once a week when I was home. Now it's twice. We never want me to be a burden with your family, Arthur. That is the only reason that he demands that he pays you room and board for me. He knows you would do it for free but his moral obligation and mine makes us want to pay. They are closing down our house. We have been there too long and he feels it not safe. Once the House Elves are done with that, they will be going to one of the Potter houses and taking up staff there. Except for Zook. Zook will be coming here. Father wants me with an out if needed. Dumbledore and Fudge both know where I am right now."

"Molly might now like it but she will have to live with it."

"Zook is a rather odd elf. He is Rook's cousin from another Wizarding Family. He can't clean with a spit. The family had no children and Zook loved children. Father took him in when Rook asked if he could. The family turned him loose so that they wouldn't have to look at him look at children. Father trained him in defense and such and had him learn what herbs to pick. To keep him busy."

"So are Rook and Zook Potter House Elves?"

"No, Rook was a gift from Lucius several years after the first down fall of Voldemort. He took in Zook two years before he took in me. When Severus came home with me, he sent the House Elves away. Severus was scared that someone would find out about me. One time when Severus was visiting the Manor and checking on the elves, Zook felt my magical signature on him and went home. Severus was mad when he found out but there wasn't much he could do. Zook had bonded with me. That was when he found out that Lucius was no longer allied with Voldemort. I didn't know it then but the old man in the village that would sometimes watch me was him, under Polyjuice."

"I see. There really is no separating you, is there?"

"No. When I leave Father's home, Zook will be going with me. He will probably clean my room and the rest of the families. He got very good at picking up things but cleaning spells...it's best to not let him."

Arthur laughed and looked up as Charlie entered the room.

"Charlie, just who I was waiting on. Do you think that I could talk to your son in private, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded and motioned for Charlie to sit in his seat at the table. Harry looked at the wall and saw it was still a while before the others got up. Charlie poured himself a cup of tea and one for Harry before he sat down.

"What do you need?"

"I need to go to France and talk to Sirius and Remus. I have already cleared it with Father and I have also got us the International Portkey. We leave in five minutes and our return is five hours after that. Sirius and Remus are expecting us."

Charlie didn't answer at first. Instead he just stared out a window, sipping his tea. After a few minutes he turned back to Harry.

"And if I had said no?"

Harry laughed and took a drink of his tea. "Then I would have gone alone and you would have had to face my father's wrath."

Charlie laughed and set his tea down, empty. He patted his pockets down and then looked at Harry. "I am ready. Your father sent me a letter. He figured you would spring it on me. Write a letter to Mom and Dad, I don't want them thinking we were taken away from here."

Harry nodded and pulled a letter out of his pocket, and then he reached in and pulled out a second and walked it over to the fire. He tossed it inside.

"The one if I didn't go?"

Harry just nodded and pulled a spoon out of his pocket. Charlie stood up and walked over and took the other end of the spoon. It was under and minute and they were on their way to France. They arrived in a small room in the Wizarding English Consulate.

"We can Apparate directly from here. The return Port Key will take us back to the Burrow."

"Whom did you clear this with?" Charlie asked before he grabbed Harry's hand to Apparate them away. They appeared on the front porch of Sirius and Remus's house.

"The French Minister. He loved the ground I walk on after the Triwizard Tournament. Because of me two French citizens were saved in that Tournament. Or at least he thinks that. He also is happy that he knows of the return of Voldemort." Harry reached up to knock and instead the door was pulled open.

"I told you they were here, Padfoot. Come inside quick." Remus held the door open and ushered them in. Harry hugged him tight. Remus looked at Charlie who just shrugged.

"What was so important pup that you had to drag me out of bed so early and risk being caught yourself?" Sirius asked. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Harry ran over and hugged him.

"I need both of your help with a situation. Father spotted several Aurors in the surrounding villages where we live. Father is having the house closed down and he is going to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, or at least Dumbledore thinks."

"What about you?" Remus asked.

"I am staying at the Burrow."

"Severus sent us a letter about what happened yesterday. Dementors?" Sirius stepped out of the doorway and ushered them all into the kitchen. Remus had breakfast ready and already plated up for all four of them. Harry sat down and smiled his thanks to him. Charlie thanked him verbally and tucked in.

"That is why I need your help. We can't stay at any of the Potter properties. Father had none that would be safe form Dumbledore or Voldemort."

"You want to use Grimmauld Place?" Sirius asked around a mouth full of food.

Harry nodded and he took a drink of tea to wash down the food in his mouth. "Father thinks it will be safest. He also wants to use the Fidelius Charm on it."

"Who would be the secret keeper?"

"Remus."

"But I am here in France."

"We want you both to come back. The situation has changed with the resurrection of Voldemort. There are now technically four active sides in this war. Voldemort is keeping a low profile. Even with four wizards giving testament to his return, Fudge has kept it all out of the press. Only the other students even know and most of them don't believe it, not truly."

"Why should we come back?" Sirius asked sitting back in his chair, his food forgot about.

"As helpers. I know that you won't be able to sit idly by, Sirius but Remus would be safer in the house. We want him to be secret keeper and only under very rare instances leave. We need a place to house all those who help us. Malfoy Manor would be best but Lucius still needs to appear a Death Eater for the time being. Father had talked with the French Minister of Magic and he would provide a Wizard detail to make it seem you are still here. Including a few who would use Polyjuice to act as you coming and going. Just to fool Dumbledore should he get nosy."

"And what would I do all day?" Sirius asked.

"Help Severus look for Voldemort's Horcruxes. He wants to destroy them long before Voldemort is back at full strength. He wants Remus to help with doing the book research and you to help with the leg work."

"I see." Sirius said as he looked at Remus who just smiled back at him.

"We are already packed and ready to go. We figured you would need us back there instead of here with the return of Voldemort. We can leave in half and hour"

xXxXxXx

The entire Weasley family was sitting in the Burrow's living room, except for Percy. He had already shown that he would never side with Harry in anything.

"Thank you all for coming to talk to me. I want to talk to you about your sides in the upcoming war. When I start back at Hogwarts, the first battle will start to be waged. I already have an Inner Circle at school. Those I can count on to protect me and help me. I need to know that I have such a group out here."

"Harry of course we support you." Molly said looking at her family.

"I know that but I have to know that you also don't support Dumbledore. I know where your allegiance lied in the last war. If I am to go ahead with my plans then I need to know you support me above all else."

"What about protection?" Bill asked from the back of the room.

"That is being put in place as we speak, a location that no one can find and that will be under the Fidelius Charm and its secret keeper inside its walls. By the time we finish here it will be ready for you all to move into. You will not be prisoners. Instead you will all help us defeat Voldemort the only way that we know how."

"We have to..." Arthur started but was interrupted by Bill and Charlie standing up and moving to stand beside Harry. Ron and Ginny were next and then the twins. Arthur looked at Molly who then looked at Harry.

"I can't promise that they won't be hurt, but I can promise that I will do all I can to make sure they live through this war."

Molly stood up and hugged Harry.

"Of course we will go.

xXxXxXx

"You will have my eternal thanks, Libby." Severus said to the House Elf was lying on the rocky ground of the seaside cave. He was holding her hand as she took her last few breaths.

"To die to save Masters is all I need."

"Masters?"

"Master Draco and Master Harry. They is such nice boys. So in love. Master Lucius explained it all to me. You need to get this to destroy the evil man. Libby is glad to have died for such a noble cause and not waste away on a bed. If only all House Elves could die this way."

"Are you in pain?" Severus asked as he wiped a few tears away from his eyes. Libby smiled at him and wiped away another.

"Libby is beyond pain now. I have not been pain free for years. You love him much."

"I love him more than I ever thought I could."

"That love will save you, Master Severus."

"I am not your Master, Libby."

"I call you Master because you deserve it," Libby gasped as she closed her eyes. Severus waited as she took her last breath and then he closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. He laid her in the boat and set across the water once again. He pulled the locket out of his jacket pocket and looked at it. There was no evil presence around it. It was a fake. Severus pried it open and out felt a piece of paper. Severus picked it up and read, a smile forming over his face.

"You didn't die in vain Libby. I know where it is. I will find it and destroy it. Regulus was smart. Smarter than all of us gave him credit."


	54. Grimmauld Place

I am going to start replying to reviews at the beginning of the next chapter.

_**Last Chapter Reviews**_  
**bkerrmom1**-Yes, poor Libby. I had a choice of Severus taking another human with him or a house elf and decided a house elf that was almost dead would be a good option. She died a good death.

**femalefarrier**-Thank you. I will keep going as long as I have fans who read my stories.

**Phoenix1592**-I am glad that you enjoyed my story so far.

xXxXxXx

Harry entered Grimmauld Place with all of his things from his house. He could hear yelling in the kitchen. It was Sirius and Remus but he didn't hear anybody else.

"I don't care."

"If you want me to live here with you then you will be nice."

"I will treat him how I want. He is my House Elf."

"And all he needs is you to give him things to do and he will be better. Give him a reason to like you. You are the only family that he has left. You can change him."

"What if I don't want to?"

"He is your responsibly. When your mother and the rest of your family died, he became your responsibility. If you can't take care of him then you should make sure he finds another home."

"I..." Sirius stopped and didn't say anything else. Harry opened the door again and shut it, making sure they could hear it. Seconds later, Sirius and Remus exited the kitchen and hugged Harry.

"Got all your things?"

"Yes. Zook will be by in an hour."

"And he is going to stay here?" Remus asked.

"Yes. He will only take care of what you ask. He's not good at doing much cleaning. Only really good doing bedroom cleaning. I am afraid he is not a normal House Elf."

"He takes care of you though."

"Yes, he does."

"We've got all the rooms picked out. You are going to get a room to yourself but the Weasley boys will have to share a large room. Remus widened it for them. The five of them should be comfortable. Molly and Arthur will be in mother's room. Of course Remus and I are sharing my room. Hermione and Ginny are sharing Regulus's room. There are still two rooms left for others if they come."

"What about father?" Harry asked. He picked up his backpack and hiked it onto his shoulder.

"If there is no other room, there will be room with you but I don't see him staying the night." Sirius grabbed the rest of Harry's things and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry wondered at the state of the house. He had seen pictures that his own House Elves has sent from the Potter houses. None of them looked like this. Harry was surprised when he got to his room and it was in the same condition.

"What's wrong with the house?" Harry asked Remus who was just behind him in the hallway.

"Kreacher, the only House Elf here. He has been alone these many years and without a purpose. I hope that Sirius gives him a purpose. When Zook arrives, we will set the Charm on the house. As of know no one knows we are here. I want to keep it that way, in order to hide better. Dumbledore will not think to search for us in such a short time. Your father has set many other wards on the house. He will be stopping by tonight when he gets done with Dumbledore. We will have a note set for him at a pre-approved spot so that he can gain access to the house."

"Sounds like you guys got it all planned. What about the Weasley's?"

"I will be going with you to get them. I will tell them where the house is and then leave so that I am at risk for a very short time. They will bring you back. Everyone who is in the house will know where it is at but not be able to tell anyone. If I were to die, then you and Sirius would become secret keepers, based on the version of the Charm we are using."

"I see. I will have Zook work on my room as soon as he gets here. You are sure that he came come in?"

"House Elves are able to pass through the Charms if their Master is inside of them. He will be safe, don't worry. While we are waiting on him, I want to go down and discuss the plans for the trial. We have to make sure that you are safe. Your father has left notes on what he thinks will go on."

Harry set down his bag and followed Remus out of the room. Sirius was in the hall. He was talking to Kreacher.

"We need this house cleaned up. We are going to have a lot of people moving in over the next while. Please clean as much as you can daily. I will have Zook, my Godson's House Elf do the shopping if you make lists. Can you do that Kreacher?"

"Yes, Master. I can. Did you see what Master Snape gave me?" Kreacher held up a locket and Sirius smiled at him. Judging by the smile on Sirius's face, Harry figured that Sirius knew what it was. Harry didn't. Kreacher walked off and Sirius looked up at Remus and Harry.

"I got a letter from Snape. I found out that Kreacher has been wearing a Horcrux since Regulus died. Since he swapped it out with him last night, Kreacher has been acting better. I will try to act nice to him as long as he acts nice to me."

A pop in the kitchen has Sirius turn around swiftly and drawing his wand at the same time.

"Master Harry!" Zook yelled from the kitchen. Harry sighed in relief and Sirius put up his wand.

"He's early. I am sorry I reacted like that. I will be happy when we get this Charm done. I don't like being here in England. I want to just run away. Dumbledore makes my skin crawl."

"Now that Zook is here we can do the Charm." Remus smiled as he patted Sirius on the back. He passed Sirius and started down the steps so that they could all go to the kitchen and start the Charm.

xXxXxXx

Harry sat in the kitchen and watched as Remus and Sirius cleaned up after the Charm. They were putting the kitchen back to rights. The magic in the room had been so strong that everything had been blown back away from them as they had cast the spell. Once they had gotten the room clean they were going to discuss what they were going to do as far as the trial went.

"Who is going to take me?"

"We figured that Arthur would take you. He is the logical choice. Severus is going to stay at Hogwarts. He doesn't want Dumbledore to try and out him as your father." Sirius sat down as he answered. He propped his feet up on the table just long enough for Remus to smack them off again. Sirius made a hurt sound but kept his feet down. Harry smiled. It was easy being around them.

"I had hoped that as well."

"He is going to take you and then bring you back to the Burrow where you will Floo to another place and then Portkey here. I have already set it all up. The French Minister gave me the Portkey."

"What about the proof we need to prove that I didn't cast a spell. The Ministry will never allow me to state that there is no watch on me and no way to tell who casts spells inside of a house." Remus sat down beside Harry on the opposite side of where Sirius was. That way he had an adult on either side of him.

"Most of the country knows that you have no trace on you but it depends on what they would actually try and charge you with. I guess most everything will depend on that."

"Yes, it would depend greatly. I don't understand where there have been no other formal charges. Usually there is paperwork and the like. I wonder if this is on Fudge trying to trap you into something. I've been looking at your case and they have nothing against you."

"Why hasn't Dumbledore tried to contact me more? I was sure that he would have by now. I wonder what his game is."

"I don't know. He might be trying to find a place for his Order. Years ago he wanted to us Grimmauld Place if I ever got control of it. With me getting out of Azkaban and being free and clear, he can't access it."

"So where is he going to go?"

"I think the only safe place he can go is Hogwarts. It's safe and secure."

Harry nodded and leaned back in a little. He wasn't scared. He was going to come out in the trial and be in a good spot or he wasn't. If he wasn't then he would go to France.

"I am going to leave my wand here when I leave. I don't want to run the chance of them taking it away from me if it goes south."

"Understandable," Remus smiled as he stood up. "It's about time to go and get the Weasley's."

xXxXxXx

Severus entered his lab at Hogwarts. He was brewing a set of pain potions for the Hospital Wing. The stores were almost full but were lacking the pain potions.

He needed a plan to get into and out of the Lestrange Vault without anyone seeing him. He is sure that there is a Horcrux in the Vault. He is pretty sure that it is the Cup of Hufflepuff.

"Severus, I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Potter's upcoming trial."

"His solicitor is who you need to be talking to. He is bringing up the defense as we speak."

"I see and you won't talk to me about it?"

"No, Albus I won't."

"I could put your job on the line."

"And then you would have to explain to Fudge why you let your little Death Eater go. I know about the deal that you did back then. I was to be hired on here so that I could be watched for signs of going back to my Death Eater ways."

"And when did you figure that out, my boy?"

"Lucius Malfoy told me about it. I decided that it was better than being in Azkaban so I never mentioned it or questioned it. Now I have to go and get a few ingredients for my sixth years. They are being held for me in Diagon Alley." Severus tapped the cauldron in front of him and the contents disappeared. "Tell Poppy that is the strong version. She needs to give the students half as much as normal."

Severus walked out of the room and rushed to the exit of the castle. He wanted to be gone before Albus could think to follow him, the second he was off the school property, he Apparated away. He went straight to Diagon Alley and did go into the local Apothecary. There was a good chance that someone was following him. He went to the back room where the wet ingredients were stored and slipped out.

It took him only a few seconds to change his robe to a green robe and set off for Gringotts. When he entered he went to the side room where the special cases were handled. For transactions that could never be heard spoken in the general public. There was a goblin waiting for him

"Yes, Mr. Snape?"

"I am here for my check of the Lestrange Vault."

"Yes. I was told by the Head that I should be expecting your arrival in the past two to future six months. You take your care of the Lestrange Vault with the utmost care. I am sure that you want to make sure that no one sees you?"

"The Ministry seems touchy about those who take care of the Vaults of the Death Eaters that are in jail."

"We will go at once. I just need to collect the paperwork that you need to sign upon leaving the vault."

Severus waited for the Goblin to come back and when he did the Goblin opened the door at the back of the room and entered the cart. The trip was done in silence and Severus was glad for it. He touched an inner pocket of his robes and sighed.

"I am still allowed to go in by myself, correct?" Severus asked as he exited the cart when it stopped.

"Mrs. Lestrange was very explicit. You are to have run of the Vault and are allowed to take up to two hundred and fifty galleons a year for expenses of which you have never done."

"I don't mind helping a friend."

Severus smiled at the Goblin as the door opened. He entered and the door was pulled shut behind him. He looked around the Vault and found the Cup. Since was on the list of people able to access the Vault he was able to touch things. He picked up the Cup and set it down on the floor. He reached into his robe and pulled out a Basilisk fang. He raised it and stuck the cup with it. A scream started to erupt from the Cup and then blood started to pour out of it. Within seconds the screaming stopped and the cup was left a mangled heap on the floor.

Smiling, Severus stood up and stepped up to the door. It opened immediately and he walked out. The Goblin was waiting for him and motioned for him to get into the cart.

Once back in the main area, Severus left and never looked back. It would be a long time before anyone noticed it.


	55. Safe and Protected

**Phoenix1592**-Yes, Harry is a Horcrux in this story. Yes there is one less to worry about. Next up is the trial. I hope that I can do it to everyones liking.

**Shubby4**-Your message was cut off. All I got was 'I kinda'

**bkerrmom1**-Thanks. I am glad that you enjoyed. I hope everyone likes the trial.

xXxXxXx

"Harry!" Molly practically yelled as Harry and Remus entered the Burrow. She rushed over to hug Harry. "We are all ready and were just waiting for you to arrive."

"Where is everyone?"

"In the living room waiting. Better for making sure no ears are around."

"Are we sure about Percy?" Harry asked as they moved to the living room.

"He stands with Fudge. He is scared as well. I wish that I had raised a brave son but he cares for more his life than that of others. He thinks that you are crazy. I don't know what Fudge has him believing. I am being watched at the Ministry as well." Arthur said as he stepped forward to shake Remus's hand.

"I welcome you all to my home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Remus smiled as he spoke and once he had uttered the last syllable, he Apparated away. Harry laughed at his antics.

"They really don't like being back in England. Sirius is so scared that he is going to be taken and forced to make me give in to either Fudge or Dumbledore. Sirius will leave the house if he is in his dog form but Remus doesn't want to leave at all."

"They both love you so much," Charlie said. He motioned for Harry to come over to him. Ginny moved over to stand with Molly while Ron went over to Bill. "Harry, we are going to go last. Just to be safe. If for some reason that it is unsafe, Father is going to come back."

"Be safe." Arthur Apparated away and then Molly and Ginny followed. The twins went next and then Bill and Ron. When no one came back, Charlie grabbed Harry's shoulder. The crash from the kitchen made Charlie stop. It was a few seconds and an Auror entered the living room, before the Auror could react, Bill Apparated away. The only thing the Auror saw was Harry waving at him before they were gone.

Harry was breathing hard when they landed in Grimmauld Place.

"Aurors, Dad. They crashed through the kitchen. One saw us before we got away."

"Then they know that we are all some place safe. I will have to be careful at work. I will start to use the Apparition site a block away than the Floo. It will be safer."

"We will all have to be safer."

"What about you two and your jobs?" Remus asked looking at Charlie and Bill.

"I've been stationed back here at Gringotts," Bill said as he sat down at the kitchen table. Charlie stayed with his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I've taken a sabbatical from work. I've been approved for it. My boss has decided that if there is a war to come in England then I need to be here. He is working a minimum crew there for that reason."

"What are you going to do in the mean time?"

"I have a job that starts on September 1st. Security for Hogsmeade. Severus got me the job. My boss was very happy that I would be able to protect the school."

"He's understanding." Molly sighed as she spoke.

"He's one of Severus's friends. Severus has many in a lot of places and they will be protecting those who need protecting. In this case, my boss found that I would be watching Harry and very much wanted me gone, in a way."

"Snape has friends?" Ron asked looking at Charlie in shock, then he looked at Harry.

"Of course, he has a lot of friends. Some powerful some not but in war both are important."

"Harry, how can anybody stand to be around him, he's so mean?" Ginny asked. Once the words left his mouth, Harry and Charlie started to laugh.

"Because he has put on an act for years, Dumbledore could not suspect anything. He was and will always be a master spy. How else can he go to Voldemort and live through it."

"You mean he went back there. He's prostrating himself in front of that monster?" Ron asked. Harry didn't give a verbal answer; he just nodded his head and looked in the direction of the front door. Ron seeing that the talk was upsetting Harry changed his questions. "When is Hermione coming over?"

"In about three hours. Her parents are going to drop her off. I've got a letter for her. I'll met her outside."

"Is that safe?" Molly asked.

"Yes, for now it is safe. In a few days it won't be. I am sure that when we can't be found, Fudge or Dumbledore or both will start to check out Grimmauld Place," Sirius said as he moved around the kitchen preparing a light meal for everyone. It was just sandwiches but it would be enough for everyone.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke up the next morning feeling good. He had slept well even though he wasn't at home. He could hear Zook's snores on the other side of the room. Hedwig was on his bedpost. He couldn't tell what noise had woken him up but there was something. Then he heard it; Hedwig was making the noise she did when she had a letter for him. Harry reached out and pulled on his glasses. A quiet Lumos had his wand lighting up. Harry turned on the lamp on the bedside and extinguished his wand. He cast a few spells and found nothing dark on the letter.

"It is safe, Master Harry. I is just checking it."

Harry jumped a little. He hadn't even noticed that Zook was no longer snoring. Harry nodded at him and then opened the letter.

Harry,

I must state again that you will be safer with me. I have been to your solicitor and he will not discuss your case with me at all. If I don't know everything about your defense how can I help you in this?

I know that your father has poisoned you against me but you must see that only I can help you. You are a very good person and are very competent but even you cannot be strong all the time. You must protect yourself and only I can do that. The school is the only safe place for you. Harry, I would hate to see your mother's sacrifice be thrown in her face by you dying before you do what you need to do. You are too important to trust those who cannot protect you.

Your father may love you but he cannot protect you. I implore you to head my advice. Only if you abandon your father can I protect you from the coming trial.

You must make the best decision. Think hard

Your Protector Always,  
Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sighed as he finished the letter. Dumbledore was becoming a pest and a thorn in his side. Harry crumpled the letter and threw it down on the floor. He stared at the offending lettered for a few seconds before it went up in flames. Zook squeaked but stayed on his little bed on the other side of the room.

"Master upset?" Zook asked.

"It's Dumbledore. I just really wished he would look beyond his nose. He really thinks that he can protect me better than Severus. Every single year under his nose I am attacked." Harry stopped and smiled before getting up out of the bed. He quickly dressed. He was out the door before Zook could do anything.

"Good morning," a voice said behind him. Harry grinned as he turned around. Sitting at the kitchen table was Severus. Harry waved at him before sitting down at the table himself. He set down the pen and paper he had grabbed from his room and started to write. "What are you writing?"

"A letter to Dumbledore."

"Harry."

"He wrote me first, Father. I will write back as I see fit. I won't be mean and I won't make him too mad."

"I have a letter for you." Severus pulled a letter from his coat pocket and set it on the table but he didn't take his hand off of it. Harry reached for it but Severus pulled it back. "This letter is to be seen by nobody. I know part of what is in it. You cannot let wind of how far your friendship has gone. While they accept him now, they may not with those tidbits tossed in."

"I would hope that they accept it as what it is."

"Do you want to test that, Harry? With them all living here under this roof, being around them all the time."

"Yes."

"Then just hold off until I say. I promise that I will come back soon. Between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, my time to sneak off is small."

"I know. I just want you to be safe."

"And I will be if I know that you are not doing something decidedly Gryffindor."

Harry glared at Severus before he bent down to his letter.

Dear Headmaster,

I fail to see how you can keep me safe. I have been attacked at your school every single year that I have gone there but in my father's care at home I have never been attacked. While I understand your wanting to protect me you need to look past your own arrogance and see that I am safe where I am. The less who know where I am, the better.

Sincerely,  
Harry Potter

xXxXxXx

Severus arrived back Hogwarts after talking to Harry in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He was still having mixed feelings about how the Weasley's will take Harry and Draco as a couple. It was one thing to be friends with a Slytherin but to have a relationship with one.

"Severus, how are you doing?" Flitwick asked as he passed Severus in the hall.

"Fine Filius, how are you doing?"

"Very good. Is Harry settling in well?"

"Good. He is quite happy where he is."

Flitwick didn't answer just kept walking. Severus smiled to himself. He kept walking until he was on the lower levels of the school. There he found a very old ghost that most had never run across. All that could be seen were red eyes in the dark.

"Have you found it?"

"No," came the hoarse whispered reply from the black. "But I know who knows where it is."

Severus waited but no more was given.

"Who?"

"Helena." The eyes closed and reopened before disappearing.

Severus stood up and looked around, hoping those eyes would come back.

"Helena? Hel...Ravenclaw."

Severus turned and started to run. Since there were no students in the school, Severus could get away with running to get to where he wanted to be. He found the Gray Lady floating at the base of Ravenclaw tower.

"Professor Snape, how may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"I have come to ask you a few questions."

"Then please go ahead."

"I need knowledge of where something is and I think that you can help me."

"If I can, I will."

"I am sure that you know who Tom Riddle became. Riddle wanted to live forever and when he found a way to do that he wanted something from each of the Founders and used to create Horcruxes."

"He turned my mother's diadem into a Horcrux?"

"I am not sure but did he know where it was?"

The Gray Lady didn't verbally answer instead she just nodded her head. Then she faded away. Severus let his shoulders slump. The Dark Lord could have hidden it anywhere in the world. He had placed others all over. Severus started to walk back to his labs. Halfway there a thought hit him. Riddle had come back to the school. He could have hidden the diadem anywhere. He wanted it to be safe, in a school full of kids, what place would be safe.

"The Room of Requirement." Severus looked around after he spoke to make sure no one was about when he was sure no one was, he turned and started to climb the stairs.

It took two hours of going through the room to find the diadem. Touching it made his skin crawl. He exited the room and set the diadem on the floor. He pulled out his wand and cast Fiend Fyre on the diadem. Once the Horcrux was destroyed, he put out the Fyre.

"You are not helping him by fighting his battles for him," Dumbledore said from behind Severus. Severus didn't turn around.

"I am not fighting his battles for him. I am doing what should have been done the second that you figured out that he was creating Horcruxes. These could have been destroyed at any time by you or by the Aurors. I don't know why you saved them for a child to find."

"It is his destiny and was the only way I knew to stop him from becoming like Tom."

"There were other ways. Better way but you are an old fool. Harry is mine to protect and I will protect him until I die."

"And who will protect him after you do die?"

Severus didn't answer just walked away from where Dumbledore stood with the blackened diadem on the ground where it had been in the Fiend Fyre.


	56. Trial

_**AN: I had to add a word to the first chapter of Book five to make my later chapters make sense. I changed it to Harry going to Diagon Alley to pick up Potions ingredients for school, not his regular school supplies.**_

**Justpucky**_**-**Severus is going to walk a fine line o_n what to do and what not to do with Dumbledore before the end. Dumbledore is going to get what is coming to him by the end of this book. I already have that part written! I am sure you will like it

**Farwalker**-I spent much time debating what I was going to do with the Horcruxes. Severus would never allow Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go running off on their own in Book 7 and it really doesn't fit with what I have planned.

**bkerrmom1**-Thanks. I could see his arrogance as well. I love that you loved this chapter.

**Phoenix1592**-Yes, Dumbledore won't give up until he hits his rock bottom. I just dont' know what I am going to do with his after that.

**SlytherinPrincess1993**-Yes, Fifth year is going to be interesting. Think school wide revolt.

xXxXxXx

Harry closed up his letter to Dumbledore and then smiled at the letter that was in his pant pocket. He had put it there once Severus has left. He set the mail into the stack of other mail that Arthur would drop off at the post office when he went to work that morning. He set about getting himself some breakfast and then with plate in hand went back to his room.

He sat down on his bed and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I am writing to you as I hear Father and Mother are discussing what we are to do this year. Father is hiding his duplicity with the Dark Lord for now but he will not be able to for the long run. Severus has trained him much but there is the chance of a mistake._

_I know that your trial is coming up. I know that you are prepared for it but please keep your mouth in check. I want to keep that mouth where it is of most use to me and in Azkaban is not the place._

_If you end up there or with your wand snapped, I will be very displeased with you. I would hate to have to be the only one able to get a job when we are older._

_Forever Yours,_  
_Draco Malfoy_

Harry laughed at the letter. It was what he needed to get through what was coming up. Harry looked around his room and found a small box that he had been given by his father for a birthday years before, once something was inside only he could remove it. It was where he kept all things precious to him. Once the letter was secure he set about picking up his clothes from the night before. He set them in the basket so that Zook could wash them at his leisure.

xXxXxXx

The morning of the trial dawned quickly for Harry. He was dressed and ready to go an hour before they were set to leave. Severus had been at the house the morning before and had told them that they may want to arrive two hours early just on the off chance they tried something. When he went downstairs to eat breakfast, Arthur was waiting on him in the kitchen.

Molly put a plate of food in front of him and he quietly ate it. He wasn't nervous, just ready to get the hearing over with. Taking a cue that Harry didn't want to talk, both adults kept quiet. When Harry was done eating he stayed at the table. Sirius and Remus joined them just before they were getting ready to leave.

"Keep cool, Harry, don't let Fudge get to you." Remus gave him a hug and then he sat down at the table.

"Just don't let then throw you in jail. Do whatever you have to do to not get thrown in jail."

"Father has already given me a way out of the court room if it gets that bad. He thinks that France will be a nice place to live."

"He always has plans."

Harry and Arthur left the kitchen and made their way to the front door. They exited and started to walk to the underground station. The trains were empty of the normal commuters as it was too early for most. It wasn't long before they were at the visitor's entrance for the Ministry.

It was only because of Arthur that Harry was able to make it to the room where the trial was taking place. They were many hours early but there were still a lot of people running around the Ministry. One lady stopped to stare at them.

"Weasley? Potter's hearing has been changed to Courtroom 10 and it starts in a half an hour. You best hurry."

A flurry of action from Arthur had Harry practically running after him as they went back to the lifts. It was several minutes before the lift stopped and they exited. The area they were now in, Harry knew was the place where the Death Eater trials had taken place.

"The entire Wizengamot? I am being tried in front of the entire Wizengamot." Running steps stopped Harry from saying anymore. He turned to find Mr. Bromley running up to him.

"I am sorry Harry; I tried to contact you via Floo just after you have left. We weren't able to find you. I am glad you found out about the changes. I am lodging a formal complaint on your behalf before the Solicitors board. This is highly unheard for a case of underage magic where it has never been broken before. Especially since it was in a Wizarding location."

The doors opened and Percy stepped out.

"Since all parties are here we might as well start. Please come in."

"Our witnesses were not made aware of the time change in the manner in which they should have. We are still waiting on them. They will be here for the new time, I assure you. Since the Ministry is the one who changed the time, you have to give our people up until the old time for them to arrive."

"I will let the Wizengamot know this." Percy stepped back into the room, pulling the doors shut. Harry looked at Bromley.

"Is that wise?"

"Actually, yes. This is the code of the law. They have to stand by the law just as we do. These laws were put into place so that the Ministry couldn't strong arm people into positions where they got less than the best hearing possible."

"I see. I just want this done with."

Bromley sat down with Harry in a set of chairs that he conjured for them.

"Harry, I need to get to my job. Please send word with how the trial is. I mean the second you are done."

"I will."

After twenty minutes, the twenty people who were witnesses finally arrived and the doors opened once again. Harry entered the room and looked at the people who he had to convince of his innocence.

"You are late."

"That is the courts fault. You are supposed to give notice of change of time twelve hours in advance and you did not. Mr. Potter was in route when the notice was sent to his home."

"Let us get this started," Fudge cleared his throat and looked at those on either side of him. "Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery by Harry James Potter, residence unknown. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Solicitor Donald Bromley and witnesses for the defense to be named as they are called. Is counsel ready to render their stance?"

"Harry James Potter holds that he is innocent of the crimes for which he is being accused of."

"Do you have sufficient evidence to prove this?"

"Yes."

"Then let's start this hearing."

Harry listened as witness after witness was called. Back and forth it went with the Wizengamot and Bromley calling them to show their own points of view.

"The Defense calls Rufus Scrimgeour." Rufus stood up from stands behind Harry and walked next to him. Harry turned and smiled at him.

"Scrimgeour was not present at the time of the incident, what evidence can he give?"

"I did the post incident examination of Mr. Potter's wand. I found what the last spell cast was. I examined all of the witness statements and found that none saw a wolf, which is what Mr. Potter's Patronus is and none saw any shapeless Patronus' at the scene. The last spell cast by Mr. Potter's wand was a shirking charm. I found evidence to support this."

"Very well. You are dismissed. We still have found no reason for those Dementors to be in Diagon Alley at that time."

"That is not ours to confirm," Bromley moved back to where he was standing beside Harry. "Ours is to bring evidence supporting Mr. Potter's innocence."

"It has been brought to the attention of the Wizengamot that Mr. Potter might have summoned them to Diagon Alley to prove that his claim about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is true."

"Where is your evidence to prove that?"

"There are no Dementors that are outside of Ministry control, and to have several attack a specific place stand to reason that someone sent them there."

"Who gave you this?"

"What do you mean?"

"To accuse Mr. Potter of this and not have it in his pretrial information means that it is new and since anything from the Wizengamot itself has to be released to me, that means that someone else told you and today."

"This information was given to us by Headmaster Dumbledore of the Hogwarts School."

"And where is his proof?"

"He has given us documentation of some things that has happened at the school."

Bromley and Harry sat and listened to everything that had happened to Harry at school. Harry was frowning but Bromley was smiling. Harry wondered what was going on.

"This to me seems that the Headmaster is having troubles with his teachers and choosing the right ones. Mr. Potter was saving his own life when the adults around him failed. From what has been told us there was several times that Mr. Potter went to those in charge and were sent away."

Murmurs rose in the stands behind Fudge. He looked at those around him that he could see.

"I guess the Wizengamot and the Governors have some things to go over in the time to come. There is another claim which I am sure you are wondering why we have not started."

"Yes, you wish to declare Mr. Potter legally insane. I wish to know the basis of these claims."

"Who else would declare a man alive when there is no proof that he is alive?"

"There has been ample memory evidence given for this."

"Yes, we received copies of these memories from Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum. Their home governments have been submitting weekly requests that we look into this. I still don't see how they can think that he has come back."

"That is not my question to answer. I on the other hand have to submit that more information and better cause is needed. You have no Healer giving statement that they consider him insane. If you have no basis then, I think that the Wizengamot should vote. We stand by what we have said."

Madame Bones cleared her throat and looked at the people around her. "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Harry watched as over three fourths of the people in the stands raised their hands. Harry smiled. "And those in favor of conviction?" The few who were left raised their hands.

"Very well, cleared of all charges."

Harry smiled and shook Bromley's out stretched hand. Harry jumped out of the chair and tried to hurry out of the room as fast as he could but not be at a full run. Mr. Weasley was waiting outside the Courtroom.

"Harry, you have been in there for four hours. How did it go?"

"Mr. Potter has been cleared of all charges. You are going to take him home correct?"

"Yes, my sons are waiting outside to take him home. I assume you are going to let his father know?"

"Yes, I must go." Bromley shook Harry's hand one more time and then Arthur and then hurried off.

"Come, Harry. I will walk you to the exit."

Harry walked in silence with Arthur. When they stopped by the fountain in the main area, Harry rushed over to it and dumped fifty galleons into it. Arthur looked at him.

"I promised myself if I won I would put twenty in. I decided to up it to fifty."

"You are a good person. Let's go. Molly is sure to be worried. Hurry home." Arthur watched as Harry went out through the same way he came in. Bill and Charlie were both there waiting on him.

When Harry got outside he breathed a giant sigh of relief.


	57. Defense Teaching

**Phoenix1592**-Yes, Harry being cleared will put Dumbledore into a frenzy, just not one he can do anything about.

**bkerrmom1**-Thank you. I have always hated that Harry had no one really looking after him in the trial. I wanted someone to bust in and tell them they were stupid for trying a child without someone there as a lawyer.

**Hufflepuff's Prince**-Thanks for reading my fic. I am glad that you like this and that your girlfriend recommended it. I update every two weeks on Friday. Make sure to check out my Interludes series.

xXxXxXx

Harry entered Grimmauld Place and was greeted with cheers from everyone who was in the hall. Bill and Charlie were behind him and were the only reason he actually entered the house instead of fleeing.

"Come in, come in. We have plenty of food." Molly ushered them in and gave Harry a giant hug as he passed her. "Your father had some of the elves bring a feast. He seemed quite happy with the outcome. I don't know how he knew. There is a letter for you in your room. He left it."

"He didn't stay?"

"No. He grumbled about the Headmaster before he left."

"Dumbledore tried several things to get me pulled from school it seems. Most of which backfired. It seems that the Wizengamot and the Governors are going to look into the school and see if he needs replaced."

"The Wizengamot won't have a say, just the Governors," Remus stated from the back of the kitchen. "Still they will push to make sure an inquiry is done." Draco's father is still a Governor is he not?"

"As far as I know. I've not heard Draco speak of him being canned."

"Come let's not talk of such things." Molly ushered Harry father into the kitchen so that he could sit at the table that was ladened with food. Harry ate and talked where it seemed they wanted him to talk. All he wanted to do was read his father's letter and then write one to Draco to tell him that he wasn't in jail.

"Harry, how did it go really? What was the vote?" Fred asked from somewhere behind Harry.

"It was over a three fourths vote. I don't think that some of them liked that I was being brought up on charges where there was no proof and no reason to believe that I had done anything. Of course Bromley brought up that even if I had cast a spell there would be no reason to charge me. I was only protecting myself. There was also insanity brought up but with no Healer to comment or proof of actual things that I have done that were insane, they couldn't do anything. Voldemort was brought up but since there were three others who saw things and their respective governments are backing two of them."

"What about Dumbledore did he show up?" George asked from in front of Harry.

"He wasn't there although that didn't mean he wasn't trying to sabotage me. There was another woman there, Umbridge; she was trying her hardest to make the Wizengamot do something to me."

"It's not like you are going to see her again," Hermione said as she smiled at Harry.

"When did you get here?"

"Just an hour before you got back. Sirius visited my parents and said that it would be good for me because there was going to be lessons held here. I almost didn't believe him until Professor Lupin showed me the lesson plans."

"Hermione, it is Remus for the last time please," Remus almost yelled from somewhere behind Harry. Harry turned to look at him and smiled.

"Lesson plans?"

"Oh, yes and the good part is they are for you. Your father wants you to train the others in some defense and offence spells and charms. I just wanted to help and jotted down the spells he wants all your friends to know. He is also going to see about starting a club in school, monitored by the Heads of Houses that will help students with spells that they don't quite get."

"He wants to do that?"

"Yes, but he wants it to be the students who do it."

Harry barely listened for the rest of the meal; he excused himself from the room when he thought he could get away with it and went to his room. He found his father's letter and lay on his bed to read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_I am very happy to hear that Bromley held up his end and was able to pull you through. I would not be surprised to find that you will be pulled in again at a later time for another hearing regarding your 'insanity.' _

_The time has come Harry for you to teach the spell to the others. It could mean their life like it did yours._

_Love, _  
_Severus_

xXxXxXx

Harry watched as Ginny and Hermione dueled while Ron and Fred did. George was on the other side of the room dueling with Bill. It was the fourth day of training and it was going very well. There was one spell that Harry wanted to teach them. He had discussed it with his father earlier in the summer and Severus agreed that the spell could mean life or death.

Sitting at the back of the room were three dummies that were very life like underneath their cloth exterior. It was the same type of dummy that he had learned the spell on.

"That's good. I want you all to try another spell. I want you guys to bring the dummies up front and then Fred, George, Bill; I want you to stand about ten feet back from them." Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked at Harry with expressions full of questions. "This spell is best done wordless. I'll whisper it in your ear and then when I give the cue, perform it."

"Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head. He went to the door and opened it. Everyone else in the house was standing there.

"This spell is not widely known given that Severus created it. He has never really wanted it known by others but he agreed that in this time of war any spell that could help us should be known."

"Harry, is this...?" Hermione trailed off as she looked between Harry and the dummies. Harry moved over to whisper in each of the three's ears. When he was done he looked at Hermione.

"Yes."

"Viktor and Fleur nearly threw up when they talked about that spell."

Harry didn't say anything to her. Instead he turned to Charlie and Remus.

"Would you two please move to stand on the far sides of the dummies? I don't want you caught in the backlash but I want you to try and heal one of the dummies."

"How?" Remus asked as he did what Harry asked.

"These are life like dummies. Father finished creating them a few years ago. Magic replicates the internal bodies but I wanted cloth exteriors for our training today."

"Harry, what is going on?" Molly asked.

"You'll see. I want everyone else far behind the three casting."

Everyone moved to stand as far back as they could inside the room. Harry stood level with the three casting the spells. He waited a few and then nodded at them. They all three slashed their wands and then Harry turned to look at the rest of the people. He watched as horror washed over their faces at what happened to the dummies. He heard Remus and Charlie trying to cast spells. Three minutes into it Harry heard Charlie sigh and move.

"Why are you stopping?" Arthur asked.

"Blood loss. The heart has stopped."

"There are only a few ways to save someone hit with this spell. You have to give them plenty of blood replenishing potions. The skin won't want to heal at all and has to be forced to but most of the time before that, the person bleeds out."

"This spell is...barbaric." Molly sighed as she moved closer to the dummies.

"Yes, but it is also the only reason I was able to escape from Voldemort. This spell is not one of the Unforgivables but you can guarantee that you get away from whoever is after you."

"I...this is as far I go with this. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George can you teach everyone else?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Make sure that no one is near when the spell is cast. Wand movement has to be sure."

Harry watched them for a few minutes and then he left. He didn't see Remus follow him out. Harry wandered through the house looking at everything. It was the first chance that he had to actually look around without someone following him.

"Master Harry?" Zook called from down the hall. Harry turned and standing there with Severus.

"Father."

"Come, Harry. Remus and I need to talk to you. Come into the smaller library." Severus stepped back and motioned for Harry to walk in front of him. Harry entered the small library that Remus spent most of him time inside. Once Harry entered, Remus shut the door and Harry watched as Remus warded the room heavily.

"Harry, we need to discuss some things and it's better done where no one else can hear you."

"Hear me?"

"You aren't going to like what is being said."

Harry looked at his father and uncle. He narrowed his eyes.

"I have to think about the future. I am in the crossfire of whom of the most powerful wizards in the world. The Dark Lord would kill me if he knew that I was no loyal to him and Dumbledore would sacrifice me if he thought I would stop him from touching your life."

"Don't."

"Harry you can get made as much as you want. I have to make sure that you are prepared for whatever future actually happens."

"Severus, don't. I..."

"No, you will listen. I have put this off for longer than I would have wanted."

"I..."

Severus waved his hand and Harry's voice cut off.

"YOU WILL LISTEN." Severus's voice was full of power and Harry nodded.

"My family did not have much and the Dark Lord took what we wanted of his followers' things but I have been able to save a great deal of money and make a great deal with potions that I have altered or created. I have funneled this money into an account over the years in a Muggle bank. Gringotts handles the account for me. I have taken care of making sure that you are the beneficiary for the account when I die. If I am taken captive by either side in this battle, you will also gain access to my accounts as well until a time that I am free.

"There is also an account set up for you in the Muggle world at the same bank. Every month, I will put 400 pounds in the account. If for any reason you have to hide out, do it in the Muggle world like I have taught you. There should be enough for you and plenty of your friends to live off of if need be. You have one hundred thousand pounds in the account already." Severus pulled a vial out of his robes and set it on the table. He took the cap off and held it out to Harry. "It's a locked memory. Once I die, or are captured, or you have to flee to the Muggle world, this memory will unlock and you will know how to access the accounts as you need. My account has one lock and yours has another. If mine is unlocked, then both are but if mine is not and yours is, mine stays locked until I die or become captured."

"Sirius and I have also set up similar accounts for you as well. That same account of yours will have 300 pounds from us every single month. Both of our estates will pass to you if the event of our death. There is also a house set up for you and your friends if the time arises when you do need to flee into the Muggle world. Sirius bought it years before just before you were born. It was in Lily's name and has stayed that way since then. Sirius set up many wards around the house and both of us has updated the wards and security. The memories of how to get to the house and everything are also in that vial. Again once you decide to leave the Wizarding world to get ready to fight Voldemort, the memories will unlock."

"You do not get to question us on this. We have to make sure that you and your friends are protected."

Harry nodded and picked up the vial. He used his wand to put the memories inside his head. Severus waved him away and when Harry had set foot outside the door, the spell stopping him from speaking was released from him and he turned back to talk when the door shut in his face. Harry sighed.

He hated thinking of a time when his friends and family could be dead because of the war.


	58. Plans for Teaching

_Phoenix1592-Severus knows better than most what he is doing by being a double agent. He knows what he has to do to prepare for the coming war. Glad you liked it._

_femalefarrier-Thanks I am glad that you enjoyed._

_bkerrmom1-Yea, I had to put that in there because there doesn't seem to be any adults who really did in the books which I find very stupid. Glad you enjoyed._

xXxXxXx

When Harry found Mrs. Weasley in the sitting room one night, alone. Harry almost walked back out then he heard the sobs. He finally saw what looked like Arthur lying on the side, dead. Harry started to draw his wand and then he heard the whispered "_Riddikulus_" from Molly. Harry pointed his wand at the Boggart and said the spell loud enough so that Molly could hear but not so loud others could.

Molly looked up at his and her face was full of grief. "Harry, you didn't...I would have..."

"I know, Molly." Harry sat down beside her on the couch and hugged her. "I was saving you the trouble. Remus said the got all the Boggarts out of here that had moved in while they were gone."

"I found this one in the back of the desk drawer. It surprised me. It was Ginny. A werewolf ripped her body to shreds. Every time I tried to banish it, it turned into another child. You, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Per...Percy and finally Arthur. I just lost it. I hate that you saw me like that."

"Every night for two weeks after Voldemort came back, I had nightmares about coming home and finding Severus dead in the house and Voldemort standing there. I know how you feel. I don't think you weak."

"I know that Harry, but I am the adult. I should protect you, not you protect me."

"I was never a child, Molly. I was raised to do the work that my aunt should have done and then when Severus rescued me, I had fun and I played but Severus had to weigh waiting to teach me and me dying against starting to teach me right away and hoping I didn't die. I don't hate him for that. I could never hate him. I got over any hatred of what he had done with his life long ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know it was him who told Voldemort of the Prophecy that sent him after me? He didn't know that it was going to be me but he still passed that on."

"I didn't know."

"Severus was young, foolish, hurt, and ignorant years ago. That all fled the night he found out that Voldemort would never keep his word. Molly, I can't promise that your family will make it out of this whole but they are strong and will help make a huge difference in this war. I would not want to go into this war without them behind me. I will protect them and so won't my father. You have chosen a side in this war and I think that we will be the ones to come out on top. Dumbledore is losing people left and right, Molly."

"I know, Harry."

"I will do everything in my power to bring as many home to you as possible and as whole as possible. That is all I can promise."

"And your promise is all I need."

xXxXxXx

"Master Harry, I got all the books for this year." Zook entered Harry's room where Ron, Hermione, and he were talking about classes. Their letters had not arrived yet but Severus had told Molly which books were on the list for that year so that they could be bought. Harry looked at the stack and saw that it was books for all three of them. The stack was floating behind Harry.

"Zook, you didn't have to get mine."

"Mistress Weasley and I wents to get them today. Didn't see sense in making Mistress 'Mione go on her own to get books."

"Thank you, Zook." Hermione stood up and took all the books from him.

"Master wishes you three to look at the new defence book he says that you will find it enlightening." Zook didn't wait for an answer but instead popped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione before pulling out three of the books from the stack. Hermione set the rest of the books down on Harry's desk and joined them again on the bed. Harry looked at the cover of his book after he handed the other two off.

"_Defensive Magical Theory_, by Wilbert Slinkhard, this can't be good."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked looked at the cover.

"Theory. This book is just telling us what the spells are and how they are performed but don't actually give us the knowledge for practicals."

"How do you know?"

"Because I read it a few years back. I considered it a waste of my time. Harry opened his book and looked at it."

"Yea, I can tell you didn't like it. Wanna trade me?" Ron asked handing a book over to Harry, who frowned at him but did as he asked. Harry looked at the book in his hand and opened the cover. It was his notes. This was the copy he had bought a few years back. "The Professor must have decided against you buying another copy."

"Yea, he probably had Zook pop to the house and get it. I have notes all in my book. I wonder who is teaching the class?"

"I don't know. Surely Dumbledore would not hire someone who has the same mindset as Slinkhard here, right?" Ron asked looking first at Harry and then at Hermione.

"I think I remember Father saying that Dumbledore was having trouble finding a teacher willing to take over Defence classes. I don't know what happens when Dumbledore can't get one."

"That I can answer," Severus said from the door. Harry turned to smile at him while Ron and Hermione were already facing him and both nodded. "The Ministry passed a law called Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two. It states that basically in the event that the Headmaster of Hogwarts is unable to procure a teacher by a set time before the school year, the Ministry can step in an appoint someone that position."

"But that's...the Ministry has never had that kind of control due to needing Hogwarts to be apart from the government."

"Yes, it was a very quiet law to be passed. The Minister wants to control the students inside of Hogwarts and this is his way of doing it."

"And this book?" Harry asked holding up the Defence text with two fingers barely touching it. Severus smiled at him. "Think about it, Harry."

Harry nodded and looked away from his father. He started ticking through thoughts in his mind. One flashed and he almost disregarded it because it was stupid. There was no way that the Minister of Magic would want..."He wants use to be stupid. He doesn't want either Dumbledore or I to create a force of people who could oppose him because that's what he thinks that we would do. He's scared of us because he thinks that we are stronger than he and we want to control the British Wizarding world."

"As always, Harry, your mind to think like those you are against frightens me."

"I know. Fudge is a coward. This means that some of my plans for the year have been derailed haven't they?"

"Yes. Your entire school this year will not be learning anything as far as Defence Against the Dark Arts goes. Dumbledore can do nothing about it. The teacher's course work and entire years' curriculum has been approved by the Ministry."

"So the Ministry knows about how this person plans to not teach us anything, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I consider the entire Ministry that has a part of this fair game."

"As you should, Fudge has stated his reasons for doing what he is doing is that the standards at Hogwarts are failing and this teacher will stop that decline."

"Are you going to tell us who, Professor?" Hermione asked in a voice that Harry knew well. Hermione's brain was working overtime.

"That I am leaving for the feast. I want to give you some things to figure out on your own. Harry stay inside as much as possible until you go to school. I don't want to take any chances. Have Molly do your school shopping. Your owls should arrive soon." Severus turned quickly and a rustle of robes was the only noise heard as he walked down the hall.

"What did you mean by your plans for the year?"

"Those of our circle that were left were going to ask Dumbledore for the permission to form a study group that would help with the upcoming OWLs and NEWTs. We would of course use it to learn and study but also to go over defensive spells and the such."

"And with this new teacher being a direct line to Fudge, you don't want to?" Ron asked. Hermione snorted and both boys looked at her. She was flipping through the book and was stopped on a chapter in the book.

"Of course, he won't want to, Ronald. Anything he does would be reported back to the Minister and then he would be even more into Harry's life. We will just have to think of a different way to do things. We have a little while before school and I know that Harry and I have our homework done."

"I am almost done. I just have Potions left."

"Good. I am glad that you have been working on it."

"I had to. Mom and Dad didn't let any of us out unless Bill and Charlie would go outside with us and Fred and George had Mom and Dad so worked up over the summer that it was crazy."

"What are they doing?"

"A joke shop. I've seen the order forms and its just jokes. Mom thinks that they need to shape up and make sure the get plenty of NEWTs."

"She doesn't see the shop going anywhere?"

"No, she doesn't."

"What I have seen of the things, I think the joke shop will go over well, especially with the war."

"They even have these things called Extendable Ears. You can use them to spy and listen in on things. Mother was worried about us over hearing things in the Order, if we had any contact with them but Dad has said that Dumbledore won't go near us right now with things about the Order."

"I can understand that." Harry thought back to seeing Mrs. Weasley crying the other day about losing her family to the war that was coming. "She has a huge family, Ron. She has a lot to lose in the war coming up."

"I know. She just goes mental. You'll see. Wait until she rounds on you. Might want to see about getting and Extendable Ear from the twins. Might help you in the year to come."

"I'll take to them about it. How's the book, Hermione?"

"Dreadful. We aren't going to learn a thing from it. Knowing the theory and being able to cast it when faced with a dark creature are two different things."

"I know. Casting a Patronus against a Boggart was really hard. If I have never picked up a wand before to cast it and came across one. I would be dead or severely injured. When faced with a creature and not having the skills. Think about those going into Auror training. How much extra training they are going to need to do what they need to do to even be able to pass that. Fudge is becoming a danger to British Wizarding Society. I hope he does not have much more time to mess up the world."

"I don't think he is going to admit anything and feel sorry until the world around him is in flames and by then it will be too late because his nation will be dead."

xXxXxXx

Harry received his letter in the morning from Hogwarts. Harry opened it and set the supplies list aside. The letter itself was normal and the books were as well. Harry looked at the stack that was still on the desk where Hermione had put them.

There was no badge inside, Harry wished that there had been but hadn't let himself get too down. Dumbledore wouldn't reward him for anything.

A peck at the window had Harry looking out, quickly. It was Draco's owl. Harry used his wand to unlatch the window and he flew inside. He dropped the letter from Draco on his lap and then flew out again. Harry knew that meant Draco wasn't going to wait for an answer. He set aside his Hogwarts letter and opened Draco's. There was one sentence on the paper and if Harry weren't dating him, Harry would have taken it as a threat.

_What are you going to do to keep the male Slytherin Prefect happy this year, Potter._


	59. Jokes are Serious, Deadly Serious

Harry was underneath his cloak and he knew it was the only reason he was able to sneak up on Fred and George. He listened as they talked. They were in the library of Grimmauld Place and had set up charms to alert them to others getting near the room. It had been easy to bypass them but leave them up. He wanted to listen in on them talking without them knowing he was there.

"We have much to do this year. I still think that we should just not go to school."

"It would be better for us if we sit our NEWTs. Especially our Potions one. Still though that donation does make it worth getting out of school a year really and getting an actual shop opened up for people to buy from instead of doing it all by owl."

"I know. I still want to know who sent us those thousand galleons."

"Who would want us to create usable items for war?"

"Me." Harry laughed as the twins both jumped and started to look around. Finally, Fred followed the sound and started to look right at him. Harry pulled his cloak off and waved at the two just to keep them on their feet. George whipped his head around so that he could look at Harry.

"And why would Snape want these things created?"

"He sees some genius in your things. I've told him about some of the jokes and whatnot that you have created. I want to know more about your Extendable Ears. I find the idea fascinating and would love to maybe buy some."

"Buy some? BUY some? My dear Mr. Potter you will never have to buy any as long as you live. Mum found several and binned them but we still have plenty. The room we are staying in has many hiding places; we have all of our stuff hidden now. Mum won't be able to find it."

Fred moved over to the wall as his brother was talking and opened one of the hiding places and pulled out several strings. When he got back to Harry, Fred handed them over to Harry. Harry smiled at him and nodded his head in thanks.

"There are three here. Don't let Mum see them. I don't want to get yelled at."

"Yea. I can do that. What else do you have that you have finished other than your Skiving Snackboxes?"

"I am guessing you mean defense products?"

"Yes."

"We have some Decoy Detonators. Throw them and they run away and explode giving someone enough time to run away."

"We are also working on some defense products. We took that letter sent to us very literally. I can understand the reason behind wanting a few good defense products that even a Muggle could use in the upcoming war."

"Muggle-borns will be the main target. Having things for them to protect their families will be a great boon for us. Do you remember the stipulations in the letter?" Harry stood up and moved over to look at a few books. He pulled a few out and sat back down bringing the books with him. He started to flip through the top one.

"You know..."

"...we feel stupid. Should have..."

"...known that it was you by the wording in the letter."

Harry smiled at the Twins. He waved for them to go on. He was thinking hard enough on their faces in his mind and trying to think of the minute differences in speech and mannerisms to tell which was speaking. It didn't really matter. He thought they shared a brainwave anyway. There was no other way that they could finish each other's sentences like they did. Harry shoved the first book away from him and opened the second.

"You want cheap good products that allow..."

"...underage witches and wizards as well as Muggle-borns to use..."

"...defense products to protect their families. As long as we..."

"...come up with some of those you will give us one thousand galleons a month to offset fees."

"Yes. There is also something else that I want you to consider. I have been asked to put forth this by my father. He will allow you to use his Potions lab to do what you need to do and will find you a dungeon room and have it blocked off for your use."

"Seriously?" Both asked at the same time. Harry nodded and the Twins looked at each other.

"What kind of products do you want?"

"We've been looking at something. It might take a while to import."

"My lawyer Mr. Bromley will gladly set aside some time to help you on my money. He can help cut through some of the red tape involved with importing. You can correspond by letter if you wish. He can advise you."

"What about Mum?"

"He won't say anything if you don't."

"Harry, I think that we are going to like being in business with you."

"There are another few stipulations that I have added."

"Go..."

"...ahead."

"I want to make these as cheap as possible so I want you to price them so that you are making just enough to cover costs of running the store but not charge any of the money you would to cover the cost of experimenting with them to make them. I will cover that with the thousand galleons a month, if it needs to be more let me know. Once the war is over you can charge as much as you want. The school will have a list of those students who get the scholarships and those who have very little money. If they come in, I want there to be a way for them to get the items and I will make sure you get paid for them."

"That will..."

"...cost a lot of money in the long run."

"And my father and I have plenty. I don't want someone dying in this war because they don't have the money to get what they need to protect themselves. This war can't be only about those who have the money. I've been talking with friends and there is going to be a fund set up for those families who are of little money. We will be taking subtle donations. I am going to talk to McGonagall into letting me know which families would need the help and do something from that end."

"Are you going to let them know..."

"...who is donating this money?"

"No. I don't want them to follow me because I am giving away money to protect them. I want them follow me because they like what I am doing and they like the way I am doing it."

"You know that Fudge won't do it that way once he jumps on the train."

"You know that he won't pull punches."

"I know." Harry sighed and shoved the second book away. The books held nothing that he wanted. He picked up the third and then looked up both boys were looking at him. "Yes?"

"So tell us all that you know about this new teacher?"

"Not much other than he or she wants to suppress up learning anything that could save our lives, even if there wasn't a Dark Lord on the rise. I want this person's life to be a living hell. I want students to miss class. Your Skiving Snackboxes, they are the trick. I want each student at Hogwarts to be able to get their hands on one. I want the teacher to hate all the students. I want to smile as this teacher comes into class and finds that several students are not there."

"Lofty plans. Think it will run them out?"

"No, but it will make the Ministry crack down on students and then the students will be able to go to the press and the Governors and complain. I want the world to figure out what Fudge is doing. I want everyone to know that our way of life could end because the Ministry doesn't want us to learn. We could come out of this the most inept generation of witches and wizards in memory."

"Wow, you really don't like this person, do you?"

Harry looked up at Fred and gave him a cold calculation stare. He shook his head no and then smiled again. This time a softer smile.

"Everyone wants me to take care of their problems. Instead of going out and solving things for themselves, they are sitting back and thinking that I will take care of everything. Once Voldemort is dead, the next wizard or witch to cause a problem will have everyone looking at me and thinking 'Why aren't you taking care of this?' I don't want that. I want our generation of witches and wizards to take care of themselves. I want our generation to go beyond what is expected and live up to what they want. I want our generation to not look at the birth of the person and instead look at the person to judge whether to like the person or not."

"You know, I think you would be a wonderful politician." George ruffled Harry's hair with a hand as he spoke.

"Wash your mouth out with soap."

"What are you going to do after all of this?" Fred asked with a small voice. Harry looked over at him and saw the slight fear on his face. It was a look Harry had never really seen either of the Twins' faces. He was glad to know that they could feel it.

"I don't know. I think that everyone wants me to be an Auror but after all of this...I don't know if I could do it. Be around that darkness day in and day out. Be in the public eye like that."

"What else do you think you would like to do?" George picked up one of the books that Harry had shoved away from himself.

"I do well in potions but I don't know if I would want to do something like that. I do well in everything but I have no clue what I want to do?"

"What about teaching? I am sure that any school in the world would take you in."

"I am sure that they would but are they taking me in because I am Harry Potter or because I am better than the other teacher applying for the job?"

"That's a good question," both twins said at the same time. They both looked around the room for a few seconds.

"I think that I may have to start my own business. Do what I want. Or marry well. If I married well then I would never have to work a say in my life."

"And promptly go nuts in about a month." Fred laughed at the thought of Harry going nuts because he had nothing to do. "Don't get me wrong you would probably love it at first but after time you would get bored. I've seen you around school. You hate having nothing to do."

"Yea, I know. I also don't have to marry well to have enough to do nothing with my life."

Fred and George both started to laugh and Harry assumed it was from the look on his face. He looked at the Twins and just watched them. They liked him for who he was and not what he was. They were the most level headed of the Weasley's and had to have gotten that from their father and not their mother. He knew that he could trust them.

"So I wanted to talk you about something."

"Yes?"

Harry laughed at how they both answered with the same tone of voice.

"So how would do you think that knowledge will be taken that I am dating?"

"Depends..."

"...on who."

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry watched at the words sunk in on their face. He laughed at how red their faces got.

"Ginny and Mum will not like this."

"Why?" Harry asked, worried. Why wouldn't they? Those specific two.

"Both see you marrying Ginny when you get older."

"WHAT?"


	60. Harry and that Malfoy are WHAT

The owl at his window at the school was odd, especially at two in the morning. He didn't know the owl but he knew the seal and the script. The script was hurried, very unlike what Lucius usually wrote. Still, Severus cast the proper spells to check the letter. It was safe. He opened the letter and read.

_Friend, _

_I have need to talk to you. Meet me where you get this. Hogsmeade, you know where._

_Ever Loyal_

Severus gathered his things from his desk and then put them in his safe in the wall that hid behind a picture. He quickly crossed his room and was gone from it. The trip through the castle and its grounds were quick and he was out before he crossed the path of any of the ghosts, people, or animals that resided on the grounds or in the castle.

Severus entered the Hog's Head and found that Lucius was already there and had a seat at the back. It was odd that Aberforth was open and he was sure that Lucius had paid him a great deal of money. Severus stopped when he saw the state that Lucius was in. Lucius was always calm and collected in public. He was not this time. Lucius's hair was out of place, put into a ponytail in an unkempt fashion. His clothes were disheveled. This was a Lucius who was frantic.

"Lucius."

"Severus. I have made sure that no one knows I am here and Aberforth was kind enough to open his bar up for us. I have a few things to discuss and I have to do them tonight. I have been commanded by the Dark Lord to turn the Manor over to him. He is going to use it to put forth efforts against Harry and Albus. I cannot seem to disagree with him now. There is too much at stake. He is still too unknown for the time I need his protection from those who would see me as fair game if I disobeyed."

"I have the cottage."

"I had a better idea. I do not mind turning the Manor over. He would not be able to access most of it as he and the rest of the Death Eaters are not blood. He knows this and knows there is no way around it. Thankful my ancestors were cautious of people trying to take the house."

"Draco and Narcissa would not be safe in those parts."

"No but they would be safe wherever you have Harry stashed. I want to have them 'turn' against me. It is the only way to see them safe. The Dark Lord would not see it coming yet, he would know that it was possible."

"It would paint a target on Draco's back at school."

"There are few who would do anything to him unless the Dark Lord was out and would be able to back them. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws all know the dueler he is."

"Harry wants to come out to everyone. If they did it at school it would give each of them another layer of protection. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors would not touch Draco and the Slytherins and Ravenclaws wouldn't touch Harry."

"Narcissa has an idea where you are all staying. She mentioned the place once before and since then it has been elusive."

"I am sure that she is thinking correct and the secret keeper would have to allow you entrance. He is a stubborn man but would give Harry what he wants."

"There are many that give Harry all he wants but with his childhood, who can deny him anything."

Severus smirked at his friend. "I will broach the subject in a few hours when I am sure that the keeper is awake."

"Good. Time is of the essence." Lucius stood and quickly left the bar. Severus was sure that Aberforth wouldn't tell his brother a thing.

xXxXxXx

Severus Apparated directly into Grimmauld Place. It was magic consuming to do so and would alert Remus that he was trying to get in. He had his eyes closed so that he could concentrate on the wards and pass them. When he opened his eyes, he found a wand in his face.

"What is your Patronus?"

"A doe for Lily." Severus looked into Remus's hard eyes.

"That was dangerous."

"I had to. You and I, alone, have some things to discuss. Kitchen" Severus started off before Remus could say anything. He sat at the table, facing the door and the second Remus entered he cast several spells to give them privacy. Remus sat in the seat beside him.

"Severus?"

"The Dark Lord wants Lucius to give over Malfoy Manor for his use."

"And?"

Severus didn't answer. Instead he stared at the door. Seconds later, the door opened. In stepped Harry with his wand resting at his side.

"I had those up for a reason."

"And I took them down for a reason. Feel free to put them back up." Harry sat down in a chair that was once seat down from Severus and on the other side of the table from Remus.

"You spend too much time around your boyfriend." Severus smiled as Harry's gaze flicked to Remus before he shrugged. Remus looked back and forth between them a few times. "As I said. He is demanding the use of the Manor. There are parts of the Manor that only blood can get into. This includes marriage bonded people. These areas though do not include the kitchens or sleeping areas. Narcissa and Draco cannot stay."

"What help could we be?" Remus asked he really didn't understand why Severus was coming to him with this. Severus turned to look at Harry. Remus's gaze followed.

Harry had his head lowered and they couldn't see his eyes. "I want them brought here for safety."

"That's what Lucius wants. He wants to tell the Dark Lord that they have switched sides. He wants them safe."

"Harry," Remus said trying to reach across the table and touch his hand.

"Remus, Draco has been my friend for years. Lucius and Narcissa have protected me. Lucius is serving the Dark Lord just like father does. He is serving him knowing that if he found out, Lucius's life is forfeit."

"Are you sure they are loyal?"

Harry looked at Severus who nodded.

"I love Draco, Remus. I have spent too much time around him."

Remus gasped in understanding and stared into Harry's eyes. Remus smiled.

"Sirius won't like it."

"Which part?" Severus asked with a smile on his face. Remus and Harry both chuckled. "Invite them without his knowing."

"We are not the only ones that live here. We have to ask everyone."

"I know, but only the adults."

"Father, it will be fine. They will understand."

Remus watched them talk with their eyebrows for a few seconds.

"Fine. Invite the children. One hour. We have to move fast."

One hour later, all the Weasley's Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Harry were seated in the library. Severus had already gone over what he wanted.

"Why should we trust Death Eaters?" Sirius asked. He wasn't prepared for the Twins, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, and Harry to turn and glare at him. "What? I am sure that this is a way to kill Harry."

"Draco could have killed Harry several times last year," Hermione stated with an air.

"What?"

"Krum and he were dating for a while, so Draco came to the meetings with him. He never once acted out of line."

"Draco and Viktor are no longer dating," Harry said with a small smile to his lips. "Sirius, they need protection. Lucius will stay in the manor and take up the role of a man whose family left him. My boyfriend and his mother will come to live here until such a time it is okay for Lucius to cast himself from Voldemort."

"Boyfriend?" Ginny, Molly, and Sirius asked at the same time. Ginny and Molly turned to look at each other before looking back at Harry.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"It's newer. I've known him for years. We met at a Wizard playground. Severus didn't know I had been sneaking there. Lucius used to watch me when Severus would need him to. This is the first summer I haven't spent some time with at least one of the Malfoy's. They have my best interests at heart."

Severus raised his hand and called the discussion to a vote. Everyone agreed to let them come and live.

"They are outside. Narcissa made a few leaps in logic."

xXxXxXx

Harry was in his room alone reading his Potions text at his desk when a light knock came at his door. It had been an emotional day. After Narcissa and Draco had been let into the house, they had left again with most of the adults to bring their things. Draco and he had not got a chance to do anything but smile at each other.

"Come in." Harry yelled. The door opened and Zook came in with several suitcases floating above him and Draco behind him.

"Master Draco, it not take Zook long to makes room bigger and get bed and dresser for yous."

Harry stood quickly and moved to stand closer to Draco. "They are letting you stay in here?"

"Yes, Uncle Severus doesn't trust the Twins and Ron around me for long, even if they do like me. Mother and he are sharing the guest room. There is a catch though. If the door is shut then Zook has to be here, if we are both in here. If the door is open we can be alone."

"Do they think we won't snog with the door open?" Harry asked as he touched Draco's cheek. "Missed you."

"I know. I have missed you more this summer than I have since you left that day on the playground. I missed you so much then." Draco leaned in and kissed Harry on the mouth. Harry didn't let him pull back. The two were not alone and they knew it but they acted like they were. Tongues dueled while hands groped. It was minutes before the sound of Zook clearing his throat had the boys jumping apart. Draco smiled while Harry looked a little bashful. Harry looked at his new room, it was indeed bigger and Draco's bed was practically on the other side of the room. Zook was looking at both of them.

"This looks wonderful, Zook." Draco gave the House Elf a great smile and then moved over to his side of the room to sit on his bed. He looked up at Harry with a mischievous grin. Harry started over towards his boyfriend when someone cleared their throat. Harry looked up and over towards the door, Severus was standing there along with Narcissa.

"Settling in fine, Draco?" Narcissa asked as she stepped into the room.

"Yes, Mother. Have you heard from father?" Draco stood up as he talked and walked towards his mother.

"I received a Patronus from his just a few minutes ago." Narcissa turned and looked Severus, who in turn turned around and shut the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Lucius is on a house arrest of sorts. The Dark Lord has Crabbe and Goyle watching the stairs and is blocking him from getting to the family sections. There are rewards for our heads. Lucius has to pay those rewards from Malfoy money. He is no worse for the wear and the injuries that he has sustained are very little compared to what he could have got. Severus will be returning to the Manor this evening. We have something to discuss with you both."

"If one is found out the other will become suspect. When either Father or Severus comes out of the dark so to speak, the other will have to as well." Draco looked at Severus as he spoke.

"Yes."

"Then you must both play your parts well, hadn't you?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face. Severus nodded. "I doubt we can keep this all quiet for long. Do you think you can last till the end of the year?"

"Harry?"

"We will come out as a family at the close of the school year. I don't think that the Dark Lord can keep quiet for long, no matter what. Right now we have to keep Draco safe during school. I don't think that the children will go after him. It will just be Hogsmeade that will be the problem. I plan though to make sure that no one will go after him."


	61. Leaving a New Home

"What is this meeting about?" Ron groaned as he looked around the kitchen. It was packed. Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Luna, and Neville were all sitting there waiting for whoever called the meeting to arrive. Luna and Neville had arrived a few hours before. Remus had been expecting them. That had been a shock to everyone. The entire room looked over at Harry and Draco who were sitting side by side on one of the counters. Neville had been shocked about the relationship but Luna hadn't.

Draco had one hand on Harry's thigh while the other was gesturing wildly in the air. Harry was smiling at Draco's softly whispered story. The others could see the light in Harry's eyes as he listened to Draco. There was happiness in his eyes. His Gryffindor friends had not seen looks like that in his eyes in the entire time that they had known him.

"Do you think that we want to see your PDA?" Fred asked from across the room. Neither Harry nor Draco looked up at the Twins, they just continued talking. Draco smirked a little though before answering.

"You can live with it!" Draco answered back with a smile on his face.

"I'm still reeling," Neville said with a blush on his face. He had gotten an eye full when he had arrived. He walked in on Draco and Harry kissing in the kitchen before anyone else had entered the area for the meeting.

Before Fred or George could say anything back, the kitchen door slammed open. Every face turned to see Snape standing in the doorway. In place was the usual sneer that adorned his face at the school. He looked around at each of the kids and then when he was done, he focused on Harry and Draco. The sneer fell away and there was a small smile on his face.

"Good, you can keep your mouths shut."

"Professor?" Hermione asked with a frown upon her face.

"Once we go to the school, you can't be familiar with me. Outside of this room there are none at the school that know that I am Harry's guardian. I saw the shock and fear on your faces and know that you can all at least act like you really are scared of me. This year is going to be your hardest to date."

"Even after the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked.

"Now there is going to be a witch from the Ministry breathing down everyone's back at the school. She is your new Dark Arts teacher and I have a feeling no one is going to like her. I am sure that she is going to be reporting back to Fudge on every move made inside the castle. There will be many changes on how I expect all of you to act. I am taking responsibility for all of you at the school this year. I have to give the parents weekly reports on how all of you are faring in all of your classes and outside of those classes."

"Taking on a bunch more kids, Uncle?" Draco asked with a small dangerous smile on his face. Harry slapped his leg in a playful manner.

"Your parents are worried and if any of you step out of line, I will be giving your punishments out instead of your parents. I don't think that any of you will like that. I have discussed much with the other adults and they feel that since I no longer need to act as I always have towards you all. Slytherins will not get special treatment any more than you all will. Fairness and responsibility will be my new motto. The Twins will be helping me with many things over the course of the year and punishment for all houses will be cleaning up our messes by hand."

"Sounds harsh," George said with a giant grin on his face. Harry could tell he was thinking of ways to make a bigger mess to clean up.

"It is. My house will be reigned in and made to heel to what needs to be done. I have let it go as it has to see what the Headmaster will do and as you saw it was nothing. The Governors will be keeping an eye on the school more this year. They want to see the effects of having the Ministry witch on the grounds. They want to be able to prove that the Ministry shouldn't get involved in schooling like that. Fudge and Dumbledore don't know what they have wrought themselves."

"What about the rest of the Slytherins?" Draco asked. Severus turned to look at him while Harry grabbed his hand to hold it.

"What do you mean?"

"What about the Slytherins who are not from families who support the Dark Lord?"

"That is up to you all. I can't make anyone like them."

"I have an idea." Luna's voice was an oddity for most of them, who were not used to hearing her. "If Harry and Draco come out to the school, while Harry still has all of us be his friends, there are few who would have the wherewithal to stand up and proclaim that Draco was turning him. Especially with his very public leaving from his father's house along with his mother. If the Malfoy heir can do it, why not the rest and then of course others would be seen in different lights. Also the word about Pettigrew has been spreading over the past year. The world knows that not all Dark wizards are from Slytherin."

"You have a very good point, Ms. Lovegood. Harry, Draco?"

"I guess we could," Harry said looking at Draco's face. There was a giant play of emotions on his face. "It might make Draco a bigger target though. He would be seen as a way to get to me."

"I would take that risk. The more that we show that we don't bow to evil the more that other students will not do it. We would have to be a united front. There can be no one who shows an ounce of hesitance in my acceptance into the group. Last year I skirted the group and no one thought it odd. This year there will be anger over me being part of your little group."

"It's not so little anymore, Draco." Harry waved his hand to encompass the kitchen. "There are eight where there used to be three. Add in others who will be skirting the group and there will be many more. I would love to have a chance to invite Pansy and Blaise. You speak of them much and both would be very nice additions. Ten is such a nice number."

"You are forgetting Astoria and Cho, Harry. What about them?" Hermione asked.

"I count them as the ones skirting the group. They are not as tight as the rest of us. I trust them with my life but I won't trust them with Draco's. Astoria didn't take me not liking her that way well at the beginning of summer. Cho was more into Cedric than she was our group but she knows why we are doing what we are doing and agrees with us."

"You have a knack for making friends when you need them most and keeping them close, son." Harry looked over at Severus and smiled. "I also will need you all to give me anything you would like to get into the school but not run the risk of it being found in the event of a search. I will not ask questions and the items will be returned to you in your dorms upon the arrival of your trunks to your rooms. I will be taking Harry's cloak with my along with Harry, Draco, and the Twin's Marauder's map. Anything else needs to be given to me by two days before the first day of school."

"Won't the House Elves find it odd that new things are put into our things?" Hermione asked.

"I will make sure that the items are put into your rooms long after the House Elves leave the room. I know how to sneak things around the castle without the Headmaster getting wind of it."

"What are we to do with the new teacher?" Draco asked bringing everyone attention away from Severus for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"She won't stand of any of us being friends especially not Harry and I. She cannot influence me outside of school, not as much as I am sure she can with the rest of the students. Even with my mother and I's change of hearts I am sure that she..."

"...Will not care two figs? Your teacher will think that you are doing what I am sure most of the rest of the world will be thinking that Harry is gullible and that you are playing Harry to hand him over to the Dark Lord. You Draco and the other Slytherins will be the low man on the totem pole because she won't see you as a threat. My snakes have a way of keeping quiet and out of the way and not getting into fights that are not theirs. She won't see you coming when you defend Harry. That will be her mistake."

"Will she be all that bad?" Neville asked.

"I don't know." Severus looked at a clock on the wall. "Everyone else will be wanting lunch and I need to get out of here. I expect you all to behave on the train. I want no word of any acting up. Those who do will be severely punished."

xXxXxXx

"Does he have what it takes to survive this?"

"Yes, he does. Just knowing Harry has given him the backbone you didn't grow until you have Draco."

"Does this put him in more danger than he should be in while being at school?"

"Not this year. This year will be the testing year. Everyone will be deciding if he truly is on Harry's side or not."

"Has he told you of his plans?"

"That he wants the Prophecy? Yes. I know. He will find it hard to get on his own and near impossible to get Harry out of the school much less into the Ministry to retrieve it."

"He will still try. I know that I won't be seeing you much after school starts but I will try and keep an ear out for his plans."

"As I will as well to what is to happen to you."

"It will be odd not having Cissa around. The Manor is bleak already without her and having Draco gone so soon is a reminder of what will be coming soon."

"He won't be content to sit around forever. He will be prone to action soon. Then the world will see that he is back."

"How go the foreign efforts?"

"Many countries are preparing for sending aid but are doing so without Fudge getting wind. They believe the memories the older children have given. Unlike last time they see that once the Dark Lord is done with us, he will go after the world. America has already promised safety routes to all of our children that can make it into France if it comes to it. France has already set up the area for the International Floos and Portkeys. Fudge is burying his head and when the rest of our fair nations figure it out they will cry for blood."

"I think that the Dark Lord will not find a meek nation as he did before."

"Oh no. Most of the nation is weak but he underestimates our friends this time."

xXxXxXx

Grimmauld Place was a flurry of activity as the adults and children get ready for school. Clothes had to be found and packed into the proper trunk. Animals caught and placed in cages so that they wouldn't need to be in the morning.

Even though everyone was in an upbeat mood, Harry couldn't shake the fear that he shouldn't be going to school this year.


	62. Lover's Revealed

_AN-So my trusty notes are not so trusty. I wrote down the wrong date for posting. Sorry about this. Here is the newest chapter._

The train ride was unremarkable except for the faces that stared at Draco and Harry walking together. None of Draco's Slytherin friends even acted like they wanted to approach him on the train which Harry thought was good. It was best to save that for when they were all inside the school and adults were nearby. The carriage ride was dreary and dull. Everyone was too excited to be back to try and really talk. Many of what they would have normally talked about had already been talked about while at Grimmauld Place.

Harry hated to say goodbye to Draco as they had to split to separate tables for the feast. The couple had stopped holding hands when they had left the carriage and hadn't started it back up. That was for later. As he sat down his attention was drawn up to the teacher's table and the woman sitting there. Harry knew her from the trial. She had been very upset that he hadn't been thrown in jail. He decided to track his eyes down the table and see the rest of the teachers. Hagrid wasn't there in place of him was the same woman who always subbed for the class. He looked at Severus and then looked at Hagrid's spot but all Severus did was shrug his shoulders.

The Sorting Hat sang a song of a united school and Harry looked at his friends he sat with and those at other tables and smiled at them. Harry didn't listen as Dumbledore went over the same old school rules his attention was caught when he started on the two new teachers.

"We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The applause was small for Umbridge. She looked like a toad and Harry didn't like the look of her one bit. Harry watched her as she looked around the room at her new charges. Harry almost missed her interrupting Dumbledore so that she could talk. Harry didn't listen with his whole mind as she talked about getting to know and become friends with the students. Instead he watched her face, it was hiding a lot, he could tell.

Listening to her every word after that was very easy; she slipped meaningful words in with her honey like voice. It was as they all feared; the Ministry was stepping into the school and changing what they wanted, no matter what happened to the students and their education. Harry watched her throughout the rest of Dumbledore's speech and then when they were released, Harry stood up and met Draco where he was gathering his First Years along with Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy's eyes grew wide as Harry stepped closer. Draco had his back to where Harry was coming from.

"Draco?" Pansy asked as she pointed. Draco spun around and smiled at Harry.

"Pansy meet Harry. Harry meet Pansy." Draco leaned in close to Pansy and gave Harry a smirk before he whispered in her ear. "My boyfriend."

"Your boy...my, my haven't we been busy over the summer." Pansy grabbed Harry's arm and linked it with hers. "Want to help us with our herd?"

"Herd? Really Pansy! First Years!" Draco called as he looked at the other students who were rushing out of the hall. Draco waited until all the higher years of Slytherin students and all of the other Houses were out of the Great Hall before he started his trek with the students. Pansy and Harry brought up the rear.

"We do this in case students try and get themselves lost the first night. Makes much less work for us in the long run." Pansy hadn't let go of his arm so he had no choice but to follow her down into dungeons were the Slytherin common room was. "So Potter, are you the reason that Draco has fled from his father and taken his mother with him?"

"No." Harry leaned close so that only she could hear him. They were going to be honest with everyone about their relationship. "This started long before Draco fled from the Manor taking his mother with him."

Pansy looked at him, scandalized. She recovered quickly. "And why are you telling me these things?"

"Because Draco trusts you and he need friends he can trust in the snake pit that is your Houses common room. I want him to remain alive so that we can stay in a relationship."

"And you are going to flaunt it to the school?"

"Oh, yes we are. We are going to make the school tolerate us as a couple and then we are going to make them tolerate your House as a whole."

"Sounds diabolical. I want in." Pansy released his arm as the final students started to trickle into the common room. Draco was standing at the entrance watching the students while keeping an eye on Pansy and Harry.

"Draco figured that you might. Now, I have enjoyed our talk but I must get going to my own house before they send a search party."

"Without kissing Draco goodnight? You are a horrible boyfriend."

"No, Pans. He is just waiting until the First Years are gone." Draco leaned in and gave Harry a kiss on the mouth before following the students into the common room.

xXxXxXx

Harry was surprised to find the Dumbledore was at breakfast the next morning in the Great Hall. In fact most of the teachers were. Harry heard the voices in the room rise as he walked down the tables to try and find Hermione so that he could sit with her. Everyone was staring at him. He looked to the Slytherin table but found that Draco was not there. He looked back up at the teacher's tables and saw that both Draco and Pansy were there talking to Dumbledore. Harry almost walked up to join them but stopped and just sat down at an empty spot at the table. It was really early and it was mainly the older students in the Great Hall.

Up at the table, Draco's hands were flying everywhere. He was talking empathetically, Harry could tell. He wondered what it was about. After another minute or two, Pansy looked back and found Harry's sitting. She smiled at him and crooked her finger, telling him to join them. Harry quickly stood and started walking up to the table. When he was halfway there, he noticed that Umbridge was also making her way to the small group that was talking. They both arrived at the same time.

"What have we here?"

"This is a Headmaster duty, Professor and therefore does not include you." Dumbledore looked at her and gave her a giant smile.

Harry watched as Umbridge turned a nice shade of purple before she stomped off and out of the Great Hall.

Draco speaking drew Harry out of watching Umbridge fleeing the room. No doubt to send a letter to Fudge.

"So there is nothing to stop us?"

"No, my boy. There is not. I don't know if you will be safe through."

"I am sure that Pansy, Blaise, and I will be quite safe. I am sure the lions will not kill a few visiting snakes or vice versa."

"I see. And you know this how?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Harry.

"Because the rest of the Gryffindors will not bother him at all and if they do decide to, I am sure that either the Ravenclaws or the Hufflepuffs will allow us refuge."

"So you are willing to sit with the Slytherin?" Dumbledore asked Harry point blank.

Harry looked over at Draco who just nodded. Harry reached out his hand and Draco clasped it.

"Why would I shun the house of my boyfriend?"

Dumbledore looked down at the hands and looked shocked. He looked back and forth between the hands and Harry's face. "My boy, are you sure?"

"I am quite sure."

"Then I say have fun. I'll make the announcement about the seating arrangements at dinner but feel free to sit as you like from now on."

Harry started to open his mouth but Draco starting to back up and pull Harry with him had Harry just smiling at Dumbledore. It was too easy. Dumbledore should have put up much more of a fight. Harry was sure that this was going to come back and bite him.

"So Mr. Potter. Dare we sit together?" Pansy asked as she linked arms with Harry again.

Even after last night, Harry was not ready for it and jumped a little.

"Don't worry she does it to everyone that she likes," Draco said as he let go of Harry's hand and sat down where Harry and his friends would normally sit at breakfast. Hermione was on the other side of the table with a book out. Harry didn't know when she had come in but he was happy that she had.

"Good morning, Hermione." Pansy practically chirped. Hermione looked up and was a little surprised but still smiled at Pansy and then looked at Draco and Harry.

"Good morning. Are you allowed...?" Hermione trailed off and waved at the table.

"Yes. I was just asking the Headmaster about it and there are no rules that stop us. It just another little step in our plan to get the rest of the houses to like Slytherin. You don't mind do you?"

"I'll never mind anything that brings another girl into the group." Hermione smiled and shut her book as more and more people were coming into the Great Hall. More bodies were sitting down beside them all at the Gryffindor table. Neville and Ron were the first with Fred and George following. A few minutes after them were Luna and Blaise. Introductions were made around the table. It was over a half an hour of discussions before the schedules were passed out.

Draco started to look around to find Snape when a schedule was put in front of his face.

"Your Head of House figured that you would be here so he handed me all of your schedules. Miss Lovegood, I have yours as well. Next year, please let your Head know where you are. This will make it all much easier."

Four heads bobbed up and down before McGonagall moved away from them. Draco looked Harry in the eye before starting to laugh.

"I figured that she would be nicer to her students outside of class."

"No, she is like that all the time," Fred answered reaching across Draco for a rasher of bacon. Draco looked at him a little in shock but it wasn't a bad shock.

"All the Weasley's are rather blasé about reaching." Hermione gave Ron a look and Draco looked at his plate which was full of food. "They know that if they don't' get what they want right off then they won't have a chance to get more. Not that they don't..."

"I understand. There are a lot of them and the good stuff goes first. I know that their mother feeds them properly. Still I am used to the Slytherins at school. Reaching like that could get your hand chopped off."

"Wow. I am glad you are here then." Harry smiled at Draco and started to look at his schedule. His schedule wasn't going to be too hard for the year. He liked all of his classes and even with DADA it was going to be a good year.

Many students stopped at the table to talk to either Harry or Draco and Harry knew it was because they wanted to see if for themselves. Even when people weren't stopping, Harry would touch Draco more than he normally would have allowed himself. He wanted everyone to see the relationship. He wanted everyone to see that not all of Slytherin was going to turn into Dark Wizards.

As the day continued, Harry noticed that the house lines were being blurred. By lunch, everyone was sitting where they wanted. The Patil twins were seated at the Gryffindor table at lunch and the Ravenclaw at dinner. Harry was happy. He looked up at Umbridge many times throughout all the meals and saw that she was not happy. Harry snorted. He was not going to be an easy teacher to please and he didn't care if she was ever pleased.

That night at dinner, Draco leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear.

"I think we are the most talked about couple in the school. I think it's hot."


	63. Toady Teacher

Harry entered Potions and smiled. History of Magic had been horrible but he had been antsy the entire time due to wanting to go to Potions. He stopped through when he saw that there were name on the backs of chairs. Other students were already in the class and just standing in the back. Severus was not in the room. Harry looked at the other students and saw that they were looking at the front desk. A raven was sitting on the edge of the cauldron that Severus used. Harry smiled and started to look for his seat.

As he looked at the names on the backs of the chairs he noticed a trend, there was a Slytherin and a Gryffindor at each table. He found that Ron was with Blaise while Hermione was with Pansy. He was sitting with Draco of course. It wasn't until Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy all came into the room and sat down that the rest of the students did so.

There was no talking in the class everyone was silent, no one understood the seating and were all a little weirded out by it and the raven at the front of the class. Five minutes into when class was supposed to begin, the raven cawed and jumped off the cauldron to shift into Severus's form. The class gasped.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I know that many of you are dreading having me so early on Mondays. You have a right to dread. This year will be a little different. I have not given you assigned seating on a whim to torture you. Slytherins and Gryffindors have been at each other throats more and more over the years and I find that I don't like it. I know that my past actions have given you other ideas. No more. After today you can pick where you want to sit but you have to sit with someone from another House. Pairings that cannot get over their hatred will be deducted points for any outright sabotage or cruelty. Not doing your best just to get at your partner will earn you detention. Mr. Longbottom. I see that you have noticed that you are alone. During the theory and lecture you can stay at your current table but when the actual potions work begins you have two options, you may pair with me or you may pair with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

"Th- thank you, Professor." Neville stuttered a little. "I will...think about it before deciding."

Harry knew why Severus was doing that with him. Neville would not be able to work and learn as much from the others and on some potions it would be best that he works with Severus.

"As for the rest of you, I have three potions listed on the board. I do not care what order you do them in but I want all three done before the end of class. Both partners have to work on the same potion. You cannot work on one alone. Mr. Longbottom, today it would be best if you worked with Misters Potter and Malfoy, I will be moving around the room looking for issues. Begin."

Harry looked up at the board that flipped around. It was three very easy potions for Draco and himself, Neville would need some help but he was sure that with their help the group could get the potions done in well under the class time limit.

"Wow," was all that Neville said when he set his bag down beside their table and pulled out his Potions text.

"He told me that he was going to be changing the class a little, I wasn't expecting this."

"He's your...you know what. I would have thought he would have told you everything," Draco said as he stood up and moved to start grabbing items from the stores at the back of the room.

It was just under an hour and the trio was done with their potions. All three samples had their names on them and were sitting on Severus's desk. Severus looked at them from the back of the room where he was helping a duo on the proper cutting of potato root.

"You three may go. There is no homework tonight."

The trio smiled at each other and then scrambled to gather their things and get out. They could get an early start on the homework they had already been given from their first class.

xXxXxXx

Harry was looking forward to his first class with Umbridge, he had just come from Ancient Runes with Hermione, who had gone back to the Common Room for something. He wanted to know the exact measure of her and how to deal with her. He was one of the first to arrive and found that Draco had beaten him. Pansy and Blaise were at the table behind him.

"I assume that this seat is for me?" Harry asked setting his bag down on the table. Draco turned his head to look at Harry and cocked one of his eyebrows.

"Actually, I am saving that for Granger. I thought it was time that I got to know her better."

Harry watched his face as he spoke. Draco betrayed no emotion at all. Harry continued to stare at his face until a not so quiet 'hem' came from the front of the class. Harry jerked his eyes to Umbridge.

"Please, sit down in a seat, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Professor." Harry sat down and stared at her for a few seconds more before turning back to Draco.

"Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini. I am afraid that you will have to separate. I will allow no boy-girl seating in my classroom."

Blaise nodded and stood up, moving to the desk beside Harry and Draco. Draco snorted and Harry was pretty sure that he knew why. She would not allow boy-girl seating but she was allowing Harry and Draco to sit beside one another, and they were boyfriends.

"She must not know," Pansy said low enough so that Harry and Draco could hear but not Umbridge.

Footsteps alerted them to the fact they were not alone but it was only Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, come sit with me. Ronald, you can sit with Blaise."

Ron looked shocked up looked at Harry who just smiled, it was the same seating as Potions. Ron smiled and sat down. That seemed to be the catalyst because everyone seemed to flood into the room then and no one had a chance to talk before class started.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down. A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her. Harry chuckled a little at the end and Draco snorted. Umbridge didn't hear them.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Harry hadn't expected that at all. He knew that she wouldn't be teaching them a lot but not even wand movement for spells and such. That was even worse than what he thought. He looked at Draco whose eyes were wide as well.

Umbridge walked over and tapped her wand against the board and words appeared on it

Defense Against the Dark Arts  
A Return to Basic Principles

Course aims:  
1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.  
2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic  
can legally be used.  
3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for  
practical use.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it? The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

There was the scratching of quills for a few minutes and then silence as Umbridge looked around the room.'

"Good. Please take out your books and open to page five and start reading chapter one."

The flipping of pages and then silence greeted Harry. He opened his book but found it hard to concentrate since he had already read the book. He discreetly looked around the room and found a shock, Hermione's book was closed and her hand was in the air.

"Do you have a question about the chapter, Miss...?"

"Hermione Granger and no. I have a question about the course aims."

"I think that they are perfectly clear if you read them carefully."

"There is nothing about teaching us to use defensive spells on the board."

"Are you expecting to be attacked in class? Why ever would you need to use defensive spells in my classroom?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. ...?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air. Umbridge turned her back on him and Harry immediately raised his hand, Draco and Hermione followed. Umbridge looked at them all and then focused on Draco.

"Mr...?"

"Draco Malfoy. Surely the class of Defense Against the Dark Arts is meant to teach us how to deal and defend ourselves against the Dark Arts."

"Are you a fully trained Ministry educational expert, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, I am not but I have been studying the subject of teaching as I wish to be a teacher when I graduate from Hogwarts. Everything I have read about subjects is that classes that pertain to the use of wands should have the lesson taught in a practical, safe setting so that the student can learn the spells in an environment that is safe so that when the time comes to use them in the real world, the student can be confident."

"I see. I would love to know the books you have read this from because all of the research done by the Ministry of Magic show that a theoretical teaching of spells is all a student needs. Students need not be attacked by a teacher or another student to learn what they need to pass their exams. That is the point of school is it not?" Umbridge looked around the class and settled on a student that was almost directly behind Harry. "And your name is?"

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

"If one has studied the theoretical hard enough that will be enough to get you through the practical parts of your exams."

Harry raised his hand up again and many in the room put their down. Umbridge looked around the room and seemingly grimaced when she saw that Harry had his up but she nodded at him.

"So the first time that we will ever be casting the spells will be under a very stressful test where we have no clue if we are even doing the wand movement exactly as they should be?"

"As I have stated, studying the theory will be enough."

Harry raised his hand again and Umbridge nodded again.

"School is meant to prepare a Witch or Wizard for life. So what happens when we graduate Hogwarts and we want a job that we need Defense training for? Will we have to pay for tutors to teach us so that we can enter the job field?"

"Your training you get should be adequate for any job you would find."

"So we will never go up against or even see some of these creatures we are to defend ourselves against?"

"Learning the theories will be enough to get you any job that you wish."

He noticed that she hadn't actually answered his question. In fact, everyone in the class had noticed that Umbridge had sidestepped the questions put to her. Harry nodded at sat down. He wasn't giving up. He was just giving himself space to work things out. Harry raised his hand again.

"Yes, Mr. Potter" Umbridge's voice was hard enough while still honeyed that Harry was sure she didn't really want to hear what he had to ask.

"I just have one comment to make. I thank you, Professor Umbridge for not taking on Transfiguration or Charms as your class to teach. Hogwarts students wouldn't even be able to lift a feather with their spells or door a mouse into a matchbox with your method of teaching."

The entire class gasped and Draco swatted him on the arm, hard.

"Mr. Potter thank you for your childish speech. It has earned you a week in detention with me and Mr. Malfoy; you have earned three days for hitting another student. Now please read chapter one and there will be no more talking for the rest of the class."

Umbridge sat down and stared out at the class while they read. Harry sat and looked as if he was reading but he wasn't. Instead he was thinking. He was making plans on making sure that the parents of the students at Hogwarts knew the education they were paying for that the children here were not getting.


	64. Evil Incarnate

At dinner that night, Harry found himself cornered by Angelina Johnson. He looked back at his friends asking for help but they just stayed where they were at, even Draco who just shrugged.

"You landed yourself in detention?" Angelina asked.

"Yea, I..."

"Stood up against that witch?"

Harry looked up in shock at her.

"Yeah."

"Good. Tryouts for keeper were that night but I talked to McGonagall. I was able to ask her to move them to early Saturday morning. Slytherin also had to reschedule theirs. They are going to be following us on Saturday morning. Professor Snape came and asked me himself when he should schedule his. He was very...nice for him."

"I am sorry about it. I just..."

"I know. Hermione told me all about it a little bit ago. Just try not to get too many more."

Harry nodded at her and smiled. She clapped him on the shoulder and then walked off. Harry looked back at his friends who were just smiling. Draco patted the seat beside him and Harry sat down.

"I need to speak to Professor Snape before I head to detention. Just don't do anything stupid before I get there." Draco stood and his hand lingered on Harry's shoulder for a second before he went off, heading towards the dungeons. Harry waved at his retreating back and piled his plate full for food to eat quickly before he headed off to detention. The table was silent as the meal went on. No one knew what to say. Finally, after half an hour, Harry stood up and left himself. He waved at his friends and made his way to the DADA room.

He knocked and was greeted with a jovial "Come in, Mr. Potter." Harry pushed open the door and found Draco already there. He was seated at a desk and there was another just opposite Draco's. He was sure that was for him. He set down his bag and didn't take out his wand. He just left it poking out of his bag, within reach if need be. He was very sure that he would not be doing anything with it all during the detention. Harry looked at Draco and saw that his was also within reach. Draco smiled at Harry before Umbridge could catch him.

"Good evening. Please put away your wands. You won't need them. Now, you are both going to be doing lines."

Harry and Draco both leaned down to pull out their quills.

"No, not with your own quill." She stood up from her seat and moved around her desk to hand each of them a quill. "This is a very special quill. You will both write 'I must not tell lies.' So that you will stop telling dirty, nasty lies about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"How many times?" Harry asked as he looked from the quill to Umbridge.

"As many time as it takes for the message to sink in." Umbridge moved back around the desk and sat down. Harry looked to Draco who looked scared. That cemented it in Harry's mind. It was a Blood Quill. Harry started to scratch away the sentences. In seconds, his hand started to hurt. He looked up and saw that Draco's hand was the same. He watched as Draco passed a hand over the skin of his hand, knowing that it wouldn't take away the pain.

The detention was long and brutal. Harry knew that his hand had never hurt so badly in his life. Finally, though, it was over. Both boys pick up their bags and left the room without saying a word to Umbridge after she told them to have a good night. Blood dripped in the hallway as the boys walked but they didn't care. Without a word, both headed to the dungeons and to Severus's rooms. Harry almost knock on his father's room with his bleeding hand but stopped and used his other. Severus opened the door and looked at them for a few seconds before ushering them inside. He didn't ask any questions at all as he shut the door.

"What happened?" Severus asked when the door was shut. He looked back and forth between the two boys.

"I would like to meet with the Governors tonight." Draco draped himself in a chair and pulled his wand out of the bag he set at his feet. "Please have McGonagall come with us as well."

"What happened? I would like to know before waking the Governors and dragging them into London for a meeting with two fifteen-year-olds and two professors."

"Professor Umbridge is using a detention too that was banned from the English Wizarding world over a hundred years ago." Draco's voice was snotty as he transfigured a set of bandages out of blank parchment he pulled off Severus's end table. He wrapped his own hand before waving Harry over and wrapping his as well. "Send a Patronus to my father. Tell him I was injured."

Severus just stared at him for a few seconds before looking at Harry, and then he went to bedroom to send the Patronus alone. Harry knew that Draco was only acting like that because he was upset. Severus returned to the room a few minutes later. When he returned and looked at Harry's hand, which was when the teens noticed that they were still holding hands. Draco just shrugged and pulled on Harry's hand a little until they were both seated in the chair, he never let go of Harry's hand. It was just a little while until they received word from Lucius that the Governors would be waiting at the London house by the time that the four of them arrived.

Severus made the both of them wait in his room while he went to get McGonagall. He didn't want Umbridge seeing them with him and her at all until they were leaving. They the two professors arrived back in the room, McGonagall was holding Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry looked at her face and saw that she was thoroughly miffed. She wasn't speaking and her lips were so thin that Harry couldn't see them.

"You two staying under the cloak will be safer. It would not do to have Umbridge catch us on the way out and think something is up. Lucius is telling the Dark Lord nothing about who this emergency meeting of the Governors is about."

Draco took the cloak from McGonagall and flung it around himself. He was slightly taller than Harry so it made sense to have him be the one to put it on first.

xXxXxXx

Harry and Draco were still under the cloak when they arrived by Apparition at a house in central London. A house elf led them to a dining room that held a very large table. Seated on the opposite side of where they were led in were eleven men and women. Lucius was standing just inside the doorway into the room. He held out his hand to Harry, who immediately gave is injured hand over. Lucius unwrapped the hand with care and touched the skin around the writing on the back of his hand.

"Please show the rest, Mr. Potter. I will attend to Draco's wounds. When you are done I will attend yours as well. How many more days of detention so you both possess?"

"Draco was given three days and I a week," Harry said as he rounded the table to show the first Governor.

"What brought this on?" The first Governor asked as Harry proffered his hand up for inspection. The Governor grunted and waved Harry on.

Harry started the story, glad that Draco piped in bits where his own memory failed. Harry finished up when he had shown the last Governor. He could tell that as the story went, they were getting madder and madder, more so when they saw his hand.

"So she is not teaching the techniques needed to protect oneself?" The last Governor, a woman, asked as she poked at Harry's hand with her wand, but did not hurt it. Harry shook his head. When she released his hand, Harry rounded the table and went straight back to Lucius. Lucius held his hand, lightly, and cast a few spells on it. The wounds started to close up and the pain went away.

"The Blood Quill is meant to maim. The scars wills stay but fade over time. This will heal it completely though. Professor McGonagall, why was she allowed to use this? Was she not instructed on what was to be used on a student and what was not?"

"The Headmaster made her aware. I was there as was all the staff of Hogwarts. We were not aware that she was going to go to these extremes. I will make sure that the Headmaster is aware, when I return."

"There will be no need. The Headmaster's hand will be tied. The Ministry is taking too much control. Putting a teacher in when the Headmaster can't find one, that Decree we agree with but we will be making stipulations. Only we will be able to do anything about her. No child should be scarred from being at school, nor should they be sent into the world with an incomplete education. Tomorrow Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy you will go to your respective Heads of House to serve your remaining detentions. All students shall serve their detentions with their Heads of House from now until we say otherwise. If the Headmaster can't or won't protect his students, we may need to look into finding a replacement for next year."

"The Minister thinks he can control what is not his to control. He will find that he cannot. Hold your tongue children. The grievances will be aired and justice sought but we must bide out time. Return to school and know that you will be safe."

Harry and Draco both bowed to the Governors and turned around. McGonagall took his arm while Severus took Draco's. They were silent as they walked back down the hall. When they stopped at the door, Severus placed the cloak over both of them and they stepped outside. Once all four were outside, Severus reached under the cloak and grasped both teens hands and they Apparated into Hogsmeade.

"Mr. Potter, please heed their warning. I would hate to have Umbridge step into the matters even more."

"I know how to hold my tongue, Professor. You need not worry. Professor Umbridge will not like having detentions taken out of her hands, though."

"That is for us to deal with, Harry." Severus said as he stepped up and pulled the cloak off of both of them. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it up to look at it. "Professor McGonagall will take you both to your dorms. I have matters to attend to. Your cloak will be in your room in the morning, Harry. I wouldn't want Umbridge to see you with it."

Draco linked his arms with Harry's and pulled in in the direction of the school. McGonagall walked behind them.

"As least is happened to us."

Draco stopped and looked at him sharply. McGonagall who was not ready for the sudden stop almost hit them.

"What if it had been some first years?"

"I shudder at the thought," McGonagall said her voice full of venom. She gave them both a little shove on their backs to get them moving again.

"I am working on something, Professor that I want to speak to the rest of the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girls about. I was hoping I could get permission from you to have a small meeting in your office, one morning before breakfast."

"When?"

"Wednesday. It shouldn't take long at all and no one will be late for class."

"Be my guest. I will sure that Professor Umbridge doesn't get wind and if she does, I will make sure she stays away. Just don't' do anything rash."

"Malfoy's are never rash, Professor. I thought you would have known that by now."

"Come along, you both need sleep."


	65. OWLs, Prefects, Studying, & Quidditch

At breakfast on Tuesday morning, Dumbledore stood up when most of the students and teachers had arrived and cleared his throat. It was so rare that he made any announcements at breakfast that everyone quickly stopped whatever they were doing and looked to him.

"Good morning students and professors. I just have a quick announcement to make. It seems that the Governors for Hogwarts are going to be visiting over the next few weeks and want to see about reviewing policies here at the school. In that end they have made one change. They have decided to make a change. Educational Decree Number Twenty Three states that all detentions will be over seen by the offenders Head of House. They stated that the reasoning is because of a few parents and their complaints over the summer. They also wish to state that they are very sorry that they were unable to pass this Decree before the start of term."

Harry smiled over at Draco and ran a hand over the back of his scared hand. Lucius had been right and it had healed up nicely. He got no pain from it and it didn't hurt to move. Still it ached when he thought of it. He knew it was phantom pain. He looked up at Umbridge and saw her staring at Dumbledore with barely concealed anger. He was sure that she thought it was him that had forced the hand of the Governors. He had to look away quickly when she started to turn her head to look at them. He did watch her out of the corner of his eye.

"I think you and I should not be in the halls alone," Draco said quietly, flicking his eyes up to where Umbridge was. Harry nodded back at him.

"What brought this on?" Hermione asked.

"What makes you think that I know?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry, I know that Professor McGonagall dropped you off very late last night and your hand has a new scar on the back of it that matches the one that Draco has and it has something to do with lies.

"We'll tell you later."

xXxXxXx

Wednesday morning dawned early for Harry. His watch alarm beeped to let him know the meeting was in a half an hour, even though he had been up for about an hour. He wasn't sleeping well most days but he wasn't worried about. Harry quickly showered and dressed for the day. He wanted to arrive early so that hopefully he and Draco could get a few minutes to themselves.

Upon entering the Transfiguration classroom, his hopes were dashed as he saw that Draco and Hermione had their heads over sheets of paper and were talking in low tones. He watched them for a few seconds then cleared his throat. He was happy to see that at least these two were getting along. Ron was still a little distant but he had stopped calling Malfoy names when they spoke of him.

"Good, you're here." Hermione smiled and looked behind him. "And there's the rest."

Harry turned around to look and saw that there was a group behind him. There were twenty four in total, all the 5th year Prefects, minus Draco and Hermione, as well as the 6th and 7th year Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Harry barely looked at anyone that wasn't in his year. He just wondered what Draco's plan was.

"We got word from Professor McGonagall that this was a meeting to do with a study group?" Ernie MacMillan asked as he sat down at a desk. The others all paired off and sat down as well. Since Hermione and Draco were in the front, Pansy and Ron sat with each other. Harry decided to stay standing.

"Yes. I am sure that most of you have had a class with our new Defense teacher." Draco paused while most of them nodded their faces grim. "Her methods will not do."

"What can we do?" the 6th year female Slytherin asked.

"Hermione and I have been discussing this over the past day. We think that we have a solution. I know that most of you don't believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back but regardless of that, our generation of witches and wizards can't be taught sub-standard Defense Against the Dark Arts. If she won't teach us what we need to know, then we must do it ourselves. To that effect, I have had Hermione speak with the Headmaster; he has agreed to let us use the Great Hall and several classrooms near the Great Hall for a study hall of sorts. Students can work on homework there or come to the study hall if they have questions. The First Years especially need help."

"How can we help?" Padma asked.

"Easy, Hermione has created a rotation of sorts that will work to where there are twenty four older year students, who are the in the top of their classes will be the leaders of the study hall, while they work on their own homework or studying, they can help whoever needs help. Basically there will be two students from each of the years from 5th and up from each House. I know it sounds confusing but Hermione has found a way to make it work. We were hoping to have you be the first to sign up hoping it will make others want to help."

"What would be in it for us?"

"OWLs and NEWTs are around the corner for all of us. This will help us review things from all years and if we help others learn new things, we can learn them better as well. I am sure that others of our same years will be having issues and maybe as a group we can work through them and help others at the same time. One night a week is all we are asking for. I have charmed a sheet of parchment to take Quidditch schedules into play, as well as games and other things and any clubs. We hope to get enough to where it is less than once a week for most." Hermione stopped talking and looked out into the faces, most looked like they liked the idea. "The Headmaster will assign one teacher to cover watching the study hall. The classrooms will be used for actual spell work; we have four rooms we can use."

"What about detentions?"

"I have a set of Galleons here, one for all who decide to do this. The Galleons have a Protean Charm on them. On a normal Galleon, on the side there are numerals, these refer to the Goblin who cast the coin. On these, it shows the next time you have a study hall to cover. I will also have a spell set on here that you can use to tell me and Draco of either a health emergency or a detention. Once we know we can consult the master list and find someone to cover, or just leave your spot blank for the night."

"What about Umbridge when she covers the lessons?" Harry asked.

"All a teacher is there for is to make sure that no fights happen and that no one is injured seriously. She can't stop the study hall because then that would make is seem that she doesn't care at all about the students and their education. Having a generation of witches and wizards that don't know all they should would destroy our part of the Wizarding World."

"What is Professor Umbridge scared of?"

"I don't know."

"Is he really back? Headmaster Dumbledore spoke about all of the champions seeing him resurrected but is he really? The Minister doesn't seem to think that he is." the Head Boy asked. Hermione and Draco didn't answer. Instead they just looked at Harry. Harry stood up and looked out into the students.

"I watched as he was resurrected using my own blood to do it. If any student wishes to see it, I have the memory and I am sure that the Headmaster would let us use his Pensieve to see it." All the students shook their heads to say no. Harry nodded at them. "If any of you change your minds, then just let me know."

"When are we going to start this?"

"Next week, starting Monday. We hope to have enough students signed up by then. Why don't you all come up and sign the sheet. Please write your house, year, and any clubs you are in. I'll charm your Galleons over the next few days and have them for you on Sunday; you can pick them up at lunch."

Harry stood up and was the first to sign his name. This was perfect. He knew that this would help a lot and it seemed like it was going to be fun.

xXxXxXx

That night, Harry watched as Ron snuck off after dinner. He decided to follow him. He saw Ron head towards the Quidditch Pitch and start to fly around. Ron flew around the pitch a few times before he spotted Harry.

"Harry! How long have you been there?"

"Since you started. I wanted to watch you before I headed to McGonagall for my detention. You look really good. I am glad your parents got you a broom for a present for becoming a Prefect."

"Yea, if I didn't have my own broom I wouldn't be able to try out. I hope I get Keeper."

"Keep up like you are and you will. We both have a break before and after lunch on Friday, how about we hit the pitch between History of Magic and DADA?"

"Sounds great!" Ron smiled at Harry, with a giant smiled before he turned around on his broom and headed back up to practice.

Harry made his way quickly up to the castle so that he wouldn't be late for his detention with McGonagall. He hoped that Ron kept up with the training. It would be nice to have Ron on the team as keeper.

xXxXxXx

Saturday didn't come quite quick enough for Harry who was sure that he would fly well but between his detentions and not sleeping well, he was having a rough time of it. He put it all down to stress and was sure that when the tryouts were done and detention over with, his nights would get better.

"Ready, Harry?" Angelina asked when he was all kitted up for the try outs. Harry nodded at her and the team took the pitch to try for a new keeper.

It was a tough tryout and it brought plenty of people down to watch. Halfway through the Slytherin team came and sat to watch and wait for the Gryffindors to finish. Draco popped up on his broom to talk to Harry when it looked like the tryouts were dying down.

"How's it going?"

"Long."

"You don't look well."

"Didn't sleep much last night."

"Lucky Angelina's not looking to replace you as well."

"Ha." Harry smiled at Draco and laughed when one of players nearly fell off their broom dodging a Bludger.

Finally, the tryouts were over and Angelina called them down. Draco stayed up and the rest of the Slytherin's took to the pitch. Once it was announced that Ron was taking over as Keeper, the rest of the hopefuls left and Harry stayed behind to watch the Slytherins. In truth he just wanted some privacy and to watch Draco.

The Captain Montague flew over to where Harry was sitting and hovered.

"We got a few second years vying for the reserve Seeker. Malfoy wanted to know if you wanted to help us pick a member. He swears you won't mess us up and will pick a good one."

Harry smiled at him. "Sure. Want me to keep my Gryffindor kit on?"

"That's fine. We are going to be releasing seven Snitches. We want to see who can catch the most but have nice form and such. Just come up when you are ready."

It didn't take long for Harry to get up into the air. He stayed on one end of the pitch while Malfoy took the other. He knew why Malfoy and Montague were doing this. It was showing unity between the Houses and setting an example to the Slytherin's. It took over an hour for Draco and himself to decide on a reserve Seeker.

When it was all over and the Hufflepuffs took the pitch to practice, that was when Harry noticed that Umbridge was in the stands watching them.


	66. The Inquisitor of Hogwarts

"How do you do it Hermione?" Ron asked as he slid his parchment, quill, and book away from him. He sighed dramatically and laid his head on the desk. Hermione giggled at him a little while laying a hand on his back and rubbing. Harry chuckled as well. Ron had started to join them for their nightly study sessions when neither of them had practice and Harry no longer had detentions.

Looking up, Harry saw that the Great Hall was just as packed as it had been an hour before. It wasn't a night for any of them to be on duty in the study hall but they liked to come in and watch. He also noticed that they were not the only ones. Many of those who were part of the leaders of the study group were in the hall. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were over there helping a small group of Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's with something.

"Harry and I are used to it, Ron. You will as well. I am very proud of you for at least trying. You will find that it comes easier in time."

A screech of an owl stopped all talking in the hall. Everyone looked up. It was rare to have an owl come at night.

"It's Hermes!" Ginny said from her spot a little farther down the table. Hermes swooped around the room once before dropping a letter in Ron's lap. In seconds, Fred, George, and Ginny were now crowded around the threesome. "Is it Percy?"

Ron picked up the letter and read the writing on the envelope. "Yea, it's from him. I wonder what he wants." Ron started to open the letter. He held it so that everyone could read it; he didn't want to read it aloud.

_Dear Ron, _  
_I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister of Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. This is a wonderful coup for you. It will help you go places after Hogwarts._

_I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the "Fred and George" route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

_But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron; I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully you will be able to read this away from certain prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

_From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy. Especially now that he is running around with the Malfoy boy. This will bring you nothing but trouble for the rest of your life. Malfoy's cannot be trusted and especially ones that switch sides. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different — and probably more accurate — view of Potters behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing — and see if you can spot yours truly!_

_Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter and Malfoy, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality if you ask me and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt. Potter is continuing to deny the Minister the right to protect him because he thinks that he knows more of Dark Wizards and what they can do than the Minister himself. Potter is skirting a line that could destroy the world. He will not listen to reason and the Minister fears that he means to turn dark._

_Ron if you have any information about who Potter is being raised by, please let me know so that I can let the Minister know. Or if you are afraid of Potter and him catching you sending a letter to me, please tell Professor Umbridge, she can help you. It is vital to the security of the entire Wizarding World that Potter not be in the hands of anyone who is disloyal to the survival of the Wizarding World._

_This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that so far Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week — again, see the Prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this — a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!_

_I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore (if you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders). I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people — the Minister really could not be more gracious to me — and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

_Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._

_Your brother, _  
_Percy_

"I wonder what all that means?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside Ron. Fred and George leaned against the table and Hermione took the letter from Ron to read again. Harry looked out over the crowd and found that Draco was looking at him. Harry ticked his head a little, enough that Draco knew to come over to him.

It was silence at the table while Hermione finished reading and Draco made his way over. Hermione set the letter down and sighed. Draco picked it up to read, looking at Ron and asking a question with his eyes. Ron nodded and Draco started to read.

"I guess we should have known it. They have no way to pressure me into giving the name away but now that Percy is so high and mighty inside the Ministry, Fudge is using him to get Ron away from Harry."

"I find it funny that now Weasley is trying to separate you and Harry by bringing me into it. Of course, Fudge still doesn't trust me. Father still has enough influence to have things pushed away from him but when a wife and child leave the home, we are the ones cast in a bad light. Fudge is still so stupid."

"I'm not gonna reply at all, Harry. I don't want to give him or Fudge the satisfaction."

Harry nodded. "Draco, what was Podmore caught doing in the Ministry?"

Draco laughed a little. "Trespass and attempted robbery. He got six months. He was trying to get into the Department of Mysteries, I've been informed. On that note, I need to get back to my group and us four needs to talk. Hermione please let us know when we can all meet for a little tête-à-tête."

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek before he sauntered off back to the Slytherin table.

"Wonder what he knows?" Ron asked.

xXxXxXx

The Gryffindor's didn't have to wait too long for an answer. Hermione opened her Daily Prophet and gasped, nearly dropping the fork that had been on her way to her mouth, full of eggs.

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"

"Oh..." Harry said trailing off as he read the paper. As he read he heard the rest of the Great Hall got very quiet, he was sure that the rest of the school was reading the exact same thing. Harry's blood started to boil as he read. This was exactly what the Governors were supposed to be stopping. Had they lied to Draco and himself, and Severus and McGonagall?

A small squawk of another owl pulled Harry from his reading. It was Narcissa's owl with two small packages. Harry petted the owl and it dropped one before flying off to the other side of the room and dropping the other off to Draco. Inside was a small box of sweets and a letter tucked inside the box and under the sweets. Opening the letter, Harry saw that it was from Lucius

_Dear Harry, _

_Please do not rise to an occasion where Umbridge would be able to punish you in any way. The Educational Decree Twenty Three still stands but don't push things, if you do Fudge may well try and overturn it. The Governors are taking their time and going slow so that no mistakes are made. They will be acting within the fortnight but had to pass this as to not raise suspicion. Not passing it without a really good reason would have made Fudge look too close at some things. I have sent a matching letter to Draco in the same manner._

_Don't give the Ministry a reason to step in at Hogwarts more than it already has._

_Lord Lucius Malfoy_

Harry looked up at Draco, who looked like he had just finished reading his own letter. Draco gave him a very wicked smile. He knew that the other boy was thinking of how things would be once the Governors stepped in.

"Doesn't seem that too many students in the school really like this new Decree."

Harry look up at Hermione's words and saw that most of the students were talking in hushed whispers while pointing and/or looking up at Umbridge with frowns on their faces. Umbridge sat at the table with a giant smile on her face. It was as if she thought that the whole school should be happy with her for messing up their education.

xXxXxXx

"She's nutters. She truly thinks that she is making us better by all this crap." Ron was fuming as he talked and stalked around his and Harry's rooms. Neville and Ginny were guarding to make sure that no one else tried to come up. Hermione and Draco were sitting on Ron's bed while Harry was on his own.

"She believes that she is teaching superiorly to all others who have come before. She is Fudge's lackey through and through. He is so scared of what is coming that he thinks that controlling all of us will make him safer."

"I just think he is stupid, Draco. I am sure that there is someone close to him that is a Death Eater and that someone is controlling him, and he is too stupid to see it." Harry flopped backwards on his bed. He heard Draco chuckle for a few seconds before he peeked at the blonde.

"It's almost time to go to our separate dorms. We all need to take Mr. Malfoy's words to heart and keep our noses clean," Hermione stated as she stood up. "We also need to keep an eye on Nott. His parents support Umbridge."

"I've always kept an eye on Nott. Ever since first year. He and his family could never be trusted to be anything but supports of Voldemort."


	67. Watched Lessons

The Day after Educational Decree Number 24 went into effect was not all that different when one just looked at the school as a whole. To see the difference in Hogwarts one had to look at the packs of students. The groups of students that wandered the halls between classes were not as they were before. It was normal to find groups of Gryffindors on their own, as well as Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. Sometimes there would be a person or duo from another House mixed in with the others but it was rare, outside of family and lifelong friends. Now though there are groups that if one stopped and talked to, there would probably be four different colors of ties and four different crests on the robes. The school was banding together.

The difference was most striking in the Great Hall at lunchtime. When one entered before there would be a mass of black robes but if one looked carefully there would be a table of green, red, yellow, and blue. Now there were groups of colors. The table that had the most of any color was the Slytherin table, most of them stayed at their table but it was only a matter of time until they made friends with other people.

Umbridge sat at her seat at the high table at breakfast and at lunch and frowned at all the students who were mingling. The other professors at Hogwarts were happy that the students were mingling and getting along well. So far there had been no fights at all over the new order of things.

In fact no fights were broken up in the first week after Umbridge was made High Inquisitor. No student wanted to incur Umbridge's wrath at all. Umbridge's classes were the worst of all. She still taught nothing of import to any of the years.

The first real excitement came during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Transfiguration class that Umbridge was inspecting. All three arrived early just so that they could make sure they were there for the entire spectacle. Even Draco, Pansy, and Blaise arrived early. They took all three of the front row seats, the Gryffindors on one side and the Slytherins on the other with Draco and Harry sharing a table.

McGonagall arrived in her normal way, calling for order and setting about getting two students to pass out the mice and homework. Umbridge interrupted McGonagall, which made Draco snicker at the look on McGonagall's face.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your..."

""Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom. As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell —"

"Hem, hem."

McGonagall turned on Umbridge, giving her a look that no student had ever seen before. Or if they had they never lived to tell anyone of it. It was so full of fury that the students were sure that if Umbridge had been a normal person she would have fled in fear. "I wonder how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Draco turned and gave Harry a quick look of triumph. Harry smiled back. Draco started to write down on a piece of paper he had out for notes. Harry thought it was just notes until the feathered tip of Draco's quill brushed his hand. Harry looked down at it and smiled at the writing.

_I can't wait for her inspection of our class with Professor Snape._

Harry almost laughed out loud but didn't, not wanting to draw attention to the note. The next time that Harry looked down at the note, the writing was gone. Harry gave Draco a look, who then started to write again.

_Ink from the Twins. They want me to test it. Disappears after the intended reads it. Watch._

Harry watched the start of the writing start to disappear just seconds after he had read it. Harry smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Just after that both of them received their mice to use for the day on their Vanishing Spells. The class after that was a rush of nothing. Umbridge did nothing to make McGonagall any madder and the six students were disappointed. They had expected a show of fireworks but all they got was a taste.

Several days after Educational Decree Number 24, Harry got the feeling that Umbridge was following him about just to try to give him detention. Everywhere he looked and went there she was. Harry shared his feelings with everyone and only Draco took him serious, but he was sure that was just because he thought that if he didn't Harry wouldn't make out with him anymore. It was in the same small gathering on Friday that Harry brought up an issue with the inspected lessons.

"Remember in Transfiguration, at the start, Umbridge kept on interrupting Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked the others. The four of them were all seated at the end of the used to be Slytherin table. There were no other students around, most of them were gone after supper but before the lessons start. "She acted like McGonagall didn't know about the inspection just because McGonagall was having us use our wands."

"I think that she truly thinks that all magic can be taught by reading about it. We always go over the theory before we pick up a wand and look how long it takes us. We are the best in the class and still it takes us usually at least an entire lesson before we can even half say we are doing it right." Hermione finished her small speech with the slamming closed of her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She then propped her head up on her hand and stared out across the Great Hall into nothingness. Ron tried poking her with his quill but all she did was wave her free hand to try and make him go away.

Draco caught his eye and jerked his head, signaling that he wanted Harry to follow him. Harry packed up his bag and stood to follow Draco.

"You can stay with her Ron?" Harry asked as he passed him.

"Yea. When she comes out of her thinking trance, I'll make sure she makes it back. You two have fun." Ron gave Harry a giant smile and Harry had the fight the urge to blush. With all the schoolwork and issues that had popped up during the short time since school started, Harry and Draco hadn't really been able to spend quality time alone.

Draco lead him throughout the school, heading up to the fifth floor before popping down to the third and then back up the sixth, before heading down into the dungeon.

"What?" Harry asked as they exited onto the sixth floor and heading across it to another set of stairs.

"Trust me," Draco asked his voice soft. Harry would have brushed off a comment like that from Ron or Hermione but Harry stopped walking. Draco finally noticed that he was the only one making noise and looked behind him. Harry was still about ten feet back. Draco stopped walking and Harry caught up to him, taking quick, long steps.

"Draco, you know that I do."

"I...I will explain when I get to where we are going. I was thinking our little hideaway but I thought that somewhere else might be best. Just follow me please."

"Anywhere," Harry said before he could stop himself. Draco gave him a rare full smile and Harry smiled back.

It was several more minutes of travel before they made it into the dungeons and to the Slytherin common room. No one said a word as Draco led Harry into his dorm room. Draco plopped his bag down on the floor between his bed and the wall. He grabbed Harry's bag and put it down in the same place.

"We will be safe. No one will come in here. No one will bother us. Severus places sound charms on the rooms when we hit third year. He tells us that he doesn't want to hear us wank and neither do the others. Our bunkmates will just have to listen to us, make us put up a sound charm, or place one up themselves."

"McGonagall doesn't mention any of it at all. I am sure that the Gryffindor parents just tell their kids not to do it...especially sex. I...Severus gave me one but it was mainly, don't get a girl pregnant and don't get caught doing it in school."

"Severus gave me one that was basically; don't go farther than you are comfortable with."

Harry laughed a little and felt the blush creep over his face. Stepping to the end of the bed Draco laid down on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. Harry stayed standing but leaned against the wall that faced the end of the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"This war is going to get worse, Harry. Already the word of our relationship has breached these walls. Mother sent me clippings of the stories being written about you and me and the influence I will have over you in the coming times. No one has outright said it because they are a little afraid of my mother but they hint at the fact that I am a Death Eater and have seduced you."

"But the break from your father?"

"A giant ruse. A means to twist you into a relationship where I can control you and use you. That you will be used for sex and then served up on a silver platter to those who want to end you"

"So it all revolves around sex?"

Draco didn't answer instead he just gave Harry that look that he had come to know well. Draco was calling him a prat without actually doing it. Harry just ignored him and decided to tell him of a plan he had.

"So with Fudge acting like the prat that he is, I've decided to find out some information from our friends abroad. I'm going to write letters to Fleur and Viktor and ask them how much their government actually sticks its hands in as far as the day-to-day running of the schools."

"Sounds good. I have a few friends in some other places. I'll write them as well." Draco sat up on the bed and crooked a finger at Harry. Harry stepped closer to the bed but was just out of arm reach. He gave Draco a sly smile. "What are you doing over there?"

"Looking."

"Come closer so you can touch."

"Who says I want to?"

Draco smiled, slyly at Harry before he quickly stood up, moving quickly to shove Harry backwards so that he was against the wall again. He settled his hands to either side of Harry's head and used his feet to trap Harry's between him.

"Because we've not been able to do this, yet this year." Draco leaned forward and captured Harry's mouth with his own. Harry quickly opened his own lips and let Draco take control of the kiss. It was easy to do so. Draco was controlling when they kissed but he liked it. It was a time he could let go without consequences.

Harry used his free hands to grabbed Draco's trousers and pull Draco against him. Draco huffed when he was pulled bodily against Harry but he didn't break the kiss. Instead he deepened it by caressing Harry's tongue with his own. Moving his hands from the wall to Harry's mouth allowed Draco to control the kiss even more. Just as he framed Harry's face, Harry's hand untucked Draco's shirt and pressed his own hands against the skin of Draco's stomach.

Pulling back, Draco tried to look into Harry's eyes, which slowly opened when the other teen didn't feel Draco come back to him. What Draco saw in Harry's eyes nearly stopped his heart. He had never seen that look of feeling safe in Harry's eyes, even when he was with Severus.

"Harry?"

"Draco?"

"Boys?"

Draco jumped backwards from Harry and hit the bed falling into it. Harry hadn't moved so much but had drawn his wand and it was pointed at Severus. Draco quickly stood back up, trying to tuck his shirt back into his pants and failing at it.

"Seems I arrived just in time. A first year told me that you both came up here. She would not leave until I came down. Next time you want some alone time, Harry use your cloak."

"Yes, Father." Harry wasn't blushing at being caught. Draco wondered what kind of talk Severus had with the dark-haired boy but he would have loved to have been a fly on the wall during it.

"Or use the room I have set aside for you both in the dungeons. If I have to interrupt another make out session because of a first years prudish freak out, I think I will use spells or potions, on both of you." Severus glared at them for a few seconds before he left the room.

"Yes, Sir!" Both boys answered as Severus left the room. They didn't hear him chuckling.


	68. Denied

**Chapter Sixty Seven-Denied**  
Severus was walking the halls of Hogwarts late at night. Part of it was trying to find children that were out of bed and the other part keeping an eye on things. All of the professors were keeping an eye on the students. Especially those of his own students that were not taking well to the changes in the hierarchy of the houses. Severus knew that those students in Slytherin would gladly give over Harry or even Draco to the Dark Lord and not even bat an eye. They were the ones who gave the bad name to the rest of the Slytherins.

Never deluding himself, he knew that there were other children in the other houses that would do the same, out of either some crazy idea that doing so would save the world and the others because they were dark themselves. Those were the children that were more dangerous. Those children could be the downfall of the entire school. The ones who seemed to walk in light but lived in shadow. There was also no way of finding them. Their parents are hidden just as well.

Albus had refused him the right to look at the parents of students more. He wanted to find them before they found the weakness in Harry's defenses. There were not many but there was a big one that the whole school knew. Harry would do anything for those he calls friends. Draco at this point was the biggest chink in Harry's defenses. Draco was the person that Harry would walk into the Dark Lord's lair to find and save.

As much as he tried, his son was entirely too Gryffindor for his own liking. He knew that risk though when he had asked Harry to make sure he was placed there. It had been easier than to protect him. Harry could do what he wanted without having to worry about his house mates. Now though, when Severus wasn't sure who was safe to be around Harry, Slytherin would be the best bet. Granger and the Weasley's protected him well but none of them had ever been able to stop Harry when he had an idea in his head.

Harry was entirely too much like his mother in that regard.

A noise in the hall he had just passed had Severus turning around and dousing his wand before entering the hall. He had performed a charm on his eyes that gave him perfect night vision but he still used his wand, not giving away his upper hand to all those he came across. He kept his wand in a relaxed but ready position and walked down the hall. He could see no one but someone had been there.

A paper rustling as he passed made Severus turn back to look at it. When he had been through this hall not ten minutes before it hadn't been there. Placing a finger on the corner to stop it from moving, Severus started to read. 

— _**By order of —**_

_**The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**_

_All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, Study Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An Organization, Society, Team, Group, Study Groups, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, Study Groups, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, Study Groups, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

_Signed:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_High Inquisitor_

Severus felt ice flow through his veins. The Governors had lied to him. They had lied to Lucius. They had lied to Harry and Draco. The groups the Head Boy and Girl and the Prefects were using to make sure that the rest of the students knew the subject matter would be not allowed and he was sure that Dolores was not going to reinstate the study group.

Ripping the poster down, Severus started back to the more patrolled areas of the castle, placing his wand back in his robes. Minerva would be there. If Albus knew about this and hadn't warned him or any of the professors, there would be a mutiny. If he was just as in the dark, he wouldn't want to be Fudge when Albus got his hands on him.

Hearing the screaming before he got too close was never a good thing. Minerva's voice carried in the castle but never this bad. She must be in a big tit and he was sure that he knew why. Following the voice, he found Albus and Minerva standing in the middle of the Great Hall with other professors scattered out around them. She was brandishing a piece of paper at his face while Albus looked shocked.

"What are you going to do about this, Albus?" Minerva demanded finally letting Albus take the paper and read it. Some of the professors had the same look that he was sure was on his own face, on theirs. While there were others who looked on with a fascination of not knowing what was going on. When Severus reached the group he handed his own copy off and watched as professors read it and passed it around while Albus took his time reading, thinking while he did so.

The rest of the professors were so focused on Albus and Minerva that they didn't notice when someone else entered the room. Severus did and pulled his wand out. He didn't know if it was Dolores or a student. If it was a student, they were in for a world of trouble with all the professors present. When he turned, he found Lucius and three other Governors standing there. Severus cleared his throat and the other professors looked at him and then at the new arrivals.

"What is the meaning of this?" Albus asked, brandishing the paper like a weapon.

"That is a testament to Fudge and Umbridge's vanity and ego," Lucius drawled, stepped forward and handing Albus another sheet of paper. "Please read it aloud."

"'By Decree of the Governors of Hogwarts. After careful consideration and talks with other schools worldwide, the Governors have found that political control of schools is not in the best interests of the children with which they are supposed to be preparing to live the world at large upon graduation from said school. Educational Decrees Twenty-Two and Twenty-Four have been redacted from the school's bylaws. Their numbers will remain as a reminder to put the children above all. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five will remove all Ministry control from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"'Educational Decree Number Twenty Six will go into full effect at the end of the current school year. All professors appointed by the Headmaster of the school will be subjected to an interview to retain their continued employment in the school. The interview will happen on month before new term start. Professors hired after that mark will be subjected to the interview as soon as possible following their hiring.'"

"The Governors have deemed the school a Ministry free zone," one of the Governors said. He looked at Lucius, who nodded.

"I have one last message, Albus before we leave. We mainly came to let you know the truth of it all and to show you that we did not approve Fudge's Educational Decree. He just thought that we were and Umbridge jumped the gun. Filch is taking all the signs he put up down. He is rather put out. I am sure that he ran to Umbridge, I would expect her at any moment. The last message is that you had best find a new history professor. Professor Binns will not be approved next year."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy for bringing this. It is I am sure a boon to all of our professors. They will be rather overjoyed once the shock has worn off. You are welcome to stay the night, all of you are."

"We have more duties to do this night. The _Daily Prophet_ is at current running a story on the wrong Educational Decree. We need to make sure that they are briefed."

"Does Fudge know of this?" Severus looked at Lucius's face as he asked the question.

"The rest of the Governors are currently delivering the exact same missive to him. We thought it best that I was not there for that particular message. I would be best suited to deliver this one. Though I was told to leave before Umbridge arrived and I think that this is my time. I think I hear her now." Lucius spun around and the other Governors followed him back out of the Great Hall.

"I would ask that the rest of you go off to bed. I will discuss things with my heads of House and we will have a meeting in the morning."

Grumbling was heard but Severus knew that all of them would leave. As the last of the professors left the Great Hall, Severus saw Mrs. Norris slink through the door. That meant that Filch was not far behind and with him probably Umbridge. Severus caught Albus's eye and used his head to motion at the door, giving him warning that they were soon to be not alone. Albus's ushered the heads of house to come with him up to the dais at the back of the room, where the professors ate their meals. Albus wanted them to be above her. Laughing internally, Severus watched her enter the room.

"Headmaster, why is Mr. Filch being made to take down the newest Educational Decree from where I had him place them?" Umbridge asked in a voice so dripping with sweetness that Severus almost gagged.

"Because the Governors did not approve that particular Educational Decree."

"Why ever not? It's for the best?"

"Most of the Governors have children or grandchildren here at the school. I am sure that they have heard about the study group that has been put in place and they wished to not disturb that."

"My Educational Decree would not stop the studying of materials by students who actually need the study. It was meant for rogue elements who would have decided to take things into their own hand."

"I have heard of no such 'rogue element' and this is my school, Dolores. I would do you well to remember that. I fear that you will not like Educational Decrees Twenty-Five and Twenty-Six. They rather limit the power that you seem to love. In fact, it demolished your position as High Inquisitor and adds that all professors must do an inspection once a year."

"What does that have to do with me? Are you going to replace me as a professor at the school?"

"No, you will finish out the year but come next year I am sure that they will no rehire you."

"You are letting the Governors tell you what to do inside your own school?"

"They could replace me if they wanted, Dolores. I find it refreshing that they are taking an interest in the school again. It makes for a nice check and balance."

Umbridge glared at them for a few seconds before she left the room, Filch following her. Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"At least the Governors did something to remove the Ministry control that they put into place." Minerva gave Albus a look that could have killed him, if looks could kill before she left the room. Poppy and Filius followed. Albus turned to Severus as soon as the others were clear from the room.

"What made the Governors step in as they did?"

"Umbridge was using a Blood Quill on the student's. Minerva and I decided that it was best to take that directly to the Governors. You seemed to not have the power to stop anything that was happening in your own school. We took Potter and Malfoy to the Governors before healing them. To say the least they were all appalled."

"You did not even try to bring this to me?" Albus asked a hurt look on his face.

Severus didn't trust that look. The older man was more cunning than most would ever know.

"My God son and my son were tortured within these halls, Albus. By someone that by all rights they should have been able to trust. Harry's trust in professors has been so damaged that he was surprised by what she did. My fifteen year old son was not surprised to be tortured at school. What does that tell you? I told him to keep his head down and not provoke her at all. Otherwise I am sure he would have refused to do the detention."

"That is why the Governors stepped in with their decree about Heads of Houses doing detention."

"Maybe you should think about ways to stop others from stepping in and doing your job. I have rounds left to finish and then I am going to bed. Good night, Headmaster." Severus started walking at a clipped pace, not wanting for Albus to call him back. Harry was safe from the professors, at least it seemed like he was. Now all he had to was protect him from himself and the students.


	69. Practice for the Circle

Harry was just finishing a study session outside when he heard a screech. Everyone else who was outside turned to look as well. Hedwig was flying but very badly.

"Harry, I think she's hurt!" Hermione yelled from where she was just joining them. Harry nodded and moved quickly to try and catch her. He was almost underneath where he thought she was going to land when she stopped in midair and floated down into his arms in a controlled manner. Harry looked and saw Draco standing behind Hermione with his wand out. He looked at Harry with a smirk on his face.

Before even thinking about it, Harry took off to the teacher's lounge. Hermione and Draco were on his heels. He knocked on the door and when it opened burst into it. He looked around and found Severus there in a chair.

"Professor, do you know where Professor Grubbly-Plank is?"

"And why do you need her? What is that in your hands?" Severus stood and pulled Harry's hands away from his chest. He gasped at the sight of the normal pristine white Hedwig covered in blood. He carefully took the bird from Harry and cradled her in a fold of his robe, protecting her. "I will take her to the Professor. Please meet me outside the Headmaster's office in ten minutes. Go."

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away, all the way out into the hallway. Severus followed them out but instead of going with them to the communal areas, he went to towards the main doors. Harry made to follow him but Draco pulled him along with him, back to where they had left the others.

When they arrived back at the others, Professor McGonagall was waiting on them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, good. I was hoping you would come straight here. Professor Snape sent me a missive telling me of what happened to your owl. I am sure you are aware that the school is being watched carefully now. I am sorry to inform you that all forms of communication are being watched as they leave the school. The Headmaster will explain more when you both are inside of his office." She stepped forward and handed him a letter. "Your bird was carrying this. It seems to be unopened but I felt that you should have it as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall nodded before she walked away from the group. When they were sure that she was clear, Harry opened the letter and Hermione, Ron, and Draco huddled around to listen to him read it.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I write to give you some advice and to let you know that all is well for us. Sirius hates being confined to the house but he understands that it is for the best. The Prime Minister of France is making sure that we have everything that we need or want. We hope that the issues with Fudge can be resolved quickly and cleaning so that we can come help you but as it stands we are afraid for your life if we leave France._

_You are being watched carefully, Harry. Nothing that you do is not noted and sent back to Fudge and the others. You can be assured that if Fudge knows it then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knows it as well. Those who serve him will gladly tell him all that they know about you. _

_News of yours and Draco's relationship has reached even as far as here. I saw a tabloid with a picture of the two of you at school. I could tell by the photo that it was from last year during the Tournament. Be careful of those around you and the photos they may snap. Some tabloids would pay well for a well-timed photo of the two of you in a compromising position. _

_I will not tell you not to pursue this relationship because I am sure that others have told you all the reservations that they have. I hope you find happiness with him. I am writing this letter because I could not trust Sirius to do the same and be as tactful. The only thing that I will say is to be wary of the company of his fellow Slytherins. While many might seem to be willing to accept you and him...there are those who are doing so just to get closer to you both._

_With Love,_

_Remus_

Harry read the letter again this time silently. He was sure that at least Hermione was doing the same. There was not much in the way of hidden words in the letter but he knew that the less the letter said the better. The ruse about them not knowing about Draco and himself was a good way of purporting that they are not in England at the moment and that Draco was not living with both of them.

"At least they are doing well," Hermione said as she relaxed into a sitting position beside Harry. Ron sat down on the other side of her while Draco sat beside Harry.

To Harry it had been so easy to drop into thinking of the trio as a quartet now. Draco fit well with them. When they talked about classes and studying, Ron felt left out but he was getting better at doing his homework and it was coming easier to him. Hermione felt left out when Quidditch was brought up. Draco had even offered to help Ron train some nights if Harry couldn't. Ron had a bad habit of if he missed on quaffle; he missed many more after that. Harry and Hermione felt a little left out when the other two of them talked about certain Wizarding things. Things from their childhood that had predated Severus taking him in.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Harry looked up and saw that Umbridge was watching them from an alcove on the other side of the small courtyard. Harry locked eyes with her until she finally stormed off. He made a mental note to tell the others that she was following at least one of them. He wasn't so egotistical to think that it was him. Draco had his hand in pissing her off as well.

The Governors made sure that she had no bite anymore but she still had her bark. She could make up things to put them into detention, even if she was no longer able to enforce her own she still sent a great many kids to the Heads for detention. He would make sure though that he kept an eye out for her.

xXxXxXx

It was a study hall night for all four of them they were just finishing up and had another hour before curfew. Hermione had been reserved all night. Harry could tell by the lines on her face that she was thinking about something and that might not be a good thing for them all.

"Can we meet somewhere private?" Hermione asked, just before everyone was set to go their own ways.

"I think I know a place. Give me a few minute head start and then have Harry bring you to the Slytherin dorms. I can guarantee the privacy there."

Hermione looked at Harry, who just nodded.

"Sounds good. See you in a few." Hermione shouldered her backpack and then turned to Harry and Ron. "I have something to discuss that I don't want certain teachers to overhear. Umbridge because she might not agree and it will make our lives a living hell. McGonagall because she wouldn't understand."

"What about Professor Snape?" Harry asked. He wanted to know if it was all right to talk about it with him.

"He I think would understand preparing yourself of any eventuality. It's a very Slytherin trait."

"That means I might not like this then, doesn't it?" Ron asked as he led the group out of the Great Hall. When they passed the doors, Harry took the lead. Not because the others didn't know where the entrance was but because Draco had made the mention of having Harry lead them. It kept up pretenses.

When the trio turned the corner and Harry gained sight of the entrance he was surprised to see both Pansy and Blaise waiting.

"Draco's inside. He was wondering if this was a meeting for all of us or just you four?" Pansy asked when the trio stepped into talking range. Harry looked at Hermione who just smiled. She waved for them enter before the trio. Blaise smiled and when he entered he turned back to offer his hand to Hermione to help her inside. Ron flushed at the sight but didn't say anything. Harry looked up when he started to enter to that Blaise was also offering for him as well. Harry smacked his hand away but laughed all the same when he saw the amusement in Blaise's eyes.

"You're a prat Blaise." Harry passed him quickly, knowing that the two Slytherins would protect his friends. Draco was waiting outside his room.

"I found it funny," Draco said as Harry got closer to him.

Harry blushed and he knew it. Draco leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the lips. Startled, Harry almost separated from him but he stopped himself. It was allowed. At least here it was. No Slytherin would ever say anything about Draco where Severus could hear. They were smart enough about that.

When the door was shut and the room warded against anyone trying to listen in, every sat down. Draco and Harry sat on Draco's bed. Ron sat down at the foot of that bed while the other three moved to Blaise's bed. Blaise gave Ron a look that spoke that he was brave.

"What?"

"I wouldn't sit there. I don't know if the elves have cleaned the sheets recently."

"Blaise!" Harry yelled as he threw a pillow at the boy. Blaise just smirked and kept the pillow.

"I want to have a training session with just a small group of people."

"Why?" Harry and Ron both asked Hermione at the same time.

"There are spells that we will need to learn that we can't learn around the others or risk getting caught trying to learn. A small group. Very small."

"You are worried about Umbridge aren't you?" Pansy asked as she relaxed back on the bed. Hermione just shrugged.

"What were you thinking exactly?" Draco asked.

"I want us to learn defenses to spells that Death Eaters would cast on us. I want to learn how to fight for real. Where I don't know what spell is coming at me."

"I am sure that Draco knows of a load of spells like that. He could even teach us to cast them." Ron shifted so that he was facing the entire group from his spot on the bed.

"Many of the spells that I know are not for polite duels. In fact many could get you thrown in Azkaban."

"And so won't the Death Eaters," Pansy said. She looked at Draco who just shrugged. "There are many dark spells that we are taught as children as ways to protect ourselves in the event of someone trying to take us. Us being girls that is. I can do them wandlessly. It's a very old family tradition. Draco was taught many of them as well. The Malfoy's have always been a hair bred line."

"What kind of spells?" Hermione asked as she pulled a piece of parchment from her bag and a quill.

"Impotence, severe pain of the groin. Mother delighted in teaching me one that would cut off a man's dick. It's better than a severing charm because that is all it does. You don't need to point just cast. I've tried it on one man. He tried to kidnap me for ransom when I was five. It was chalked up to a case of accidental magic. Nothing ever came of it."

"Sounds gruesome." Harry looked at Hermione. "Who do you want to be there besides all of us?"

"I was thinking the twins and Luna and Neville. I had been thinking of Ginny but she's turned a little funny since you and Draco came out fully. I don't know if she is acting or she really hates that you and he are public."

"What do you guys think?" Harry asked the rest of the small group. All nodded. Harry smiled. "Good. I am sure that Room of Requirement will work. I know that we can all get there. Hermione, I am sure you will take care of times. I think that once a week is a good ratio. If you can't make it that's fine. I know that we all have a lot of things and if we all were off on the same night for the study hall, all the time, people would talk."

"You are taking this well," Ron said.

"I've been thinking of something like it for a few days. The study halls are nice and I know that we are helping the whole of the school but I feel like something is coming. It's been too quiet on the Voldemort front. I know that the Order is looking for him and trying to uncover what he is doing but from what Severus has told me. They have nothing other than the room in the Ministry that they think he will try and take something from. A weapon of some sorts."

"Still Harry, you are usually harder to convince of things like this."

"Severus once told me something. It stuck with me through my whole life. 'Those without swords can still die upon them.' I feel like we are the ones without swords and the rest of the world has them. Draco and I do well at practicing so we will be using each other for the showing. I figure you guys will pair off as you always have. Neville and Luna will work well together and the twins are a no brainer."

"Sounds like we have a plan for this all. I think we should all head to bed. Don't want to arouse suspicion in the rest of the house nor in the professors." Draco stood and practically shoved them out of his room, saving Harry for last, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth. "Shove off."


	70. Dreams

**Chapter Sixty Nine-Dreams  
**Waking up and knowing that he had day off was a great feeling. It was a Sunday and he had no Quidditch, no study hall, no secret training and he had rushed to finish all of his homework the day before. The only downside was that when Harry had talked to Draco the day before, the Slytherin had said that he already had plans and could only see Harry late in the day. It was disappointing but Harry was not going to let it ruin his day at all.

Knowing what some of the Slytherins were saying about the couple was at the back of his mind. He had overheard it one day while coming from a Potions class. He had stayed behind to help Neville clean up his cauldron. It was a group of Slytherins that Harry knew by sight and had never met. They were the ones that Severus was actually scared would go over to Voldemort. They were the ones that Harry was told to never be alone with. The ones that would kill him if they ever got the chance. Just stupid enough to think that doing that would make Voldemort happy.

Hearing them talk about himself like they did had been a surprise. Harry had almost stopped walking and even now days later, Neville couldn't look him in the eye.

"There is no way that Malfoy has him under the Imperius. Even Malfoy isn't that stupid. Dumbledore keeps a close eye on Potter."

"Then why does Potter stay with him?" A younger boy had asked. The entire group wasn't paying attention and hadn't noticed that anyone was following them much less two Gryffindors and one of them being Harry himself. Harry and Neville stayed silent, not wanting to let them know that they were there. Harry had wanted to hear it all and he was sure that Neville had just wanted to escape. "I mean Potter has shown that he fits all that is dark and there doesn't come a person darker than the Malfoy's."

"I assume and my father thinks the same...sex. You've seen Potter. He stays so far away from the others. That Weasley was nearly throwing herself at him and he never noticed. Potter's 'father' must have kept him so locked up growing up that he is taking any sort of affection for love. One of these days, Potter's going to go to bed with Malfoy and wake up with the Dark Lord in bed with him."

"Are you sure? Malfoy looks at him the same."

"Malfoy's can't love. My father said so," the first boy said. The surety in his voice surprised Harry. He was way too sure of himself but that's what boys like him were like. They believed every single thing that their father said and never ever had a single thought for himself. Hearing enough of the Slytherins, Harry started to move forward at a quicker pace than them. Neville sped up to match and in under a minute, they were both blasting past them.

Harry heard them stop talking and walking at the same time. Fighting the urge to look back at them, Harry had just kept on going. He knew what most the school thought about them. He didn't care. Those who were important knew the truth of it all and they were the only ones that mattered.

Listening to room around him, Harry noticed there was no other noise, which was odd considering how many boys lived in it. Harry sat up and saw that he was alone in the room. He knew that he had slept in but sleeping this late? He knew why. His dreams were getting worse. Every step he took in the dreams the dread got worse and worse. On the other side of that door was something horrible.

The sounds it the room changed and Harry looked around the room as he pulled his wand from under his pillow. He could see nothing but when it came to magic and the twins, which meant nothing. Harry quieted his own breathing for a few seconds to see if he could hear anyone else's breathing. If there was someone in the room, they were being very quiet. Harry couldn't hear their breathing.

The foot of his bed drew his eye. The lid of his trunk was open. It had been closed when he had gone to bed the night before. Someone had got past his wards. Harry quickly scrambled off the bed, making sure to keep his face looking out into the room. It was a sure bet that whoever was in the room was using his own cloak to hide.

Harry was sure that he could find the person in the room but he wasn't sure what damage would be done to himself or the room. Dressed in only a pair of boxers, Harry moved from behind the bed to start to move into the rest of the room. He had only taken a few steps when he felt a hand on his bum.

Moving quickly, Harry grabbed the hand and threw whoever had grabbed his ass on the bed. The cloak flew open Draco was looking up at Harry with wide, scared eyes. Harry quickly let him go but didn't move away from him.

"Sorry," Harry muttered as he watched Draco relax.

"No, Don't. I was just trying to surprise you. You looked so at peace. I didn't want to wake you. I had been playing with the cloak while waiting for you to wake."

"What time is it?" Harry asked looking out his window in the bright light of the day.

"Nearly twelve. Ron told me that you weren't sleeping well when I came in here a few hours ago."

"Hours?" Harry looked at Draco in shock. Draco had been watching him for that long?

"Yea. I didn't mind I was working on homework."

"I thought that you said you had plans?" Harry asked. He moved to get dressed, noticing that he was still just in his boxers. He was sure that Draco didn't mind but he was still reticent about things.

"Yes, I said that I had plans, not that I didn't want to not spend time with you. I told you I would be busy until the evening. I talked with the House Elves in the kitchen and we have lunch waiting for us in a secluded area of the grounds. Dobby is setting it up as we speak."

Harry felt himself blush but he just nodded at Draco. Draco sat up on the bed, moving with a grace that even Harry didn't have. Severus had said the Malfoy grace came from a long line of dangerous men who seduced those around them. Harry hadn't believed him when he was younger but being around Draco and watching him when he thought no one else was had opened his eyes.

"Why aren't you sleeping well? Ron didn't know."

"It's some dreams I've been having since summer. I thought they were going away but I think I just wanted remembering them. Now they are back with a vengeance." Harry rubbed at the scar on his head. It had started to hurt in the last week, ever since nights had started to get cooler and cooler. "Sometimes I feel flashes of anger and I don't know where it comes from. It's getting worse. I've been thinking about going to Severus for a sleeping draught."

"It won't help." Draco's face was stone but Harry could see fear in his eyes. Harry's heart lifted a little. Draco knew what was wrong with him. Draco could help him. "I know that your Occlumency is high but somehow Voldemort is slipping through. You are seeing what he is seeing and wanting and feeling his anger. I heard Severus and my father talking about the link between the scar and why Severus wanted you trained in Occlumency. My father at first years ago, I remember was ranting about why a man would want to train a nine-year old in Occlumency in the first place. I never guessed it was you until a very long time later."

"There is no way, Draco." Harry shook his head at his boyfriend. There was no way that Voldemort was getting into his head. He was trained enough to stop that. The slips were only happening when he was sleeping or was really tired. Severus had told him that those times were when Harry was at the most danger.

"Harry, you have to tell him. He may be able to help."

"I'll tell him, Draco. Can we just please have some fun today?" Harry asked as he smiled. He was going to have a good day with little worries if it killed him. He watched Draco watch him for a few seconds before Draco nodded and smiled back at him.

xXxXxXx

Draco wasn't sure if what he was going was the right thing to do but he had to do it. Harry was scaring him. Ron was giving him updates on Harry's sleeping patterns and every night it got worse. Harry was now sporting bags under his eyes and he was jumpy.

Severus was sitting at his desk looking at papers. Classes were over for the day but Draco knew that Severus stayed in his classroom until dinner to give students the chance to talk to him about class. Not many ever took him up on it.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked as he waved his hand and the door behind Draco slammed shut. Draco knew that Severus was good at wordless and wandless magic but it was rare for him to use it in the school.

"I'm worried about Harry. I am…"

"He's not been sleeping well."

"He's been dreaming about a door in a corridor and behind that door is something awful. He dreads opening the door but his dreams pushes him to do so. He never opens it though. When he attempts to he wakes. His scar is also hurting and he had been having bouts of anger. I know that you told me what to look for and I think that Voldemort is accessing his mind and doesn't know it."

Severus sat up in the chair and stood. He moved around the desk. Draco looked down at his feet. Now that the words were out of his mouth, Draco felt horrible for what he was doing.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know. This was weeks ago that we talked about it. He was supposed to tell you. He said that he would."

"And you feel horrible about it don't you?" Severus asked.

Draco shook his head. He was never going to feel horrible about anything that he did to help Harry, whether Harry wanted it or not. Draco looked Severus in the eye and dared him to say another word about it.

"I've feared this for a while now. The Dark Lord is out and trying to take us down. He's trying to find out who has been raising Harry as well as finding out how Harry survived the fire. The Death Eater in question that did it saw no one enter and no one exit the house until it was burnt to the ground. That Death Eater gave his life to the Dark Lord to give the entire memory to him and for the Dark Lord to make sure that it wasn't modified."

Draco swallowed a lump that formed in his mouth. He knew that he never wanted to be face to face with that monster alone. He never wanted to fight him alone. He wanted to have all his old and new friends at his back and he would do what he must to make sure that they all survived. Survival was a trait that Malfoys and Slytherins excelled in.

"I'll talk to him. He won't be happy. He's rather stubborn." Severus patted Draco's shoulder and smiled at him. Severus was the closest to his father he could get at the moment.

"All Gryffindors are."

xXxXxXx

Harry was fuming when he left the study hall that night. It had been Severus's turn to watch the group of students and when Harry had got ready to leave he had handed him a dreamless sleep draught, enough for a week.

Severus had leaned over and only said a few words to him as he passed. "Don't be too mad at him. He cares about you and that is a good thing."

Too stunned to say anything, Severus was out of the room before Harry even thought to question him.

Draco had went behind his back and told Severus about what they had talked about a few weeks before. Draco had not given him the chance. Harry had almost worked up the courage to admit to Severus that he wasn't able to control it.

This would be good for one thing. The Quidditch match in a few days would be an interesting one.


	71. A Friend Comes Home

Draco dodged another Bludger as he tried to look for the Snitch. He knew that the twins knew that he and Harry were in a snit, so they were showing their support for Harry by making Draco's part of the game a living hell. The Bludger weren't meant to hurt, just distract. They were doing a good job at doing it but Draco was able to keep one on Harry and one eye on at least one of the twins. It made playing the game hard but it was what he had to work with.

A gasp in the crowd had Draco spinning to look. Ron had fallen from the goal post; a Bludger had hit him in the back of the head. Harry had already dived to catch his friend. Draco on the other hand watched the Bludger which was now on its way towards Harry. Draco pulled his wand from his robes and aimed it at the Bludger. When the Bludger made a pass at Harry, whom the other teen dodged, and then started back towards him again, Draco cast the Reductor Curse at the Bludger. The Bludger blew up just feet from Harry's head.

Harry whipped his head around to look at Draco and smiled at him. A whistle being blown had Draco turned away from Harry and looking down at Madame Hooch. She was waving her arms and motioning for all the players to go down.

By the time that Draco, Harry, and Ron made it to where the other players were, Hooch, Umbridge, and Dumbledore were standing there.

"He should be given detention for destroying school property," Umbridge was saying.

Draco knew that she was walking about him.

"Now, now Professor, Mr. Malfoy saw the Bludger as a threat and Professor Snape agreed that it had been magicked. Mr. Malfoy was the closest and had the best line of sight, given the angle that the Bludger was heading, it could have done serious damage to Mr. Potter. I will not punish him for taking the life of another student over the cost of a new Bludger. In fact I believe that a hundred house points are in order for Mr. Malfoy."

Draco eyes Dumbledore for the tone of voice he was using, was the old man trying to get on his good side? There was only one reason that Dumbledore would have to try and made nice with Draco was to get to Harry. Harry had discussed the possibility with him about that but Draco had never believed that it would happen. Yet, here it was happening.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, why don't you escort Mr. Weasley to the infirmary, that was quite a hit to the head I believe that Madame Pomfrey will want to see him. Go along."

Draco ambled up to the side of Ron that Harry was not on and helped keep Ron steady as they walked. He wanted to stay and hear what the adults were going to talk about. Still, Ron was not looking too well in the face. The way that he stumbled, there was no way that Harry would have been able to help him up the stairs to the infirmary.

xXxXxXx

Harry was surprised when Draco's eye kept wandering down to the edge of the forest while they were studying one afternoon. Harry had forgiven the other boy within hours of the disastrous Quidditch match that had been rescheduled for the following day. Gryffindor had won even with Ron as keeper. Draco hadn't even got the chance to spot the Snitch before Harry was grabbing it from the air and giving them the lead by two hundred points.

"Draco?"

"I think that Hagrid is back but I am unsure," Draco said not turning his face from the window.

Harry quickly jumped up and ran to the window to look out. Sure enough within seconds of Harry going to the window, the door to the cottage opened and Fang ran out with Hagrid on his heels.

"I need to go see him. Do you mind, Draco?" Harry asked as he started to pack up his things.

"No, that's why I didn't want to mention it unless he was there. I know that you miss him and want to see him. Go along, I'll wait for you in the Great Hall to eat dinner."

Harry smiled at Draco and quickly left the room. He had been tempted to run and find Ron and Hermione but he didn't want to run the chance of Hagrid going into the Forbidden Forest before he could get there.

Getting to the side of the castle that Hagrid's hut was on was easy; Harry even did it without running into anyone. When he cleared the castle proper he found that Hagrid was indeed heading into the forest.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. Fang was the only one to hear and he turned and started for Harry, tongue hanging out. When Hagrid heard Fang barking from behind him, he turned, a smile gracing his face when he saw Harry.

"'Arry! I'm glad yer came to see me!" Hagrid threw his arms open and Harry gave the man a hug. "Yer caught me heading into the Forest."

Harry looked at the giant of a man with a closer eye and saw the bruises on his face; some were fresh and others older. "Hagrid, what happened to you?"

"I fell."

The look on Hagrid's face and the way that he spoke and carried himself told Harry that it wasn't the truth but also that Hagrid didn't want to talk about it. Harry decided that in time Hagrid would tell him and he would wait for that, so he decided to switch topics. "Where have you been? You've missed a lot of what happened at the school."

"Really?" Hagrid sat down on the steps to his cottage and Harry pulled a chair from the side to sit on himself. Harry launched into the stories of things that had happened here at the school and of Hedwig being attacked. Hagrid had hated that but was intrigued by this Umbridge. Harry knew that she would try to throw her weight around with Hagrid but Harry wanted to make sure that his friend knew that she had no power here at the school anymore.

"And what about you?" Hagrid asked when Harry finished talking.

"What about me?"

"I want to know how you ar' doin'"

Harry paused and took a few minutes to decide how to tell Hagrid about him and Draco.

"Did you know that over the summer Draco Malfoy and his mother left the Malfoy residence and renounces Mr. Malfoy?"

"No!" Hagrid said in a tone that was tinged with disbelief.

"And they moved into the old Black residence at Grimmauld Place." Harry knew that Hagrid had to know about the residence and that he would hopefully not mention anything about whom else might be there at that time. Harry had told him about the letters he received from Sirius and Remus and hoped that Hagrid took that to mean not to talk about it in the open like they were. "Mr. Malfoy has done nothing that I know of as far as trying to get them back. I think that he is too afraid to draw attention to himself now that Voldemort is back."

Hagrid winced at the name but Harry really didn't care. Voldemort was lucky that Harry wasn't calling him Riddle. Harry was surprised that Hagrid wasn't calling him out for saying the name.

"And 'ow do you kno' so much about Malfoy's comings and goings?" Hagrid asked.

Knowing that what he was about to tell Hagrid would shock him, Harry paused to think of the best way to put it forth. The last that Hagrid knew Harry and Draco were barely tolerating being around each other and not hexing each other.

"Can we go inside?" Harry asked. He didn't want to talk about this out in the open. Once he was inside Hagrid's cottage, he could put up wards that would let him know if others were listening. Hagrid stood up and opened the door, entering and holding the door open for Harry. Hagrid settled at his normal table spot while Harry stayed standing. Harry set about warding the place. He knew that Hagrid wouldn't stop him. Hagrid wanted him to feel safe.

"Ready when yer ar'"

"I guess you haven't seen a paper about that either?" Harry asked. Hagrid shook his head 'no.' "Draco and I started dating this past summer. We've been friends for several years but it was best to hide that. For Draco's safety. Mr. Malfoy wanted his wife and son safe and sending them away was the best for them. Then the darkness and evil wouldn't have to touch them again."

"I've heard somemat about Death Eaters not likin' Malfoy right now. Never thought it would be over that. So Malfoy is going good?"

"Mr. Malfoy lost his interest in the fight years ago. He saw his side for what it was. Draco has always wanted another way to live. He saw no way to save himself. When things started changing because of my father, Draco and his father saw the way out of their lives. Mr. Malfoy stays as a help in the fight against Voldemort. He spies for me in Voldemort's group."

"Ye change everyone you touch, 'Arry."

Harry smiled at Hagrid and Hagrid smiled back. His face was a happy face; even Harry could tell that around the bruising.

"I knew there was something happier about yer. I just never though'. Does he make you happy?" Hagrid's voice turned serious and Harry knew that Hagrid would not take kindly to Draco breaking Harry's heart, if he ever did one day.

"Yes." Harry said with a giant smile on his face.

"Then ye'll have to bring him around."

"I will, I promise." Harry stopped and looked around, someone was approaching the cottage and it wasn't someone his wards would allow in. Harry dropped the wards quickly and kept his wand out as a knock came at the door. Hagrid stood to answer it.

"And who are you?" Hagrid asked his voice sharp.

"Delores Jane Umbridge. I work for the Minister of Magic and I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts. I was just coming by to welcome you back, Mr. Hagrid."

Harry was happy that since Draco had used the cloak to his in his room, which he had started to carry it on himself. It was hidden in a pocket in his bag. It was another pocket that had been added to his bag for him to hide things in. He quickly grabbed the cloak and threw it around himself, going to a corner to hide. Hagrid stepped back and let Umbridge into his cottage.

Eyes wandering around the room, Hagrid didn't let it on that he was looking for Harry. Umbridge stood just a few feet inside from the door. She glanced around the room and Harry could tell that she was disgusted.

"You have a very lovely…house, Mr. Hagrid."

Hagrid said nothing, just looked at Umbridge as she looked around the cottage with a closer eye. Harry wanted to jump out there and throw her out. Harry knew that Hagrid loved his cottage.

"Well, I just came to see you but you are looking a little worse for the wear. Why are you injured?"

"I was on a trip in the mountains. I fell. I was away for my health."

"Yes, that was the same reasons that Headmaster Dumbledore gave for you not being here at the start of the term."

"Do ye think that Dumbledore lied to you?" Hagrid's voice turned icy in a way that Harry had rarely ever heard. Harry knew that Hagrid wouldn't take Umbridge talking bad about Dumbledore for long.

Umbridge hummed and moved towards the door.

"We will talk later." Umbridge opened the door and left, not even shutting the door behind her. Hagrid watched her outside the window.

"She's gone." Hagrid turned from the window and looked around the room waiting for Harry to take the cloak off. When Harry did, Hagrid zeroed in on Harry and waited.

"She will keep digging. She wants to know why you went away. You can't let her know that you were sent by Dumbledore to treat with the Giants."

"Wha'?" Hagrid looked at Harry in shock.

"I figured it out not long after I got word from Fleur that you and Madame Maxine were gone for the summer. You took longer to come back so I figure that something happened. I'll be here when you are ready to tell me, I'll be here. I've got to go now and meet Draco for dinner."

"Okay," Hagrid opened the door to let Harry out. Harry made his way quickly across the grounds. The other students that were outside were making their way in for dinner as well. Harry slipped into the crowd and let them take him to the Great Hall. Draco was waiting for him with Hermione and Ron at the Ravenclaw table. Luna was just sitting down. Harry waved when Luna waved at him.


	72. Cold Winter Winds

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Ginny were waiting in Hogsmeade for the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come and get them. It was winter break and Harry was happy to be going to Grimmauld Place, where he could relax. Draco was shifting slowly side to side beside him. Most would see it as boredom but Harry knew that he was nervous. Harry knew why too. The dreams were getting worse and the night before the door had opened in his dream and Harry had taken a step inside the room before a scream from the dream woke him up.

Draco was worried about what it meant. Harry hadn't had a dream in over two weeks. He had been sleeping the entire night through without the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Harry hadn't been able to talk to Severus that morning and would have to wait until Severus came to stay at Grimmauld Place.

"Where are Blaise and Pansy going for the holiday?" Hermione asked.

Draco jumped at her voice which caused Harry to snort at the look on his face.

"Home. Blaise can never get out of it. His half siblings are a rather rowdy bunch and they don't like each other much but his step mother insists that he comes home every year. Pansy goes home and then to France or Spain. Wherever she wants to go."

"Sounds wonderful," Harry said as he saw Narcissa, Arthur, and Molly appear at the edge of the city. Harry waved, letting the others know that the parents were here for them.

The twins went to Arthur while Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked over to Molly. Harry and Draco pushed in beside Narcissa, each grabbing one of her arms.

"We will be along later, Molly. We have a few things to do," Narcissa said.

Harry turned to look at Narcissa at the same time that he dropped her arm. Draco also dropped her arm. Narcissa looked down at them with a smile on her face. Harry fought back the small amount of fear that start to creep up his throat. There was no way that Molly and Arthur had been taken in by anyone.

"What is going on, Mother?" Draco asked as he eyed his mother.

Narcissa gave them another smile and Harry felt a hand on his back. He almost spun around but the scents of Severus hit him, the potion ingredients were hard to miss. Obviously Severus was hiding under the cloak.

"We have some things to do in Diagon Alley today." Narcissa held her arm out to Draco who took it quickly. Harry reached out to take her other one but Severus's hand on him stopped him.

"They are going one place and we are going another," Severus whispered. Severus grabbed Harry's upper arm and then he felt himself being pulled along in slide along Apparition. The last thing that he saw was Draco being pulled along as well.

Harry appeared on the steps of a grand looking house. He took a few seconds to look at it before he looked around for Severus. Severus appeared as he took off his disillusionment. He was dressed in Muggle clothes, which was very odd for Harry to see him in.

"Where are we?"

"A very remote area in the Devon countryside. We are actually not far from where the Weasley's live."

"What is this place?"

"This is the newest of the Potter residences. It was bought and put into your mother's name not long after your parents married. It was where they were going to come after the war was over. Neither of your parents ever lived here. The Goblins were going over your accounts in preparation of you taking over as Lord Potter this coming summer. It seems that this property was put under a Fidelus charm much like other except that this one was times. It showed up as a listing just three days ago."

Severus placed his hand on the door and Harry saw a red shield appear under his hand. It was some kind of ward. Severus pulled back and motioned for Harry to step up.

"No one has set foot inside here since your father warded it. I don't know what state the place is in but I thought that you might like to see it. From the records, many of their things were taken here when they went into hiding."

Harry stepped up and placed his hand where Severus had. The red appeared for a few seconds and then disappeared.

"Your mother thought of many things. It was warded to only allow Potter's by blood inside of the place. If you had died before now, it would have never opened again."

"Is it safe for you to go in?"

"As long as you enter before me, yes." Severus motioned at the door.

Harry placed his hand on the knob and twisted. He was expecting something, anything as he pushed the door open. A rush of stale air or even a face full of dusty air. The air though was cool and clean smelling. Lights flared to life someone in the main room and Harry looked to see that it was electricity or something very much like it. He took a few hesitant steps inside and waited for Severus before going farther.

"Hello, Harry," a male voice said from inside the main room. Harry stopped and pulled his wand out, hearing Severus do the same. The lights were getting brighter in the main room but Harry could not hear who was speaking. "There is no need to afraid, son."

Harry nearly fainted. Severus called him son occasionally but only in rare times when Harry needed calmed down. There was only one other man who would even attempt to call him that. Harry stepped farther into the room and there hanging on the wall between two staircases was a painting of James Potter.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

The man in the painting smiled at Harry. "It is I, son. I am happy that you have finally come to see me. I..."

"Harry?" Another voice called from farther in the house.

"That's your mother."

"Lily?" Severus called from behind him.

Harry watched as his father's eyes tried to focus as see the man behind him.

"Who came in with you, son?"

"It's the man who has raised me since the Dursley's were killed."

"You were given to them?" James asked his voice full of shock.

"I want to know why my son was given to them!" Lily called from where she was at the other part of the house.

"In the library there is a painting of both of us. Why don't we all go there and talk like civilized people. You both can sit and not have to crane your neck to see. The library is on the third floor last door on the left hall."

It took Harry no time to race through the halls to find the room, Severus was much slower but Harry expected that. When Severus entered the room and James got a good look at him, Harry was sure that if looks could kill Severus would be dead.

"I don't want to hear it!" Harry started before his parents could. "He saved me from a fire and has protected me since that day. He has stood by and protected me from Dumbledore and Voldemort alike. He trained me to be able to save myself and because of him when Voldemort was resurrected at the end of my last school year, I was able to save the lives of three other students and make it back alive from his horde of Death Eaters. You will respect him or I will leave."

"You are very much your mother's son. Thank you, Snape for protecting my son when I could not." James gave Severus a small bow.

"Thank you, Severus. Now I want to hear all about your life." Lily gave Severus a smile and then looked at Harry.

xXxXxXx

Harry settled down in his bed in Grimmauld Place well after midnight, Draco was asleep in the other bed. He wanted to wake the other boy but he was afraid that if he did, he would never get to sleep and he was tired. Bone dead tired. He wanted to lie down and sleep. He would tell Draco of the trip in the morning.

As his eyes closed, Harry sent up a silent prayer to his parents that he didn't have any dreams.

xXxXxXx

The sound of crying pulled Draco of out of a deep sleep. It wasn't a sound that he heard often. Sitting up he grabbed his wand and quickly lit a spell to light up the room only slightly. He looked around the room and that's when he noticed that Harry was asleep in his bed. Dobby and Zook were both at his side trying to calm him down.

"Shush," both House Elves were speaking softly.

Draco threw the covers off and stood up, catching the eye of Zook who turned to look at him.

"He won't stop and he won't wake up," Zook pleaded as he turned back to Harry.

"I'll take care of him, you two go get Severus."

The two House Elves quickly left the room and Draco sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry was facing the wall, curled into a ball. Harry had never told him about dreams like this, neither had Ron. It had to be related to what happened to him when he and Severus left earlier that day to go on their own.

The sound of a robe was the only indication that Severus had entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked as he moved to the bed.

"I don't know. I was waked by his crying. Zook and Dobby were both in here trying to calm him down or wake him up."

"He's had a trying day."

"What did you do to him?" Draco demanded in a whisper. Severus looked at him in shock but Draco ignored him, instead looking at Harry.

"I did nothing. Does everyone know about the dead Order member that was found in the Department of Mysteries?" Severus spoke softly and moved around the room to sit at a chair at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Yes, Arthur told us at dinner. If it hadn't been for Harry that could have been him. Arthur was white as a sheet when he told us about it. I think that it cemented in Molly's head that they chose the right path. What is in that place that Voldemort wants so bad?"

Draco looked at Severus but let the change of subject slide for then. "He's not told either Lucius or I. Only those that are placed in the Ministry knows. It's not even known where he wants to get his weapon from."

"It's a weapon then?"

"The Dark Lord calls it so." Severus sighed as he finished speaking. "A Potter property was recently discovered. I knew that only Harry could access it. I figured it would make a nice place to hide if it came to that. It's a rather large Manor at the edge of Devon. The wards on the manor are very nice and have held up well. With the help of Charlie I will be able to shore them up nicely for it to be a proper spot if this place ever comes to the light of the press."

"And?" Draco asked sharply. Harry jerked in his sleep and Draco started to rub his back. Harry had stopped crying.

"I was told by the Goblins that no one had set foot in it since just before the Potters went into hiding. The contents of the house were never listed. If so I would have never taken him there until the fight was done and the Dark Lord was in the grave for the last time, never to come back." The last sentence had such vehemence in it that Draco would have pitied Voldemort if he had appeared there that instant.

"Why?"

"Because the Potters did something before they went into hiding that no one knew they did. They prepared for their death in a way that no one anticipated. The manor was dispelled a few days ago, in anticipation that Harry would be ready to move into it along with his guardians."

"Guardians?"

"Black and Lupin. They didn't even know of the manor. Then over the holiday, Harry would enter the manor and be greeted with the painting of his father."

Draco gasped aloud at those words. His father had spoken long on the stupidity of the Potters for not creating paintings there before they went into hiding. No record had ever been found. If they had done it that meant that there was a lot about the war then that Harry could find out without going through Dumbledore. It also meant that Harry had a connection to his parents outside of pictures that didn't talk and nightmares about his mother's screams.

"And what of..." Draco trailed off. He called her 'your mother' when around Harry and Mrs. Potter when he was talking to his father but for Severus...what name was right. "...Lily."

"She was there as well, on a side wall. There hadn't been time to expand the area where Potter was to make room for her. The paintings were finished being spelled the day they went into hiding."

"How did Harry take it?"

"Like his mother but I know his body and facial cues, he was in distress for the last hour we were talking to his parents. I think that Lily was catching on. We are to go back the last day of the holiday. To give us all the time to accept the changes."

"How did the Potters take you being the one to raise Harry?"

"Potter was a little standoffish but Harry jumped down his throat and by the end, Potter accepted it and once Harry was done telling him about his life, Potter was downright thankful. They do not like Dumbledore and his manipulations when it comes to Harry."

"When will it stop?" Draco leaned over as he spoke and brushed the hair away from Harry's eyes. Harry smiled in his sleep and shuffled back to lean against Draco.

"I don't know. Will you stay with him? I am afraid that as much as I love him, we were never very affectionate when it came to things like this."

Draco nodded and moved so that he could lay down with Harry and hold him as the dreams and nightmares ran through his mind. He was sure that the night fourteen years ago was a main feature of the night. He didn't hear Severus leave but the light was put out and a blanket thrown over the both of them.

Draco stayed awake most of the night, protecting Harry from the things that he could but most were in his mind and Draco had no control of those things.

xXxXxXx

The gifts were all open and the meal of the day was sitting heavy on the stomachs of all the guests inside of Grimmauld Place. Harry had in front of him texts on Aurors and high level defense practices from everyone.

Sirius and Remus were on the far side of the room with Molly, talking to her about the returned jumper from Percy. She had been devastated but the two men were doing well at calming her down. Harry looked over at the far side of the room where Severus was. Tomorrow as the day that Severus was to take Sirius and Remus to the manor to see his parents. First though, they had to tell everyone about it.

"Excuse me," Harry said as he stood up and moved over to sit with Severus instead of Draco as he had been most of the day.

"I'll tell them Harry. Why don't you go get the letter for Black and Lupin?"

Harry nodded and stepped out of the room to go and get the letter. He took his time getting it and only rushed back in when he heard Sirius scream.

"What? They didn't tell us?"

Entering the room, Harry saw that Remus had kept Sirius sitting and that Sirius wasn't looking angry at Severus just angry, probably at his parents.

Harry could understand that feeling.


	73. Escapees

The door was so far away but Harry knew that he could do it. He could get to it and get it open. He had to. He had to get to it and open it. If he didn't then it was all over. He would lose everything. Voldemort would win and he would lose. Another step brought him closer to the door but dread was filling him. He didn't want to go to that door.

Shaking his head, Harry took another step and this one carried him right up to the door. He touched the door knob and found that the door opened quickly under his hand. What was on the other side was nothing that he had expected. It was a large circular room. Harry looked around and found that the floor was like water. As he stepped farther into the room, the door he entered through shut and the room spun.

Finally stopping, Harry noticed that there were twelve doors. Twelve doors that all looked the same. Before Harry could make a decision as to which door he wanted to try, a door opened to his left. As he stepped towards the door though, his legs started to feel heavy and he was having trouble lifting them.

Harry nearly cried out as he saw the door shutting, all he could see of the room was a giant arch. Just as the door was shutting, Harry saw someone fall through the arch. As the door closed, Harry's legs felt light again but before he could get to the door, the room spun again. He expected to feel angry that the door disappeared from under his fingers but instead he was happy. He was so very happy about something. The happiness dulled for a few seconds and Harry felt a pull on his mind and then it was gone. Excitement rose and he nearly cracked.

The excitement and happiness was more than he could handle, Harry felt himself being pulled to wakefulness. Harry felt that he was shaking, from laughing silently. He didn't know why he was so happy until he felt the scar. The pain in his scar was so great but he could barely feel it, his happiness was pushing it away. Slapping himself on the cheek, Harry snapped himself out of it but not before doubling over in his bed from the pain.

Keeping quiet so that he didn't wake his dorm mates, Harry buried his face in his blankets. He knew what was up now. Voldemort was extremely happy about something. Harry had never felt so wrong about anything. If Voldemort was this happy then something bed for the rest of them had to have happened.

Grabbing his wand and cloak, Harry quickly but quietly left his dorm room. He put the cloak on before he even got to the bottom of the stairs and then he was out the door in seconds, with the Fat Lady not even really waking up when she let him out. The halls were silent and Harry hadn't even seen a teacher patrolling at all. That in and of itself was off. Harry wondered where the on-duty teachers were.

A noise from a side passage had Harry stopping and quickly moving to press himself against the wall. Mrs. Norris trotted out of the passage and went on her way down another. Harry waited a few minutes before he started off again. Making sure that Filch was not right behind her. He wasn't. He was at the corridor that led to the dungeons where Harry wanted to go into.

Harry only had to wait for a few minutes for Filch to wander off and then he could get where he needed to go. It was only a few seconds of travel and Harry was at the door he wanted. Speaking the password that Severus had given him and he was in the room.

Stopping cold, Harry took in the room. There was no fire in the fireplace. All the doors to the other rooms were shut. No book was sitting on the stand where Severus placed it when he was done reading for the night. There was no sound in the room at all. Opening the door to the bedroom, the bed was empty.

Dread crept over Harry. Could that be what Voldemort was so happy about? Had Severus been caught, did Voldemort know who had been protecting him? Was Severus dead? Was Severus being tortured? If Severus had been found out then Malfoy had been as well. That meant that Draco was in danger.

Looking at the time on his watch it was after three in the morning. Severus had not been to his rooms at all. Harry wondered who he should go to. Dumbledore would be no help and even McGonagall would punish him for being out of bed. If anyone had a way to check on Severus, it would be Draco. Harry would always be able to warn him.

Turning the other direction, Harry starts towards the Slytherin dorms. When he arrived at the door, he said the password that Draco had told him days before. The door quickly opened and let him in. The common room was empty and Harry was thankful for that. He didn't want another student wondering why the door was opening on its own. The doors to all the dorm rooms were open and that gave pause. He wasn't sure why they were open until he felt the coldness of the room. The only heat was coming from the fireplace.

"A sixth year decided to play with a spell to protect his room and it backfired. The heating charms to the entire area are shot," Draco said from behind Harry. Harry spun around and saw Draco stepping from the shadows near the fireplace.

"How?" Harry whispered in case anyone else was up.

"I put a charm on the doorway. It was to let me know when Professor Snape came to fix the heating. All the dorms have their fireplaces going and that's why all the doors are open. Our Prefects spelled the doors to where they can't be shut." Draco took a few steps closer to Harry and reached out blindly once before reaching again and snagging the hood and pulling it off Harry's head. Draco smiled before leaning closer and kissing him.

Letting him have the touching gesture, Harry waited a few seconds before pulling back.

"So Severus has not been here?" Harry asked, getting worried again.

"No." Draco stared at him for a few seconds before pulling him over to the couch closest to the fire. "What's wrong?"

"He's not in his rooms and he hasn't been all night. There are no signs that he went there after supper. I…had another dream. Voldemort is very happy about something. I got worried when I found out that he wasn't here. What if Voldemort got him?"

Draco didn't answer right away; instead he looked at the fire. Harry gave him the time to answer. Draco knew what it would mean if Severus was found out. What it would mean for both of their families. "The Dark Lord would kill him and my father. It's well known that they are very close. To have my mother and I defect from him and then find out that Severus is a spy for the light…Voldemort would blame my father as well. But you can't jump to conclusions. It's after three. We have only a few hours before we can head to the Great Hall. Dumbledore would know if something happened to him and if not then what really happened to make it so that he is that happy."

"I'll not ask him."

"We may not have to. It would make front page if Voldemort made a move."

Draco leaned back on the couch and motioned for Harry to lean over him. In a few seconds, they were cuddling on the couch and Draco pulled the hood back over his head.

"Let's try and at least get a little bit of sleep. No one will question me sleeping out there. Crabbe and Goyle tend to snore and I sleep out here often."

Harry didn't say anything just let his eyes close and tried to forget about all that was worrying him.

xXxXxXx

The next morning dawned with a fog that surrounded the castle and made it impossible to even see much past one's nose. Harry and Draco were the first students in the Great Hall. Before heading there though, Draco made Harry go back to his dorm to put up the cloak and to change. That only took Harry a few minutes and then he was back in the Gryffindor common room and joining Draco who waited there.

It wasn't long before a few other students entered the Great Hall and sat down at the same table that Harry and Draco were sitting at, just a good distance down. Breakfast was the meal that no one ever really sat in the same place during. A lot of it depended on who was first in the room.

Happy that this was a Saturday morning and that classes were not a worry, Harry slowly picked at a piece of toast. Draco kept trying to get him to eat more but it was futile. Harry's stomach was bunched up in so many knots that Harry was unsure that what he was eating was even making it to his stomach.

It was near eight when Hermione finally came running into the hall and zeroed in on Harry and Draco.

"You're father sent this!" Hermione said as she stopped on the opposite side of the table. In her hand was the _Daily Prophet_. If Severus had sent it then he was fine. Harry handed the paper to Draco, not trusting his hands to be steady enough to read it. Draco read is silently and then started to pale.

"There was a breakout from Azkaban last night. That's why he was so happy about…Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Mulcibur, Augustus Rookwood, Travers, and three others were broken out last night. The paper says that the Ministry has no leads. There is an astounding reward for those who have information about this."

"We're in your dorm, Harry and the twins are getting breakfast for us all. If you'd rather be there." Hermione waited and when Harry nodded she smiled at the both of them. Draco tucked the paper under an arm and stood up.

Just as they were leaving the Great Hall, McGonagall was entering, Harry motioned at her and she stopped.

"A sixth year was playing around last night and the heating charms on the Slytherin dungeon are not working." Draco held up the paper and shook it. "I figured that you might want to let Flitwick know. They slept with the fireplaces on high last night and with all the doors open. The kitchen will probably want to have hot drinks ready for the rest of the students."

"Thank you, Potter, Malfoy. I'll take care of it. I understand why this wasn't brought to attention last night. I'll make sure it's fixed for tonight or the Slytherins will sleep in here. It's too cold out for them to sleep in freezing dungeons. I assume the student was dealt with?"

"Yes, Professor. She had points taken by the Head Girl and she was alone in her dorm room last night, the other girls doubled up in another. It happened around midnight so it was unsure whether Professor Snape just hadn't gotten the message or was ignoring us. I am sure the Head Girl went to the Headmaster this morning."

"Headmaster Dumbledore is not in today, he's at the Ministry along with Professor Snape but Professor Flitwick and I will handle this."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry and Draco said at the same time before they started off to the Gryffindor Tower.

By the time that the duo arrived at Harry's room, everyone was gathered. Even Blaise and Pansy. Fred and George were just arriving with breakfast and Luna had just arrived with Blaise and Pansy. Ron and Neville were sitting on Ron's bed. Fred and George passed out the food and hot chocolate and then sat down on the end of Ron's bed. Hermione sat down beside her boyfriend and Blaise, Pansy, Luna, Harry, and Draco sat down on Harry's bed.

"There was another note with the paper. Hedwig delivered it first thing this morning. It was after Ron remembers you coming back to the room and changing though." Hermione handed over the note and gave Harry a smile.

"Thanks." Harry handed Draco his drink and opened the note.

_Harry,_

_I have grave news that cannot be shared in a letter. I will be by to pick you up at the tunnel entrance that Draco knows about tonight at nine. Dress warmly and bring your cloak. Cover both of you up with it. I am sure that the closeness will not be a burden_

_Your Father_

Harry stared at the letter and then handed it to Draco, taking back his hot chocolate.

"I am surprised that the kitchen had so much hot chocolate on hand, ready," Fred stated as he sipped his.

"Well that's a funny story."

Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all talked about the night spent for the Slytherins, trying to take their mind off of what was happening.

"What's going to happen with the prisoners out?"

"I figure that the Dark Lord will get braver. He's always favored those who were willing to die or go to prison for him and those that escaped were of the most loyal," Blaise said not looking up from his food. "My family stayed out it last time but if came to my safety, who knows what my mother will do. She would never make me take the mark but she may pull me from school and move abroad."

"My father is talking of the same," Pansy whispered. She scooted closer to Draco and he looped an arm around her shoulder. "I don't want to. It's the coward thing to do. The Parkinson's have been in England for hundreds of years and I don't want to be run off by a nutter with a god complex."

"Hear, Hear!" Fred and George yelled. The rest of the group chimed in. Harry smiled at Draco who smiled back. Voldemort wasn't ready for Harry and his friends.


	74. A List of Names

Harry and Draco arrived at the tunnel at the time that Severus had indicated. Neither boy knew what to expect but to find Lucius standing there waiting, was not it. Lucius was in his Death Eater robes but his mask was no on this face.

Lucius was looking around, barely taking in his surroundings but still being vigilant. The boys had been quiet walking up but Lucius had to have heard the door opening.

"I now that you are there but points for trying." Lucius's eyes focused on where the boys should have been. They had been slower, trying to be quiet so they were several feet back from where Lucius's eyes were.

Draco pulled the hood off and Lucius's eyes trained to where they were.

"Well, even I can be surprised."

"Where are we going?"

"A wonderful question," Lucius drawled. He looked behind him, drawing Draco and Harry's gaze as well. There was no one there. "Your father has not shared that with me. I fear that the Headmaster is keeping him longer than he thought he would be. Nevertheless, I am to take you to a secret location and we are to wait. I hope it is not long, the Dark Lord will notice our absence if we are too long."

Lucius turned and started to walk. Draco looked at Harry for a few seconds before putting the hood of the cloak up. The boys followed Lucius silently across the grounds of the school. Harry knew where they were going the second that Lucius turned to the far side of the school. There was only one thing on that side that held any interest in a hiding spot and that was the Whomping Willow which led to the Shrieking Shack. He didn't say anything though, just waited for Lucius to poke the spot on the tree and then follow him down into it.

Once they were safely inside, Harry pulled the cloak off and folded it up to place in his pocket. He had spelled this pair of pants to have a large pocket made for the cloak. Draco had given him the idea earlier in the day. It had been tricky but in the end worth it. Lucius watched with a keen eye as he did so. The smirk on his face was the same one that Draco gave him all the time. It was a 'You might be smart enough to live' smirk. Sometimes it infuriated Harry.

"Are we ready?" Severus asked as he entered the doorway just behind Harry. The pressure on Harry's mind was normal. It was a quick way for Harry and him to recognize each other. He was sure that the man was Severus. He just wondered how Lucius and Draco were going to check.

"Yes, we are. I would like to know where we are going though, Severus?" Lucius asked as he kept his eye on the other older man.

"Nowhere. I wasn't sure if anyone would intercept the letter and I had to be sure that they would be expecting us to leave Hogwarts fully."

Lucius said nothing just stared but he did conjure four chairs for them. Harry and Draco were the first to sit but Lucius didn't. He stared at Severus for a few seconds. Severus's hand twitched but the man didn't move other than that. Lucius seemed okay with the gesture and sat down.

"Why are we meeting?" Harry asked, relaxing but keeping a hand on his wand in his lap.

"With the breakout from Azkaban, there are those who are starting to see that maybe you are correct Harry. I mean from the rest of our population of the Wizarding World. The Ministry of Magic is still denying it full tilt. This is not uncommon. Many feel that there is no other reason for them to escape than to go back to their master. Some think that is the only way they could have escaped was with his help. Right now we are in a unique position to push this forward."

"How?" Draco asked as he shifted to a more sitting up position. Harry stayed slouched but prepared for anything.

"There are six Death Eaters that have gone back to him that are not in the public eye as followers. Some of them are suspected but others…are not," Lucius said as he flicked a wand, a table with hot tea appeared in the center of them.

Looking at Draco, Harry saw that the other boy was thinking hard on something. Just before Harry was going to ask who, Draco's eyes widened.

"No."

"Yes, Draco. If I am not named by him then…things could get very bad for me. The Dark Lord would want to know why, especially since the two of you are close. You would know that I am one. There is no way that you haven't told him. Even to curry false favor with him. The Dark Lord will not be expecting this. It would throw him and his plans for a loop. Right now it's our best move. I can deal with the fallout. I can live with what will happen. You and your mother are safe and separate from me. If it turns for the worse, there are plans in place."

"Draco, it's the best plan." Severus leaned forward in his seat and patted Draco's hand. "It's the best for it all. It would put the next move in the Dark Lord's court. While many won't believe it, enough will to where this would hamper the Dark Lord's plans. He would have to change so much. He would have to start to reach out for new Death Eaters. Your father and I would be in a position to protect some and give others over the Ministry."

"At your own risk!" Harry forcefully stated. He leaned forward in his chair and stared at Severus. "What is going to happen to Draco and me if you are caught? We are two years from being adults. Where would we go? Fudge would place both of us with Ministry officials, not with the Weasleys."

"We have that taken care of. Emancipation. It's chosen by different courts. The paperwork has already gone through; it's part of our wills. If I die, Harry you will be identified as an adult to the courts." Severus looked over at Lucius.

"And if I die, you will be made Lord Malfoy and be in charge of the estate and your mother, as well as be seen as an adult by the courts. Fudge and Dumbledore can't touch it."

"How?" Harry and Draco asked at the same time.

"I went under a guise, and the courts accepted that I was protecting you. They felt that I was acting in your best interests and that being allowed to make your own decisions given my death was the best way to protect you in the future. I was going to give custody over to Sirius or Molly but I felt that it would make them a target. Those who want you want you alive, Harry. They will stop at nothing to get their hands on you. Just as before, I do this all to protect you."

Harry nodded but looked away from Severus. It was a lot to take in. Everything was changing too much and getting so much more dangerous.

"There is one flaw with your plan," Draco said as he leaned back in his chair. He tipped his head back and looked up at ceiling. He looked up there for a few seconds before looking over at Harry.

Thinking for a few minutes the flaw in the plan became evident. If Draco told Harry about his father then he would tell him of another Death Eater that was much closer to home. If Harry didn't name his father as one, the target would be painted on his back.

"We wanted you both to come to that on your own. If we had suggested it, Harry would have balked at it on principle."

"I know what I have to do. What paper do you want me to go to?"

"The Quibbler. Lovegood has treated us good in the past and this will up his subscriptions again." Lucius waved his wand and banished the untouched refreshments and the table. "It's nearly ten. It's you boys get back to the castle. Once the article hits, never be alone, ever. It would be best if both of you were around each other as much as possible but the rest of your circle would be good."

"We know how to keep ourselves safe and I know that this will paint a very large target on our backs but it will on yours as well. You both need to be safe as well.

Lucius nodded and gave them both a very grim smile. Severus just nodded and looked away.

xXxXxXx

A Terror in Names

Harry Potter once again sat down with The Quibbler and gave an interview. This time he has decided that the world needs to know of some names.

"The world knows the names of the Death Eaters that have escaped from prison. Everyone will be looking for them but there are more. There are other Death Eaters that walk among us and no one knows it.

Lucius Malfoy, Stephen Avery, Solomon Nott, Alfred Crabbed, Eric Jugson, Walden MacNair, and Severus Snape. Potter named these names with his boyfriend Draco Malfoy sitting beside him. The world knows by now that Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco have left the Malfoy Manor and are now living in parts unknown, with Potter's friends.

These names are a list of Death Eaters that Potter saw when he saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named come back from the dead last summer and list from Draco Malfoy himself.

Severus Snape was a spy for the light side during the last war but now his actual side is being called into question. Is young Malfoy wrong or is Dumbledore. What is the board of Governor's doing about this?

Hermione finished reading the rest of the article aloud but Harry was looking at the other students who had arrived for breakfast. There were only around a hundred so far but many had already read the article or were reading it then. Harry could tell that because they kept looking up at the head table.

Picking up the Daily Prophet Draco started to flip through it before an article caught his eye.

"Seems that Lovegood alerted Fudge. There is an article on the cover about Fudge's reaction to it." Draco laid the paper down and started to read it aloud.

More Terror from the Lord of Terror, Potter

After getting wind of an article being put out by another smaller news source, the Daily Prophet decided to talk to Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge about Harry Potter's accusations of Death Eater running around in plain sight.

"I don't know where Potter has received his information and whatever Young Malfoy has stated is to be viewed with suspect. Every single one of the names that he has named, are not under investigation by the Ministry at this time. Their involvement has been cleared."

"It goes from there to talk more about the escape from Azkaban and what is being done about that."

Ron snorted while eating a piece of bacon. He set it down and looked around the room. Now everyone was split between looking at Harry and up at the table. Harry just laughed a little.

"He never once tried to call you nutters this time." Ron pointed out, picking up his bacon again and going back to eating.

"It was a good article, Luna," Pansy said.

Luna just nodded and gave a little mock bow.

"Daddy printed an extra five hundred articles. Over two hundred were requested before he sent me these copies last night for the school. The hundred he sent to the school were a donation."

"I am sure that many of those will be taken by Umbridge."

"I am sure."

XXxXxXx

"Next Hogsmeade is weekend after next yes?" Draco asked as he reclined on a couch in Gryffindor with Harry, Ron, and Hermione surrounding him. His head was in Harry's lap.

"Yes. Why?" Ron asked, setting his Potions book down. Harry and Draco had finished their homework an hour before and had just been relaxing. Hermione still had a book in her lap but she was only reading.

"Might as well have a date. Something public. I am sure that the papers will love it."

Harry laughed as he ruffled Draco's hair. The common room was mostly empty, a few older students were scattered around, reading as well. Most of the others were either wandering around or in the Great Hall for the study sessions.

The school was still abuzz with the articles from The Quibbler and Daily Prophet that had come out that morning. None of the group had Umbridge that day but had heard from the other students that she was in a tiff the entire day.

The door to the tower opened and in walked McGonagall and Dumbledore. Draco sat up quickly and then shifted so that he wasn't touching Harry at all. Hermione put away her book and Ron set his book down on a table.

"Mr. Potter, we are waiting on Professor Umbridge."

The scuffling of books and chairs alerted the small group to the fact that the other students were leaving. They exited the tower before the Fat Lady shut the doorway off. They were now alone in the tower.

"You know that you put Professor Snape in danger?"

"Who do you think told me to do it, Headmaster?" Harry asked. He stood up and made sure to place his wand in his pocket so that it was visible. He saw Draco move his own wand to his hand. "I would have never done it without his permission. The world needs to know and I had to protect him. If I hadn't named him after Draco told me about him…"

The door opening made Harry shut his mouth. He watched as Umbridge walked through the opening. She had in her hand a piece of parchment.

"Headmaster, I was surprised that you wanted to talk to me here. I figured that punishment would be worked out and then meted out."

"What punishment?" McGonagall asked. She glared at Umbridge.

"For spreading lies?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"If I punished Mr. Potter for that, I would have to put the entire school in detention, Professor Umbridge."

"The Minister would like to see Mr. Potter expelled from school."

"And the Governors want nothing to happen to him. I have been told by the owner of The Quibbler that Mr. Potter gave his interview on a weekend day and while Mr. Potter was at school, the weekends are theirs and he should not be punished for it."

"The Minister will hear of this."

"Good." McGonagall motioned for Umbridge to exit in front of her outside the tower. Umbridge looked at Harry for a few seconds before leaving. Expecting Dumbledore to follow, Harry nearly sat back down but when the old man didn't move, Harry stopped his movement.

"So…" Draco said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Your article has made your fathers' lives difficult, Harry, Draco."

"And? My father deserved it."

Dumbledore just gave Draco a look and then turned to leave himself.

"We are so going to pay for this." Ron looked at the others before he picked his book back up.

"Unlikely. It wouldn't do well for something the Headmaster of the school does to reflect against a student. It would be career suicide." Draco sniffed and pulled Harry back down on the couch to lay his head in the dark haired boys lap again.


	75. Hogsmeade Weekend

The school was abuzz that one of the unused classrooms on the ground floor was being remodeled. Fred and George had seen that it was now covered in grass. Harry hadn't been able to look and see as he was busy all day with classes and Draco. Half of the Slytherins were giving Draco the cold shoulder or downright being mean to him. The other half had no problem with his at all. Still Draco spent most of his time with Harry, Blaise, and Pansy. It was safer that way.

A detention for Harry and Draco that came from nowhere that Severus was overseeing brought whispers from the other students. There wasn't any outcry from it; Harry didn't figure there would be. No one messed with Severus, even now after the article.

"Potter, I am sure you are wondering about why your detention is being served with Professor Snape." McGonagall's words stopped Harry as he left her class.

"I wasn't going to question, Professor." Harry turned to look at the older professor before stepping back close to her.

"I am overseeing a few things about the OWLs and NEWTs over the next few weeks so all of my detentions will be overseen by other Heads of House. Professor Snape was already overseeing a detention for Mr. Malfoy so he volunteered to take over yours as well."

"May I ask, Professor, what did I do to get the detention?" Harry watched her face as he asked. She gave him a small tight smile before nodding.

"You and Mr. Malfoy were caught by myself in the halls, in a position most…inappropriate."

"And when…needs to talk to me or Draco this will be used?"

"Yes. Professors Flitwick, Snape or I will be the ones catching you. If it is a detention from another teacher or for another offense then it's a real detention. You will need to attend them, no matter what but you will at least be able know what to expect."

"Thank you, Professor. I will endeavor to not get caught again," Harry said with a bit of smugness in his voice. He gave her a smirk before leaving the room. Thankfully he didn't have another class for a while; he wasn't going to be late.

The day flew by for Harry who made sure that he was never alone. Draco was with Blaise or Pansy every single time that Harry saw him. Harry stayed with Hermione, Ron, and Neville as much as possible. There was very little where he had to be alone.

That night, Harry went to the Potions lab at the appointed time. Draco was already there and Harry had crossed Blaise walking back to the Slytherin dungeons. Harry waved Ron and Hermione off and they smiled and went back the way they came.

Harry shut the door behind him as he entered the room. Draco was sitting at one of the tables, looking at a paper of some kind. Severus was standing at his desk.

"Come in, Harry. We are just waiting on you. I know that you were never interested in taking Trelawney's class but that could have to do with my upbringing more than not wanting to learn the material. There is an opportunity for students to take a class that will be an elective for students of fifth year and above. Starting next year, those fifth, sixth, and seventh year students that wish can take a Divination class with Firenze."

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting down beside Harry.

"He is not allowed back into the forest at all. I'll not go into details. It's his story to tell."

"What will the class be like?"

"His classes will go into the stars and phases and portents. It will cover very little that Trelawney will be covering. His classes will only be at a high level, given the sudden addition to the school, Firenze is spending the rest of this year getting his classes together. Students in fifth year this year will be given the chance to add his class next year and will be able to pass any NEWT exam on the subject. It will be a hard class but I think that you both could take it."

"I think it would be nice," Draco said. Harry nodded his agreement.

"I thought that you might. There are other things that I want to talk about. I wanted to let you both know that there are students in this school that have taken the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord revealed this to Lucius and me just a few days ago. I don't know the names but I know that they are not just in Slytherin house. I would stick to people you know and never be alone. Even under your cloak."

"I haven't. Even when McGonagall stopped me, Ron waited for me outside while I talked to her."

"Good. I will be leaving when this is over for a meeting. I will pass along that you are well to your father, Draco. The Dark Lord is upset that so many of his Death Eaters were named but he was sure it was only a matter of time. There is a kill on sight order for you Draco with the adult Death Eaters. Voldemort told the ones in school that he was not being served if they came under scrutiny. Even now many still don't believe that he is back and he wants to keep it that way."

"How angry did he get?" Draco asked as he set down the paper and looked up at Severus.

"He was very angry and still is. He lets emotions cloud his judgment too much. I think it will be his downfall."

"There is a lot that he does that will lead to his downfall." Draco sniffed as he stood up and moved up to the table. Harry followed.

"I do want you both to keep your heads down and noses clean. Umbridge is still a wild card in this all. She will be livid with Firenze in the castle. Fudge is still a very real enemy and she is his spy in this all."

"I know." Harry patted Severus's hand.

"Why don't we spend the rest of this detention going over some spells? I've prepared some dummies to use."

XXxXxXx

Saturday came much too fast and much to slow to Harry. The whole school was looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip. The upper class that was allowed to go wanted the freedom while the underclass wanted the run of the castle. Those upper classmen that was staying would be in one of three places, their own common room, the library, or the Great Hall, all studying.

Draco was meeting Harry down there. He had received permission to leave early. Harry knew that he was meeting with his mother about something. It would be one of the few times that Narcissa was out in public since the holidays. It had to be something important.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Neville asked stepping up behind the dark haired boy. Harry tipped his head back. He was outside the castle, waiting with Fred and George for the rest of the group. Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, and Neville were now all behind him.

"Yes, has the rest of the school gone down?"

"Mostly. There will be stragglers." Hermione waited for Harry to stand before she linked arms with him. Pansy grabbed the other arm.

"Be a gentleman and help us down to the town, Potter," Pansy said with a smirk on her face. Hermione pulled on his arm and the trio started down, the rest of the boys flanked themselves on either side of the trio and that was the way they walked down.

By the time the group got down to the town, most the other students were already in the various stores. Draco was waiting for Harry at the closest edge of the town to Hogwarts. Draco smirked when his eyes landed on Harry. Pansy though never let go of his arm, Hermione had at the edge of the town. She walked Harry right up to Draco and kissed them both on the cheek before she linked Harry and Draco's hands. She patted their hands before walking away. The rest of the group headed away from the couple.

"She's weird," Harry said as he released Draco's hand.

"And vengeful. I don't know who she would kill if we broke up. She's taken a shine to you. She's also gotten rather brave. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I am not going to Madam Puddifoot's though."

"Wouldn't catch me dead there. There's a nice bookshop at the edge of town, right up our alley. Their defense texts are wonderful. It's a little shop, rather new but good reviews so far."

"Sure. I think that would be great. I don't want to spend all day here. I do want to head back to the castle early. I've some homework to do. The Transfiguration homework is kind of kicking my butt."

"I'll help you. The Potions one is my issue. I know you know that."

The entire afternoon was spent discussing books and other things at shops. Harry enjoyed the day and it was a good day of relaxation. The other students kept their distance whether from politeness or fear, Harry wasn't sure.

If that was what all dates were like, Harry wanted more but he knew that for him and Draco not all dates would be like that. Draco was snotty and liked the finer things that Harry really didn't care for. Staying with Draco, Harry knew would be a challenge but a challenge that he could deal with.

"Do you want to eat?" Draco asked as they left the sweet store. Harry had a small bag while Draco had a bigger bag. Harry knew that part of that was for Pansy. She raided his sweets a good bit and what Narcissa sent rarely lasted long. There were several sweets in the bag that was just for the female Slytherin and a few for Harry as well. Harry had of course got a few things for Draco as well. A good bit of their time was spent in Gryffindor Tower but Harry was sure that he would be spending a fair amount of time in the Slytherin dungeon as well.

"Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and started off in that direction. They didn't hold hands. Pansy had caught them a few times and had made them. They usually dropped each other's hands when she was out of sight.

A table was found easy and Rosemerta took their order. Draco had ordered just chips while Harry had ordered a sandwich and chips. Harry was sure that Draco would eat half of the sandwich, so he ordered it the way Draco liked.

Both of them were silent as they waited for the food to arrive. Rosemerta dropped off some warm butterbeer. Harry grabbed the tankard and took a drink. It helped warm him up. Draco smirked before taking a drink of his own tankard. For a Hogsmeade weekend the Three Broomsticks was rather empty.

Even after the food arrived, Harry and Draco stayed silent. It was a comfortable silence. Harry was correct, Draco snatched half the sandwich when Harry wasn't looking. Harry smiled when he looked down and saw that half of it was gone.

No one inside the Three Broomsticks looked at them or bothered them. It was a silent lunch and in Harry's eyes a perfect one.

Word had to have spread out because by the time that Harry and Draco had grabbed a meal at Rosemerta's and were ready to leave; a small crowd of reporters wanted pictures. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and they both started back to the castle. The boys just ignored them and when they found the rest of the group, Pansy and Hermione buffered them on either side while Fred and George covered the back. Ron, Neville, and Blaise pushed through the reporters.

Harry was surprised that it had taken them as long as it did for the reporters to get to Hogsmeade. It was a surprise that no one had got a hold of them the instant that Harry and Draco entered Hogsmeade.

"When are we doing another session?" Pansy asked.

"OWLs are getting closer. Do we want to do more or less?" Harry turned to face Pansy as he walked. She linked her arm with his as Draco linked his with Hermione.

"I think the same amount will be the safe. We are doing well and with the study hall, I think it will be more than enough."


	76. Revealed

Harry looked at the group that had gathered in the Room of Requirement. It was one of the final meetings before their OWLs. The stress was evident on all of the fifth year students. Several were being treated in the hospital wing, having already cracked under the pressure.

Everyone was paired off, Hermione and Pansy, Ron and Blaise, Fred and Neville, Luna and George. Draco was helping to watch everyone, to make sure nothing went wrong.

The first tremor was nothing that alerted Harry. The magic that swirled around the room was so much that the walls shook sometimes when everyone cast at the same time.

The second tremor had everyone stopping and looking around the room. This wasn't just the walls shaking; this was the floor and ceiling as well.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. His gaze was centered on Harry.

"I don't know."

The door blowing inward and Umbridge standing there with Filch behind her. In her hand was her wand.

Instead of scattering to try and get away, the other teens just moved to stand behind Harry and Draco. The room quickly changed to be a blank nondescript room. Umbridge didn't have too much time to see what was in there.

"You are all to come with me," Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice.

Harry turned to face to the others, whispering, "Say nothing. I'll handle this. If they separate us, still say nothing."

"Now, Mr. Potter."

Turning back to face Umbridge, Harry pocketed his wand and waved for Umbridge to lead the way. The teens formed a line, everyone staying in their pairs. Filch brought up the rear with Mrs. Norris behind him.

Harry was surprised when Umbridge led them not to the Headmaster's office but her own. Umbridge conjured chairs for them all but none of them sat down.

"Please sit," Umbridge said in a soft voice. She turned to Filch, "Please fetch Professor Snape and have him bring a rather large supply of Veritaserum."

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." Filch turned and left the room.

Umbridge turned to look at the teens. She smiled as she sat down in her chair and set about conjuring a tea set and enough cups for them all.

"What have we done wrong, Professor?" Draco asked as Umbridge finished pouring the tea.

"You are seeking to undermine the edicts of the school and to undermine the authority of this school."

"How?" Harry asked. He quickly set shifted himself to relax in the chair. Draco and the rest of the teens followed quickly. Umbridge gave a small glare but just as fast as Harry saw it, it disappeared and she was smiling at them again.

"You are holding secret meetings."

"Our Heads of House know where we are and Professor Snape and McGonagall gave us permission to meet in the Room of Requirement."

"Did they now?" Umbridge's small faltered some.

"Yes."

"So if I call them here, they will corroborate the story?"

"It's not a story, Professor. It's the truth and I am sure that when Professor Snape arrives, he will tell you."

"Hrm. We will just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Harry said nothing, just relaxed fully again and waited. It wasn't long before the door was opening and Severus entered. He took a look at the teens and then settled on Harry. Harry nodded and smiled before turning to look back at Umbridge.

"What have these students done?"

"I would like to know myself. They were having a secret meeting in the Room of Requirement, as they call it. I want to know what for."

"I gave these students permission to meet there and have a defense study group. They are trying spells out on dummies that are too dangerous to try out on other people and where the younger students of the study hall can't interfere. If that is what they were doing, then you have no reason to keep them."

"Why can they not meet in an empty classroom?" Umbridge smirked as she talked. Severus just turned to glare at her. She squirmed some but her smile never left her face. Harry knew that she thought that she had caught him.

"Usually Professor McGonagall and I oversee the sessions but given that the Headmaster is gone from the castle, I was helping Minerva keep an eye on the school. I told them to practice without me. The spells are dangerous if someone was to open the doors on the rooms and the Room gives them what they need. The Headmaster knew of these meetings, Professor. When he returns you can take it up with him."

"I believe that Potter has deceived you, Professor."

"Excuse me?" Severus asked. He turned the full force of his gaze back onto her. "Are you saying that I have been fooled by a child?"

"I am saying exactly that. Mr. Potter is a very well versed in deception. He had the entire school fooled."

"What do you mean?"

"He has knowledge that is not known by adults much older and wiser than him. He knows spells that are rather dark in origin. I think that Mr. Potter is being raised by a Death Eater to take his place as the new Dark Lord."

No one in the room knew how to respond to that. Harry and Draco tried not to laugh out loud. Harry was sure that the others were stunned. Severus was just staring at Umbridge with a look of incredulity on his face. Harry wasn't sure if he was going to explode in anger or laughter at the crazy woman.

"I see. I will make sure that the Headmaster knows what you think on the matter. On another note, the Veritaserum you requested, I am unable to comply. The doses I have already given you were the last of my supply and it will be at least a month before the latest batch is ready."

"You mean that you are unable to do as I wish? You want me to tell the Minister that you are not helping me? Your friend Lucius will be so upset to hear that. He has pushed so hard for you in the Ministry."

"And both the Minister and Mr. Malfoy know that a potion cannot be given to a subject unless it is brewed correctly. To do otherwise is the kill the intended and that will go over even worse. Why not just ask him?" Severus waived his hand as he spoke, letting the motion flick towards Harry.

Umbridge turned to Harry at Severus's wave of his hand. She stared at him and he just stared back. He was still trying not to laugh out loud at the accusation against him.

"Tell me Potter. What were the ten of you doing in that room?"

"Have a study hall, Professor."

"I know that can't be correct, Mr. Potter. I _know_ it." Umbridge stood up and moved around the desk to come to rest in front of him. Her eyes never left his face. "I know you, Mr. Potter. I know what people like you are like. You want anarchy and discord. That is the only reason you are spreading those nasty lies about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Tell me what you were doing?"

Leaning forward, Harry smirked at her as he got closer. "You want to know, Professor. You really want to know…" Waiting for her eyes to dilate, Harry paused. He continued when her eyes widened. "We were getting ready to have an orgy. Ron and Hermione, Pansy and Neville, Luna and George, and Blaise and Fred. Of course Draco and I. We were going to have sex until we passed out."

"POTTER!" Severus yelled. He grabbed Harry by the nape of his neck and shoved him out of the room. The other teens started to laugh. "All of you, with me."

The teens stood up, laughing and clutching their sides. Umbridge was still standing there, gaping. She hadn't recovered by the time that the door was closed.

xXxXxXx

Severus walked the students down the corridor and opened a random door and shoved Harry in. The rest of the students followed. None of them has stopped laughing.

"Please refrain from making Umbridge anymore mad than she already is. I understand that she would not take the truth but really, Harry?"

"I am sorry, Professor." Harry straightened himself and looked at Severus. Severus could still see the laughter in his eyes but it was contained for now. "I racked my brain for an answer but she wasn't taking the truth. It just came to me. I couldn't help myself."

"I understand. Please just go down and join everyone else in the Great Hall. Do not let Umbridge catch you alone for the next few days."

"Why are you out of Veritaserum, Professor?" Hermione asked as Fred and George opened the door.

"Because Professor Umbridge has used all of it on Harry in his meals. She does not believe that Harry is immune."

The teens all filed out, Draco grabbing Harry's hand as they exited. Severus let himself relax slightly. He was sure that between Harry and Draco's snark and mouth, he would die an early death. Straightening his robes, Severus walked back to Umbridge's office.

Entering without knocking, Severus found Umbridge writing away on a letter of some kind.

"I think that the Headmaster needs to know what is going on." The vile woman didn't even look up. Severus sneered at her.

"Potter is playing you. When students tell the truth and you don't believe them, they tend to go for the most outlandish lie they can think of. Malfoy is prudish enough that sex in even a small public setting like that would never happen. I know that this is your first year teaching but if Potter's answer shocked you that much, I think that this should be your last."

That got Umbridge's attention. She looked up at Severus, saying nothing, just staring at him. She narrowed her eyes before looking back at her paper.

"Be warned that interfering in a student's education outside of your own class room is not allowed. You teach your class the way you want to but going against the ways of the school and the Headmaster is a way to get on the student's bad sides. Because Professor, the students are not people that you want to cross. They band together is odd ways as you have seen."

Waiting and getting no response, Severus turned from Umbridge and left the room. Hoping that Harry and his friends had done what he asked Severus went back to his office. He was not hungry anymore and a letter needed to be written to Sirius and Remus, giving an update on Harry. He would also write a coded letter to Lucius. This had bearing on what his plans for his son were.

xXxXxXx

Harry sat down at the only empty place at the Ravenclaw table. It was the table being used for the people actually studying. The other tables were shoved against the wall, out of the way for practical lessons. The room was pretty full of the upper class, all studying for exams whether it was regular end of term or OWLs or NEWTs.

Harry's private study group had stopped meeting a few weeks before. The exams were just a week away and Harry was as prepared as he could be but he still worried. He wanted to do well. How many OWLs he got, would tell the world how well he was doing.

"How are you doing?" Draco asked, leaning across the table so that he wouldn't have to talk very loud.

"I think well. I am more worried about the younger students. The ones not sitting the big exams. I worry that we have not been able to do enough. I just worry."

"Between you and Hermione, they stand a better chance than if they had Umbridge alone teaching them. You need to worry about you."

"I know." Harry sighed and closed the book he had just opened. He was too antsy to study. He needed to be doing something. He looked at the students doing actual spells and stood up. He shoved his book and his bag over to Draco, who picked them up and placed them with his own. Harry smiled at him before crossing the room.

Finding a group of third years, Harry helped them for hours, until the group was ushered out of the Great Hall and to bed. The younger students that were left went along willingly but the older students begged for just a little more time.

It wasn't given and when all four Heads of House told the students to go to bed they did.

As Harry drifted off to sleep he thought about the fact that Dumbledore was not spending a lot of time outside the castle. The Heads of House were the main caretakers of the castle and the students. He wondered what was going on that needed his attention so much out of the castle, where it really should.

xXxXxXx

Harry sat down in the common room, resting. His OWLs were done. He had sat exams for ten classes: History of Magic, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Divination. Even though he had only been in Divination for one year, he still had to take the test. He was sure that he would pass it. The same with Ancient Runes. The chatter of the rest of the fifth year students coming back from dinner lulled him into a light sleep.

A light shaking on his arm pulled him from the light doze. He looked up to see Hermione standing above him.

"I'll be up in a little. How'd today go?"

"Fine. Dobby left you some vegetables in your room."

"Thanks. I'll be up when I'm done thinking."

Hermione smiled at him and Harry went back to looking at the fire. He stared at the fire and watched as the flames danced in front of his vision.

Harry wasn't sure when he fell asleep but when he found himself opening the door in the Department of Mysteries. He found himself staring at a giant arch.


	77. Vision

The arch filled Harry's vision. It was all he saw until movement jerked his vision to a body that fell through the arch. Sirius was on the ground on the far side of the arch. More movement drew his eyes to the side of the arch, where Voldemort was standing. Harry watched as Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra at Sirius. Harry watched his godfather die. His vision switched and he was in a room that Harry had only ever seen in a picture from Severus. It was the Hall of Prophecy.

"Come to me to save him," Voldemort's voice whispered.

Harry started to run forward but he jerked awake in the chair. The fire was low in the grate. He didn't know the time but it was late, he could tell that by the fire. He jumped from his seat and ran up the stairs, grabbing his things as he moved. He put his bag on his bed and donned his cloak. He had to see Severus right then. There was something going down in the Department of Mysteries. Severus would know if Sirius had been taken. There was no way that Remus would let him be taken and not warn Harry about it.

The weapon that Voldemort was trying to get his hands on. It was the prophecy. They were the only two who could get it. He wondered how many were hurt before he figured that out. How many Death Eaters and Imperioused bystanders were harmed because Voldemort was a chicken and wouldn't go after something that he wanted that bad.

Harry raced through the halls of the school as quick as he dared. He nearly ran into Filch rounding a corner on the main floor. Filch reached out his hand and tried to grab, but Harry using his quick reflexes, dodged the grasping hand and ran around the corner to the stairs that would take him out near Severus's rooms.

When he touched the door he found it was warded heavily and wouldn't admit him. So he used the secret passage. The wards would not have been put up to stop him but others. He entered the bedroom and quickly moved to the main room, where he found Severus and Roger Davies sitting and talking. He looked at the clock above the fireplace and saw that it was nearly three in the morning.

"Harry," Roger said as he stood up to shake Harry's hand. "I come with news from France. It seems that the Prime Minister has some dire news that he did not trust in a letter at all. He told Fleur to get it to you as quick as she could. She's at my house now. I thought it better for me to come to the castle."

"What news?"

"Fudge has figured out that Sirius and Remus are not in France. He doesn't know if Fudge knows where exactly they are but he is looking for them hard in England and her surrounding areas."

"It's best to keep there where they are," Severus said coming up beside Harry. Harry nodded.

"I had a vision. I think that with the stress of exams and everything, Voldemort was able to get into my mind. I'm sorry." Harry looked at Severus with pleading eyes.

"You are not at fault. You've been under enormous stress. What was the vision?"

"Sirius in the Hall of Prophecy and in some room with an arch. He fell through and Voldemort used the killing curse on him. He told me to come to him to save him. There is no way that Voldemort has Sirius and we not know it."

Severus walked across the room and crouched at the fire. He grabbed some powder and flung it in. "Grimmauld Place." Severus waited while the face of Kreacher appeared. "Kreacher, I need either Remus or Sirius."

"Masters are busy."

"They are both there?"

"Yes, ward on their France house was tripped. They are warding this place more. Kreacher's job are is watch floo. You need them?"

"Yes."

Kreacher nodded and said nothing, his face disappeared from the fire and Severus turned to look at Harry. Harry sighed in relief. Sirius was safe. That meant that Voldemort was springing a trap.

"He wants the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Roger asked. Harry had forgotten about him. Harry looked at him with a sharp eye. Before Harry could say anything, Severus cried out and pulled Harry behind him, covering him with the cloak at the same time. Seconds later, the door burst open with a cloud of smoke. Harry drew his wand, ready for whatever was there.

Not knowing what to expect, Harry stepped from behind Severus, not wanting to be in the way. When Draco stepped through the smoke, waving it away from his face, Harry nearly cried out in relief. "That was harder than I expected."

"Draco Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?" Severus demanded, taking a step towards the young man but stopping when he saw who was behind him. Crowded in the hallway behind was the rest of Harry's inner circle. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Blaise, and Pansy were there with their own wands in their hands.

"I saw Harry run at full tilt to your room. I was afraid that you would leave me behind. I found the Gryffindors running the halls looking for him on the map and I sent Pansy to go get Luna while we all met up. We thought it best to storm the castle as it were instead of wait."

"Always impetuous." Severus's voice was hard but Draco didn't react. He just looked around the room.

"Where is my boyfriend?"

"Here." Harry pulled the cloak off his head. Draco smiled at him.

"What is going on?" Draco asked, stepping farther in the room so that they others could crowd in. Blaise was the last in and he shut the door, throwing up a few wards on it. Severus reinforced it as well.

"We have a conundrum. The Dark Lord is trying to make Harry believe that he has his godfather in his grasp but we know that he is not. There is something going down but do we react to it?"

"Severus," Remus's voice said from the fire. Everyone turned to see both Remus and Sirius's faces in the fire. "What is going on?"

"The Dark Lord wants Harry to think that he has Sirius in the Ministry and is threatening to kill him. Given that he is there in front of me…"

"Kreacher let us know that Bellatrix had contacted him. To say that Sirius was gone. We were preparing for an assault on the house here."

"Yes, the French Minister let us know that you were no longer believed to be in France. He knew that you would know the ward was tripped at the house."

"What do we need to do?"

"Prepare to come to the school. We can meet and discuss what to do."

The heads disappeared and the fire turned back to its normal red orange glow. Severus turned back to others.

"Voldemort has to know that I would be sure that he is not there. If he is really there, what does he need me for? The prophecy can be got by both of us. It's his weapon. He thinks he can take me down by hearing all of it."

"Yes," Severus stated simply.

"I can't not go. But knowing that it's a trap is the first step in evading it." Draco snorted behind him but Harry paid him no mind. "I will go if you help me or not, father."

"I know." Severus moved to his desk and transfigured an eleven stranded rope. He picked it up and handed it to Harry. "This will activate in two minutes. Once you get there it will break apart. Each of you will have a strand. Place it in a pocket where you won't lose it or touch it accidentally. Touching it again will send you to the infirmary here at the school. I trust you are all ready for this?"

Harry nodded and everyone including Roger stepped up and grabbed a strand of the rope. The time passed slow but soon enough, the pull at his naval started and Harry was being taken to the Ministry of Magic.

xXxXxXx

Severus watched as the kids left. Dumbledore had let it slip years before that they were was ten foot square area of the Ministry of Magic that one was able to portkey into if one knew about it. It was on the same floor as the Department of Mysteries and right where Harry and his friends needed to go. Severus quickly gathered some potions into his robe and then left his rooms. Remus and Sirius would be arriving as soon as possible. Dumbledore would hate that he had sent the kids but Harry would have gone no matter what. There were ways that Harry could have gone on his own, Thestrals among them. They would have been safe enough but given Umbridge, she could have attacked them trying to leave. At least the kids had a way away to safety.

This war that was coming was coming for Harry. He would have loved to keep Harry on the sidelines but Harry's personality would not let that happen. He had perfected how to aim Harry where he could do the most damage. He trusted the young man he had raised.

Dumbledore was waiting at the entrance into the castle. Sirius and Remus were walking up the path. If Dumbledore didn't know about the kids' departure from the school, he would as soon as they got near the Department of Mysteries.

"What is going on?"

"The Dark Lord has moved up his time table. He fears someone in his group is a spy. He attacks the Ministry tonight. Harry and his friends are there now."

"How did they get there?"

"Portkey." Severus looked Dumbledore in the eye as he spoke. Dumbledore's face fell a little but it came right back up.

"We must hurry. The Order must be assembled. Sirius, Remus. I trust that you can do that?"

The two men nodded and immediately turned away and raced back down the lawn. Dumbledore turned to Severus, who held up his hand to stop him from talking.

"I'll be along. I have some potions to assemble. It could be life or death."

Dumbledore raced down the hall to the inner area of the castle. To probably gather some allies. Severus watched him before he moved back to his rooms. He had something that he had to do. Moving to a window that faced the Forbidden Forest and sent an illusion spell that showed Harry, Ron, and Hermione moving towards the Forest. He waited for Delores to leave her room. She had some way of spying on people and he was right. She headed right towards the Forest. Snape waited several minutes and then followed her. It was his only chance. He waited until he felt the wards on the grounds change, to signal that Dumbledore had left and then entered the Forest. It wasn't that hard to track her. Staying nearly twenty feet away from her smiled when she crossed paths with centaurs. He listened as she spouted her views on beings like them. He waited hoping that they would take care of her for him. He disillusioned himself and waited as she tried to talk her way out of where she was.

It was nearly ten minutes when they finally left her, alone in the middle of the Forest and scared out of her life. When he entered the clearing where she was, she nearly screamed out and tried to run in fear.

"Severus, thank god. Those beasts…."

"They are not beasts. They are noble, wonderful beings and how you treat them is how they treat you. Too bad that they didn't finish you off. It's the difference between them and you. You would gladly see them dead. They left you alive."

Delores tried to stutter out something.

"I think that you will find yourself never leaving this forest."

"Are you going to leave me here?" Delores asked. Severus didn't answer her at all. He stepped closer to her and drew his wand out.

"If I wasn't pressed for time, I would torture you like you deserve."

"You are supposed to be good."

"You are a poison and you can't be left to spread it all over the entire Ministry. I am stopping a worse future by doing what other can't or won't. I am not as light as Dumbledore thinks. I will do what I think is necessary to protect my son."

"Son? You have a child?"

"I've been blessed with the ability to raise a couple's child when they are not able to. I will protect Harry Potter with my life."

"You are…no."

"Yes. You tortured him and my godson, Draco and for that, you will die."

Severus pocketed his wand and just started into her eyes as he cast the spell, wandlessly and wordlessly. No one would be able to track the spell to him. It would be chalked up to either the Centaurs or a Death Eater trying to get into the castle. He turned as she fell. He hated doing it but Harry was a little safer now. That was all that mattered.


	78. Fight

Harry landed on feet in a place inside the Ministry that if it wasn't for his dreams, he wouldn't have ever known where he was. The others were right behind him; Draco took a space right to his left while he pocketed the strand of rope. Harry stuck his own in his back pocket. He looked at the others with him. Fred, George, and Roger were at the back of the groups, protecting the rear. As he pulled his hand out of his pocket, a Patronus appeared in front of him, it was a doe. In its mouth as a small note. Harry pulled it from it and read it. _Orange Sparks_. That was all it read. Harry knew Severus's writing.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, as she started to look around.

"Voldemort wants us in the Room of Prophecy." Harry started in that direction, placing his cloak in his pocket where it would be safe. At that moment, it was the only thing in the pocket.

The trip took longer than Harry would have liked but Hermione was being too vigilant and spending too much time checking for traps. Voldemort didn't want Harry stopped from getting to the Room of Prophecy. This entire venture rested on him getting there.

Finally, Harry was standing there, at the spot he had seen just the once. He looked around and saw the black shapes starting to appear at the edge of the combined light from all of the wands. Harry grabbed the glass ball down and waited.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slow. Give it to me!" Lucius drawled from behind them. Harry heard the swish of clothes as the others spun around. "Draco?"

"Hello, father. I don't think that Harry will be giving you anything at all. Where is Sirius?"

The Death Eaters all started to laugh. Harry wouldn't let the laugh do what they wanted it to do.

"You cost me my wife and child, Potter. For that you must pay and you will pay in blood." Lucius's voice was tinged in ice but it was no worse than Harry had ever heard. He wasn't scared. There was very little that Lucius would actually do to him. He would maim but not do it in a way that it would be permanent. He had to maintain cover. Severus was there somewhere. He had to be.

"You are the reason we left, Father. It was never Potter." Draco's voice was strong and sure. It helped Harry calm down.

"I hear rumors that you and he are in a relationship. I demand that you stop it, Draco."

"Mother has no issues with it and I care not what you think." Draco stared his father down. "Where is Sirius?"

"_Where is Sirius_?" a woman mimicked as she stepped up to be visible. Harry knew that voice. Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco shifted closer to Harry, touching his wand arm with his own empty hand. Draco shoved it to the side. That was the way that the needed to go.

"Such a young man, trying to be an adult. It's time you learned the difference between reality and dreams, Potter," he drawled. He looked over at Bellatrix and smiled. She started laughing.

"I actually think that I have, Malfoy." Harry raised his wand and sent bright orange sparks into the air. Who appeared around Harry were the least people that the Death Eaters were expecting. Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley. Each Death Eater's eyes widen in shock before they held their wands in a fighting pose. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Roger, Blaise, Pansy, Fred and George all stepped closer to the adults. Behind them appeared Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt to support the rear of the group. Many of them were people that Harry wouldn't trust under normal circumstances. He looked around hooded men, looking for a sign of which one was Severus. "With me!"

Draco was the first to start running. Harry was the last to go; he wanted to protect the rear.

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled as they got near the door. He stopped and looked behind before he spun around. There was three Death Eaters running at him and the group. A hand clasped his shoulder and he was pulled into the circular room and the door was shut. Hermione was standing by a door with it open and the others were passing through it. Draco pulled him along.

"We need to get where they can't get behind us. Hermione found a room. Hurry!"

Harry took off at a run as he heard the door open. He hoped that when their door shut, the room would spin. Harry stood staring at the door for seconds after it was shut, he was waiting. Draco pulled him back away from the door. Harry spun and his blood ran cold. There in the center of the room was a giant arch. The same arch from the dream. He could hear the sound of voices now that he wasn't focused on the door.

It wasn't until Draco screamed that Harry turned. Bellatrix, Dolohov, Avery, Mulciber, and Lucius were standing there. The ten of them formed a semi-circle with Harry and Draco at the center. Lucius was at the front. His wand was leveled at his son. Harry's eye was drawn to movement behind the Death Eaters. Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore entered the room. Lucius spun around as if knowing that they were there. Bellatrix advanced on them though and Harry pulled Draco behind him.

"You can't protect my nephew forever, Potter. I will have his blood."

"I'd like to see you try." Harry launched a nonverbal stunner at her. He wanted her taken and wanted to see the soul sucked from her. He wanted to see her fear as her life as she knew it was sucked from her. More Death Eaters flooded into the room and Harry's group separated. Harry and Draco were the only ones who stayed with each other. There were ten Death Eaters that Harry knew of and now there were eight of them in the room. They were outnumbered but given that they were trying to kill and the others were trying to subdue, they still had the upper hand.

Dolohov dropped as a combined stunner from Harry and Draco dropped him. Draco moved forward to bind him up as Harry looked around. He spotted all the others except Sirius. Dread filled Harry's heart as he turned to the arch.

Harry watched as Sirius fell back into the Veil. He raced forward trying to stop it but a hand reached out and grabbed him. Harry didn't know who it was but they were stopping him from getting to Sirius. He couldn't remember who was closest to him. It was an adult he knew that, their size told him that.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix yelled from very far away, at least that is the way that it sounded to Harry. Harry whipped around the arms that held him and looked at her. She was taking off out of the room as quick as she could. The person who was holding Harry was not ready for him to take off in that direction and Harry escaped. Harry heard the yell over his shoulder. From where he had just been.

"He's going after her," the voice drawled. Harry didn't even think about whom that voice belonged to until he got out of the room. Lucius had just given himself up. He had stopped Harry from killing himself to go after Sirius. Under any other circumstance, he would have cared about the fact that Lucius had given himself up. All he wanted was to get to her.

"Harry!" Severus called from the door of the room but Harry was already gone. He thought for a second that he hoped that no one had heard Severus say his name. He stopped only long enough to pour out enough magic to feel the way that she went. The door blew open and he was after her again. The lifts were the slowest. Harry had to wait for one to come down to him but when he reached the top he barely waited for the doors to open fully. There she stood waiting for him near the main exit. There was no running for either of them now. She looked ready for a fight and he was ready to give her one. His days of hiding were gone. He didn't care about anything but killing her.

"_Crucio_!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at her. The spell barely took her off her feet. She laughed when she stood up. His mind was ready. He needed to clear it.

"You have to mean them, Baby Potter. Righteous anger won't last long. You have to want to inflict the pain. You have to want it with all you have." Bellatrix waved her wand and Harry was thrown to the ground. He picked himself up as he cast a spell at her. He watched as he leg split open. He didn't give her a chance to Portkey away.

"How about this?" Harry asked he looked at her cast his empty hand out as he said two words. "Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide as a green jet shot at her and sound of something came rushing at her. Harry watched as she fell down and he looked around. There was someone else in the room. His magic was yelling that at him.

"I think that I have underestimated you, Potter," a high, cold voice said from behind Harry. He turned quickly to look Voldemort. He raised his wand into the ready position, killing her had been too quick. He had expected a better fight. Behind Voldemort were several of the light wizards. Before the fight could happen the Floos started activating. Standing there was Fudge, looking at the body of Bellatrix in horror and then he looked up at Voldemort before Voldemort Disapparated. The Aurors that had appeared around Fudge all converged on him to protect him.

"Dumbledore?" Fudge's whisper carried through the quiet room. Fudge was staring at Bellatrix's body. Harry felt numb all over. He'd killed. Fudge threw off the hands of the Aurors and stepped closer to Dumbledore.

"There are several Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. If you Aurors would retrieve them."

Fudge turned to look at Dumbledore and then at Harry. "Seize them!" Fudge's voice carried around the room and Harry heard it echo through several of the halls. Harry had been relaxed but he quickly moved back to his fighting stance. Before any of the Aurors could step to him, Harry felt two hands on his shoulder. He turned slightly, keeping the Aurors in sight and found Severus on his left. He was sure that it was Lucius on his right.

"We are not your enemy," Lucius stated with a clear voice. Harry saw that neither of them had a wand in hand.

"Seize that boy, the two Death Eaters, and Dumbledore!"

"You will not touch this boy!" Severus nearly yelled. The Aurors stopped in their tracks.

"Potter, you can step away from them. They won't be able to take you to their master," Fudge's voice was soft in a way that Harry had heard adults down to small children. The sound of running feet had everyone's eyes turned to where the noise was coming from. Harry quickly used the distraction to cast a small lumos and then nox spell with his wand. "Stop where you are!"

Draco stopped in his tracks at the Minister's words. Draco looked at his father who nodded and Draco moved to them. Harry held out his hand and Draco tucked himself into Harry's side. Harry transferred his wand to the hand Draco was holding. He stuck his now free hand into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the cloak in it.

"What is going on?" Fudge said looking from the foursome to Dumbledore.


	79. Facing the Truth

When neither group started to speak, Fudge took a few steps closer and stopped, he was closer to Dumbledore than Harry and his group but he wasn't that far away. "What is going on?"

"That is something best discussed in a smaller setting, Minister," Lucius spoke as he squeezed Harry's shoulder. Harry tensed. Severus was shifting his wand to the hand that was behind Harry. Draco stepped away from Harry just enough so that Severus could cast between them. "It's best for all to do it."

Fudge looked at Lucius, his gaze landed on where Lucius hand was on Harry's shoulder and then down to Harry and Draco's linked hands. Harry got to see Fudge's eyes widen even farther when he took in Severus's hand on his shoulder. "Yes, why don't we. Shacklebolt, why don't you escort all five of them to my office while I over see this for a few minutes."

Shacklebolt nodded and waited while Harry led his small group into the lifts and Dumbledore filed behind them. Shacklebolt led them to an office. Severus conjured chairs for the boys while he and Lucius stood behind the chairs. Shacklebolt and Dumbledore sat in the other two chairs in the room. Harry felt Severus try to check his mind but he kept his shields up. Draco hadn't dropped his hand yet. It was his only lifeline. He could barely process the past few hours.

Finally, nearly twenty minutes later, the door opened and Fudge entered with Madame Bones. She immediately sat on the edge of Fudge's desk while he sat down, heavily, in his own chair behind the desk.

"What happened?"

"The Death Eaters tried to gain control of a Prophecy made about Harry Potter and Voldemort."

Fudge flinched at the name but he didn't say anything. Dumbledore paused and Harry looked at him. He was looking at Severus. He then looked at Harry.

"Severus came to me with news that a raid was going to happen tonight that the Death Eaters were going to attack the Ministry. They had hoped to be able to take the Prophecy from the room, even though it was not about them."

"How did you come across this information?"

"I've been a spy for Dumbledore in the ranks of the Dark Lord."

"Albus…see here…that…" Fudge stopped and looked back at Severus. "Why?"

"Why?" Severus asked Harry heard the crinkle of his robes as he shifted.

"Why would you risk that?"

Severus's hand touched the back of Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. Draco's hand shifted to where he was touching the top of Harry's hand instead of the palm. Harry kept his eyes closed.

"You will find that there are things that have been kept from you, up until now…you need not know them but given that the Dark Lord now knows what is going on…we can no longer hide."

"Hide?" Fudge repeated.

"I was raised by Severus Snape." Harry stated opening his eyes and looking at Fudge. "He had his reasons and they are his own but he came to my Aunt and Uncle's house and saved me when one of the Death Eaters set fire to their house to kill me. He's kept me safe since then."

"Albus…" Shacklebolt's voice was strained but Harry didn't look at him. He couldn't handle much without snapping.

"How did the Lestrange woman die?" Fudge asked.

"I watched as the Dark Lord killed her for trying to kill Potter." Lucius's voice was calm but Harry heard the lie in it. He knew, did Severus?

"Why were Potter and his friends, why were they here?"

"That I am unaware of. I was informed of their departure from the school and came after them with help. That is when I sent the message to you." Dumbledore shifted in his seat, propping one of his legs on the other. Harry watched him from the corner of his eye. "What are you going to do about the return of Voldemort?"

"We will discuss that later," Fudge looked at Severus and Lucius as he spoke. "First we need to discuss Potter's security."

"Potter's security is taken care of," Lucius stated as he stared down the Minister. Draco snickered. "The only person gunning for Potter will be the Dark Lord. The rest of the Death Eaters will be going after Severus and me. We have protections in place for us. Having others around will disrupt those. You don't want Potter becoming vulnerable just because of your inept Aurors do you?"

"See here, Malfoy. I will throw you in Azkaban."

"And I would break him out," Harry stated. He stood up and moved to the edge of the desk so he could Fudge in the eye. Fudge stood up and Harry just smirked. "I can fight this war on two sides instead of just one. We should be united against Voldemort instead of split. How this war goes is up to you, Minister. I've had a horrible day, I watched my godfather die I would like to go back to the school."

Harry turned to look at Severus, who just nodded and held out his arm, Harry walked over to link their arms as Draco and Lucius did the same. Seconds later, Harry was back in Severus's rooms at the school. He quickly dropped Severus's arm and tried to get away but Draco grabbed him and held on.

"How many were lost?" Harry asked. He was sure that Severus would know what he meant.

"Only Davies. Blaise and Pansy were stunned and one of the Lestrange brothers stepped up to kill them. Roger stepped in and stopped him but the other brother killed him with a Killing Curse." Draco pulled Harry close and held him.

"Draco step away from him for a few minutes, I need to check him over." Harry could hear it in Severus's voice. Harry knew that he knew.

"Why?"

"Draco." Lucius's voice was soft but firm. Draco stepped away and Harry felt the magic brush over him.

"What is he doing?"

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at Draco as he was told. Lucius and Severus would not keep it from him. He wanted to be the one.

"Voldemort didn't kill Bellatrix."

"Avada Kedavra killed her, Harry but she would have died from you first spell. You sliced her artery on her leg. She was seconds from bleeding out," Severus's voice was soft as Harry felt the magic leave him. "You are safe. There is no taint, no more than what the Horcrux is doing. I think that if there had been a taint, the Horcrux grabbed it."

The second that Severus stepped back from Harry, Draco as at his side again. Harry let himself fall into his boyfriend's embrace and he closed his eyes. He hadn't been worried about a taint. He hadn't cared about that. He had only cared about losing Draco because of it. He knew that he shouldn't have worried about that. Draco would have stuck by him for doing just about anything.

"What should we do?"

"Let them rest. I'll let them take my bed. We have a lot of work to do. I'll call the professors to meet. Will you stay with them?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

Draco helped Harry stand up and led him to the bedroom. Harry quickly lay down, only kicking off his shoes as a last thought. He was so tired. As his eyes closed and he let his mind wander, he thought about what he had stopped himself of thinking of. Sirius.

XxXxXxX

Severus looked around those gathered. Albus was not present. He had already left the school to go to the Ministry to meet with Fudge. Minerva was presiding over the meeting. He could feel all eyes on him. Albus had alerted all the professors as to who exactly he was and what he had been doing over the years. Filius was on his left while Minerva was on his right.

Lucius was down in the dungeon watching over the boys.

"Minerva, what is up?" Poppy asked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made a move tonight at the Ministry," Severus said as he looked around the table. "There is also…Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange are dead. Lestrange killed Black and then the Dark Lord killed her."

"Lucius Malfoy is in Severus's rooms watching over Harry Potter. He will be staying here at the castle until the end of term."

"Why?" Filius asked.

"Both he and Severus have betrayed You-Know-Who."

"The Dark Lord will not stand for losing neither the Malfoy money nor my potions. He will be gunning for us but if we are here where Dumbledore is, we can protect the school more. The Dark Lord will not come here. It's the only safe place."

"Any professor who wishes to stay here at the school over the summer may. There will also be a provision for those students who are most vulnerable to stay as well. I have discussed this with the Headmaster and the Governors, they all agree. We will be shoring up the castle as much as possible. Malfoy and Severus will be helping with that."

"What about Potter?" Poppy asked.

"He has alternate plans for the summer, as do Malfoy and I. We will not be discussing those plans. Where we had been staying is no longer safe, given that Sirius Black is dead. We do not know where the deeds are going. Since Narcissa married Lucius, we don't know if the ownership would revert to Bellatrix or not. Since she died, it could to her husband."

"Would it not go to Remus Lupin?" Yolanda asked. Severus turned to her.

"We are unsure. Still, Bellatrix could have told him about the place. Even those places could be found. Where we are going is safer than anywhere except the school."

"What are the plans for the rest of the year?" Filius asked.

"We will go as normal. There is not many days left. The Headmaster will be making an announcement at breakfast, before classes. We will weather this storm."

"Yes," All the professors chorused. Severus nodded as he stood up. Harry would be waking soon. He still had someone to get fetch. Harry needed him but there was on person that Harry needed at the moment.

XxXxXxX

Harry opened his eyes and saw someone sitting on the bed beside him. He quickly tried to turn and reach for his wand under his pillow but found it wasn't there. Shoving his feet out, he tried to knock the person from the bed.

"Harry, it's me." Remus's voice came through and Harry stopped. He reached out to try and find his glasses. His hand was grabbed and they were shoved into his hand. He put them on and saw Remus and Severus standing at the side of the bed. Draco was sitting beside him in the bed.

Launching himself at Remus, he let himself find comfort in the older man's arms. Remus's body started to shake and Harry felt tears fall on his neck. He could feel his own tears track down his face. It was the first time he had cried for his godfather.

"I'm sorry," Harry cried.

"Shush, you didn't do it. We went in and the trap was sprung anyway. We tried so hard. Your price in this war has been too high. I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you more. You have a few more days of school and Severus has a new place to go. Molly, Arthur, and Tonks are cleaning out Grimmauld Place."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, never un-tucking his head from Remus's neck.

"Devon," Severus said from just a few feet away. "Classes start in an hour. The Headmaster has asked you go to them but he is not making you. I have breakfast for the both of you in the other room. Dobby has retrieved clothing for you both. I suggest a shower first. We will worry about the future later."

Harry pulled back to look at Severus. He could see sadness there in his eyes. Harry nodded and started to stand up. Draco was at his side as soon as he stepped away from the bed. Draco linked his hand with his own before they stepped out into the other room. Harry ate quickly before he went to shower. He would be quick, Severus only had one shower and Draco needed to shower.

He wanted the school year to be over. He had planning to do.


	80. Moving Day

Harry turned to look back at the school. He wouldn't be back for several months. The rest of the students were already at the train boarding it but Harry and his friends that were going to Grimmauld Place had stayed behind. They were going straight there. They were going to spend the next few days packing up Grimmauld Place to move to the house in Devon. He wanted to go and live there like he and Severus had planned, up until just a few days before.

When Sirius died, all will for him to see his parents died as well. He didn't want to tell his parents that Sirius was dead. He didn't want Sirius to be dead. If he had just stayed at Hogwarts, nothing would have happened. Severus had told him that the world wouldn't have known been made fully away of Voldemort being back either.

xXxXxXx

Harry hated being around Remus, who was a seething ball of anger. Harry had hoped briefly that Remus would be mad at him. No, Remus was mad at the world. Harry punished himself by being around Remus as much as the adult would let him.

Today, Remus was packing up his bedroom. It was their last day at Grimmauld Place. That night, everyone would be going to Devon. Severus had already picked out rooms for everyone. The master bedroom had been the one that Harry had picked out for Sirius and Remus. Harry didn't figure that Remus would want to stay there alone now. There were plenty of other rooms for Remus to pick to stay in.

The house was huge. Before the Department of Mysteries, Harry wanted to spend the summer with Draco, Ron, and Hermione looking over the entire house and then the grounds. There were over fifty bedrooms in the house. Not to mention all of the other rooms. A library in each wing and a single ballroom. The house was magnificent.

"Harry, Severus wants you and I to go to the house first. Once I finish in here," Remus said as he waved his hand to encompass the room. Everything was in boxes. There were only the clothes left. Even Sirius' things were being packed up."

"You are nearly done."

"Yes, I told him I would be ready in the hour. Your room has been taken care of. Severus has already packed you a bag. It's just an overnight one. He talked to Molly and Arthur a little bit ago. Everyone else is going to head over in the morning."

"Except for Draco," Severus said as he entered the room. Draco was behind him with two bags in his hand. Harry recognized one as his own. Draco raised them up with a smile. Harry smiled back at him. "I want Draco to go as well."

"Why are we going early and alone?"

"It will just be the four of us." Severus moved to the side of the room where Remus was. They started speaking in hushed tones. Harry moved over to where Draco was and took his bag from him. A few more minutes of speaking and then Severus left the room. Harry nodded at Draco to leave and he did, shutting the door behind him. Remus looked at harry with a shocked looked on his face.

"Harry?"

"I know that you weren't there for the end. When Voldemort came into the Ministry and I doubt that Severus told you anything." Harry closed his eyes. He hadn't felt sorry for what he did and he didn't feel sorry now. He would never feel sorry for taking Bellatrix's life. Severus had taught him how to kill to protect himself. Leaving Bellatrix alive was not something he could have done. If she would kill her own blood, she would kill anyone. Harry only needed to remember what she had done to Neville's parents.

"Sit down," Remus said as he sat on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Harry sat down as Remus asked but he shrugged off the hand that landed on his shoulder. Harry knew that Remus had to be worried about him.

"I killed her," Harry blurted out. He had been holding that inside for days.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault that your mother died," Remus said not understanding what Harry was saying.

Harry sighed and turned to Remus. "No. That is Voldemort's fault. No. She had to die for what she had done to people for so many years. Closure that was never going to happen for as long as she was alive."

"Bellatrix?" Remus questioned. He gasped when Harry nodded. Remus moved around to crouch in front of Harry. He made Harry look at him. "How?"

"The Killing Curse. No one heard or saw me except for Voldemort. I would do it again." Harry kept his eyes locked with Remus's. He wanted Remus to know what he truly felt. He had felt sick for a little while after it had sunk in on what he had done. He hoped he would always feel sick about killing anyone but this was a war, whether the paper or the ministry called it that. Harry had to look out for himself and those he called family. Losing Sirius had crushed him. It had crushed Remus too. He could see that. "I won't ever be sorry for killing her."

"I know and I don't want you to be ever sorry for that. Please tell me it wasn't done with malice."

Harry knew where Remus was going. Severus had gone there as well. "No. Severus doesn't think that a Horcrux was created."

Severus entered the room without even knocking. He handed Harry a piece of paper. "Dumbledore had Fawkes bring this."

Harry looked at it and read the Headmaster's handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have received word from the Ministry that you and Remus Lupin were left everything of Sirius's. He made a change to his will just days before. There is no reason given. Grimmauld Place was left to you. You will have to ask Lupin why he was not left it. I hope that your move to your new place is done with little issues. _

_Dumbledore_

Harry looked up at Remus.

"Sirius wanted you to have this place because I do not want it. I know the things that happened to him here as a child. It will always be a place you can go to. When the ownership of the house changed magically, the Fidelius Charm breaks. We have not been safe here for days but given that Bellatrix was killed as well…we wanted to see what was going on. Whether anyone would show up." Remus looked at Severus for a few seconds before continuing. "There are Portkeys all over the place. The adults know where there are as well as the House Elves."

"What is going to happen to Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"That is up to you."

"I have too many House Elves. I think that you would do well with a House Elf, Remus. Zook and Dobby are enough for me."

Remus nodded.

"Are we ready to go?" Severus asked as he motioned for Draco to enter where he had stayed in the hall. Draco entered and stepped up to Severus. Remus took Harry's hand. Harry readied himself for Apparition. The feeling came and Harry closed his eyes. He hated the feeling of Apparition but he was getting more and more used to it. Severus hadn't used it as a mode of travel when he was younger. He was worried about Harry getting used to and not being able to hide a reaction to it when he started school.

Arriving at the house, Remus whistled when they got their feet under them. He forgot for a few seconds that Remus had never seen the property before. Harry gave him a few seconds before he stepped through the wards. Remus stepped through cautiously. Harry was sure that he and Severus had been added to the wards. After Harry had opened the house, his parents had told him that anyone allowed in the wards was allowed though. Since Harry had brought Severus through the wards, he had been added instantly.

"Time is of the essence," Severus said as he followed Remus through. Harry held his hand out and Draco took a hold of it and they walked through.

"This is a wonderful house, Harry," Draco whispered as they walked towards the house, never dropping each other's hands. Harry smiled at him.

"The last thing that my parents created for a life where we were all going to be happy together." Harry put his hand on the door of the house before he moved it to the knob and opened the door. He pulled Draco to the front hall where his father's portrait was waiting for them.

"Draco Malfoy, it is an honor to meet my son's boyfriend."

"Lord Potter," Draco said as he bowed.

"Wasn't what I told him," a voice rang up from the top of the stairs. Harry looked up sharply expecting to see a portrait of Sirius waiting there. "I used barely veiled threats."

"I knew that you couldn't do it right. Trust a Gryffindor to cock it all up," Severus said stepping from behind the two teens. Harry turned to look at Remus. Remus was staring at the stairs as well. Where the full body sight of Sirius Black was standing. He was dressed in a pair of tan slacks and dark colored sweater. He started down the stairs, taking one step at a time. Remus started forward and stopped when he got just a few steps past Harry. "It was supposed to be done with tact, something that Black lacks, even to this day."

"You knew!" Harry grabbed Severus's arm at the same time he dropped Draco's hand. He spun Severus around to face him. "You knew he was alive?"

"From the second that Bellatrix entered the room, it was a trick. A visual trick that we employed to save his life. Bellatrix wanted to kill him to get her hands on the black fortune, never knowing that it would all go to Harry and Remus."

Harry dropped Severus's arm and stormed from the room. Draco followed him. Harry almost told him to go as well but he didn't want to be alone and being with Draco was the best thing at the moment for him.

Harry went straight to what he had picked out as his bedroom. It was near the master bedroom that Remus and Sirius would be taking it seemed. If Remus forgave Sirius enough.

"Harry, I don't even know what to do for you," Draco said as soon as he shut and locked the door. Draco cast a few charms and wards on the door. He could feel the wards of the house pressing on him as he did but the wards didn't stop his.

Harry waved his hand at the wall and the switch flicked the light off that had turned on as soon as he entered the room. Draco moved towards to the bed where Harry laid down on top of the covers. Draco lay down with him, holding him close. Harry wasn't crying. He was just shocked. A few minutes later, a knock came at the door. Harry cast a wordless, wandless silencing charm on the door. No one tried to get through the door.

Harry rolled over in the bed and cupped Draco's face, pulling him in for a kiss. Draco snaked his hands around Harry's chest, pulling him even closer. Harry rolled to where he was on top of Draco, settled between the blonde's legs. Draco thrust upward. Harry smiled in the dark.

xXxXxXx

"So you did this to protect Harry and yourself?" Remus asked as he stared at his husband on the foot of the stairs.

"Bellatrix was gunning for me. Fudge wanted me and you under his control. The best thing was to fake my death. I can give Harry more support hidden than I can out in the spot light where I can be used against him."

"I overheard Bellatrix's plan to kill him at the last meeting before the attack on the Ministry. I went to him. I warned him and this plan was formed. He wanted to keep everyone in the dark to keep the reaction real. If Harry and you hadn't been distraught about his death, someone would question it. You not leaving the house now would be easily covered by the mourning you are doing for your husband."

Remus looked from Severus to his husband for a few seconds before he stepped up to Sirius. He leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth before pulling back and slapping him as hard has he could.

He was sure, as he walked away, that there would be a hand sized red mark on his husband's cheek for a while.

xXxXxXx

Draco rolled over in bed, letting his hand rest on Harry's bare stomach. Harry moved his hand to rest over it as well. Draco scooted closer to share the little bit of warmth they could under the sheet. Draco knew that at some point his parents were going to arrive in a few hours and he was worried about that but by then both of them would be cleaned up and dressed.

"I have to face him at some point. I have to go and look him in the eye and be happy that he lived. I have to tell him what I did to avenge him."

"You did more than avenge him. Do you know what she would have done to every person on our side that she came across?" Draco shifted to prop himself up to look Harry in the eyes. There was a little bit of light coming through the window where the curtains were pulled. Harry nodded and turned to face Draco. He smiled and caressed Draco's face. Just as Draco was about to talk again, Harry sat up fully. He looked around and quickly grabbed his wand. He cast offhanded cleaning charms at himself and then at Draco, dressing as he did. Draco moved to sit on the end of the bed. He watched as Harry tried to make his hair flatten on his head. "What's wrong?"

"A group of people just crossed the wards. Get dressed. Something is wrong."

Draco watched Harry flee the room quickly as he himself started to get dressed. His own clothes took longer to put on because they were a better fit for him than Harry's clothes were. Harry cared not for the clothes that Draco liked to wear, at least not for himself. Draco knew that Harry liked him in the clothes. When he was sure that he was presentable enough, he left the room as well. He entered the receiving room off the side of the front hall. There was chaos all around. There were bags, boxes, and all manner of things lying around. Everyone from Grimmauld Place was there, except his mother. He was sure that she was getting the last of their things from the manor. His mother and father were going to arrive in the morning when the manor was locked up tight. Draco knew that he was unlikely to see it again before the end of the war.

"Grimmauld Place has been revealed. I don't know who did it. I don't know how. I saw at least three Death Eaters in the crowd of reporters and looky loo's outside," Arthur Weasley spoke where his family was standing. Hermione and her parents were there as well. Draco hadn't known that they had even been invited to Grimmauld Place. Draco looked and saw Harry standing with Severus but Lupin was nowhere to be seen.

"We had to move up the moving, I am sorry," Molly spoke.

"It's fine!" Sirius called from where he entered the room. Draco watched Severus put his head in his hand. Everyone looked at the man who was supposed to be dead in shock. This was going to be a long night.


	81. Removed from Office

Severus looked over the group of Governors. All of the staff of Hogwarts except for the House Elves was piled into the Great Hall. Instead of being at the Head Table, they were all gathered at the Ravenclaw table. Albus was seated on the same side of the table as the twelve Governors. Minerva and himself were seated in the middle of the professors with Filius and Pomona were on either side of them.

"We are here to discuss a few things that have come to our attention," Serena Commons said. She had been voted to the lead of the Governors for the school term. Severus had been happy about that. It would serve the school well to have her calm head in charge. She turned to look at him. "We have been informed that you have been keeping secrets from the Headmaster and the entire school, including ourselves."

"I can explain," Severus said, leaning forward. Serena raised her hand to stop his speech.

"I am sure that we can figure out your reasons. That being said, Lucius has explained to us all what has really been happening at the school over the past five years. We are not happy about any of it. For a Professor to be instilled in the school that had the essence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named inside of him."

"Please," Albus said, raising his hand. Serena gave him a stern look and he sat back in his chair and closed his mouth.

"I hear that the only thing that stopped him was the thinking and near death of an eleven year old boy. Professor Snape's watching of the teacher in question stopped him from getting to the artifact he wanted for his master. Is this true Headmaster?" Serena leaned forward to look at him. Albus nodded his head and when she sat back, he kept his mouth closed.

"The boy in question was placed in a home that he was not supposed to go to where he was kept as no better than slave. He was kept in a cupboard under stairs and had no proper care at all. He had no guard."

"He was left there alone where a Death Eater was able to find him and set fire to the house." Lucius's voice was stone cold.

Albus cleared his throat. None of the Governors paid any attention to him. Severus wondered what had really happened to cause this. The Governors had for the most part, looked at Albus like the sun shined out of his ass.

Severus had spent the past few days telling Lucius everything that Harry had told him about his childhood and every single thing the boy had gone through at the school. He hadn't thought that Lucius would tell the Governors. He must have a plan. There was something that Lucius was gunning for. Severus just wasn't sure what it was. He hoped that he would be able to figure it out soon.

"The boy hated his home life; he hated it so much that for a brief moment in time, he didn't consider it home. That allowed the Death Eater to find him. It also allowed Severus Snape to find him," Lucius paused in his speaking and looked at Albus before looking back at Severus. "Snape was unable to save the family that slept in the upper floor but he was able to save the child that was in the cupboard under the stairs. He let the world believe the child was dead."

"Why?" Serena asked. She looked at Severus and nodded for him to speak.

"I knew that whoever had placed the child there thought he was doing him a favor. He would grow up no knowing of his status as the Boy Who Lived. He would grow up a normal childhood. He would also grow up with no knowledge of the Wizarding World. He would be grateful to the world that would save him from his relatives. He would be the perfect sacrifice to end the war with the Dark Lord."

"Sacrifice?" another Governor asked. Severus didn't see who he was nor really cared. He kept his eyes locked with Lucius's. He had to control his anger. It would not do to lose it around the Governors.

"When the Dark Lord went to Godric's Hollow he meant to create another Horcrux. When the night was done, Harry Potter had been turned into a living Horcrux for the Dark Lord."

"I see," Serena said. She made a few notes on the paper in front of her. The room was silent. The rest of the staff of the castle was quiet as well. The knowledge of the events was shocking he was sure.

"Then there is the teacher Gilderoy Lockhart. He nearly obviated two students and luckily he was unable to harm them and only harmed himself. Another student came under the spell of a notebook. She nearly killed herself and due to our own blindness we helped in that."

"Third year had a felon escaping from Azkaban," Lucius started. He looked briefly at Albus before he turned back to look at Severus. "He gained entry to the school and while he was innocent of all wrong doing, he showed a glaring error in the way the school was run. It allowed a man who had betrayed nearly his closest friends to live at the school not just once but twice. He slept beside Harry Potter for two years and would have gladly killed him had he found out earlier that his master was back."

"Then there is last year," Serena spat as she looked at Albus.

Severus got it in that instant. Lucius was riling up the board to remove Albus from the position of Headmaster and place someone else in there. Severus listened with a half ear as Serena and Lucius talked about the cock up that was the Triwizard Tournament. From there they moved to the recent past year. Lucius was playing with fire that could burn him bad. The Governors could vote in a Headmaster that wasn't at the school at the present. Severus would rather deal with the devil he knew than the devil he didn't. Harry was still his first thought. He couldn't imagine anyone who had a child and didn't love them. The Dursley's were going to always be a conundrum to him.

"Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, please stay. Everyone else. This was mainly for you all to hear what we were talking about."

"Even us Heads of House need to leave?" Filius asked. Serena nodded and the small man nodded back at her. Severus was the last to get up and leave. He understood why Minerva had been the one allowed to stay. She was the natural choice to take the position.

xXxXxXx

Lucius looked at McGonagall as she shifted around to put her back slightly to Dumbledore as he moved to the side opposite the Governors. He was sure that Dumbledore could hopefully see the writing on the wall. His eyes no longer held the twinkle that they used to. McGonagall sat up straight as a rod in her chair.

Serena cleared her throat and the other Governors stopped the small conversations they had started up when the others had left the room.

"We voted on this before we ever entered this room today. While you have been an admirable Headmaster over the years, Albus. We feel you are no longer fit to take of the school. We feel that You-Know-Who no longer fears you as he did. Look what he has been able to get accomplished while you were here, at this school. We feel it is time for a change of Headmaster. You have until noon tomorrow to clear all of your things from the school. You are more than welcome to back as a teacher, if the new Headmaster or Headmistress will allow it."

Dumbledore nodded as he stood up. He said nothing as he left the room. McGonagall turned back to face the Governors full on.

"I assume you want my ideas for a new Headmaster or Mistress?" McGonagall pulled a quill from her robes and then parchment.

"Actually," Serena hesitantly said, "We were hoping to offer it to you."

"I admire that but There was many who, when finding out the whole truth, will not like me taking over. I have been one of Albus's staunchest supporters for years. You need someone new, preferably young."

"Young?" Lucius asked.

"This is a young person's war. While there are many who were around for the first war, it was the youngest, the fresh from school that were the most influential in that war. Their generation will be the best for the Headmaster or Mistress. They know the sacrifices needed to make this war happen. We need a wartime leader to run this school. When the war is over, we can go to someone like me."

"You sound like you have an idea." Serena put down her own quill and gave McGonagall her full attention.

"I do. We are facing a war where we know not who to trust. Who to turn to for help. Darkness will rule the coming years and only someone who understands the dark can truly help us."

Lucius knew that there were two who fit that bill. He himself wanted no part of running the school. He needed to be freer than that but the other…

"You are speaking of Professor Snape?" Lucius asked.

"Severus loves Harry Potter as if the boy was his own child. He left the ranks of Voldemort's Death Eaters when the woman he cared for was aimed for. He even tried to do the right thing but it backfired on him. As long as Harry Potter is alive, you can guarantee that he will live to protect him. If young Potter were to die, I don't know what he would do. He may very well take on Voldemort on his own."

"What of his prejudice to the other Houses?" Serena asked.

"I think that the past year has proved that he can put those aside. We all play parts in this school. I don't think that you will be disappointed in choosing him."

"I think that coming from you would be better," Lucius spoke with a laugh. McGonagall laughed and nodded.

"Then we have our decision," Serena spoke as she stood up. "Please notify the other staff.

xXxXxXx

Severus was inside of the Headmaster's office. Albus had cleared out in just under an hour and Minerva had called for them all to meet there. All of the staff was early. Minerva was the only one missing. A House Elf had made sure that all of them had tea and snacks. Severus himself had a cup of strong black tea and he had been surprised when he had taken a sip to find a splash of Firewhiskey in it.

The _Daily Prophet_ was being passed around the room. There was a giant headline about Fudge being booted from office and Kingsley Shacklebolt being put in as an interim until someone could be elected. The election was to take place a month from then.

Minerva finally entered just a minute before the time they were supposed to meet. The papers were put away and all of them looked at her.

"Was a decision made?" Poppy asked.

"The Governors have made a decision about who they want to take Albus's place," Minerva said to the group. The office looked blank as Minerva looked around it.

"Of course, it is you?" Filius asked looking around the room for agreement from the others.

"They wanted me but I turned them down. I am happy where I am. I suggested someone younger. They were skeptical but with what is going to be going on, I think that I have made the right choice and they agree." Minerva took the Sorting Hat off of the shelf that it sat on. "We have dark times coming and only someone who has touched the dark and left it for good can lead us well."

"No."

"You are the best choice."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, Severus. You are."

Minerva set the Hat down in his open hands. Severus looked down at it. This was going to change things. He wasn't sure about any of it but the fact that he was going to be Headmaster was really going to change things. Harry would be at the same time safer while still not nearly as safe. He was going to be more in the spotlight which suited him just fine. He was ready to un-cast his lot with the Dark Lord. Lucius was already out.

Harry's last two years at Hogwarts were going to be trying, he knew that but he hadn't thought they were going to be that bad. This was going to make his summer very busy. He had two teachers to replace and a new Head of Slytherin to find. First, he had to break the news to Harry.**  
To Be Continued in Book Six**

**_Next Chapter will be posted on March 15th. I need time to get the notes for the next book wrote and get a nice backlog of chapters wrote. _**


	82. Freedom

Two men sat and looked at their arms. Harry could see them but they could not see him. Their faces were shrouded in black. He could not make out the features.

"It's done. It's destroyed."

"And we almost destroyed ourselves." The second man snarled as he spoke.

"It was worth it. The taint is gone," the first said.

"It was worth leaving our families."

"Do you think that anyone in the world would have trusted us with that mark on our arm? We are better off without it."

"You don't have a son like mine."

"We must head home. Before they find we are gone." The first man was the first to move and he disappeared with a crack. The second looked around before he disappeared as well. Harry felt the pull of sleep draw him back to the world of the waking.

xXxXxXx

Harry awoke to the sound of tapping on his window. He looked over to see a nondescript owl sitting on a perch, waiting impatiently. Shaking his head to clear the dream he had, Harry got up from his bed and quickly went to the window. He opened the window and the bird dropped the letter inside but didn't enter. Harry reached out and petted the bird and it took off. Harry frowned but then remembered that Severus had spoken about upping the wards on the house. Nearly the entire group that was separate from Dumbledore but was fighting Voldemort was living inside the house. Hermione's parents were safely ignorant and lived in their house, tucked away under heavy wards and alerts. If anyone who has magic in their blood or even working on them gets close to the house, it alerts Severus, Remus, and Lucius to the intrusion and one of them would get to them as soon as they could Apparate there.

A soft knock had Harry stooping to pick up the letter. It was Draco's knock and it wasn't upon the main door of the room. Draco was in a room one floor down. It was in a suite of rooms that the entire Malfoy family now lived in. Harry lived in the suite of rooms that had been the Potter suite for many hundreds of years. Sirius and Remus had the master suite even though Sirius was still sleeping on the couch. Severus and Harry had rooms on either side of the master suite. Draco's room it seemed connected to Harry's by a hidden passage. It hadn't taken long for the Slytherin to find the passage. Weeks ago, he had surprised Harry but arriving in the middle of the night.

Draco didn't wait for Harry to open the door; instead he entered the room on his own with a small package in his hands. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Draco…" Harry frowned at the package; he had asked Draco not to get him anything.

"It's not a gift that you get to keep." Draco shoved the package at Harry and then draped himself on the bed waiting for Harry to open it. Harry glared at Draco for a few seconds and then started to open the package. He looked at a small box of shrunken books. He could barely make out the titles.

"Grey magic, blood magic, and all the books that I thought might have information for us to look at for ways to fight Voldemort. They are from the Malfoy library but are books that the Potter library doesn't have. This box will hold them and only those who the Malfoy's allow can open it. Once we have finished with a book," Draco paused and pulled Harry down onto the bed, flipping the lid open more. He pointed at a small runic circle on the inside lid. "We touch it here and it returns to its correct place inside the library."

"This is great. I hope we can find something in here." Harry leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. Harry closed the box and set it aside. He pulled Draco into his lap and started to kiss him back. Harry stopped trying to think of anything except Draco. It was the only time that he was able to relax and let his mind go blank anymore. At least twenty minutes passed and Draco had just shifted on top of him when his bedroom door opened. Harry shifted Draco off and behind him before drawing his wand. It was Lucius.

"I lost the toss on coming up and separating the both of you from each other. Severus is waiting for us in the library. I suggest you both come at once, I will not be happy if I have to come back." Lucius spun around and left, leaving the door open. Harry sighed and stood up. He pulled Draco up to him and kept a hold of his hand as he made his way out of the room and down two floors to the library. As he entered, he remembered his dream. He dropped Draco's hand. At first he had put it up to the late meal he had eaten the night before but now, seeing his father and Lucius. He looked at the painting of his mother and father and then back to his father.

"Harry," Severus started but Harry racing across the room and shoving his shirt sleeve up and staring at the bare arm. Harry heard the gasps around him and then the sound of clothes rustling. He turned slightly around and saw Draco pulling at his father's arm as well.

"Yes, mine is gone as well, Draco."

"What did you do?" Harry hissed. He dropped his father's arm and stepped back. He grabbed his father's head and touched his own head to it. His father tried to pull away.

"Harry!?" Draco and Lucius called out. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder but he shoved back at them with his magic. He was angry and he knew it wasn't safe. He pulled at his father's memories. He had known that he could rip memories from minds since he had been taught Occlumency and Legilimency years before. He had only done it once and that was when Severus first taught him the mind arts. Then it had been on accident but now…he blasted through his father's shields. He found regret and truth in his father's mind. He found the searching that he and Lucius had done to find a way to safely remove the Dark Mark from their arm. There were reasons that Severus had removed from his mind on why he had done it so recklessly. Harry moved back out of his mind and Severus slumped down into the chair that he been sitting in until Harry and Draco had entered the room.

"What was that?" Lucius asked, grabbing Harry's arm and throwing him away from his friend. Lucius knelt beside his friend and pulled the other man's face to look into his own.

"Something that magic gave him," Severus whispered barely loud enough to be heard. He looked up at Harry and nodded at him. Harry nodded back. "It's why he trusted me so well. He ripped my mind apart and left it shattered on the floor. He saw me as I saw, broken and dark and he didn't care."

"It was an accident the first time and I told him if I ever thought he was downright lying to me, I would do it against. It's instinctive but I can control it." Harry sat down in a chair, plopping so hard the sound echoed across the room. Draco moved to stand beside him.

"You both glowed green while you were touching," Draco said, his voice full of awe. He reached out and touched the back of Harry's neck. Harry relaxed into the touch.

"What's done is done," Severus said as he straightened in his chair. He looked at Harry before looking to the ground where the letter had fallen when Harry had moved to enter his mind. Harry picked it up and opened it. It was the Seal of the Greater Courts. "This is the reason that I called you in. Today you are sixteen. Today you could be considered an adult since you are the last of your line. The Greater Courts are a group of Lords and Ladies who vote on other things that even the Wizengamot are not allowed to vote on. You are Lord Potter and today you are fully an adult. Inside that letter is the same thing that will be printed inside of the _Daily Prophet_. You received an early copy of today's issue. There is word of the spreading of the influence of our Ministry of Magic. They have tried to squash all things worldwide that speak of the Dark Lord."

"I've received word from Cedric Diggory. He states that the other countries are battening down the hatches. There are also fighting troops that will invade Britain if the Dark Lord is able to take control. There has been talk of Canada and America joining forces and those two Prime Ministers hate each other."

"They want to give us a chance before they invade." Draco's voice was soft. Harry was sure that only he heard him.

"What about refugees?"

"All schools worldwide are taking students with no questions asked. Muggle-borns are being courted to go to school in other countries and if at all possible, some are even trying to get the whole family to move. The faith of the people in our Ministry had been broken. I've already received word that this year's student count will be down."

"How are you taking that?" Harry asked with a smile. Severus turned to give him a glare. Harry gave him an even bigger smile in response. "You'll take to the job well. I think that while some students will be worried, the majority will not. While you are not a liked teacher, you are a formidable teacher. You will make them feel safe."

"They would feel safer with Dumbledore," Lucius stated. "If he had not been as bad as he was. The paper has been running a small series of stories from the Governors on why Dumbledore was replaced, chief among them was what he allowed Umbridge to attempt to do and that we had to step in for the safety of the students. Last year we received more letters from parents than we had since the first war."

"What news of deaths?" Harry asked.

"Emmeline Vance was murdered but we were able to get to Amelia Bones in time to save her life. Her family is under heavy protection while we can manage it. They have refused to leave Britain."

"Voldemort will not gain the footing that he wants to in his country." Harry stood up. He had recovered from his use of magic and started to look around the room. He found several interesting books. He hadn't had as much time to look around as he would have liked. "We are safe here but there are others who are not."

"The Dark Lord has already lost my money and he will be hard pressed to find quick money without resorting to robbing, an idea that is too Muggle for him. He will tell his remaining Death Eaters to get money by whatever means. He will not tell them to steal but he will expect money. I've had Arthur warn the Ministry about a rise in deaths of wealthy but low-key families. They will be the best bet. The goblins have already upped with own security. I do not see anyone making it into the bank."

"I read about the Hufflepuff Cup and what you did to it," Harry said looking at Severus. "How did they like that they had something like that inside of their walls?"

"They set up a search for others inside of their walls. They will take all manners of dark objects, family heirlooms and the like but a Horcrux. Their dragon will take care of any remaining from other families. There are contracts that are signed when accounts are opened and those contracts states that no Horcruxes are allowed inside the walls."

"Let's get onto better subjects. We are going to be spending the next few weeks before the start of term teaching all of the children inside of this house Apparition. The grounds are warded that no magic is transmittable outside of the grounds. The Ministry will not be able to detect the Apparition." Lucius moved over to a stack of very small books. He picked up the stack and handed them over to his son. Harry peaked at the titles. The books were on Apparition. It was many copies of the same book. "The twins are already of age to Apparate of course but they will help with the class. We start tomorrow after lunch."

"Longbottom, Lovegood, Zabini, and Parkinson will be joining us until they have learned it. A mini vacation as it were. They will be staying in the same wing as Granger."

"This house is going to be crazy." Harry said as he moved to open the door for Draco to walk out in front of him.

"The twins have started up their mailing business for the extendable ears and many of their jokes and other things they are working on. This house is already crazy," Severus said with a dry laugh.


	83. Apparition

Harry looked at the paper in his lap. He was worried about the article in the paper. He was sure that Draco would be reading the article some time that day while he was on vacation. Harry missed his boyfriend and wished that he would come back early.

_Harry Potter: Still the Chosen One?_

_Given the new surrounding the last of the Potter line. Every single person in the country should be wondering whether Harry Potter is still the Chosen One spoken of in the prophecy. His past is clouded in darkness and we know more about the death of his parents even though he was the only witness than we know of his life from that night onward. Rumors have sprung up like weeds each day, each getting more outlandish as the days pass. _

_The _Daily Prophet_ has spent months trying to find the truth of Harry Potter's life but has come up empty. Every single person that has been approached has kept their lips shut tight. Even former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore speaks of not having the truth of Potter's life. _

_There is still Potter's destiny that is in question. He has proven that he is not weak, facing off in the Triwizard Tournament and coming out shining even though he was years younger than the other contestants. If the rumors of what has happened at the school are to be believed, Potter has faced off against dark forces every single year at the school. This is also the reason that Dumbledore was replaced. (For More Information on the Removal of Dumbledore please see tomorrow edition.)_

_Harry Potter's life has been full of turmoil and trials. He has risen to the top and given what we have seen of the boy in the past years, it's the opinion of the _Daily Prophet_ that Harry Potter is still the Chosen One spoke of in the prophecies. _

Harry sighed as he threw the paper to the floor. He leaned back in bed and covered his head with his pillow. He wanted to scream but he had been forbidden about placing silencing charms on the rooms and the sound of the scream would draw all in the house to him. He sat up in the bed and leaned over to place his elbows on his knees.

"Dobby!" Harry called out. Dobby appeared seconds later with Zook on his heels. Harry smiled at them both. "Dobby, can you go to my father and tell him that I would like to visit him.

Dobby disappeared while Zook stayed there.

"How is Rook doing?" Harry had barely seen the older elf since they had arrived to live at Devon at the end of the school year.

"He is catching up on years of neglect to the manor, Mister Harry." Zook started to worry at his shirt; Harry leaned over and grabbed his hands to stop him. "I is sorry. Mister Weasley is very unhappy about the article in the paper.

"Why?"

"I knows not. He is just very angry about the Minister, he says."

Harry stood up to find where he had thrown his paper. He had forgotten to look at the front of the page to see who had been placed in as Minister in the elections. He opened the paper back up to front page and there was a picture of Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry's stomach turned at the thought of that man having control of the British Wizarding World. He would almost rather have Fudge back in. Scrimgeour was an unknown. He had a good track record at all of his jobs and Harry was sure that he won because he was the former Head of the Aurors, that was going to build trust and a hope in the people but Scrimgeour had not proved to have Harry's best interests at heart.

"I can see why he is upset. Don't worry about him. Arthur would never do anything…"

"Is not be I's be worried about. I is worried about the dishes. He broke a plate and cup. Kitchen staff very upset."

"Tell them that when this whole mess is over and Voldemort is dead they can go out and buy new dishes, whatever would make their little elf hearts happy. It would be no use to buy new now; there will be plenty of dishes broke over the next few years. Have them not serve anything they don't want broke." Zook gave Harry a small smile and nodded before he too disappeared.

Dobby popped back in several seconds later and he held up his hand. Harry took it and seconds later he was looking up at the school. Severus was waiting for him at the gate. Harry stepped across the wards and into his father's arms. Severus gave him a quick hug and then he was pulling Harry in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. Harry said nothing as they trekked across the grass. When the opening for the stands became visible, Harry could see that all the teachers were there. Harry frowned but Severus just pulled him along.

"Severus, should this student be here?" Flitwick asked as he looked at Harry. Harry gave him a small smile.

"I think that Severus has his reasons," McGonagall spoke as she smiled at Harry.

"There is no need for that now. Harry and is discussed this, it won't be long until someone leaks the information and it's best that the staff at the school is not blindsided by a news article. I am the one that took Harry in when his aunt, uncle, and cousin were killed. I have been raising him since then and I have cared for him to the best of my ability."

A murmur rose in the teachers but there was silence from those that knew.

"We can discuss this more when Harry and I have had a few minutes. I'll meet you all in the staff room."

Harry waited until all the professors were out of ear shot.

"I didn't even see the article about Scrimgeour until after I sent Dobby here. What will this mean?"

"We have to be careful. Your fellow students could take this one of two ways; those who are trying to garner the attention of the Dark Lord may try and take you out. Given your status as an adult, you will need to be on guard."

"I am always on guard."

"I am making sure this school is as tight as it can be. I have Bill and Charlie helping with it. Charlie is checking over the forest and warding that part of the school while Bill taking care of the school. Flitwick is happy to have the help."

"Have you found a new Defense teacher?" Harry asked.

"He should be approved by the Governors at any moment. I see no reason he would not be approved."

"Who?"

Severus just smiled and nodded at someone behind Harry. Harry turned to see Dobby there.

"That is better saved for another day. Dobby will take you back. Do you feel better having talked to me?"

"Yes," Harry said as he reached out for Dobby's hand.

"The wards are attuned to Dobby and you now. You will not be able to come into the school but you will be able to leave. Once the students arrive and the wards are attuned to them, all of them can leave if they can Apparate."

"It's a good measure." Harry kept his eyes locked with his father's and when they disappeared and his bedroom was again in his sight, Harry dropped Dobby's hand. Ron was waiting on his bed, with the paper spread out in his hands.

"Mom was worried but Zook told her that you were visiting Snape." Ron closed the paper and set it on the bed. He stood up and moved to the door. "Ready for lessons?"

Harry nodded and followed Ron out the door. He wanted to learn to Apparate but he was worried about it as well. His anger was barely under control and he had trouble sometimes with even the easiest of spells when he was upset. He hoped that Remus and Sirius had taken all the precautions that they could to make sure all of them were safe. He was sure but he would calm down when he saw them.

xXxXxXx

Severus was standing in his office looking at a book about warding when he felt the wards on his office alert him that there was someone approaching. He turned to find Lucius standing there. His face was red and he was mad. Severus had rarely ever seen his friend mad but when he was it was glorious.

"What was the meaning of calling a Governor's meeting and asking for me to not be there?" Lucius asked. He kept walking until he was just inches from Severus. "I have been dismissed from the Governors!"

"I know," Severus replied calmly. He waved for Lucius to sit and he himself sat down in a chair. It was a small area he had set up where he and Harry could sit and be comfortable. He handed Lucius and tumbler of Fire Whiskey and smiled before sipping his own. "I remembered our conversation about needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher many months ago. I remembered you talking about how there were very few that could do the job and do it correctly. I was the best choice that we had but that is untenable now. Instead, I thought that you would be a good teacher. The Governors agreed and you will be starting. All the professors are under a gag order and it will be published in the _Daily Prophet_ on September 2nd."

"What about…" Lucius stopped talking and laid his open palm over his arm where the Mark used to be.

"That is up to you. All the Professors here have seen where my Mark used to be and that it is no longer there."

Lucius drained the tumbler of whiskey and sat it back down.

"You did it on purpose…"

"Yes. I need some enjoyment and its months until I am allowed to lord myself over the students."

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"The Governors think it best after the debacle of Umbridge and the fact that those new pesky laws are stopping Remus from doing it. He was their first choice."

"Draco liked him as a teacher."

Severus relaxed in his chair. He has expected to be punched. Lucius had calmed down greatly in his older years.

XXxXxXx

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We knew that you were powerful," his mother spoke as she smiled at him from her frame. His father was in the same frame as her. Both had sad smiles on their faces. "It rolled off you in the hospital. Neville was born just a few rooms down and he had cried so hard but you…you were quiet."

"The nurse had to double check to make sure that you were breathing. Your mother knew that you were not dead because she could feel the magic in you."

"You would wake me with the power of your magic at night when you were hungry for the first month. You only cried when people you didn't like were around you. Sirius got you to laugh for the first time and Remus got to see you Accio a toy. It was hard times but they were worth it. When the news of Voldemort coming for you was relayed to us…we didn't know what to do. Sirius, Remus, and Albus were our strength. I wanted to confront Voldemort. Albus pushed us to hide; I wonder now what would have come of you if we had done what I wanted."

xXxXxXx

Harry looked at the house that Severus had Apparated him to. It was very Muggle looking but Harry could feel the magic of the house.

"Who is here?"

"Horace Slughorn."

"You want to bring him in?" Harry was shocked. Slughorn had been keeping a low profile for years to keep out of the eye of the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"Dumbledore did before he was booted. I see the reason behind it. It had always been his plan but given that the Horcruxes that we can get a hold of have been destroyed, he will be a good potions master to teach the students."

Harry nodded at the words. He took a few steps and passed his father in entering the house. It didn't take long and then Harry found Slughorn hiding. It looked like someone had ransacked the house. He smiled at the lengths that Slughorn had gone to make it seem like he wasn't there. He figured that the coming year was going to be interesting.


	84. Scorned

Harry looked at the letter that had arrived for him. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He set it aside and looked out on the grounds below him. He was on his balcony that was outside his room. It looked out onto the back grounds of the manor where the gardens were. It was seven in the morning and Arthur had already left for work. Severus and Lucius had never returned from Hogwarts the night before. Both men had been so busy preparing for the new school year. Lucius had arrived back from the vacation early after only a week away. He had given no reason; just that he wasn't in a vacationing mood. Severus had already told him that now he was adult, he need not get approval from him on everything that he does. He was welcome to come get advice but Severus trusted him. Harry picked the letter up again. It had been in his room that morning in the place where Dobby or Zook would usually place the _Daily Prophet_ for him to read. He still hadn't seen that day's edition of the paper but maybe something had come up.

_Harry,_

_I that this letter finds you well. I know that we have been on separate ideas on the coming back of You-Know-Who but I hope that now that you were proved to be correct, you will forgive a man who wished that the world was not as dark as it had been. _

_I know that by now you have read the articles about me being made the Minister. I hope that you will forgive the office for what its previous leader has done to you and meet with me with a look to a brighter future. I expect no reply. Meet me at Diagon Alley at Fortesue's Ice Cream Parlour, today at half past eleven. I hope that you will meet me there._

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

Harry heard movement and saw Molly and Zook walking down the pathway farther into the garden. The balcony was charmed so that no one could see him. He had wanted privacy. Draco was due to Floo call later that day and Harry was excited to speak to him for the first time in a few weeks. Molly sat down in the garden and Zook moved in beside her. Harry knew that she had been working on the gardens but this was the first time that he had seen her actually in them. He knew why. Usually mornings were spent camped in his room, working on his homework and any other things that came up. He had finished his homework yesterday, so he actually felt that he could have a little fun in the morning. Afternoons were spent at Apparition lessons. He was the closest to the certification and once he was ready, he would be taking the test. Since the courts had declared him adult, he was now allowed to Apparate as soon as he passed the test.

"Does Master Harry wish for breakfast?" Dobby asked. Harry jumped and turned to look at Dobby who was in the door way. Dobby looked a little ashamed.

"What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Weasley made Master Harry's breakfast for him again. I was not ables to do it."

"It's fine, Dobby. She is used to it. I know that she beats you most mornings. Why don't you let her do it all the time? There is surely something else you can be doing?" Dobby nodded and Harry smiled at him. "Good. Go ahead and bring mine up. I'd also like the paper."

"Yes," Dobby said and in a rush disappeared. Harry stared at where he had been for a few seconds before he turned back to watch Molly and Zook. It wasn't long before Zook was covered in dirt from pulling up weeds. Zook always got covered in dirt when he was weeding. Severus had always made sure the little House Elf was cleaned thoroughly before allowing him into whatever place they were staying. He was a good weed puller. He hated weeds, turning pretty flowers ugly was his excuse. Harry figured that his mother had instilled a hatred of weeds in him.

Dobby arrived with a plate of breakfast but there was no paper on the tray. "It's not arrived. Mr. Weasley was going to figure out why. He said the owl may have been attack by a Thestral. There be's a small group that moved near here."

Harry nodded and waited for Dobby to leave. Dobby was much like Zook; neither of them could lie to Harry to save their lives. At least in things like this. Harry wondered what was in the paper that someone in the house didn't want him to see. He ate quickly and threw on his cloak. He had never had to use it inside the manor but he wanted to sneak up on whoever it was. The use of an extendable ear was essential in finding those responsible. He snuck up on the library door, finding it cracked. The voices stopped and Harry watched as Sirius walked up to the door and peeked out.

"It's nothing. Might have been Molly coming back for something." Still Sirius walked out into the hall and Harry slipped past him. He entered the room to find Charlie the only other living occupant.

"Must have been. Dobby says that Harry asked for the paper and Dobby told him none was delivered," James said from his painting.

"We can't keep this from him forever," Charlie said as he threw the paper on the table in front of him. "Severus has stated that he can't leave the school yet. He won't be able to leave until the afternoon. He also states that Harry needs to know before he leaves the house and before someone else tells him."

"I know what he will do," Sirius said glaring at Charlie. "Why did Severus send you?"

"Because I've been there for Harry for years. I am Severus's second choice to protect him after himself. I was one of Severus's best students and learned a lot from him during and after school. Harry trusts me." Charlie stood up and moved to the window and Harry used that time to move from the door to a chair on the other side of the room. He moved behind it, not risking sitting in it and someone seeing the imprint from his weight.

"Please read the article to us?" Lily asked from where she was in her own painting. It was rare that when anyone was in the room that they were not both in the same painting.

_Harry Potter Raised by Death Eater_

_Sources inside the Ministry of Magic have given the _Daily Prophet_ an exclusive. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, was raised by a Death Eater after the death of his aunt and uncle at another Death Eater's hand. _

_The source states that the Death Eater is close to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and has been raising the boy to take down You-Know-Who using inside information. While the _Daily Prophet_ has not been able to confirm or deny this, the proof we have been given is air tight. The name of the Death Eater was also supplied and it makes great sense. Severus Snape, Potions Master and professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the man named as Harry Potter's 'father.'_

_More news to come as it is made available._

Charlie sighed and closed his eyes. He had stated the article by memory, it seemed to Harry. Harry barely kept himself on his feet. The wind was rushing around him and he couldn't believe it. There was only one person who could have given that information away. Harry dropped the cloak, letting Sirius and Charlie get a good look at him before he Apparated away.

xXxXxXx

Appearing in Diagon Alley, Harry moved to Gringotts bank and found a Goblin waiting for him on the stairs. The Goblin bowed and Harry bowed back at him. "Come Mister Potter. We have much to discuss and Mister Bromley is already waiting on you."

"Thank you…" Harry trailed off. He had never met this Goblin before.

"Stoneacid, Sir."

"Thank you, Stoneacid. I have a meeting that is to take place at Fortesue's later this day at half past eleven with Minister Scrimgeour. Could word be sent to him that I will meet him at his office as my earliest convenience given the events of this morning?"

Stoneacid gave him a grim smile and nodded before leading him silently to a small room where Bromley was indeed waiting. There was a copy of the front page article on the desk in front of him while he was furiously scribbling away on a piece of paper.

"I have already received many letters from citizens who are demanding that you be removed from Severus's care and placed under Ministry protection. I have prepared a letter to send back to all of them as well as one to send to the _Daily Prophet_ for them to publish." Bromley didn't even look up instead he just thrust a paper at Harry and started writing again. Harry read over the letter. It had within it a missive about sticking their noses where it didn't belong. Why were all suspected Death Eaters children not removed as well and about Harry being an adult and allowed to live where he wanted and with whom he wanted.

"I like it. Send it."

"Actually, the Goblins are taking care of that. Your standupedness had gained you an ally in them. All I need to do is forward the names of those that need it sent to them and they will do it. I will be hand delivering the letter to the _Daily Prophet_ myself. Your father will be home tonight. Once Stoneacid got a hold of you, I sent a Patronus to Arthur, who once seeing the paper at work rushed back to the manor where you had already left. He will be arriving with Charlie soon. They will escort you where ever you wish to go, including the meeting with Scrimgeour if you still wish to go."

"Why did Fudge do this?"

"He is scorned. You publicly shamed him. He wanted to publicly shame him. This was his only way." Bromley stopped writing and looked up at him. "Severus was made aware of your departure and he warned the Goblins that you could be coming to withdraw money or to sue Fudge."

"I was thinking of suing him. I want to destroy him."

"Revealing something as secret as what he did. The Goblins might very well decide to help you destroy Cornelius Fudge at no cost to you. He is a man without honor. There is so much that with this revealed, it could allow Voldemort to win," Stoneacid said from where he was now sitting at his desk. He looked at a paper on the desk that wasn't Bromley's. He smiled and looked back at Harry. "The same man who reported the story arrived at Hogwarts just under an hour ago. Severus met him and took him to Hogsmeade to do an interview in the open air. He answered no questions about you but did show the reporter that he no longer wore a Dark Mark on his arm. He states that he had not been a willing Death Eater since a good while before the death of Voldemort the first time. He also stated that since the courts had granted you an adult status, something all professors had been made aware of, you were allowed to live and consort with who you wished. It seems that there will be a night paper for the first time in many years. This interview will be the headline."

"Severus will not play their game. I will though, just not with their rules. Please Bromley write up a new letter will all the same information but with an added bit about him being my father. I want this part word for word." Harry moved to stare at a painting on the wall. It was of a field with animals playing it. As if sensing that Harry was watching, the animals looked at him for a few seconds before going back to playing. "I was raised by an aunt and uncle who saw me as a slave. I was treated worse than some treat their House Elves. I was awaked at dawn and spent the day cleaning and doing anything that my aunt and uncle wanted. My aunt was a stay at home mother and spent the day gossiping because I did all her work. My uncle hated me because of my magic. I got a small dinner at night before being locked in a cupboard. My clothes were the ones that my cousin no longer wanted. He was rather larger than me.

"When I started school, I was made fun of and any friend that I might have tried to make, my cousin scared away. Because I was fed breakfast and lunch at school, I was allowed no dinner. At first, I was given no chance to do my homework and when I started to get bad enough grades, a home tutor was discussed but my aunt and uncle wouldn't allow that. They would see my home life and they couldn't have that. So when I came home I was allowed to finish my homework and my cousin was not allowed to take and destroy it, even though he tried. When Severus pulled me from my cupboard, where I was locked in, I was so thankful. I couldn't image a life harder than the one I was leaving.

"When he bought me new clothes and started to teach me about my world that I had been born into and cast from, I got angry. Why had no one cared about me then? Those same people who didn't care about me are now trying to tell me how to live my life. I won't have it."

"They won't like it but they need to hear it." Bromley finished writing it out and started to draft a new letter. Harry nodded. "On a good note, I was made aware of the results for your OWLs. Would you like me to tell you?"

"No. I'll wait for the letter. I want to hold onto my anger right now."

Bromley nodded and went back to writing.

"I will be in touch with you in a few days about what we have decided about raging war on Fudge.

xXxXxXx

Harry came back from his meeting with Scrimgeour in a worse mood. The man wanted Harry's support and was not trying to earn it. He thought that he could bully it from Harry. Charlie escorted him to his bedroom and told him to stay for a while. Harry looked at his room where his copy of the paper was lying on his desk. He laughed. He was sure that Dobby had put it there.

Anger welled inside of him. He was so done with every single adult in his life hiding things from him. He was blindsided more by things that were kept from him than things that were truly a secret from everyone. He felt his hand start to shake and stepped up to balcony. The door was still open but thankfully the charm that didn't allow the heat in was still active. Harry passed through the charms and wards and looked down into the garden. Zook was still working in the garden. Harry jumped and used a cushioning charm to stop himself from getting hurt. He moved quickly through the gardens and the woods on the outskirts of the property. He was sure that Zook was going to tell everyone that he had left his room.

Once he was sure that he was far enough inside the woods, he turned his head to the sky and started to scream. He let his anger flow out from him. He felt his skin start to tingle but he didn't care. He screamed and screamed. He let all his anger from the day release into the trees. He didn't know when his eyes had closed but he opened them to see nothing but bright sky above him. He was surprised. There had been trees up there when he had started. Drawing his eyes down, Harry saw that all the trees that had been above him were now in pieces on the forest floor around him. He stared at the destruction he had wrought on the forest around him.

Magic was in the air all around. It was so thick around him that he swore he could see it move. He hadn't let go like that in so long. Severus had taught him how to control his emotions so that things like that didn't happen. Zook was standing at the edge of the disaster area, looking at the damage.

"Mrs. Weasley wanted to take down these trees and expand the gardens anyway. This just helps."

"When are the others coming?"

"Others?" Zook looked completely confused.

"You didn't tell anyone that I came out here?"

"Master Harry, what yous do in yous home is up to you. Master Severus doesn't want me spying on yous for anyones. Dobby wasn't given the paper and yous woke before he could go and get another for you."

Harry smiled. Things were starting to look up for him.


	85. Arrival

Over a week later, Harry opened a letter addressed to him. It was the same envelope as always and the same handwriting, even though Harry knew it shouldn't be different, he had hoped with Severus as the Headmaster it would have been. It would have taken on his handwriting or something like that. Harry wasn't worried about his grades, except for Divination. He really didn't care about the class not anymore.

** s**

_**Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_**Harry James Potter has achieved:**_

Ancient Runes O

Astronomy E

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination A

Herbology O

History of Magic E

Potions O

Transfiguration O

His grades were even better than he expected. Severus would have seen them first of course; he was surprised his father hadn't sent him a letter telling him he did well, and while not telling him what his grades were. Severus was busy, Harry knew that, but he had been hoping for something from him.

A sheet of parchment was laid out in front of him with all the classes he had taken over the past five years. Now that it was onto NEWT classes, there were several classes he didn't have to take anymore and others that he wouldn't have the time for. He had lines through his classes he didn't want to take. Six classes. It seemed like a low amount but there would be so much work that he would have to do. There were also other things that he would need the time for. He looked down at his list.

Ancient Runes

Astronomy

Care of Magical Creatures

Charms

Defense

Against the Dark Arts

Divination

Herbology

History of Magic

Potions

Transfiguration

He wasn't unhappy to see History of Magic go. He'd had enough of Professor Binns to last him a lifetime and even though he knew that Binns would not be back, he wasn't sure he could stand a teacher and not think of Binns. Harry stopped at those thoughts. Severus had to find a new Defense professor as well as a new one for Potions and History of Magic. He knew that Slughorn was going to be taking over Potions but he had not mentioned who was taking over the other two classes. A knock at his door had Harry setting down his quill.

"Come in!" Harry yelled. He turned to the door as Hermione and Ron entered. "How many?"

"Seven," Ron said with a smile.

"Ten," Hermione said with a smile.

"Ten here as well." Harry handed over his parchment and let Hermione look it over. "These are the classes I am going to be doing NEWT studies in."

"You are keeping Ancient Runes?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. He leaned back in his chair and let his eyes focus on a small speck of black on the ceiling. "I do enjoy it and without it, I'll have too much free time." Harry didn't tell them that Severus had always stated that he wanted Harry to carry one elective through NEWTs. At first, he had figured it would be Care of Magical Creatures but with Hagrid, the class was too much of a hot mess that he didn't want the worry of. "I want to write a letter to Hagrid and explain to him why I am not taking Care of Magical Creatures. He'll be hurt but at least with word from us, he won't be mad. I hope."

"That's a great idea, Harry." Hermione handed over the list to Ron.

"Me, I'll need that extra time." Ron smiled as he set the list down on the desk. "We came in because Mum wants us to meet her in the kitchen. Bill is arriving and he has a guest."

"A guest?" Harry asked. His eyebrow rose. Bill bringing home anyone and not calling them a surprise.

"Yes, Mum would like you to meet them at the gates and drop the wards. She told me to tell you that it is your house and only you can decide if the guest is allowed in the house. Fred thinks he's got hitched. George thinks he's bringing home a man. Sirius thinks it's both."

Harry laughed at Ron's face. Imagining his older brother bringing home a wife or a boyfriend…Molly would go crazy. Standing, Harry showed his OWLs paper and the list of classes into a drawer and started out of the room. Hermione moved up to stand on his left while Ron went to his right. Everyone was in the foyer, waiting. Molly looked apprehensive and Charlie looked down right scared. Harry waited for Charlie to look him in the eye before he nodded his head towards the door, asking Charlie to follow him. Charlie did so, gulping as he did.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he exited the front door. Charlie shook his head and nodded backwards, letting Harry know that the others were too close. Everyone stopped just outside the doors while Harry and Charlie moved towards the front gates. The gates were far enough away that Harry could only make out the shape of Bill, just this side of the gate while there was someone in a pale blue cloak on the other side of the wards. There was something familiar about them.

"Charlie, I see that you couldn't keep a straight face." Bill was light hearted. He reached out for a hug from his brother and that is when Harry saw the ring on his finger. He had gotten married.

"Dobby!" Harry called out softly. "Zook."

Both House Elves appeared quickly in front of Harry. Harry crouched down and smiled at them. "Prepare for a feast. A great and grand feast. Make sure that Arthur leaves work in time and keep Molly out of the kitchens. Also, make sure that if Molly faints when I bring Bill and his guest up, she does not fall to the ground." Standing Harry looked at Bill's guest before he leaned over to Charlie. "Draco is going to be so pissed he missed this. He lives for drama."

Charlie laughed and Harry stepped forward and past the wards. He heard the small sound of protest that came from Charlie but he ignored it. Harry's magic was reaching out to whoever it was. His magic only did that with people that he knew. He reached out and lifted the hood of the cloak off the person's head and when he was greeted with a familiar smiling face, Harry almost wolf whistled. He lowered the hood again as he kissed her on the cheek. He linked his arm with hers and walked with her through the wards. The second that she passed, Harry felt the wards changing. He was sure that she had felt it as well. They continued to walk to where the rest of the household was waiting. Dobby was standing there beside Molly, waiting. He gave Harry a grin and thumbs up.

"And how did your parents take the news?" Harry asked her. She giggled and sighed.

"They are happy for me." Her English was much better than he had last heard her speak. "I just hope that Bill's parents are happy as well."

"It will take time but it will be fine. You are always welcome in my house," Harry stated solemnly. He stopped them just in front of Molly and unlinked his arm from hers. He felt her act like she wanted to grab them again but he patted her hand instead. "Mrs. Weasley, I present to you, your new daughter in law, Fleur Delacour-Weasley."

Fleur removed her hood and she gave a small curtsy to Molly. The whispers started up and Ron groaned. He handed something over to Fred. He was sure that bets were made among the three of them. George also handed something over both Fred and Ginny.

Molly was dumbstruck. Harry was getting worried but Molly composed herself and leaned over to give Fleur a hug. Bill smiled but he still looked worried.

"Your father…"

"My elves are making sure that he arrives in time for the feast in a few hours. We are celebrating the union. Harry smiled as Bill stepped up to Fleur and carefully helped her up into the house through the path made by the others. There was something in the way that Bill helped her that Harry was sure there would be more news announced at the dinner when both Molly and Arthur were there.

xXxXxXx

The time for the feast arrived and Harry started down the stairs when he felt someone watching him. He turned around but found no one there. Instead he just felt the eyes. Harry started back up the stairs and just before he reached his bedroom door again, he heard movement. Someone was concealed. He spun back around and faced where he had come from. He pulled his wand from his pocket and just before he cast a spell, he felt a pinch on his arse. Sighing, Harry turned to the side and reached out, pulling his own damn cloak off of Draco. Draco had a large grin on his face.

"Father asked us to come home early a few days ago. I arrived to a find a feast being held for us!" Draco looked smug.

"Actually, that is for Bill and his wife…" Harry trailed off waiting for Draco's response. The smirk fell off of Draco's face.

"You expect me to believe that?" Draco asked. Harry reached out and cupped Draco's face before pulling him into a kiss. Eyes closing, Harry let Draco know just how much he had missed the other boy. It wasn't a rushed kiss, just a slow rediscovery of the boy who had been gone for three weeks.

A small cough pulled Draco back from him and the both looked around until they spotted Hermione.

"Molly sent me to get you Harry. Draco I wasn't aware you were back."

"Mother dropped me off before going to Hogwarts to see Father. I hid in my room with the cloak to surprise Harry." Draco smirked at him. Hermione was looking back and forth between the two. Harry could tell that she wanted to ask something. Draco beat him to asking her. "Yes?"

"I…You two are much more relaxed around each other. It's something I see with older…more deep couples." Hermione looked uncomfortable asking the question.

Both boys knew what she was asking. Neither boy had really discussed telling others about their relationship and how far it had really gone. Harry knew that he wasn't going to tell Ron because he could barely keep other secrets much less ones like that. Draco detached himself from Harry's side and moved over to her. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, as he did her face got redder and redder. She broke eye contact with Harry and started to giggle.

"You…" Hermione slapped his arm and moved past him. "Molly is expecting you downstairs as soon as you can pry yourself from your boyfriend. Draco I'll make sure that there is a place set beside Harry for you." Hermione practically ran down the stairs like she couldn't get away fast enough. Harry wasn't even going to ask what Draco had told her. Instead he opened his bedroom down and threw the cloak onto his bed. He closed the door, locking it and turned back to Draco.

"Let's go before she thinks we are…"

Draco cut him off. "Doing the horizontal bed mambo?" Draco asked with a leer on his face. Harry just laughed and started away from him. Draco huffed and quickly caught up. They entered the formal dining room to find Bill and Fleur already seated at the table right beside the end that Harry usually sat at. Bill was on the outer part while Fleur was seated right next to him. The others were already seated around the table as well. Molly and Arthur were seated beside Fleur with Charlie and Remus on their other side. Sirius was seated at the other end of the table. There was an empty spot next to Harry's other side which Harry was sure was for Draco. Narcissa was beside Draco's spot and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione lined up the rest of that side of the table with the twins seated together in between Hermione and Sirius. It was lopsided seating arraignment but Harry didn't care. Draco sat down and when Harry sat down, Narcissa rang a soft bell and the first course appeared in front of all of them.

The first six courses were delivered and eaten with soft talk all over the table, while the food was formal, Harry enjoyed that no one was treating it like a formal meal. They were yelling over each other and calling out down the table. The final course, dessert didn't appear on the plates and Harry looked up to find Bill standing up. Harry was sure that it was the time.

"I know that you are all shocked at the wedding. I know that no one has asked so I will go ahead and tell you. Fleur and I met months before for Gringotts and after just two months together, we married. I told no one of us dating because she didn't want it. She was afraid after the happenings at the graveyard that she and therefore I would be a target. When we got married, her sister Gabrielle stood for her and Charlie for I. The day before we were married, I got wonderful news…" Bill paused and turned to his parents. "You will grandparents by the end of the year."

Molly looked at both of them in shock before she fainted. Dobby appeared in seconds to help hold her in the chair. Zook appeared with a bottle and handed it to Arthur who waved it under her nose. She jolted up in her seat and looked around. She had confusion all over her face before her eyes settled on Fleur who had a hand draped over her stomach.

"I need to go lie down." Molly stood on shaky legs but she let Dobby escort her from the room. Harry looked over at Charlie who looked shocked. He at least hadn't known that.

"I'll…" Arthur moved to follow her but Bill's hand on his arm stopped him.

"There is more." Bill turned to Harry and his face was grim. "We were going to wait until school started in almost a month to come and deliver this news but word has reached the fringes and I had to come now. Within the week, and please Harry forgive for doing this without your permission. I invited Cedric and Viktor to come to Devon. They do not know where the house is but…there is a hit out for the survivors of the Triwizard Tournament. Given that word reached them, whoever kills both Fleur and I will get triple the reward for Fleur. It's millions of galleons, to be paid when You-Know-Who had control of the Wizarding World."

"Lucius has not spoken of this."

"From what I am to understand, Harry is not in the bounty. Gringotts here in Britain has not received word either; it's just the international branches. We made plans to come back and then word of who raised Harry started spread. It was the best time."

"How are they arriving?" Harry asked as he stood up. Draco stood with him and both moved to where Bill was. Fleur wasn't looking at Harry, who placed a knuckle under her chin and raised her eyes to his. "You should have got word to me immediately."

"Bill thought it would be better to tell you in person."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Why don't you go lie down? Hermione, Ginny, please so with her and keep an eye on her. Bill, Draco, come with me. Arthur, please check on your wife. Sirius, up the wards and alert the House Elves. Remus, can you please make Severus and Lucius aware of what we have been told."

Everyone nodded. Harry linked his hand with Draco's and pulled the Slytherin with him into a side room. Bill followed both of them and shut the door behind them.

"Harry, I am sorry."

"I am not worried. You did what you had to. We need to speak of how they are arriving and what we plan to do to keep them safe. There is a house on the edge of the property, hidden in the woods. My father just told me about it yesterday. It's a five bedroom house. You and Fleur are welcome to stay there if you wish. I'll show you the passage that leads from the dungeon to it. Viktor and Cedric and either live here or there."

"We were never going to have an easy year were we?" Draco asked with a sarcastic laugh. Harry patted his hand before dropping it.

"They are arriving by plane at Heathrow. I plan to go and get them."

"Let Lucius handle that. He'll take Charlie. I don't want to make the target that good."

"You've grown up a lot, haven't you?" Bill asked.

"I've had to."


	86. Cupboards

_**AN**-I am so sorry this is so late. I hate to admit that it slipped my mind. Earlier in the month my mother's house burned down and it wasn't until last night that I remembered that I should have posted this at some point over the past two weeks. So here you go!_

Harry looked around his room and smiled. He was sixteen today. There was going to be a small dinner for him later that day. Nothing like the feast that garnered the wedding of Bill and Fleur. Harry only wanted the Weasley's, the Malfoy's, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Severus at the party. He wanted just finger foods and simple fare. Viktor and Cedric were to arrive later that day and if they did, Harry wouldn't mind having them there. Neville, Pansy, Luna, and Blaise had gone home for a few days so would be missing the party. They had also missed the arrival of Bill and Fleur. He knew that even though he had told everyone he didn't need presents, everyone was going to give him one anyway.

Shifting beside him alerted to the fact that Draco had to be waking up. Harry rolled over to pull Draco back against him. Draco sighed and shifted to look up at Harry, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Morning," Harry said as he leaned over to kiss Draco. The other boy pulled him close.

"What that a good present?" Draco asked as he pulled his face back from Harry's. Harry chuckled and sat up. He knew that Dobby or Zook would be arriving with breakfast soon. He wanted to be dressed before they arrived. He found a small pile of clothes on the desk. He wondered if one of the Elves had been in the room without him knowing but as soon as he saw the green silk shirt hanging on the way, he knew whose clothes they were. Draco had slipped into bed naked just after midnight. He wondered if he had walked that way up the connecting tunnel.

"You know it was." Harry was offhanded with his comment. He wasn't sure what he wanted to wear. Draco had brought him back several shirts from South America. He picked out the shirt that matched Draco's in style. The only difference was that it was red. Draco hummed in appreciation as Harry picked out the clothes. "I need to shower. Are you going to join me? The House Elves will probably bring breakfast for me shortly after that. I can ring them to bring you some as well."

"I best head back to my room at some point."

"Really?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face. Harry entered the bathroom and turned to look at Draco as he shut the door. The Slytherin was up and heading his way before Harry had even turned to look at him.

When Harry exited the shower twenty minutes later he found his mail along with breakfast for the both of them waiting for him on the small desk. Draco's clothes were now sitting on the bed, along with Harry's. Harry laughed. Draco stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, letting them rest on the top of the towel.

"Well that cat is free now." Draco's voice was low and Harry shivered at the sound of it. He could feel Draco's smirk and he wanted to do something about that. He dropped the towel and quickly turned around, grabbing Draco and lifting him to settle his legs around his hips. As he walked backwards to the bed, Draco levitated the clothes to a small table at the side of the room.

"For being a snarky arse, you are gonna get it," Harry said as he silently flung a locking charm on the door and prayed that no one broke it to enter.

xXxXxXx

It wasn't until Harry went to have lunch with Severus that he looked at his mail. There was a letter form Hogwarts. It looked like the listing of items needed for the year. He was looking through the list of items when another letter fell out. He read it over. He was Quidditch Captain. He figured that it was coming but still seeing it in writing was nice. The chair across from him scraped as it was pulled out for Severus to sit.

"Interesting mail?" Severus asked as he draped the napkin across his lap.

Harry looked up at Severus with a glare on his face. "You know that it is."

"Oh, just wait. Draco received a similar letter. The Heads of House thought that it might be a very interesting year for Quidditch. It will at least make for entertaining games."

"The Heads of House are sadistic bastards."

"I am sure that Professors Flitwick, Slughorn, McGonagall, and Sprout will love to hear that." Severus had a smile on his face. The lunch was small. Harry knew that while dinner was going to be simple, there would be a lot of food and desserts. "Molly asked me to tell you she will be going within the week with the kids to get their school things. You are welcome to join them."

"I probably will. When are you and Lucius going back to the school?"

"Tonight after the party. There will still a lot to be done before school starts in a month."

"I know that you have been busy. Have you heard any more about the bounties?"

Severus took a few bites of his sandwich before he spoke.

"After the announcement of me going global, the bounty on you has raised and there is now one for me. Given that there are only a few students who took advantage of being able to stay at the school, there are very few to spread the word about me. Of course, even if the wanted to, they wouldn't be able to. The _Daily Prophet_ has been trying to figure out who is the new Headmaster or Mistress but have come up empty. The Board of Governors has been delighting in telling them that the news will be made public as soon as they wish it and that they have full confidence in the new head of the school."

"I am sure that very few like that." Harry was almost done with his sandwich.

Severus just shrugged and finished his sandwich. There was a bowl of fruit sitting there in front of them, Severus spooned some out onto the bowl that the Elves had set out for them to use. "There is actually something that Sirius brought up to me. I have been made aware about your and Draco's time spent together. I have no issue and neither does Draco. You both have been wrapped in each other since the first time you met. If I had not been so paranoid, you would probably be married by now. Lucius knows that you are entirely in love with Draco. I have cautioned you both on proper preparation and I care not for what you do as long as you do not get caught in public."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to that. He reached over a plucked a strawberry from the bowl to eat it. Severus smiled at him and set about eating his own fruit. The silence was comforting and not strained. When Severus was done eating, he stood up.

"I wanted to see if you would like to have dinner with me in my office on Fridays, when you don't have other plans."

"That would be wonderful."

Severus nodded and started down the garden path before he Apparated away.

XXxXxXx

The motley group of teens and adult arrived in Diagon Alley. It was Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George as well as Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco. Harry and Hermione were alone. Severus was at the school. Bill and Charlie were there but in hiding, silent guards. Sirius hadn't liked being left at the Manor any more than Remus had but both men understood why. It was the first time that Harry had really been out since that last time he had visited Gringotts. Bill had offered to get gold from his vault but Harry had declined. He wanted to do it himself.

Stoneacid was waiting for them at the entrance to the bank. He had a smile on his face and took Harry straight down to his vault while the Weasley's and Malfoy's went to their own under the help of other Goblins.

Fred and George were excited and Harry wasn't sure why. They were going to their own new vault. Harry knew that their business was doing well but he hadn't known they had been doing well enough to have a vault of their own yet. George had told Harry just the week before that they were dropping twenty galleons in their parents account a week to help with their costs. Arthur wasn't able to get as much overtime as normal, Scrimgeour was cutting back their department even though attacks against Muggles were getting more and more frequent. Aurors were handling all suspected Death Eater attacks in all forms.

By the time they left the bank, Fred had started away from the group and George was on his heels, both were beckoning everyone over. In front of them was a shop named WWW. Harry knew that it was their joke shop. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Still to see it in a shop form and not a mail order. He wondered who was going to run it. George unlocked the store and then all of them were ushered inside. It was half stocked.

"We are set to open at the first of October. It's going to take a while to get everything ready. We have so much and we are only two but now that has changed."

"I'll be running the shop while they are in school," Narcissa said stepping up. "It gives me something to do. I've also been helping to develop their Dark Art Repellers as they are calling them."

"We were convinced to stay another year and finish our schooling," Fred started.

"It was a good idea. We've heard whispers of who the new Potions professor is and we are intrigued."

Harry laughed as they were shown around the shop but the excited young men. It wasn't until Narcissa was explaining that Harry noticed that Lucius was no longer with them. He slipped out and started to look and found him slipping down Knockturn Alley. It wasn't long until Harry was caught up enough to catch him slipping inside of Borgin and Burkes. Harry quickly entered, going straight to the back of the store where he could hear them but hopefully Lucius wouldn't see him.

"Do you have it ready?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Sir," the owner stated. He pointed at something and Harry turned to look at it. It was up against the counter. "I will deliver it tomorrow. It won't work without the mate to it though."

"I am aware and I know where the mate is."

"Really? I had a feller interested it in a few weeks back. He didn't seem keen on buying it without knowing where the mate was."

"Who?" Lucius asked. His voice was like ice. The owner straightened up and Harry saw that he was scared. Recently reformed Death Eater or not, Lucius Malfoy was a scary man. It wasn't until Harry heard the door open again that he looked and saw Draco enter.

"He didn't give me his name, Lord Malfoy. When would you like delivery?"

"Noon. For every second you are late or early, there will be a galleon off the price."

"Noon on the dot. Thank you for the business, Lords Malfoy." The owner bowed as Lucius and Draco left the shop. Harry cursed that he hadn't put on his cloak before entering. He kept his head turned as he left so that hopefully the owner would not see him. As he stepped out of the store, he ran into Draco. He looked up at both of them who were smiling.

"I had hoped I could slip off but when Draco entered the store, I knew that you had followed me Harry. Come and we will discuss what you are both going to be doing with the cabinet I just bought."

They stopped at a small coffee shop in Knockturn Alley and when Lucius ordered them all three a coffee, the waitress dropped it off and left them alone. Harry had never been inside of the shop before. He'd never spent much time in Knockturn Alley before.

"There exists a cabinet like this in the Room of Requirement that is the mate to this one. The Dark Lord had a plan to use it to sneak Death Eaters into the castle and take it. He shared it with me in passing. I jumped ahead and bought the cabinet before he could. The one in Hogwarts needs repaired. Severus has very little success in getting the room to do what he wants. He also wants you both to have control of the cabinet so that if the Death Eaters attack, it can be used to get the students to Potter Manor. The mate is being delivered to Malfoy Manor tomorrow and then I will be taking it to Potter Manor."

"Why hasn't he…?"

"We were unsure if the cabinet would still be here. It took me a while to track it down. If it wasn't there, then the mate would have to be destroyed."

"The one in the school is broke? You are sure of that?" Harry asked.

"Of course, who do you think broke it many years before? When it stopped working, father sold the mate he had to a friend. It's taken me nearly six months to track down the loose one."


	87. Arriving at School

September First dawned quickly for Harry and the rest of the students. It was a morning of activity and hurry. Harry wasn't sure where the vehicles were that were going to take them to King's Cross. For the first time ever, Molly wasn't rushing them completely around. Ron and Ginny were allowed to sleep in past the departure time of the train. Harry was worried about how they were going to get to school. He had watched as Arthur left for work from his balcony.

Not able to wait any longer, Harry dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a shirt. He didn't really pay attention to what he threw on or he would have known that it was Draco's shirt. He found Fred and George sitting at the breakfast table but Molly was nowhere to be found.

"Where's your mother?"

"We don't know…"

"Breakfast was waiting for us down here."

Harry nodded and left the kitchen. He went to the library and there he found just his parents paintings. He was on his way out when his father clearing his throat made Harry turn back around.

"This house was to be our stronghold. A place to live in peace but it wasn't ready to live in yet when Voldemort's plans were made. When I created all the wards on the house and shored them up, I created something else. I've shared this with no one. You mother doesn't want me to share it with you."

"It's not right to spy on people, no matter if they are living inside of your house. You created for if we were invaded," Lily glared at her husband as he spoke. That's when Harry noticed for the first time that his mother wasn't in his father's painting nor was he in hers. In fact, she had her back turned to him. "I didn't like that map in school."

"You have a Marauder's Map for the Manor?" Harry asked as he moved closer to the painting of his father. His father smiled at him with fatherly pride while his mother huffed in annoyance.

"You know of it?" James asked as he leaned forward in the painting.

"You think that Sirius would have let me escape his clutches without knowing about it? In fact, the twins are the ones that found it. The copy left at the school. We don't know what happened to Wormtail's copy but Sirius and Remus have a copy as well as Draco and I. We have one each." James's smile got wider.

"Yes. There are two hidden here in the library, copies for your mother and me and there is in one in the safe room off of the dungeon."

"Severus mentioned the safe room. He hadn't shown me where it was yet."

"He will, if you ever need it." James moved from his painting to a painting of trees on the far wall. Harry followed him over and looked down, where his father was pointing. "Third shelf down and dead center. Purple colored book."

Harry grabbed the book and opened it. It was hollow. He looked at the spine. There was no writing on the spine at all. Inside were two pieces of paper. He opened up one and it was blank. "What are the passwords?"

"Home." Lily uttered.

Touching the paper with his wand, Harry uttered the word. A drop of ink formed on the center of the page and it spread out like veins across the page to form the walls of the Manor. It went as far as the edge of the wards; he could even see the small house on the far side of property where Bill and Fleur were now living. Viktor and Cedric preferred to stay in the Manor itself. He could see little figures of every moving about, even the House Elves. Their dots were smaller and a different color but were still on there. Harry was surprised at that but then again he wasn't. His parents hadn't let any of the House Elves go with them to Godric's Hollow for their own safety.

"Thank you," Harry said as he replaced the book with the second map on the shelf. "Make sure to get that to Sirius and Remus."

James nodded as Harry left the room. Harry found Molly's dot in one of the bedrooms that wasn't in use. She was in there cleaning up and getting it ready for something. He folded up the map before entering the room. He didn't want Molly to see it.

"When are we going to school?"

"As soon as you are allowed."

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked. Molly finally turned to look at him. She gave him a smile.

"I was sure that Severus would tell you. Remus, Bill, Charlie, and I will be taking you by Apparition. Fred and George will take themselves. It's a new security measure. I have our departure times and where we need to stop on the way. We are one of the last groups to arrive."

"Why?"

"Because the Governors didn't think the train would be safe to get to school. Instead the kids will all be staggered to arrive throughout the day. We should arrive at Hogsmeade around four. There few stops on the way are resting spots and we will be eating lunch around one at the first stop. All of your things will be dropped off at stop two and House Elves will take them to the school. A few of the farther away students will be arriving by Portkey. Now, I've told the House Elves to stay away from this room. I want to set it up as a nursery for the baby. So that he or she will have a room to stay in inside of the Manor."

Harry nodded and backed out of the room. He opened the map again. He found Hermione and Draco out in the gardens on the southeast corner of the back yard. He smiled as he saw Luna, Pansy, Blaise, and Ron were on their way there as well.

xXxXxXx

Their group arrived at Hogsmeade village and found Severus waiting on them. They were not the only ones who arrived. There were about ten other students who Apparated in just seconds after they did. The path to the school was marked by other students who had arrived just before them.

"Welcome!" Severus said. He stepped up to them and gave them a small welcoming smile. Harry heard a few gasps from the kids around him. "If you will follow the other students up to the castle. We will be starting dinner in just over an hour."

The group started walking forward and Harry stayed back a few seconds to give Severus a big smile. When he joined back up with the group, Harry found that many of the other students were staring at him. He was sure that over the next few weeks he would be stared at a great deal.

"He must be the new McGonagall. I heard that she was Headmistress," one of the female second years at the front of the group said. Harry laughed a little at what she said. He was sure that there were many who thought that McGonagall was going to be Headmistress. It wasn't going to until tomorrow's paper that the new teachers and the new leader of the school. "I heard that there is no History of Magic this year."

"How stupid can you be?" Fred asked. Harry laughed out loud at what he said. "There is History of Magic, it's a care class, you idiot. Fifth years and under _have_ to take it. There couldn't be a school year without History of Magic, as much as you hate it. Just because you don't know who the professor is, doesn't mean that there is no class."

"Let's go a little quicker, guys. I don't want to be seen entering the school with these," George said as he picked up the pace. Draco matched speed with his easy and they set a grueling pace for the rest of them but they all kept up. The ones they were leaving behind were loud in their displeasure at being made fun of but Harry really didn't care. That one second year really was an idiot. Instead of being lead to the Great Hall or the room outside of it, instead they were heading to another room. As Harry passed through it, he felt a tingle all over his body. He wasn't sure what the wards were checking for but Harry wasn't that surprised when one of the second years from the group behind them was stopped. Harry had seen the boy a lot when he had been a first year. Stan Adamthwaite was the boy's name and Draco talked all the time about how he was going to take the Dark Mark as soon as he was old enough. The whole family was dark but had stayed out of the last war.

The wards turned green when he tried to pass them and a bubble extended to envelop the boy whole. He was trapped and his pockets on his school robe started to glow red. McGonagall arrived seconds later. The students were behind the Slytherin were directed to another room and Harry seen a door open past the wards and the rest of the students started to enter that room instead. McGonagall waved her wand and the wards fell away. She used magic to shred the robe the boy was wearing without touching him and as she did, several things landed at the boys' feet. She gave him a frown and there was an Auror to grab the things that had fallen.

"Your trunk will be searched and all of your mail for the entire year. You will not be playing Quidditch or any other free activity. Detention two days a week for the entire year as well. Your parents will be notified when the Aurors show up at their house to search it. The Aurors will find out how you got such dark things and when they do, you will face their wrath as well. It's best if you go now and tell them everything," McGonagall said. The boy paled but nodded and went with the Auror who laid a hand on his shoulder and led him from the room. Once he was out of sight, McGonagall turned to the rest of them. Let that be a lesson to you all. No dark items will be tolerated at this school. Any that are found will be turned over to the Aurors and your parents notified. If they had no idea you had them, then well only you will get in trouble. If they knew, they could face jail time."

McGonagall looked all of them in the eye before she waved for them to follow her. They all did quickly and quietly. They were lead into the Great Hall. The first thing that Harry did was look at the top table. Hagrid was in his normal spot and he smiled at them and waved. Harry waved back and he was sure that the others did as well. There were three empty seats at the table. The Headmaster spot, McGonagall's spot and the spot for the Defense teacher. Harry was surprised to see it empty. He looked and found the new face. It was a woman that Harry had never seen before.

"That's Cynthia Carter!" Hermione whispered in his ear. She moved to stand beside him. "She is one of the best young historians about magic the world over. She just published her third novel two weeks ago. I am surprised that the school was able to get her.

Harry knew that name. Cynthia Carter. It was a name that Severus spoke of rarely. She was an American who traveled the world. When Severus had come clean about the Horcrux and thinking that one was inside of him, he had told Harry that he had asked her to find a way to remove it from him. So far, even she had come up empty. She turned to look at the new group of students to enter and found Harry and smiled at him. Harry knew that she was five years younger than Severus and met him not long after she had graduated from her school in America. He wondered why Severus had chosen her to teach.

All of the students sat down at their tables and Harry noticed that the first years were already seated. They must have been sorted before coming into the Great Hall. McGonagall cleared her throat and she and Severus stepped up to stand behind their chairs. Harry could hear the entire room gasp and then go silent when Severus stood behind the Headmaster's seat.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Severus Snape and I will be your Headmaster. Your Deputy Headmistress is Minerva McGonagall. I hope that everyone has a wonderful year. I've been made aware that all students have arrived. I know that this year's arrival was a little jarring for all of you but it was for your own protection. We received word just a week ago that the Hogwarts Express was being targeted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He wanted to kidnap students and ransom them back.

"I think you all noticed that the security has been tightened. Your Head Boy and Girl will go over it with you. I know that today has been stressful and I will let you all tuck in after I introduce our three new professors. First up we have Professor Horace Slughorn who will be taking over as Head of Slytherin as well as Potions. Cynthia Carter will be taking over for Professor Binns in History of Magic." Severus went silent for a few seconds before he locked his eyes at the back of the room. All of the students turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing there. "Lord Lucius Malfoy will be taking over as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I expect all students to treat their professors with respect, no matter your dislike for them or the fact that they are related to you."

Harry looked up to see Severus staring at him and when Harry locked eyes with him, the older man then turned to stare at Draco. Harry turned to look at his boyfriend and found Draco looking shocked. So Draco hadn't known either. That calmed Harry down a little. He should have guessed it. Lucius had spent too much time at the school to just be helping with the wards. This was going to be a very interesting school year for the both of them.


	88. Captains

The first week of sixth year was very uneventful as far as the students knew. Harry and Draco had both expected there to be a huge outcry from the students and parents. The first day of classes showed the release of the article that posted the name of Severus and Lucius as the new Headmaster and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor respectively. There was no flurry of owls that arrived with mail for Severus or Lucius. Harry himself wouldn't be receiving his mail until lunch. Hedwig collected all of his mail and then took it to Bromley for him to sort and take care of the nasty letters as Draco put it.

Instead there was just one letter that arrived for Severus. It was in the claw of a pitch black owl and it landed in front of Severus who just stared at it. Lucius looked up from the small bundle of letters that had arrived for him and Harry watched as all the color from Lucius face disappeared. The owl ruffled its feathers and then dropped the letter without Severus reaching to take it at all. Harry knew who the letter was from. Voldemort.

The bell was ringing for class before Harry could figure out what was being said in the letter. Draco met up with him at the entrance to the hall. Draco was worried that there was no letter for his father. Ancient Runes and Defense Against the Dark Arts flew by for Harry. He heard every single word that the Professors said and was the perfect model student. His mind raced though. He could tell that Lucius was worried about the letter as well.

Five minutes before the final bell, a second year arrived. Lucius looked at the student for a few second before the student approached him and gave him the note pressed in her hand. As soon as Lucius took it, she took off at a near run. Lucius gave a tight smile at her antics but he opened the note all the same and read it. As soon as he was done, he looked and found Harry and Draco's table. He didn't need to say a word. They both nodded and when the bell rang a few minutes later, Harry and Draco put their books, wands, paper, and quills up but they didn't move. Ron and Hermione waited a few seconds but Harry waved them on.

"He wants to see the three of us. Professor Vector has already been made aware that you may be late to your class. She understands."

The trek to the Headmaster's Office was silent. Lucius had a hand on Draco's shoulder nearly the entire time. Draco had fared worse than Harry in the classes. He knew that the other boy would need his notes and Harry didn't mind sharing at all. The door was already open for them and the three stepped inside. Lucius shut the door while Harry moved closer to his own father. Severus was standing with his back to them, looking out a window. The room was so different than Harry remembered seeing in when he was last in there with Dumbledore. It wasn't darker. It was just different. There was a small potions lab in a corner where something was brewing. There was a large table covered in books. It looked just like Severus's office at every single house they had ever lived in together.

Lucius stepped around Harry and picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to him. Harry took it and moved so that he and Draco could read.

My Dear Severus,

I see that you have raised yourself in station. I treated you well over the years and you have spat that back in my face. These long years you have been sheltering the Potter boy in your care and protecting him from me. You should have turned him over as soon as I came back. Instead you made sure that the boy would withstand anything that I cast at him. He killed Bellatrix. I am sure that you know this but just in case.

I will be coming for you, Severus. I will come for you and you will die by my hand after I have killed your 'son' in front of you. He will die a horrible death and only then will I send you to where you belong, in Hell with the other traitors.

Forever,

Your Dark Lord

Lord Voldemort

Do not think that I have forgotten about Lucius. I will be coming for him as well.

Harry closed his eyes to take a few breathes and calm down. He didn't want to blow up and get angry. He needed to stay in control. It wasn't until he felt the room start to shake that he figured out it wasn't working. He opened his eyes and found Draco now standing in front of him. He grabbed Draco's face and kissed him. He held the other boy's face firm in his hands and didn't let him go. Draco's skin on his own calmed him better than anything else. He held onto Draco until he felt his own body relax. When he opened his eyes and released Draco, he found the blond looking at him with worry.

"Harry?" Severus asked form behind Harry. Harry spun. The last time that he had seen Severus, the other man had been standing at the window. He was now over at his potions table, with a protective bubble surrounding it. Harry looked around the room and saw that books were now on the floor where they had fallen.

"I'm fine now. I just…"

"He won't get us that easy," Lucius said as he sat down in a chair. "This place is very protected and unlike most others, we know a Death Eater when we see one. The only thing we have to worry about is Obviated people and while at the school, there are limited visitors."

"We will be safe. He is trying to scare any of us four into doing something stupid. We are above that. He is scared. Look how long is has taken for him to send anything to us. I was expecting something the night we removed our marks," Severus stated as he dropped the bubble and stepped closer to Harry and Draco. "He bided his time. He didn't want to sound scared. If the others find out that we no longer have them…"

"There are many who would flee his ranks. There is no safe place for a Death Eater to hide once he has left the ranks. That mark links us to that foul man." Lucius conjured a cup and within seconds, a House Elf from the kitchens brought a pot of tea. She bowed to Lucius and then disappeared again.

"The school kids surprised me. I figured that many would not like the change in Headmaster," Draco said trying to change the subject.

"With the Triwizard Tournament and Umbridge last year, Minerva thinks part of the trust that all the students had in Dumbledore was broken. With having several weeks to come to terms with the fact that I kept you alive and protected over the years. I think that they feel safe with me here. You are a beacon of light for all of them Harry. You have proven time and time again that you are going to come out on top. You pushed and you helped them through last year. Making sure that no one went without a good understanding of Defense Against the Dark Arts. You give yourself to them and I raised you. I can't be that bad to them."

"It also doesn't hurt that in this morning's paper, there was an article about the fact that both Severus and I removed our Dark Marks. It was. We are now completely former Death Eaters who were only spying for the Light side. The _Daily Prophet_ is spinning it that we were both in there for the good of the light and the only reason that the Dark Lord was defeated all those years ago was because of us. I love that they are spinning lies of the past to make themselves feel safe. Back during the first war, I would have killed Harry as easy as breathing. It wasn't until Draco was born and the war over that I saw what I had done. Seeing how much my son loved Harry as a friend was the shock of it all. Then I started to watch Harry grow up and saw what Severus saw in him. He was our salvation."

"Salvation?" Harry asked looking at both adults.

"If you saved the world, those who are with you will have their own taints removed, Harry." Draco laughed after he finished speaking. "Blaise and Pansy know this as well. They truly believe what they have told you and would rather align themselves with you than Dumbledore or even the Ministry. You burn so bright that all darkness is cast from those who stand behind you."

Harry stood up and nodded before leaving. He needed time to think.

xXxXxXx

The day of Quidditch trials dawned bright and early. Slytherin had the first slot and many of them waited around after to watch the Gryffindor tryouts. Draco himself sat at the perfect spot. Harry was only using one side of the pitch for the tryouts. Blaise and Pansy had joined him just moments before.

"That is a lot of Gryffindors."

"No," Draco said with laugh.

"That is a lot of screaming fan girls. I see at least two Slytherins and a menagerie of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Harry will figure it out." Just as if Harry heard the words, his arms started to fly and several girls took off from the line and Harry turned to the others and over half of the students on the pitch left. "No matter how public we are, there are those that can't see that they can't just bat their eyes and make him come running."

"That brings up a subject, where did Astoria go?" Pansy asked.

"Her father took her and Daphne abroad to France. She stills writes Harry and I. She is still in love with him."

"Love?"

"Harry doesn't even know that she does. He just counts her as a very close friend but I can see it. She knows that he has chosen me. She wants him to be happy. It's part of why her father took her away."

"Poor thing," Pansy said as she slip an arm under Draco's and cuddled into his side. Draco smiled reached over to pat her hand.

"Let's watch the show; it looks like Potter is trying out the beaters first. Don't know who is stupid enough to actually think that they could beat out the Weasley twins." Blaise scoffed as one of the Gryffindors beat back a bludger and it went wild and landed in the midst of the waiting Gryffindors who wanted to try out. Harry pulled him from the field and then the twins went out. It wasn't long before the whistle was blown.

"Potter is doing the tryouts like this so that no one can say favoritism."

"They had what two Chasers graduate?" Pansy asked. Draco nodded absently. Next up was the Chasers. Draco watched and when Ginny took the field, he started to laugh.

"What?" Blaise and Pansy asked.

"Seven members and I do believe that four of them are going to be Weasley's."

All in all the tryouts took over two hours and in the end Harry chose his team as well as backups. Draco was right in that there were four Weasley's on the team. He looked at it and then his own team and knew that it was going to be a good year. Harry joined the three of them and not long after Ron and Hermione joined them. The Ravenclaw tryouts were next. Those didn't take nearly as long and then it was onto Hufflepuff.

When the tryouts were over, everyone left Harry and Draco to sit in the bleachers. Ron and Blaise where hungry.

"We have very interesting teams this year," Draco said once he was sure that the others were out of ear shot. "My father brought up some…security issues."

"Practices?" Harry asked. He had thought about that. Practices and games were when Harry and Draco were going to be more vulnerable. The professors had done a good job at weeding out most of the dark things to enter the school but there were still the students who Voldemort would send to kill them. "I know. My team won't like it if you sit in on all the practices nor would yours like it if I did the same."

"I am sure that we can think of something." Draco leaned over and gave Harry a kiss before he stood up. He was getting hungry. He needed to eat something.

In the end, talking with Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, and Pansy, Harry and Draco decided to take their practices at the same time, each taking an end of the pitch. If the whole pitch was needed the teams would take turns using the whole pitch. It would give each of the teams an excuse to do their best during the games. When asked, both boys would state wanting to show House unity. No one outside their close friends knew the truth.

When Harry watched the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams move to the pitch at the same time he decided to follow. He found that they were doing what Gryffindor and Slytherin were doing and using the pitch at the same time. He smiled as he turned to walk away from them. Those first matches were going to be interesting.


	89. Horrid Revelations

Harry was surprised when he showed up for their weekly dinners that Severus was seated at his desk instead of in the small area where they usually ate and talked. Instead he was sitting at the desk, staring at something. Harry stepped up to him and saw that it was a letter. He expected it to be another one from Voldemort but the handwriting was all wrong. Instead it was from Dumbledore. Severus seemed startled when Harry moved around behind the desk to read the letter.

"Sorry. I thought you knew that I was here."

"No. You need to read this." Severus picked up the letter and handed it to him before grabbing the tumbler that was sitting on the edge of the desk. He took a sip and set it back down. It was the first time that Harry had seen him drink since he had been at the castle for the school year. He was sure that Lucius had seen him drink but Severus didn't like to drink around Harry, even now. Harry took his eyes from the tumbler and looked at the letter.

Severus,

There are some things that I need to tell you and Harry. There are things that I have done that will affect anything that you do in the future. I know that I have given you no reason to trust me but I have wrongs that need righted. If it pleases you, I will come Saturday after dinner to the castle. If I cannot get through the wards I will understand that you still cannot trust me that much. If I am allowed though, I will meet you outside your office at eight.

Faithfully,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry's hands clenched and the letter was crumbled. He brought one hand up to rub at his eyes. It was going to be a long day. The teams all had practice tomorrow. It was the first of what was going to be a monthly joint practice. Mock games were going to be played by what Draco was calling joint teams. Each of the House teams were going to put their names in a hat and then each position was going to be drawn until there were four teams with members mixed from the Houses. He would have to finish his homework in the morning. He didn't know what tomorrow night would bring but he wanted to be ready.

The shifting of robes brought Harry back. He looked to see Severus standing and removing his robe. Underneath was a suit. Harry was used to seeing him in the suits now. He always wore them under his robes anymore. Something about looking the part of Headmaster.

"Let's eat before Dobby comes and tells us that we are going to waste away."

Laughing, Harry sat down and tucked into the food that appeared on the plate in front of him. He wasn't that hungry but he ate anyway, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape without it.

xXxXxXx

Harry had just finished practice; he had been on the last game of the game. Draco had been lucky enough to be on the second team chosen which meant that he played first. Harry had been on the last team chosen. He wanted a shower but the showers at the pitch had been rather full. He dropped his broom in his room and then showered there. It was already seven. The game had run really later. The teams had been just that good. He had to eat and then be at Severus's office before eight. He wanted to be there before Dumbledore arrived. He was sure that Draco figured out that something was up. He just hoped Draco would wait to confront him.

Dinner was quick for Harry. The game had taken a lot out of him. The others around him were talking but he wasn't paying attention. Hermione had a book opened up reading it. It was Arthimancy. Draco was beside her, reading it as well. Harry let himself smile at that. Draco had one class with just Hermione and given that he and Draco were so close, that meant that they were partners for the class. Draco and Ron also had a free period together while he and Draco would do homework together. Draco fit into the group like he had been there the whole time. That made him happy.

Movement caught his eye and he found that Severus was walking up the isle to where he was. Harry stuffed a final roll in his mouth and chewed quickly and then took a final drink of water to wash it down and he stood up. He matched pace with Severus and they made their way up to the Headmaster's office. Harry took a chair by the window and grabbed a book form the pile there. It was a pile of books that he had set there for him to read on Friday nights when dinner was done. He liked just sitting there and reading with no care in the world for a little bit. It reminded him of his childhood. Before he had found out all that he had about the world around him.

"He'll be there in moments," Severus said as he moved to the window. Harry closed his book after reading a few pages and set it aside. He stripped from his robes. He had worn a t-shirt and a pair of jeans when he had dressed after his shower. Severus stayed in his Headmaster robes and Harry was sure that it was a snub at Dumbledore.

"Who will be?" Draco asked. Harry turned to find his boyfriend standing in the doorway, leaning against with a smirk on his face. "You both are very occupied, I would have expected one of you to sense me or hear me. I wasn't being quiet."

"Dumbledore is on his way. He passed the wards several minutes ago. He has some wrong that he needs to right with Harry. Why don't you go ahead and go back down to dinner?"

"No," Draco stepped up to Harry and spun him around to face Severus. "He is …I will be staying."

Severus gave a grim smile and nodded, turning his face to the door and there standing was Dumbledore. Harry felt his magic and turned around to face him. Dumbledore was in a pale purple robe with very little adornment on it. It was strange to see him in it. Dumbledore looked at Harry and then Draco.

"This is best discussed just between us three, Harry."

"I asked Draco to be here. Whatever you have to discuss will affect him as well."

Dumbledore just stared at them but he nodded after a few seconds. "Then why don't we sit…"

"We will all stand. Thank you," Severus said stepping up to stand behind Harry and Draco.

"Of course. I want to congratulate you on removing your mark."

"Just get on with it, Dumbledore." Harry didn't want to stand there forever and listen to him prattle. The other man nodded. He shifted and settled back down.

"First, I need to tell you all a story before I get to what I have done."

Harry, Draco, and Severus said nothing, just waited for him to start talking.

"This story starts on the night of your parents' death Harry. As much as I tell people, I was not the first to arrive in the house in Godric's Hollow following the death of your parents and Tom Riddle. I came into the house and found that you were not in your crib anymore. I would have hoped that you were in your crib when Riddle attacked. I found evidence of someone being in there but I cared not about that in that moment. I cared about you. You were crying clutching your mother's shirt on the floor where she was lying. Her body was positioned odd, I thought but again. I cared not. I wanted to get you to safety. I found the damage around the house and thought it odd. I figured it was a backlash of the death of Riddle. I put you back into the crib and left. There were those that could follow me there. I sent Hagrid after you. It wasn't until later that I found out who went there first. It took me a year to figure it all out. When you were saved by your mother's love, the destruction of Voldemort didn't destroy the house."

Severus cleared his throat and he patted Harry's shoulder. "I arrived to find Potter's body lying in the hall. I held hope until I entered the nursery and found Harry crying in the crib and Lily's body on the floor. I don't remember much after that. I know that the house was standing and I held Lily's body as I cried. When I no longer felt safe there, someone would be coming for Harry, I pulled him from the crib and laid him beside his mother. She had died for him and I wanted him to be able to touch her and in his own way tell her goodbye."

"Severus was the first to arrive. He found a perfect house and when I arrived, I found a destroyed house. If it had been a Death Eater, he would have found Harry and killed him."

"What happened to the house?" Harry asked. He had a feeling he knew the answer. He stepped around Severus to move to a chair and sit down. Draco was torn between staying where he was and giving Harry space. Harry waved him over. Having Draco close would help. Whatever Dumbledore had done, he hadn't done it right.

"I went to Privet Drive one night and snuck in. I opened your cupboard and examined your memories. When you tried to wake your mother and found you couldn't, your magic reached out for her and found her magic gone. When that happened, you started to cry. You couldn't control your magic and you destroyed the house. I bound your magic to your core and trapped it there. You had so much power. Your mother's magic lived in you now. It's what protected you from Voldemort for all those years."

"You locked his magic from him?" Draco asked. He took a step towards Dumbledore but when Harry reached out and grabbed him arm to keep him close, Draco moved back.

"I did. I also took most of his memories of that night. I couldn't have him remember most of it. It would lead him to remember what he had done."

"That's why I only remember the flash of green and my mother's screams, isn't it? I always wondered why that was so clear in my nightmares but nothing else was."

"Yes. I have the memories here." Dumbledore reached into his robe and pulled out a vial. He set it down on the table beside him and left it there. "The binding was meant to be released upon my death or when I released it."

"It didn't work," Severus said. His voice was barely above a whisper. Dumbledore looked at Severus with a shocked look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked as the room started to shake.

"Good gods. Draco, secure my potion." Severus pointed at the table where a potion was brewing. Draco cast a few spells at it just as a book almost fell into it. Draco looked back at Harry. "You hid the binding so well, I was unable to find it. I thought that whatever the backlash of the Dark Lords death was what was causing the problem. Anytime that he gets angry at all or sometimes just an extreme emotion, he loses control. He blew up a cottage just days after I took him in."

"I can feel the binding break and the cracks release so much power before the binding fixes itself. I just figured I was breaking my power shield on my powers. I didn't know that some fucker had played with me when I was a child and had done things to me and broke me."

"I didn't break you!" Dumbledore said as he watched the room stop shaking.

"I think that when you did what you did, you trapped anger inside of it. I think that between it and the Horcrux inside of me, anger fuels and feeds it. It expands and breaks when I am angry."

"Harry…" Dumbledore started but Draco stopped him.

"You…You will undo what you have done to him and you will do it now. If you do not, I will not stop until you are in jail. Binding the magic of a child that is not blood related is punishable by death, Albus Dumbledore. You have played God with Harry for long enough. If you don't fix him right now, I might just kill you, screw the repercussions."

"Calm down and I will. It was the reason I came there. The rest I could have done in a letter."

Dumbledore stepped closer to Harry and dropped to one knee to touch Harry's head. Harry cleared his mind and let Dumbledore inside but away from all the things in his life. Dumbledore was allowed in a small black room and that was it. He felt the surge of magic in his body and the breaking of his binding. His magic surged outward and he heard the shattering of glass in the room and the exclamation of surprise from both Draco and Severus. Dumbledore dropped his hands from Harry's head and quickly stood and took a few steps back. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the other man.

"If I see you at any point in the next few years, I will make you pay in some way for all you have done. Leave and never come back," Harry said his voice low and like ice. He saw fear on Dumbledore's face. He was happy to see it there. The older man had done so much to Harry.

"I, Minerva McGonagall, banish you, Albus Dumbledore, from the grounds of Hogwarts now and forever." Minerva stepped around the doorway and all the men looked at her in shock, none of them had noticed her there. "You are oath-breaker and false friend. You will never be able to set foot on the grounds again. This banishment cannot be broken as you know."

"Minerva…" Dumbledore's voice broke and then he was gone. A crack signaled that magic had removed him. Minerva stood there, looking at where her once friend had been.

"I told him what kind of Muggles they were. I hoped that he knew something that I didn't. Over the years, I believed that he was doing everything for the greater good. He knew that they kept you in a cupboard. He bound your magic when you could have used it over the years. He is no friend to Hogwarts."

"I didn't know that anyone could be banished from Hogwarts." Draco looked at the older woman shocked.

"It's not done lightly. Only the Head and deputy Head can do it. There is a reason it's not done too much. None of Albus's family if he ever has any, can step foot on this property. It won't affect his brother and his brother's line." Minerva turned back to the door. "I'll send Lucius up. I am sure that you have a lot to talk about."

"How do you feel?" Severus stepped up to Harry as soon as Minerva was completely gone.

"Tired. I just want to go to bed." Harry grabbed the vial as he passed it and left the room, leaving Draco and Severus standing there.

XXxXxXx

Draco woke in the middle of the night when a hand brushed his. He found Zook standing there. Zook said nothing, just held out a hand. Draco quickly took it and then he was inside of Harry's dorm. Harry was curled in a ball on the bed, his arms holding his knees to his face. He could hear the sobs. Taking a step towards Harry, Draco kicked something. It was glass and rolled across the floor. The vial of memories.

Crawling into the bed, Draco pulled the curtain closed and warded it. Harry felt him and let go of his knees and latched onto Draco instead. Draco cradled him in his arms. He cursed Dumbledore again. Harry should have dealt with those memories years ago, instead here he was trying to control more power and the visual death of his mother and what happened after.

"Draco," Harry's voice was raw and Draco barely heard it.

"I'm here."

"I love you."

Draco swallowed past the lump in his throat and spoke. "I love you, too."


	90. Overheard

Harry was sitting outside underneath a tree when he felt the shadow over top of him. He looked up to see Draco smiling down on him. Draco dropped his backpack on the other side of Harry and then sat down beside him. In his hand was his Arthimancy book. It was Friday and break had just started, the nice thing was that for Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione there were no classes left for the day which meant that they would be finishing off most of their homework before the day was over.

"Professor Vector is trying to kill us, I swear," Draco said as he opened his book. Ron and Hermione would be joining them soon. They had all four just finished Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had come straight out while the other three had wanted to drop off anything they didn't need back at the dorms. Harry had brought it all with him. "You've been saying that since Wednesday."

"It's still true."

"Hermione doesn't believe that." Harry laughed as Draco used the book to hit him. When he was done, Draco shifted so that he was leaning against Harry and not the tree. Harry smiled as he went back to his own reading. When Ron and Hermione joined them not too long after, it stayed silent. Everyone had a great deal of reading to do and it was best to do it outside while they still could. The common room was so noisy just from sheer number of kids. The study group had started up again but right now the main focus was getting the First Years to understand the world around them, especially the Muggle-borns. Harry's night for working with them was Thursdays as was the rest of the Gryffindor team. The Ravenclaw team had Wednesdays, the Slytherins had Tuesdays, and the Hufflepuffs had Mondays.

"So who gave the most homework?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione. She was the only one who was taking all the classes. Hermione sighed and looked down at a piece of paper she had just pulled out. It listed her homework and other things that she needed to do.

"Your father." Hermione glared at him for a few seconds before she looked back down at the paper.

"He's trying to make up for last year. You should have seen him the first week. He knew that there had been study halls and things like it but he hadn't known that so much had been covered during them. He had to change the entire year's curriculum for Second Year and up. Seventh year was the worst. He took the first part of the year ahead and stuck it at the end of the year before for all but for Seventh year he had to actually go in and create more lessons. He cursed us quite a bit until he got over it." Draco started to laugh a little and the others chimed in after that.

When the final bell for release of classes rang, Hermione and Ron stood up, going to do Prefect duties. Draco closed his Transfiguration book and sighed. Potions was the only reading that Harry had left and he was almost done with it. Draco's sigh meant though that he was not going to get anymore reading done right then. Harry closed his book and set it aside. Draco turned his head up to look at Harry. He had moved down to where his head was in Harry's lap over an hour before.

Raking his hands through Draco's hair, Harry smiled at him. "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about Slughorn and his club." Draco let his eyes wander around, not really focusing on Harry at all. "He's tried to talk me into it several times but I keep rebuffing him. I have too much to do and I don't need to worry about kissing ass to those who used to hate me but now are perfectly fine with me."

"I know what you mean. I don't know but I think that I scare him. He's not asked me once. He's tried to talk Hermione into it and Neville. Hermione keeps putting him off but Neville goes to them. It's good for him. Since he's started to become surer of himself, he's really bloomed."

Draco leaned up to catch Harry's mouth in a kiss. "That's all because of you."

"And Luna. I've seen them sneaking around." Harry gave him another kiss then he leaned back up. Looking around to see who might have seen them. There was no one around. He was sure that many were heading to either get a snack or to crack the books. There was a chill in the air now that night was on the way. Harry enjoyed this though. If he cleared his mind enough, he could forget all but what he was seeing. The beauty of the landscape around him and the feel of Draco touching him.

"That relationship is breaking a few hearts. Neville slimming down has made a few girls look at him, finally. He's also tempered Luna a little. She's a little less…crazy." Harry started to laugh. He ruffled Draco's hair a little and the Slytherin glared at him before sticking his tongue out. Harry shoved him and Draco rolled out of his lap and since they were on a small incline, he rolled a little down the hill. Draco summoned his bag to him and stood up, walking away. "I was getting ready to leave anyway."

"I'll see you after dinner with Severus," Harry called out. Draco just waved a hand back at him, dismissing him. Harry laughed to himself. He gathered up his things and quickly made his way to the library. There were a few books that he wanted to look at for his Potions essay. He couldn't remember enough about them since he had read them when he had been at the cottage several summers before. He wondered if Severus had placed them in Spinner's End where many of Severus's things ended up if he didn't need them most of the time. The library looked empty. He picked a table and quickly set his bag down and made his way through the stacks to the Potions section.

"I know the other reason, Snape. The real reason that you wanted me here. It's the reason that Albus wanted me as well," Slughorn said from somewhere near. Harry slowed down and tried to figure out where they were. "It's gone."

"I know that. The memory is not needed."

"Wh…what do you mean?" Slughorn's voice was unsure and it was the first time that Harry had ever heard it that way. Slughorn was always sure of himself.

"That which your memory holds is destroyed. There only stands two left and this winter, one of those will be destroyed. There will only be one to stand in the way." Severus's voice was so hard and so sure. It was different. He hadn't been told of any plans to kill Nagini, not this early. Maybe it was something that he and Lucius had created over the summer. Of it could have been because of the letter that Voldemort had sent to Severus at the start of the school year. "You were brought to the school for you own protection and that of the students. The centaurs are calling this year the turning point. I am a great Potions master but you…"

"Thank you, Snape. I…" Slughorn stopped talking. Harry finally found where they were. It was a little used place where really boring and unused books were kept. The only students who used it were those wanting to get away to make out. Harry knew several students who used it on a near daily basis on breaks. He'd caught Ron and Hermione once there already this year. That had been fun. Harry and Draco didn't make out that much out unless they were outside. Less chance of anyone finding them.

"I kept a close eye on all the news since You-Know-Who came back. I was surprised to find that you had taken in the Potter boy. That is not something that the Severus Snape I had known would have done."

"A lot changed over the years."

"Not many years. Albus spoke of you having your reasons but reason could turn you from the dark path you had been on."

There was silence and Harry was sure that he would soon hear Severus's robes walking away. There was nothing though. "It's what will be the downfall of the Dark Lord. It's was the downfall the first time. Love. He knows nothing of it and therefore he will never be able to plan for it."

"He's a precious child, is he not? To have survived all of that. You love him do you not?"

"He's all I could have ever wanted in a child. I never dreamed of having a child. Not since Lily had taken up with Potter. It wasn't in my future without her. Especially with the Dark Mark on my arm. There were few women who followed the Dark Lord and many of them were too extreme for my tastes. Then there was the fact that I was sure that I would not last long in the Dark Lord's service. Until his other Potions Master blew himself up. The Dark Lord kept a good eye on those in his group that could brew good potions. When I was elevated, there were those who wanted me then but always my heart was with Lily."

"To take in her child with another man though? To know that if something had been different, he could have been your child."

"I try not to dwell on what might have been."

"Yet, here you are with no Dark Mark any longer and a whole school to run. Without him…"

"I would be in the Dark Lord's service and in Dumbledore's. I would be a spy for the light and probably die by the bite of his snake. Without him there would have been no place for me in society. As much as I raised him from a child, he'll raise me in society's eyes."

"I can see his love for you in his eyes when he thinks that no one is looking. I've heard the stories of his childhood before you." Slughorn snorted. "Those Muggles. They are the reason that You-Know-Who hates them."

"No. He hates them because his father was one and left his mother while she was with child. There are few things that will cure kind of hurt. He had none of them as a child. The orphanage was not a good place."

"It's why Dumbledore placed him with the Muggles isn't it. Their lives are too close in many aspects. He didn't want another Dark Lord on his hands."

Severus laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh and even though Harry was used to it, it still sent shivers up his spine. "He wanted a sacrifice. If he had grown up in even a magical orphanage, he would have known who he was. He would have had something to hold onto. Dumbledore wanted magic to give him everything and then he wanted Harry to give it all up for magic and its people as well."

"Oh my."

"Yes. That is part of why I asked you here. If a Horcrux was inside of a living object, a person or an animal. All one would need to do is kill the animal correct"

"You know that I hate talking about such things, Snape but yes. Why?"

"The last two Horcruxes are inside of living objects. I wanted to make sure that was all that was needed."

"If one of them is human, I would be careful, Snape. If you kill that person and create a Horcrux for yourself, his Horcrux could merge with your own."

"They are tricky, I know. I don't think that I will have to worry about the one that is inside of the living person. That will be taken care of another way."

"It's in Potter isn't it? It was created when You-Know-Who killed his mother."

Harry didn't wait around to hear the answer. He instead turned away and blocked out all sound from his ears. They had still not found a way to get rid of the Horcrux inside of him. He was still going to have to die to save the world. He wasn't sure that he wanted to.


End file.
